Sander Sides Characters watch Sanders Sides series
by dawnlilypotter
Summary: Exactly as the title implies
1. The Beginning

Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story except dawnlilypotter. Nor do I own the content. If you don't like it don't read it.

CHAPTER 1

The Idea

Thomas Sanders paced in his living room.

'It was a great idea why was anxiety so against it' he thought.

"COME ON Surly Temple. It is an amazing idea why are you so against this? A series including us sides helping Thomas what better way to entertain the fans." shouted Creativity.

"I ...just think you the fans won't like it. Then Thomas will fail and people will laugh" Anxiety said harshly. Inside Anxiety was on the verge of a ... well anxiety attack.

"It'll be fun!" Morality squeeled still twirling around.

"Morality cease that foolish twirling. Creativity calm down and stop yelling. Thomas quit pacing and sit dow. Now Anxiety you need to stop being so dramatic. Just because something bad _can_ happen doesn't mean it _will_. Why don't we trial the videos and Anxiety can just not participate as per usual." Stated Logic calmly as her peered threw his warby parkers while straightning his tie.

"Well it's not like youse invite me to anything anyway." muttered Anxiety pulling his hood tighter over his head.

"Okay enough, Logics idea is a good one lets do that" said Thomas before a fight could break out again.

Anxiety huffed and went to sink out when a bright light flooded the room sucking them into nowhere. Along with Talyn, Joan, Terrence and Valerie.

Anxiety sat up suddenly looking around his breathing becomming harsher when he realised he didn't recognise. Glancing around he spotted that Thomas, the other sides (including Deciet) and some of Thomas's friends were sleeping on some recliners. Looking down he noticed he was sitting in a deep black, really comfortable recliner. Jumping up he moved to check on the others.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that they were all unharmed. Moving around the room he noticed there were no exits. He tried to sync out but nothing he was stuck. Feeling a panick attack comming on he moved to a corner of the room and sitting down and wrapping his arms around his knees.

Unnoticed by Anxiety the others were awoke while he was searching the walls. All watched carefully as Anxiety as he looked for a way out. As Anxiety slid to the floor Patton went to go to him with tears sliding down his face but Logan grabbed his arm. Looking to Logan a questioning look upon his face.

"Your too emotional to help" whispered Logan.

Another flash appeared. From the flash a girl appeared. She was blonde girl with a curvy figure. Her eyes softened behing her glasses.

"Oh Anxiety" she whispered.

Walking over she knelt next to him making sure not to touch him.

"Anxiety can you hear my voice?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Okay we're going to do some breathing techniques okay? We're going to breathe in for four seconds okay? 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4, hold for seven seconds, 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 ... 7. Your doing great Anxiety okay and breathe out slowly for eight seconds, 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 ... 7 ... 8. Your doing amazing Anxiety keep it up."

They kept it up for ten minutes concetrating on breathing until Anxiety was once again calm.

"Thats better. I promise you Anxiety you will get out of here after I have shown you what I brought you here to show" she smiled at him. He answered her with a small smile.

Helping him up she turned to the others.

"Hi everyone my name is Dawnlilypotter and I bought you ahere to show you your future." She smiled at them.

"Why?" asked Thomas.

"Because I know Anxiety here has some hesitations on doing these videos which show your sides. Which is understandable and totally normal. I am going to show you, your sides and your friends how successful this idea is"

"AHHHHHH! WHO IS THAT!" Thomas yelled has he spotted Deciet.

"That Thomas is Deciet, he is one of your sides. If he says anything you must always take it as the opposite of what he means. He cannot tell the truth ever unless he is in his room." Dawnlilypotter said with a small smile towards Deciet.

"Now snacks will appear on that table over there by the wall and bathrooms are threw that door there. Bedrooms will appear as needed at the back of the room. The seating is in certain you are in the middle on either side of you is Joan and Anxiety. Beside Joan is Talyn and beside Anxiety is Morality. Next to Talyn is Valerie and next to Moarlity is Logic. Creativity next to Logic with Deciet on the end. Next to Valerie is Terence with Lilly on the end." She said directing everyone to their seat.

"Any questions before we start the videos?" Dawnlilypotter asked.

"Yes why is Count Woe-laf between Thomas and Morality and not next creepy face here." Creativity questioned dramatically.

"Because Creativity, Anxiety may need help if he has an anxiety attack again and I dont trust you to do it. Also Anxiety more likely to punch Deciet there out and unfortunatley I need him awake for the viewing. Any other sensible questions" she answered curtly.

"No, good, now no fighting and enjoy the videos." she said cheerfully then vanished.


	2. My True Identity

Authors Note: Hi want to let you all know I don't own Thomas Sanders, his friends or the Sander sides lol if I did that would be slavery and that's wrong.

Everyone just sat there for a moment.

"Well maybe we should get started" murmured Thomas.

Very quickly another flash appeared and Dawnlilypotter once again appeared.

"Oh another thing the video will pause when someone speks so that no one misses anything. Bye" she giggled.

She flashed back out.

Everyone went to get snacks to eat while watching.

Deciet just grabbed some buttered popcorn and Coke. Roman grabbed some Fruit Loops and a Frappuccino with foam. Logan grabbed an apple, some toast with crofters spread on them and a cup of tea. Patton grabbed some triple choc, choc chip cookies, fairy bread and a cup of Candy Apple Punch. Virgil just grabbed a bag of crisps and a bottle of Mountain Dew.

Thomas grabbed a pizza and slushie. Joan also grabbed a pizza and a Coke Zero. Talyn grabbed a slushie and some M&M's milk chocolate. Valerie chose a Hawaiian bread roll and a cup of tea. Terence bounced straight to the Krispy Cream donuts and grabbed a warm box, and he also grabbed a coke. Lilly grabbed ramen and coffee.

Once everyone sat down the screen flickered to life.

**Thomas: Ah YouTube time ... um ... okay you guys watch the title sequence and I will sleep in a couple more seconds. **_**Snooze**_**!**

"Oh my god, people are so gonna make fun of this" Anxiety whimpered pulling the strings around his hoodie tighter.

"It's gonna be okay, bud" Morality whispered patting the anxious side on the back.

Creativity rolled his eyes and muttered under his breathe about drama queens.

**Thomas: What is up everyone? Man those extra seconds really worked magic. **

**So being online as much as I am I tend to over share everything about myself. You may know of my love of theater,**

"Gay!" stated Anxiety with a small smile. Everyone laughed except for Deciet anad Creativity.

**Thomas: my enthusiasm for cartoons and of course my passion for pizza,**

"No! You love pizza I would never have guessed." Joan said sarcastically. Everyone was giggling.

**Thomas: but even though I talk about these things a lot I get questions from people all the time asking very in-depth, thought-provoking questions about myself that are actually really difficult for me to answer accurately.**

**Do I really know myself as well as I should? On top of that I get messages from people who are also having trouble figuring themselves out. Personal identity is something I think everyone struggles with at one time or another. So I figure why not go on this adventure together. I need to have a sit-down with myself. Figure myself out and maybe come to a better understanding that we all could learn from. Let's do this. **

**Logic: Hello there class. **

"Nerd!" laughed Anxiety.

Everyone laughed though Morality made sure to emind them not to be too mean though.

**Thomas: There is no class here.**

**Logic: Yes there is.**

**Thomas: Whatever. This is my intellectual side. Every fact I've ever learned. **

**Logic: Believe it or not I was quite the nerd in school. **

"See he agrees" laughed Anxiety. Everyone else laughed but marveled at how open Anxiety was being. Morality and Thomas were enjoying the positive atmosphere. Creativity was wondering if Anxiety was leading them into a false sense of security before attacking them.

**Thomas: I'm pretty sure that's a surprise to no one. **

**Creativity: Greetings wonderful citizens and you nerds! **

"Ah the episode is complete, I am here" announced Creativity loudly making those sitting near him wince.

**Logic: Hi!**

**Thomas: This is my fanciful side. All my dreams, my hopes and my creativity **

**Creativity: Not to mention your love of Disney songs. Do you want to build a snowman. **

**Thomas: No. Not right now. **

**Logic: Why that song? **

"I agree with Logic there are better Frozen and Disney songs" agreed Anxiety. Creativity just made offended noises.

**Morality: What's going on kiddos?! **

**Thomas: And finally this is my moral side. My sense of right and wrong that I've learned ever since I was a kid from my own parental units. **

**Morality: I also represent your unabashed love of ... **

**All at same time: Dad jokes.**

**Morality: Whoa. Is there four people in here or is it just me?**

Anxiety burst into laughter. Everyone else just stared at him mostly amused. Morality was giggling as he watched Anxiety rolling on his chair.

Becomingaware of everone staring at him Anxiety quickly quietended down and sunk into his seat scared that they would laugh at him.

Creativity was snickering at him and sneered when they caught eyes.

"It's okay to be happy Anxiety" said Morality with a small comforting smile. Logic agreed as did Thomas and his friends.

"Pump the breaks Princey" Thomas reprimanded.

Creativity pouted and turned back to the screen.

**Creativity: Uh I got it. **

**Logic: Uh. **

**Thomas: That was a thinker. I like it. **

**Logic: So what are we all doing here?**

**Thomas: Well people know me from all the vines that I make but I don't think people really know me know me **

**Creativity: Well maybe they would if you'd post YouTube videos more often. **

**All: Ooooooooo.**

**Morality: Oh my whoa. There it is. **

**Thomas: Okay. All right that's fair but I don't even know if I know me. There's some things that I think even I need to figure out about my own identity, like okay, relationships. **

**Creativity: Ah romance!**

**Thomas: Yes but where do I stand in those regards. **

**Creativity: I have a pretty ideal vision of love. There's someone out there for me. One true love. **

**Logic: But you tend to overthink things, rule out possibilities with logic, dream up obstacles with each new connection you make.**

**Thomas: And that's when the anxiety kicks in.**

"Your welcome" sang Anxiety snickering. Everyone rolled there eyes.

**Thomas: Maybe that's why I haven't found a person for me yet.**

**Morality: But that's okay. The important thing to keep in mind nobody's perfect. Everyone comes with their own flaws.**

**Thomas: Including me. **

**Creativity: Yes someone will accept us flaws and all. Until that day I shall learn to love myself.**

**Thomas: Yes that's definitely important, flaws and all. Speaking of which? **

**Logic: Um are we bringing up flaws now because if so get ready to take a lot of notes. Okay, you ready, here we go you procrastinate a lot.**

**Morality: You can be a bit selfish with your food and your other belongings.**

**Creativity: You're definitely not the most adventurous person.**

"My fault" Anxiety exclaimed.

"No one blames you" Morality said.

"Yeah right dream killer" muttered Creativity.

"Woah that was uncalled for Creativity" Thomas said sternly.

"Whatever" muttered Creativity.

Anxiety curled in on himself under the hostile glares of his fellow side. Morality hugged him closer to himself surprising Anxiety slightly at how good it felt.

Logic observed everything noting the surprised look of Anxiety at being hugged then turned to Creativity.

"You need to apologise to Anxiety." he stated coolly.

"No way!" shouted Creativity turning away and sulking. Deciet stayed quite and still trying to not to draw to much attention to himself. Thomas's friends stayed quiet finding it all to be abit awkard.

**Thomas: Okay maybe this was a bad idea if I'm supposed to be learning to love myself.**

**Logic: Ah but remember everyone has flaws.**

**Morality: At the same time focus on your good attributes.**

**Creativity: You value your relationships with your friends above all else.**

**Morality: You believe there's good in everyone. **

**Logic: And when you set your sights on doing something you put all of your energy into it to make it the best it possibly can be.**

"Such a Hufflepuff" teased Talyn while everyone laughed.

"Too right" agreed Thomas with a smile keeping an eye on his sides out the corner of his eyes.

**Thomas: Well that's very nice of you guys.**

**Morality: Well it's important to be nice to ourselves and cut ourselves some slack every once in a while.**

**Creativity: Wouldn't want to be our own villain would we? **

"Yeah Anxiety" sneered Creativity.

"Enough Creativity" stated Thomas firmly.

"Yes Thomas" muttered Creativity looking down.

**Thomas: Okay true. What else do I need to figure out?**

**Logan: Biggest fear**

**Morality: Spiders! **

**Creativity:Rejection!**

**Logic: What exactly is at the bottom of the ocean?**

**Thomas: No! Nope, we are not talking about fears I am well aware of those. I am talking about what I need to figure out about myself.**

**Creativity: Well what do you wish to look for in a relationship? What are you hoping to gain from having another person in your life?**

**Thomas: Um, I don't know. Someone who's a nice compliment to me, someone who wants a long stable relationship, someone who indulges in the same sense of humor and um someone who can binge watch cartoons with me.**

**Logic: With everything you've learned, what do you wish to do with your education?**

**Thomas: Ooh ... I am not sure. I'd love to figure out ways to help the environment. Science was always my strong point and I love chemistry.**

**Morsality: What positive impacts do you inevitably hope to bring to this world?**

"Wow" was heard muttered throughout the cinema.

**Thomas: Wow that was a surprisingly deep poignant quest-**

**Morsality: Hey we have the same glasses. **

**Logic: Yep. **

Everyone burst into laughter at the classic Morality moment. It took them five minutes to calm down. When he calmed down Anxiety felt alot better, sitting up starighter in his seat he gave a smile of thanks to Morality.

**Thomas: Okay well I think just being able to put out silly light-hearted content into the world is kind of a good start. It makes me really happy to do that.**

**Logic: Well there you go a good foundation.**

**Thomas: Yeah true. These are good things to be in touch with and I'm sure there are some of you out there who have other very different, maybe even more difficult questions about yourself. Maybe about your gender or your sexuality.**

**Creativity: Yes who maybe your love or do you want love at all? Logic: What do you want your future to be or even what do you want to tomorrow?**

**Morality: And where do babies come from.**

**Creativity: You serious?**

**Logic: What? You're a father. **

**Morality: I know it's got something to do with storks but ... um after that ...**

"Im going to tell him" stated Logic.

"No you will not" argued Anxiety putting his hands over Morality's ears.

**Thomas: Well only he's confused about that. But yes figuring out your own identity can take a long time. You may know yourself at an early age or you may still be figuring yourself out well into adulthood.**

**Logic: But there's no time limit for these questions.**

**Creativity: Getting to know yourself can be quite the awesome adventure and hopefully it's an adventure that never ends.**

**Morality: And no matter what no one knows you better than yourself. Am i right Tony?**

**Thomas: Not my name.**

"Calling you Tony from now on" laughed Joan. Everyone laughed.

**Morality: Then what is it?**

**Thomas: Okay that was a very enlightening experience but I think that's enough for one night. It's a little weird to be talking to myself so much right Sacagawea?**

**Sacagawea: I'm your pet hamster and I'm pretty sure we're this is even weirder?**

"Nope, nope, nope" muttered Anxiety pulling his knees up to his chest.

"You okay bud?" asked Morality looking at Anxiety concerned. Everyone watched with curiousity and some with concern.

"People are going to think that's to weird" explained Anxiety sounding slightly pained.

"It'll be okay" whispered Morality hugging Anxiety.

"Thanks Morality" Anxiety murmured.

"Your welcome"

**Thomas: True. You're right. You're always right. I hope you guys enjoyed this little journey into my identity. Say goodbye everyone.**

**Logan: Class Dismissed.**

**Creativity: Goodbyyyye!**

**Morality: Let me know this gets put up on the youtubes.**

Anxiety snorted burying his head into Morality's shoulder. Morality beamed at the show of trust displayed by his dark son.

**Thomas: Will do and until next time take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals. Peace out.**

"That wasn't so bad was it Anxiety?" asked Thomas.

"Well no but I wasn't in it. People would hate me if I was in it" muttered Anxiety.

"They wont hate you Anxiety" Morality said giving him a hug and lightly kissing the top of his head.

"Hey look the screen totally isn't frozen at all. I don't think there is more" stated Deciet.

Everyone turned to look at him then at the screen. They saw that the screen was frozen. Confused they turned to look at Deciet.

Anxiety spoke up "Guys he can't tell the truth ever. He speaks in lies remember."

Everyone had a look of understanding upon their faces. Turning back to the screen it started again.

**Creativity: Say you know would be fun fellas, if we did one of those four-part harmony song videos. Like Jon Cozart or Todrick Hall.**

**Logic: Um no you know you would just end up embarrassing yourself.**

**Thomas: Well I don't know about that.**

**Morality: Hey I am down to do that sign me up.**

**Creativity: Yeah, you know what? You're right. **

**Thomas: On second thought it was a bad idea.**

"Whelp we will be doing that at some point" Anxiety predicted.

Everyone looked at him and rolled their eyes.

**Morality: Ahh okay. Well you kiddos give your old dad a like and subscribe. That's right I'm learning how to do promos. Got a couple more you know old tricks up my sleeve. I'm learning, I'm learning. Whoo you know what that just tired me out. I'm gonna take. Take a nap for about two hours. Take a nap.**

"Well that's one episode done" Thomas stated with a smile.

"That was good" Terence agreed stretching his back.

"Lets refresh snacks if you need it and toliet break" Lilly smiled.

Everyone agreed and got up to move around.


	3. Way Too Adult

Authors Note: Hi want to let you all know I don't own Thomas Sanders, his friends or the Sander sides lol if I did that would be slavery and that's wrong.

Once everyone sat down in their chairs. The screen then flickered back to life.

**Thomas: Hi my name is Thomas Sanders and yes I have worn this shirt for the 15 million time. Let's move on!**

"Really Thomas, really" laughed Terence.

"Shut up" said Thomas.

Anxiety meanwhile was thinking about all the things people could say about that. Mean things and started to panic until Morality grabbed his hand and started to murmur to him that it was going to be ok.

Logic was watching Anxiety closely and had started to make a list of all the times he had a panic attack and what triggered it so that he can find a way to help him later. Creativity just wanted to continue the videos and Deciet just wanted to go to his room.

**Thomas: What is up everybody? So like many other people in America I am getting ready for that magnificent Thursday that comes around every year. Where we gather around the table with our family, avoid conversation pertaining to politics and my lack of a significant other, and gorge ourselves on more food than we would ever naturally eat any other day of the year. That was one breathe. Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving is what I was referring to. I don't know if any of you were confused.**

"Oh yeah really confused what ever could that holiday have been" Joan laughed sarcastically.

"Guys seriously what is this gang up on Thomas day" muttered Thomas glancing over at his friends.

"Yeah" they all said at once.

**Thomas: This year however will be just a bit different. I shall be the only one of the four brothers there so naturally my dad has asked me to help cook the meal. Here's the thing though. I still don't really know how to cook.**

"What!" shouted everyone except Anxiety who had just muttered it.

"Really? It's easy" said Lilly.

"Yes ok. I really don't know how to cook" muttered Thomas looking embarrassed.

"Well we can teach you while we are here. We don't have to watch all the episodes today" Valerie told Thomas gaining a little smile.

"That would be nice" Thomas said with a smile.

Anxiety concentrated on his breathing as he had flinched heavily when everyone had shouted. Morality ran his thumb soothingly over Anxiety's hand which he still held. Morality was concerned with how hard Anxiety had flinched and resolved himself to speaking to him later guessing that one on one would be better than asking him in front of everyone.

**Morality: What. Okay I've had enough of this.**

**Thomas: Um my dad character? What are you doing here I had you here last time to help represent my moral side?**

**Morality: Well then just think of me is your sense of morality really firing back at you with a vengeance today. **

Everyone laughed even Anxiety who giggled a little behind his hand. Morality smiled at him happy that Anxiety could relax even a little. Moralty had taken it upon himself to look after Anxiety as much as possible.

**Morality: Do you know how often you say you can't cook? Lots of times. Do you know how often you try to learn how to cook? Zero times. **

**Thomas: Not true there was that one time a few months ago when, you're right it's already a bad sign that I have to go back that far.**

**Morality: Being able to cook yourself a meal is an essential part to living as an adult.**

**Thomas: Ahhh why you got to say that word?**

**Morality: What adult? **

**Thomas: I have that music set up specifically for this.**

**Morality: Oh come on I'm an adult. I'm a dad it's not that scary. Thomas: Your face is scary! **

Everyone turned to look at Thomas who hid his face behind his hand in embarrassment. Anxiety also felt Thomas's anxiey kicking in and shifted uncomfortably as his breathing hitched.

"Lets continue" Logic asked starting to get a little annoyed with all the interruptions. Everyone turned back to the screen.

**Morality: You realize we ...**

**Thomas: Have the same face. Yeah I messed up. This is not my day today. **

**Morality: Okay well let's calm down. Why don't we go through a list of what you can do yourself?**

**Thomas: Okay. Yeah sure, um, yeah. I can manage that.**

**Morality: Can you change the oil in your car?**

**Thomas: I don't think so.**

"I'll teach you and anyone else who wants to know how while we are here" Terence said.

"Thanks" Thomas said.

**Morality: Okay. Can you do taxes?**

**Thomas: Absolutely I cannot.**

"I'll teach that" Lilly said smiling down the line at everyone.

**Morality: Can you handle disposing bugs, spiders or other creatures you may find in your house?**

**Thomas: Come on.**

**Morality : Yeah that's a no.**

**Thomas: Ughhh this is so bad I am literally failing at the process of becoming an adult.**

**Morality: Which we all know is referred to as adultery.**

"No. Oh my god" Everyone groaned.

"What?" asked Morality confused tilting his head to the side like a dog.

Anxiety looked around and noticing that no one was going to tell Morality the truth turned to Morality and said.

"The term for being an adult is adulthood"

"Oh" said Morality his eyes widening. "Then what is adultery?"

"Um I will tell you later" muttered Anxiety.

"Ok thanks Anxiety" Morality smiled hugging Anxiety quickly.

Anxiety offered him a little smile.

**Thoams: No no that is not a correct statement no.**

**Morality: I thought that was a thing.**

**Thoams: It's a thing. It's just way different ... okay, well you know, like really though how am I this bad at taking care of myself. I treat the stove in my kitchen like a friend that I've been neglecting.**

**Thomas: My humps ...**

**Oven: Hey Thomas.**

**Thomas: Hey man.**

**Oven: How you been?**

**Thomas I'm doing well thank you for asking. I'm doing very well. **

**Oven: Have any food to cook.**

**Thomas: Um mmm nah.**

**Oven: Even just good old ramen or something?**

**Thomas: Huh um you know I'm not really feeling hungry at the moment so.**

**Oven: Yeah true true.**

**Thomas: Yes so ...**

**Oven: Who you calling?**

**Thomas: Oh no one. Just you know, my mom, she asked me to call her so...**

**Oven: Totally, sounds lit.**

**Thoams: Yeah.**

**Oven: You know unlike me cuz I'm an unlit stove. Have been for some time now. **

**Thomas: Okay well I'm gonna go ...**

**Oven: Cool cool yeah yeah yeah.**

**Thomas: Good seeing you again. See you later yeah, catch up later yeah.**

**Oven: See you later.**

**Thomas: Good seeing you. Yes I'd like a large cheese please.**

"Oh my god that was so weird" Creativity stated loudly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Morality: Yeah that's pretty bad.**

**Thomas: I know.**

**Morsality: Well it's all in baby steps like everything you've learned in life.**

**Thomas: Like what?**

**Morality: Well you wash your own laundry don't you?**

**Thomas: Yeah.**

**Morality: You've learned how to eat better and exercise.**

**Thomas: I still eat a ton of pizza but yeah.**

**Morality: And when dealing with other people you know when to stand up for what's right and when to turn the other cheek.**

**Thomas: I show them my butt.**

Everyone started laughing even Thomas though he was very red in the face.

**Morality: Not what I meant and you probably should stop showing people your well ... one problem at the time. The point is you didn't always know to do those things and they came about because you took the time to learn.**

**Thomas: Urghh you're right.**

**Morality: Learn from your parents and hopefully they will also take the time to learn from you and what you know.**

**Thomas: How to turn on the computer so my mom can play solitaire.**

**Morality: Right.**

**Thomas: I hope you all learn new ways of becoming independent and becoming an adult shouldn't mean losing the sense of who you are.**

**Morality: Course not you can still be a kid at heart. Just learn about the world around you as well as skills that will help you and others.**

"That's a good idea we should teach each other what we know while here than do some courses when we get out of here" Logic spoke up.

"Urggggh shut up Erlenmeyer Trash" Creativity snapped.

"Creativity enough stop being mean" Thomas told Creativity.

Creativity pouted.

"I think Logic's idea is a good one" Talyn said.

Everyone agreed except Creativity and Deciet.

**Thomas: And learning to become an adult is not a race so no pressure in figuring it all out.**

**Morality: That's right but you Thomas, you should learn how to cook.**

**Thomas: Got it.**

**Morality: And remember you're a real pizza work ... Cause you like pizza.**

Everyone laughed except Logic who just groaned. Anxiety was laughing so hard that everyone turned to him. Anxiety becoming aware of all the eyes on him started to try and stifle the laughter.

"Everyone stop staring your scaring him" Morality stated. Everyone quickly looked away though Creativtiy snorted rolling his eyes.

**Thomas: Got it. Yeah.**

**Morality: Tata I wish you the best of luck in your adultery.**

Everyone laughed lightly including Morality who now knew what he had said wrong.

**Thomas: That's not okay ... well as I go and attempt to learn something new I hope that you all have the opportunity to do the same and until next time take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals. Peace out.**

"That was a good episode" Terence said with a smile.

"Shhh still got the short at the end" Talyn muttered eyes still fixed on the screen.

Everyone turned back to the screen.

**Thomas: Hey.**

**Oven: Hey.**

**Thomas: So I was thinking?**

**Oven: Yeah**

**Thomas: Thanksgiving is coming up and I wondered if maybe. Oven: Yeah.**

**Thomas: We can rekindle our friendship.**

**Oven: Oh let's start with you rekindling a fire on this stove buddy. Thomas: You got it.**

**Oven: That's a plastic plate.**

**Thomas: Oh um...**

**Oven: You know you can't put that on me right?**

**Thomas: Oh yeah sure hmmm I know.**

**Oven: I'm scared.**

**Thomas: Me too. **

"That was funny" Lilly laughed.

Everyone agreed.

"Ok well time for a break 15 minutes and then back to your seats" Thomas said standing and stretching.

Everyone went their seperagte ways.

Anxiety went to check out his room needing to recoup some energy before dealing with the others again.

Creativity went over to the snacks and decided to stuff his face.

Logic went to his room to read abit. He chose a book about anxiety and ways to help someone with it.

Deciet disappeared to his room doing who knows what.

Morality fluttered around to others while wishing that a kitchen would appear. A flash appeared along the back wall and a door appeared with the word kitchen on it. He went in and decided to check whether he had the ingrediants for his special triple choc chip cookies so he could make some later. He had then all and smiled.

Lilly, Talyn, Valerie, Terence, Joan and Thomas went to one corner and started discussing how odd it was to be around the sides so much. Lilly said that it would be a great time to learn more about the sides and their background. They all agreed with that.


	4. Taking On Anxiety

Authors Note: I don't own Sander Sides, Thomas or his friends. If you don't like it don't read it. This chapter took forever. Life got busy, I had writers block and I have a health issue I'm working with at the moment. I am goona try and write more. Enjoy. Warning emotions ahead.

Taking On Anxiety

At the end of 15 minutes everyone came back over to the chairs to discover a green one had been placed between Creativity's chair and Deciet's.

"Oh no" muttered Anxiety looking apprehensively at the chair.

"What is it Anxiety" Lilly asked him.

"Well each of us sides have a colour we associate with. Green, well green is the Dukes" Anxiety says moving away from the green seat.

"The Dukes?" Thomas asked.

The sides all looked among each other, even Deciet looking slightly uncomfortable about the Duke.

A bright light suddenly fills the room and when it vanishes in its spot is a figure with black clothes and a green sash.

"Helllooooooooo losers" the figure yelled very loudly.

Everyone just stared at the figure. Until...

"Who are you?" Thomas asked.

"I am the Duke." The Duke says unhelpfully.

Another flash of light appeared and Dawnlilypotter appeared once again.

"Hi, sorry about this but where I am from you, Thomas, have just discovered a new side. The Duke is Creativity's twin brother and encompasses the darker side of your creativity. Think of him as a toddler with no impulse control." Dawnlillypotter explained.

"JUICY BUTTHOLE!" shouted the Duke suddenly.

"Duke you will sit down! And please try to contain your outbursts." Dawnlilypotter ordered before turning back to explain to the others.

"You experience his contributions through intrusive thoughts. Like when you have the thought that you should jump from a moving vechile or infront of a moving vechile that is him"

"Ohh" everyone in realizations.

"Alright everyone sit down and then you can continue" Dawnlilypotter suggested.

Dawnlilypotter waited till all were seated before vanishing again.

"Let's continue" Talyn said looking towards the screen.

Everyone turned to the screen and it flickered to life.

**Thomas: hey I'm Thomas and I don't give a *beep* I take them. I said fork why was that bleeped.**

Everyone laughed at that. Anxiety just muffled his laughter still uncomfortable with the Duke's presence. Morality looked over at Anxiety and grabbed his hand giving him a comforting smile when Anxiety glanced up. Morality almost squeeled in joy when Anxiety answered with a small smile.

**Thomas: What is up everybody! So I don't know what it is right now maybe it's because it's this time of year or maybe because I'm back home with friends but strangely at this moment I am actually feeling quite relaxed.**

**Anxiety: Hi!**

"Oh no" Anxiety muttered hunkering down further in his seat.

"It'll be fine" Morality whispered.

"No it won't everyone will hate me." Anxiety answered loudly gaining everyones attention which further hightened his anxiety.

"Anxiety even if I react badly in the series. I promise that I will learn from any mistakes I make towards you. That is the point of these viewing isn't it?" Thomas said rubbing his thumb over the palm of Anxiety's hand. Which he noticed calmed him down slightly.

**Thomas: What the heck?!**

"Oh that was definetly a bad reaction. I'm sorry I promise I will work on that." Thomas said to Anxiety who was starting to feel very uncomfortable and had pulled his hoodie over his head.

**Anxiety: Oh I'm sorry was I not wanted at this exact second?**

"Look at who is being sassy. You go boy" Joan cheered causing Thomas's friends, Morality and the Duke to laugh. Anxiety smirked slightly under his hood.

**Thomas: Oh for crying out loud. Okay everyone please welcome my anxiety.**

"Rude!" yelled Terence. Everyone snorted and Thomas looked embarrassed about how his future self was reacting to Anxiety. Creativity smirked.

**Anxiety: Sup **

**Thomas: I don't get it I was just making a youtube video there is literally nothing to be anxious about.**

**Anxiety: Aren't those the best times for me to show up?**

**Thomas: I even was saying how relaxed I was feeling.**

**Anxiety: Ah but that's when you start wondering why you do feel all relaxed. You don't usually feel this way so what are you doing different? What are you doing wrong? What are you forgetting to do?**

"Oh my god, that's alot of things to worry about." Valerie mutters.

"That's my job" Anxiety answers.

**Thomas: Okay stop it! Stop it!**

**Anxiety: Sorry kid but this is what I do.**

**Thomas: Okay this is what frustrates me about anxiety sure I get it when I'm nervous about doing something or when I have to interact with a bunch of people socially or when I have a big project due but sometimes it just shows up.**

**Anxiety: Yo.**

**Thoams: Out of nowhere and ruins whatever peace I have like I'm kind of getting fed up with it. There has got to be some way out of it.**

Anxiety looked down and curled further in on himself. Upset that Thomas doesn't want him. Wanting to run back to his room and hide.

Morality was looking at Anxiety worried for him. Morality decides to pull Anxiety close to him and hug him. Logan frowned at the screen and vowed to speak to Thomas about what he had read earlier on about the positives of anxiety. Creativity smirked hoping that Thomas would actually get rid of the dream killer.

Deciet frowned, true he didn't get along with Anxiety but he was still once one of his best friends and knew how much that would have hurt Anxiety. The Duke just pushed Creativity of his chair when he saw him smirking meanly at Anxiety. He still liked Anxiety even if Anxiety was still scared of him.

Thomas's friends frowned as they saw the reactions from the sides, though they were amused at the Dukes reaction to Creativity, and vowed to find out about all the negative reactions. Thomas just hated himself abit more when he saw how upset Anxiety was and vowed to behave better towards Anxiety and give him a chance.

**Anxiety: Oh boy I would like to see you try. You can't just quit me.**

**Thomas: Prince dude!**

**Creativity: Hello you summoned me?! **

"Finally the best person in the show has showed up." Creativity boasted.

"Creativity it is not the time" Logic reprimanded annoyed at another interruption.

Creativity pouted.

**Thomas: Hey you represent my fanciful side right? **

**Creativity: Right!**

**Thomas: My hopes, my dreams, my creativity.**

**Creativty: All that good stuff!**

**Thomas: Great! Well right now I hope and dream to get rid of my anxiety.**

Anxiety winced and tried to focus on his breathing as he felt it deepen. He tried to pull away from Morality but Morality would't let him hugging him tighter and started rubbing his back to help soothe him. Thomas was becomming more and more ashamed of his reaction to Anxiety.

**Creativity: Your what now.**

**Anxiety: Hey there Princey.**

**Creativity: Oh okay. I can't stand that guy.**

Anxiety was just continuing to become more anxious. His breathing deepened again.

**Thomas: Tell me about it.**

**Creativity: Well getting rid of that is a tall order.**

**Thomas: What should I do?**

**Creativity: Well this might be time for you to get creative. Travel somewhere in your mind to bring in recruitment.**

**Thomas: True.**

**Anxiety: Hahaha you would need some super heavy-duty recruitment. **

**Anxiety: Where are we? What?**

**Lilly: Its your girl superwoman!**

"Ah this must be why I am here." Lilly said. "Though I am usure how I would react to such a physical embodiment of Anxiety."

**Thomas: Lilly! Oh my goodness it worked.**

**Lilly: Whats up Thomas?**

**Thomas: Well long story short you ever have a conversation with someone and you think it went well but then there's something in the back of your brain trying to convince you it went horribly.**

**Lilly: All the time.**

**Thomas: There's the something.**

**Lilly: Oh so you're the guy.**

"Um I'm also having such a negative reaction to Anxiety. Sorry Anxiety I will try and work on this" Lilly frowned at herself.

**Lilly: Listen dude once in a while can you let me just like order a pizza without being nervous about talking to the delivery guy.**

**Thomas: He won't even let me go to bed without thinking about something I did seven years ago.**

**Lilly: Oh so annoying. And you know those times the teacher asks does anyone have any question and no one says anything. I actually had a question! **

**Thomas: Me to!**

**Lilly: Auggh!**

Everyone frowned at all the negative reactions of the two on the screen. Anxiety was ready to just leave unsure how much he could handle. He knew it was a bad idea to do this series. Morality frowned at how mean everyone was being towards Anxiety as did Logic who realised that part of how Anxiety acted must be a defence mechanism.

**Anxiety: Look it's my job okay. A little blood pumping's good for the old circulatory system.**

**Lilly: Okay we're not talking about a little dude.**

**Thomas: Well actually Lily that is why I brought myself here. To see if maybe you knew some ways that I could bring them down. **

**Anxiety: Pfffft. Yeah right. **

**Lilly: Well destroying anxiety can be really tough but bringing it down can be easy through a few different ways.**

**Thomas: What do you mean?**

"I'm not sure I like all this talk of getting rid of one of my kiddo's" Morality frowned pulling Anxiety tight to him as if to protect him.

"Yes this kind of talk cannot be healthy" Logic stated pushing up his glasses as he carefully watched Anxiety's face.

"Of course it is. Anxiety is just a nusiance and a mental illness we can do without" declared Creativity.

The Duke pushed Creativity off of his seat again yelling "MEAN!"

Anxiety just wanted to disappear. He could feel tears trying to fall but kept pushing them back not wanting to appear weak.

**Lilly: It's montage time.**

**Anxiety: Gee Lily I wonder what your friends are saying about you right now. What could they possibly - this is actually a really good episode. You're reading a book right now when you've got all this other stuff to do?**

**Lilly: This book is sooo good. Honestly it's nice to just take a break and enjoy some reading. It's a beautiful day.**

**Anxiety: Yeah I well I was saying - **

**Lilly: Is someone making pasta right now? Oh I love pasta!**

**Anxiety: I like pasta too but I was saying...**

**Lilly: Oh look at that bird!**

**Anxiety: Grrrrr. Let's go over all the things you did wrong today.**

**Lilly: I did everything I could have possibly done today the best I could have done them. And you know what I'm happy with everything I accomplished. I did those things and I did them well.**

**Anxiety: Okay but all the things you gotta do tomorrow?**

**Lilly: There's no need to worry about tomorrow because right now I'm doing exactly what I need to be doing and that's getting some rest.**

**Anxiety: And that's getting some rest. Come on!**

Anxiety started to shake as he continued to listen. Thomas was going to stop listening to him and ignore him? What if he ignored one of his safety warnings and got hurt or worse died. He started to panic even more. Morality who felt Anxiety starting to shake started to hum to him to try and soothe him. Logic worried about Anxiety's reaction to the footage so far.

Thomas and his friends all started to feel very uncomfortable as they realised the impact these words were having on Anxiety.

**Thomas: Wow and those work?**

**Lilly: I mean yeah. They definitely helped me but everyone's different and anxiety can be a constant struggle.**

**Anxiety: That's right. **

**Lilly: But they're are ways of shutting it up yah nasty!**

"I am sorry. I can't believe how rude I am being. I wonder what has gotten into me" Lilly said to Anxiety worried about how harsh she appeared.

**Thomas: Lilly thank you!**

**Lilly: Of course dude no sweat. Remember everyone goes through this from time to time.**

**Thoams: Right.**

**Lilly: Right but now you gotta go Yeah Dan and Phil are on their way, they've been having these nightmares they need help with.**

"Wow you help everybody don't you?" Talyn says amazed to Lilly.

"Yep, though I am worried about how harsh some of my advice seems to be with Thomas." Lilly stated.

Thomas and his other friends were also worried.

**Thomas: Oh boy you are busy. Okay later.**

**Lily: Catch ya later.**

**Thomas: Bye.**

**Lilly: Dan, Phil talk to mama!**

**Thomas: Well that was cool.**

**Anxiety: Whatever that was Lily. You don't have what it takes. **

**Thomas: Oh yeah?**

**Anxiety: Mm-hmm ... Woah.**

Thomas suddenly looked worried on how just breathing in deeply seemed to have such a physical effect on Anxiety. Anxiety's breathing grew harsher and he started to struggle in Morality's arms wanting to leave.

**Thomas: I have anxiety. There's nothing wrong with that it's something I can control.**

**Anxiety: No. **

**Thoams: You are thoughts I create. Questions I ask. Fears I have nothing more.**

**Anxiety: Hmm.**

**Thomas: Bye**

**Anxiety: Fine but I'll be back.**

**Thomas: I mean I'm sure you will be but I'll be ready.**

**Anxiety: Okay well.**

**Thomas: I did it.**

Tears started to leak from the corners of Anxiety's eyes as he heard the joy in Thomas's voice as he successfully banished Anxiety from the video. 'Of course he doesn't want you, you should just leave and never come back' Anxiety thought to himself. He struggled harder in Morality's arms. Morality was becomming more and more worried for Anxiety as he tried and failed to soothe him. Logic was becomming concerned with how hard Anxiety seemed to be struggling and was shocked when he glimced the tears no one else had seen yet. The darker sides grew uncomfortable with how one of their own are being treated.

**Creativity: Indeed!**

**Thomas: Ahh! Forgot that you were still here.**

**Creativity: Well it look like you had that all under control so?**

**Thomas: Here's hoping I do and I hope those tips come in handy for you to.**

**Creativity: You can conquer this Beast!**

"Anxiety is not a beast!" Morality growled feeling really protective of the youngest side.

Creativity rollled his eyes at Morality and looked away ignoring him.

Logic frowned as he realised how much control Creativity had had over Thomas in the episode and vowed to talk to Thomas about how they could correct this issue.

Anxiety was crying sliently now.

**Thomas: Thanks for helping me get creative. **

**Creativity: You're welcome!**

**Thomas: Nice. Moana ah. Here's hoping for many peaceful, chill moments to come for all of us and until next time take it easy guys gals and non-binary pals. Peace Out!**

"This episode is alot harder to watch then the prevous ones" Terrence stated shifting uncomfortably at the atmosphere in the room. Everyone agreed.

"Shhhh we still have the afterscene" Talyn stated unenthusiastically still staring at the screen.

**Anxiety: He thinks he is so great. Well he is not. Look I'm just trying to look out for him. Yeah he was invited to a couple parties if I wasn't there to convince him not to go who knows what bad things could have happened.**

**Creativity:Yeah he might have had to talk to some people, dance ridiculously and have a fun night.**

**Anxiety: Yeah! Wait what?**

**Creativity: I don't like you.**

**Anxiety: Your just mad because I just came from a My Chemical Romance concert. **

"Anxiety are you alright?" Morality asked pulling back trying to see his face.

Anxiety just pulled his hoodie tighter over his head and ran out of the room ignoring the others calling him to come back. Morality ran after him telling the others to stay put for know.

Thomas bent over and put his head in his hands ashamed of his future behavour.

"You should apologise. And maybe not let Creativty have as much influence on you when you interact with Anxiety." Logic stated to Thomas uncomfortable with the strong emotions that were present int he room.

"What do you mean about influence?" Thomas asked Logic confused. Thomas's friends were also confused so looked over curiously.

"Alot of your behaviour in that episode was being heavily influenced by Creativity so alot of his hate for Anxiety bleed through to your own feelings. Affecting how you interact with him." Logic stated straightning his tie. Thomas and his friends looked shocked.

"Common we don't need that creepy cookie anyway. We should just get rid of him" Stated Creativity.

"Creativity, enough I have had it up to here with your cruel comments escpecially towards Anxiety. I f you have nothing nice to say I don't want to hear a single word out of your mouth." Thomas scolded finally having enough of Creativity's attitude wondering why he hadn't seen this behaviour sooner.

Creativity sat pouting.

"I'm going to go find out how Anxiety's doing." Thomas said getting up leaving the room. The others all settled down to wait until the three missing came back. Logic again pulling out his book on helping anxiety. Thomas's friends spoke quielty to one another about everything they had learned so far about Thomas and his sides. The Duke started twirling around the room making himself dizzy. And Deciet stayed quiet and still not drawing attention to himself.


	5. Anxiety Attack and Fluff

Authors Note: I can't believe how many positive reviews I have recieved for this story so thank you all who have reviewed. It as really helped me.

Anxiety Attack and Fluff

Anxiety raced to his room throwing himself into the darkest corner of his room and lost himself to another anxiety attack unaware of the tears that flowed heavily down his face as he struggled to breathe.

Morality ran after him not even hesitating to enter Anxietys room and raced over to Anxiety in the corner landing on his knees beside him. Morality took in the tears flowing down Anxiety's face as well as his unsteady breathing and decided to deal with the breathing first. Remembering what Dawnlilypotter did when they go here he tried that.

"Anxiety can you hear me?" he said in a calm steady voice relieved when Anxiety nodded.

"We are going to do some breathing ok. So breathe in through your nose for 4 seconds ok. 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4. Ok hold it for 7 seconds. 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 ... 7 and release through your mouth for 8. 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 ... 7 ... 8. Ok it's ok we will try again your doing very well" Morality said as he noticed Anxiety was having a little difficulty following the directions. He decided to si directly behind Anxiety and pulled Anxiety back to rest against his chest.

"Breathe with me now, your doing very good. keep going, that's it good job kiddo. A few more now thats it."

It took 5 more minutes to calm Anxiety's breathing though he still cried quietly.

"Why ... Why doesn't Thomas like me" whimpered Anxiety clutching onto Morality's shirt, his face buried into Morality's chest.

"Oh ... Kiddo of course Thomas likes you he is just confused at the moment. But trust me Kiddo Thomas cares for you alot." Morality reassured Anxiety carding his fingers through Anxiety's hair. They stayed that way for a few more minutes as Anxiety slowly stopped crying.

Sitting up Anxiety looked up at Morality who gave him a little smile in reassurance.

"Thanks ... Dad" Anxiety whispered.

Morality squeeled lightly and hugged Anxiety which caused Anxiety to giggle slightly. Anxiety sighed still hurt by their hosts words. Morality picking up on Anxietys emotions hugged him tighter and said "Everything will get better, you'll see"

Anxiety just smiled up at Morality glad that at least one side seemed to like him.

Just then there was a knock comming from the still open door. Spinning round they saw Thomas standing there looking ashamed and upset.

"Anxiety I am so sorry for how my future self treated you. I don't want you to leave. I want to get to know you better." Thomas started to ramble feeling that there was no way to properly apologise for his actions.

Anxiety stood there for a minute watching and listening to Thomas trying to apologise then walked over. Thomas stopped talking wondering if Anxiety was going to hit him then got a shock. Anxiety hugged him and accepted his apology. Morality decided to make it a group hug jumping on the other two making them laugh slightly. The three stood there for a few minutes just hugging each other until slowly Anxiety pulled back. The other two stood up starighter and looked at Anxiety.

"Lets go and rejoin everyone and continue watching." Anxiety muttered taking a few deep breathes to prepare himself.

"OK" Morality chirped turning towards the door.

"Ok, though I apologise in advance for any mean behaviour my future self shows towards you Anxiety." Thomas said realising that his future self would need to learn to accept Anxiety better.

"Ok" Anxiety muttered and the three of them turned and walked out the door and back towards the veiwing room.


	6. A New Year of Lying to Myself In Song

Authors Note: Don't own Sander Sides. Don't like Don't Read. Please review I would love to hear constrictive critism and thoughts. No Flames though.

A New Year of Lying to Myself ... In Song

When Thomas, Anxiety and Morality entered the viewing room they were surprised by the chaos they walked into. Deciet was rolling on the floor laughing. The Duke was laughing manically while twiling really fast around the room. Logic was lecturing the Duke about proper behaviour and Deciet about laughing at inappropriate actions and Thomas's friends were trying to get Creativity out of ropes attached to the ceiling where he dangled from his ankles. Creativity was trying to yell through duct tape.

"What happened?!" Thomas shouted.

Everything went still as everyone turned to those who had entered.

"The Duke decided that Creativity needed to be punished for being so mean to Anxiety and strung him up by his ankles." Logic stated.

"Ok, Duke let Creativity down now" Thomas ordered.

"Fiiiine! Your no fun" The Duke pouted as he snapped his fingers.

Creativity hit the floor with a strong thud and groaned.

"Deciet calm down and everyone needs to sit down so we can continue." Thomas ordered still amazed by the chaos that had been created.

"How are you feeling Anxiety?" Talyn asked.

Anxiety just shrugged unsure of his answer.

"I am sorry for how rude I was" Lilly said to him.

Anxiety just nodded to let her know he forgives her. Everyone moved to their seats and sat quietly turning to the screen as it flickered to life.

**Thomas: What's this? 2016 has evolved into 2017? Or devolved. . . We don't know yet. We're gonna find out together.**

"Wow I hope it evolves." Terrence says. Everyone agreed.

**[Intro music] **

"This is a cool intro" Joan says. Everyone once again agreed.

**Thomas: What is up, everybody?! Whelp, another year has come and gone. So long, 2016! And you know, despite all the cruddy things that happened during this past year, I have to be thankful for all the things I was able to accomplish. I got to hang out with the Teen Titans **

"That was really fun" Thomas says. Everyonelse just smiled at his happiness.

**Greg Cipes: [Beast Boy voice] Teen Titans? **

**Thomas: Hi. You guys live in a secret base? **

**Greg Cipes: Totally secret, bruh. **

**Thomas: Then why is it a building shaped like a gigantic T? **

**Greg Cipes: Didn't think about that. . . **

**Thomas: No, you didn't. **

Everyone laughed though Anxiety just smiled. Everyone agreed it is a silly secret base.

**Khary Payton: [Cyborg voice] BOO YAHH! **

**Tara Strong: [Raven voice] Azarath metrion ZINTHOS! **

**Thomas: So cool! So, Robin, what can you do? **

**Scott Menville: [Robin voice] I can say, TITANS GO! Yeah? **

**Thomas: Great . . . **

**Thomas: I got really obsessed with Hamilton, and then I bothered some of the original cast. **

"Oh they were so nice about everything" Thomas says smiling wider.

**Thomas: Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir? **

**Leslie Odom Jr.: That depends, who's asking? **

**Thomas: Okay, you don't have to be rude. I'm just a big fan. Sorry. **

Everyone laughed. Anxiety even giggled slightly.

**Thomas: Have you heard the Hamilton mixtape? Have you heard the Hamilton mixtape? Have you heard the new Hamilton mixtape? **

**Anthony Ramos: Dude, yes! **

**Thomas: I got to have fun with some of the Crystal Gems and Steven Universe. **

"Wooo haven't done that yet" Thomas smiled excited.

**Thomas: Who ate my fries? Lapis? **

**Jennifer Paz: [Lapis voice] I don't like fries. **

**Thomas: Pearl? **

**Deedee Magno: [Pearl voice] I don't like food! **

**Thomas: Steven? **

**Zach Callison: [Steven voice] It was Amythest! **

**Michaela Dietz: [Amethyst voice] Yeah, it was! **

**Thomas: UGHHHH! **

Once again everyone laughed with Anxiety giggling a little. Morality and Thomas were happy that Anxiety was opening up again.

**Thomas: I got to go to the Tonys, got to travel to different countries, I performed at VidCon, I went to Playlist and had a huge birthday surprise thrown for me on stage, I won a Streamy award, I collabed with soooo many of my YouTube heroes, AND I went on tour with my first original musical and met so many of you guys across 17 different cities in the U.S. and Canada! Whooooo! (Gasps for air)**

"I have had such a good year" Thomas smiled at hearing everything stated in that way.

Everyone smiled glad that Thomas had had such a great year.

**Thomas: So the question remains: What comes next? **

"Ooo that is a good question" Thomas asked.

**Logic: Good question! **

"Oh look I'm in this one" Logic stated blinking up at his on screen self.

**Thomas: OOHkay, my logical side is back, everyone. **

**Logic: It's the beginning of the year, which means we... **

**Both: ...make New Year's resolutions. **

**Logic: Very good.**

"Oh no" Anxiety mutters.

"What?" asks Thomas looking at Anxiety.

"You suck when sticking to New Years Resolutions which just leads to you feeling like a loser" Anxiety answered.

"Oh well maybe next year will be different or we could take a different route to what goals are set for next year" Thomas said trying to be aware and considerate of Anxiety's feelings.

Anxiety nodded trying to not be a buzz kill.

**Thomas: Well, I was just thinking, like, goals to set this year for my videos. **

**Logic: Good videos come when we set a better lifestyle for ourselves, Thomas. now- -what are some steps we can take to achieve this? **

**Thomas: Ummmm... **

"Way to put him on the spot" Creativity snarked.

The Duke decided to Gibbs slap creativity everytime he was mean to others.

**Morality: Really? Can't think of one? **

**Logic: Now, w-wait a second, this is my turn! This is the video where I come to help! **

**Morality: Except I've already gone through this. Hey, Dad here. I represent Thomas' morality- **

**Logic: Oh, come on! **

**Morality: What about learning to cook? And all those other steps towards proper adultery? **

Everyone laughed again realizing that unless someone explains it to him in the footage it will keep happening.

**Thomas: That's not the word. That-that doesn't mean becoming an adult. **

"Good now tell him which word does?" Logic stated.

**Morality: Yeah. Well, whatever the word is, don't you think that's something to work towards this year? **

**Logic: Excuse me, but we were just working out what he needs to focus on this year, which in my opinion, is expanding your mind. Good content will only come to your viewers if you educate yourself. **

**Thomas: Yeah...**

**Morality: Well, that's all well and good, but how is he supposed to do that when he still needs to work on eating right and taking care of himself more? **

**Thomas: Yeah, I gotta do that too... **

**Logic: He can do that just fine! He's severely lacking in the knowledge department! **

"Okay both of you have good points why not set two goals one for each area?" Lilly asked.

Everyone looked at her amazed having never thought of that. Lilly snickered at their faces.

**Thomas: Well... **

**Logic: He's cooked in the kitchen plenty of times since you've talked to him. **

**Morality: Has he now? [laughs] Well, I might need to see some proof of that; should we dust the stove for prints? **

Anxiety actually laughed at that making most the others in the room smile. Creativity frowned so the Duke slapped him up the head.

**Creatvity: Did someone say "prince"? **

**Thomas & Logic: Noooooo!**

**Morality: Heyyyy! **

**Thomas: Oh, wow, okay, so my fanciful side is here too now.**

"I wonder if Anxiety will show up?" Thomas said.

"If everyone keeps fighting probably" Anxiety stated.

Everyone frowned at that wondering why he would come in if everyone was fighting.

Anxiety who spotted the frowns decided to pipe up and explain.

"All the sides in conflict will create anxiety in Thomas which will summon me"

Everyone looked shocked at that.

**Creativity: Thomas, as you know, I am your hopes and dreams, and you need to dedicate this year to doing all the things you've ever dreamed of! Travel more! Act more! Create more! **

**Logic: [yelling]: But how can he do that without knowledge? **

**Morality: Or a healthy way of living? **

**Creativity: I get what you two are saying, and I do care about that. But here's the thing: I don't really care about that. **

"Creativity you need to allow others to help me as well" Thomas said unhappy with how Creativity tried to make everthing about him.

**Logic: OH, my goodness gracious- **

**Morality: The basic, essential things- **

**[Overlapping speech] **

**[Thomas trying to get his emotions to agree and be peaceful for once.] **

"Yep I'm about to come in" Anxiety stated leaning back into his chair startling slightly when it went into a reclined position.

"How do you know" Logic asked confused to where he got this idea.

"The look on Thomas's face says he's feeling some anxiety" Anxiety answered.

**Anxiety: So, isn't this nice. **

"Told you" Anxiety says feeling more relaxed in a slight laying position.

**Thomas: Oh, good, my anxiety, right on time. **

**Creativity: What are you doing back here? **

**Anxiety: Get over it. You're the least popular character, and you know it. **

Everyone laaughed though Morality reminded everyone not to be mean. Logic just grimaced at being the least liked.

**Thomas: [clicks tongue] Ooooh... **

**Morality: [cough, repressed giggle] **

**Creativity: Curse you for making me laugh. **

"It's ok to have positive reactions to other people. Even people you don't like. It's not nice to curse others especially not just because they made you laugh" Morality said sternly sounding like a father.

**Anxiety: This whole thing just amuses me, because you're gonna waste all this time picking out goals for the new year, what you need to start doing, or stop doing, and in a month, probably less, it's all gonna be for nothing. You're gonna stop trying and go right back to before. It's all meaningless. **

**Thomas: Nuh-uh! **

**Anxiety: Yuh-huh! **

**Creativity: We've got this. He'll definitely stay true. **

**Logic: Well, looking at facts, we have been pretty bad about sticking to goals in the past. **

**Morality: Can't lie about that. **

**Anxiety: See? You know it's true. **

**Creativity: Ugh. I do not like you. **

**Thomas: Well, this year it could be different, right? Right? **

"Oh my god you are going to sing" Terrence said laughing.

Anxiety just got nervous what if the fans didn't like them singing. Morality seeing Anxiety was getting nervous again grabbed his hand and started rubbing his palm with his thumb in cicular motions soothing him. Logic just noted it down on his 'Anxiety gets anxious list'.

**Thomas: ****I'll cut out carbs to lose some weight.**

**Logic: That's a lie. **

"Yeah you like Chips and pizza way to much to do that" Valerie says with a smile.

"True" Thomas laughed.

**Thomas: ****I won't go to bed so late.**

**Morality: LIE! **

"You are a night owl I doubt you could go to bed early every night" Joan laughed.

"Also true" Thomas smiled.

**Thomas: ****I won't be so shy to date.**

**Logic: LIE **

"Dating is scary" Anxiety mutters.

"It'll be ok Anxiety" Morality smiled reassuringly at Anxiety.

"Thanks Morality" Anxiety smiles slightly back.

**Thomas: ****I won't do so much riffing.**

**Creativity: ****Lieeeeeee.**

**Thomas: ****I will go to the gym and get real strong.**

Everyone burst into laughter knowing Thomas wasn't the sporty type.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" Thomas muttered with a smile.

**Morality: Lie! **

**Thomas:****All my work I won't prolong.**

**Logic: Hah! Lie. **

"Oh my called out by your logical side" Talyn laughed.

**Thomas: ****I'll stick to goals the whole year-long.**

**Morality: ANOTHER LIE! **

"And your moral side" Lilly laughed.

**Thomas: ****I won't sing so many Disney songs.**

**Creativity: You're kidding, right? **

"Thomas even I know you are not obessed with Disney" Deciet smirked making everyone else jump as they had forgotten he was there.

**Anxiety: ****Let's face the facts and come to terms it's time to realize.****These goals are only merely hope we quickly leave behind.****They're lies, lies, lies, lies, lieeeeees!**

"You've got a really good singing voice" Morality smiled at Anxiety.

"Thanks" muttered Anxiety blushing.

**Anxiety: Give it up. Resolutions are nothing more than empty promises to yourself. Shouldn't even try. **

**Thomas: Okay, maybe thinking big like that is not the way to go, but resolutions don't have to be big. They can be reasonable. **

**Thomas: ****I could cook a meal or four.**

**Morality: True... **

"Thats good keep goals simple and achievable" Lilly smiled approving of the more simple goals.

**Thomas: ****Keep my clothes neater in my drawer.**

**Creativity: True. **

"I think everyone needs to do that" Terrence said with a laugh.

**Thomas: ****Improve my credit score.**

**Logic: So true. **

"Also that" laughed Valerie.

**Thomas: ****Tell my loved ones that I love them more.**

**Morality: That's cute! :3 **

"That's a good one" Talyn said with a smile.

**Thomas: ****There's a book I've meant to read...**

**Logic: True. **

"Small and achievable" agreed Joan.

**Thomas: ****Do my best to do good deeds.**

**Morality: (LOUD GASP) True!**

"Everyone should try for that one" Thomas agreed with his onscreen self.

**Thomas: ****Take the time for me I need.**

**Creativity: Too true! **

"That is important" Agreed Logic.

**Thomas: ****Follow less and take a lead!**

**Anxiety: ****Don't kid yourself, you know your year can't be that sublime.**

**Thomas: ****You may be right, but I'll prove you wrong. We'll both find out in time**

**Thomas: ****If they're lies lies lies lies lieeeeeeeees.**** [L,M,P]: [harmonizing] ****Ooooo****They could be lies lies lies lies lieeeeeeeeees.**** [L,M,P]: [harmonizing] ****Ooooo****I won't let them be lies lies lies lies lieeeeeeeeeees.**** [L,M,P]: [harmonizing] ****Ooooo-****I'm doing fine.**

"Amazing harmonies" Valerie smiled.

"Anxiety's reaction to them is a little funny as well" Terrence said.

**Anxiety: You sicken me. You can't always rely on a catchy tune to solve your problems. [Tune continues lightly in background] **

**Creativity: I disagree. **

**Thomas: So long, Anxiety. **

**Anxiety: Ugh, it's gonna be stuck in my head all day. **

"I really hate it when that happens" Anxiety says.

**Thomas: So, the bottom line here is to start with little things to work on **

**Logic: And then go from there. **

**Morality: No pressure either way. **

**Creativity: Even a little progress is progress. **

"That is true start small and expand on that" Lilly agreed.

**Thomas: This I can work with. Thank you- (song abruptly stops) **

**Logic: Wait- okay, you get out- **

**Creativity: (surprised noise) **

**Logic: (quickly) Yep- no-n-n-nope. Just get out- great- siiink down- perfect- sink down- there you go- right- **

**Creativity: Oh, I- oh... well alright... I guess... **

**Logic: Alright, now you- fantastic- go ahead...**

**Morality: Me too? Well I was gonna- **

**Logic: Oh, no, no, no- no witty quip, no dad joke, just sink down. Morality: I was gonna- **

"Look at that little smile" Talyn sqeeled. Causing the others to chuckle.

**Logic: Just sink down- sink- peeerfect- sink d- peeerfect. **

**Morality: (confused) Uh- wh- yes **

**Logic: Alright, great. (To Thomas) Okay- continue **

**Thomas: Thank you? **

**Logic: You're WELCOME! See, this was MY video, I helped, just me, no one else. **

"Someone's jealous" sang Creativity smiling.

**Thomas: Alright, well now that THAT'S all settled, I hope all of you figure out some nice, achievable goals to work on for this year. And until next time, take it easy guys , gals, and non-binary pals. PEACE OUT- **

**Morality: Hey! My New Years resolution is 1080p! **

Everyone laughed. Anxiety was laughing so hard he nearly rolled off his chair if Morality hadn't caught him in time.

"Careful there Anxiety" Morality giggled.

**Logic: Doh, COME ON! **

**Thomas: Big thank you to my friend Chris for helping to create that little ditty, he's an absolute musical magicman, and all his information is down in the description below. And THANK you, to all of you guys for making this past year so utterly AMAZING! And here's to an awesome new year. **

"I like how you give credit where credit is due" Anxiety says to Thomas.

"Well it's only right" Thomas smiled.

"Shhh afterscene" Talyn smiled.

**Creativity: Hey Anxiety, if you had to have a New Years resolution what would it be? **

**Anxiety: [tongue clicks] Probably to find darker eye shadow to better match my soul. **

**Creativity: YOU are an EMO NIGHTMARE. **

**Anxiety: [tongue clicks] Thank you. **

Everyone smiled at the mostly positive interaction between Creativity and Anxiety.

"That was a much better episode" Talyn smiles and everyone agreed.

"Alright bathroom break and snack refills" Thomas says standing and stretching.

Everyone agreed and went to do what they needed to do.


	7. The Dark Side of Disney

Authors Note: Oh my the response has been massive. Thank you for the amazingly positive reviews. I to hope Roman gets nicer but I literally write whatever comes into my head as I go so I have no idea lol. As always I don't own Thomas, his friends or his sides nor do I own the script of the show. Don't like it don't read. All reviews are welcomed and I have been reading each one.

**The Dark Side of Disney**

When everyone sat back down Thomas looked around at his friends and sides.

"I wonder what the next episode will be about" he said.

"Well only one way to find out" Talyn said pointing towards the screen.

"It's getting late so this episode then we should do dinner. Follow that up with 3 more episodes before bed?" Joan asked looking at everyone to see if they agreed.

Everyone nodded, the Duke nodding his head ridicously fast trying to make himself dizzy.

They settled back, Anxiety kicking back into a laying position again, the screen flickered to life.

**THOMAS: And now... a Featured Presentation!**

"Ooo I have always wanted to do that?" Thomas said smiling.

**Thomas: I've always wanted to do that.**

Everyone laughed at the repeated line.

**Thomas: WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY! Okay, things you probably don't know about me: I have a big freckle right behind my ear. I despise carrots. AND I can't go to sleep without making sure my closet door is closed for fear of shadow demons and/or the Demogorgon coming in and attacking me while I slumber,**

Anxiety shivered at that last line. Morality noticing the shiver decided to hold Anxiety's hand rubbing his palm. Anxiety smiled over at Morality in thanks.

**Thomas: the usual stuff. BUT, one of the things you most likely do know about me is that I love me some good ol' fashioned Disney. **

"No, you love Disney, I would never have guessed. I'm shocked" Joan said extremely sarcastically.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the Duke screamed startling everyone. Anxiety flinched so hard he rolled off of his chair.

"Haha you were all distracted hahahaha" The Duke cackled.

Everyone shook their heads while Anxiety quietly climbed back into his seat. Creativity seeing Anxiety had fallen to the floor started laughing. The Duke's head snapped to Creativty and frowned at him pushing him off his chair.

"Meanie!" he shouted.

Embarrassed Creativity climbed back into his chair pouting.

Everyone turned back to the screen.

**Creativity: Did someone say Prince? **

**THOMAS: N-no. And dude, you gotta stop interrupting my vlog. This is like the third one in a row you've popped up in! **

**Creativity: Thomas, I'm the Prince, okay? You decided to talk about Disney, how am I not gonna show up? **

**THOMAS: Well, I was bringing it up because I wanted to talk about the many messages Disney movies provide. **

**PRINCE: That sounds SUPER! **

**THOMAS: I know! It does. Now- **

**Creativity: ...califragilisticexpialidocious. **

**THOMAS: Yes. So- **

**Creativity: Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious. **

**THOMAS: STOP. **

**ANXIETY: Did someone say 'atrocious'? **

**Creativity: Are you kidding me? We have expelled you from the last TWO videos! Do you know how rude it is to interrupt a vlog? **

"Hypocrite" Logic stated glancing over at Creativity.

**THOMAS: Wh- Okay. Well, Anxiety, I gotta admit, I don't know why you are here. **

**ANXIETY: Simple. I, too, am a Disney fan. **

**Creativity: PFFFFFT- (laughs) You? (laughing) **

**ANXIETY: What? Why is that so hard to believe? **

**Creativity: Disney movies are the embodiment of goodness and purity, something you would know nothing about! (laughs) **

**ANXIETY: You must not be watching the same movies then, 'cause the movies I know have much more sinister undertones. Come on, Thomas, you must sense it. I'm just making sure you're alert to all of the messages in those films, whether they were intentional or not. **

**THOMAS: Actually, this is kind of intriguing. **

"It is actually" Lilly said with a smile. Everyone agreed.

**Creativity: What? **

**THOMAS: So you think every movie has a darker meaning or a misleading message? **

**ANXIETY: Oh yeah. **

**Creativity: THIS IS RIDICULOUS! You besmirch the name of Disney This time, you have gone too far! **

**ANXIETY: Really? This is where you cross the line? **

**THOMAS: Well, how 'bout this? I will throw out some Disney movies and you two tell me what I'm supposed to learn from each movie. **

**Creativity: Practically perfect, in every way.**

**ANXIETY: Why are you only quoting Mary Poppins? **

**Creativity: BECAUSE JULIE ANDREWS IS A BEAUTIFUL GODDESS AND BECAUSE I CAN OKAY **

"Creativity is really extra" Terrence said rubbing his ears. Everyone agreed.

**THOMAS: O-kay... Uh, Movie #1, Cinderella. **

**Creativity: Ha! Easy. believe in your dreams and one day, they will come true. **

**ANXIETY: Sure, just literally wait around your entire life, subjecting yourself to the cruelty of your ungrateful, ignorant family members, until some magical fairy comes along to save you. Don't take action yourself. **

"Ooh both valid" Lilly smiled.

**Creativity: She had mice, too! **

**ANXIETY: Not to mention, men can't memorize the face of a woman they've been dancing around with for hours, they have to rely on the shoe. Ergo... men are idiots. **

"True" smiled Valerie, Lilly and Talyn.

"Oi!" the guys all said smiling as well enjoying the lighter atmosphere.

**Creativity: HE WAS A VERY BUSY PRINCE! HE HAD A LOT ON HIS MIND! **

**THOMAS: Okay, let's just move to another. Um, Snow White! **

**Creativity: Okay, so this time the message is to NOT do what the princess did. Don't accept random fruit from strangers. **

**THOMAS: Or, don't eat fruit...? **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Creativity: No. **

**THOMAS: No? **

**ANXIETY: The bigger message is to just run away from your problems and become the housekeeper for seven men. **

**Creativity: Sometimes the best solution is to get out of a bad situation! **

**THOMAS: Yeah, I'm a Hufflepuff, I tend to run away from every situation. (laughs) **

**ANXIETY: Don't make all Hufflepuffs out to be like that, Thomas.**

"You like Harry Potter Anxiety?" asked Joan.

"Yeah, love it" Anxiety smiled slightly.

**Anxiety: Not to mention, a prince comes out of nowhere and plants a kiss on a seemingly sleeping girl? I guess consent isn't really that important. **

"Another valid point" Terence agreed.

**Creativity: HE THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD, IT WAS A FAREWELL KISS! What's with all the prince hate? **

**ANXIETY: I wonder. **

**THOMAS: Okay, well, how about something a little bit more recent: Frozen. **

**Creativity: A sister's love triumphs over all! **

**ANXIETY: And don't trust random princes. I can get behind that. **

**Creativity: I swear... **

**ANXIETY: Also, when Elsa passes away, Olaf's gonna die too, 'cause the magic will be gone. So just prolong the inevitable? **

"Oh my" Everyone was shocked at the harshness of that message.

**Creativity: WHOA WHOA WHOA **

**THOMAS: WOW. **

**ANXIETY: I warned you, I warned you. **

**THOMAS: Wow, that is really dark! **

**Creativity: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA **

**THOMAS: Okay, let's lighten it back up with Peter Pan? **

**Creativity: Don't let your childhood spirit ever die. **

**ANXIETY: Also, it's totally fine to believe a random stranger when they tell you to jump out the window, after they've broken into your house. But I would guess that's how your whole being would die. **

'Wow' everyone was thinking.

"But you know true" Joan said.

"Moving on" Talyn said uncomfortable.

**Creativity: Urgh... **

**THOMAS: Yikes. Okay, how about Aladdin? My favorite! **

**Creativity: The value of a person is not determined by wealth. A diamond in the rough can be found anywhere, even someone who may be considered a street rat. **

**ANXIETY: And they can get what they want by lying and deceiving their way right into the castle and getting the princess. **

**Creativity: OH COME ON He came clean in the end! He even freed the Genie! **

**Anxiety: Yeah, he did. But not before LYING AND DECEIVING his way right into the castle and getting the princess. **

**Creativity: OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD**

Everyone was laughing a Thomas's onscreen reaction including the Thomas in the room.

**THOMAS: Fox and the Hound. **

**Creativity: True friendship overcomes any boundaries set by society. **

**ANXIETY: But then that friendship will be immediately be terminated by that society, and the two must learn their place in the world. **

**Creativity: Wow. **

**ANXIETY: That is literally what happened at the end of that movie. **

**THOMAS: It's true, I cried. Beauty and the Beast! **

**Creativity: Okay, I know what you're gonna say, you're gonna say- **

"Stockholm Syndrome" everyone except Morality said.

**ANXIETY: Stockholm Syndrome. PRINCE: -Stockholm Syndrome, **

**Creativity: BUT, it is MORE than just a prisoner falling in love with her kidnapper! It is about a love that transcends outward appearance. Even a beastly, hairy, ANIMAL- you're right, that doesn't sound much better. But COME ON, can you really look down so harshly on these movies? **

**ANXIETY: I still like them, there's just some darker messages that we don't first see. **

**Creativity: Bambi? **

**ANXIETY: Man is dangerous. **

**Creativity: Pocahontas! **

**ANXIETY: WHITE man is dangerous. **

**Creativity: SLEEPING BEAUTY! **

**ANXIETY: Well, now we're back to the lack of consent with sleeping women. **

**Creativity: IT WAS TO LIFT A CURSE! **

"Doesn't make it right" Anxiety muttered.

**THOMAS: The Little Mermaid? **

**ANXIETY: Don't just sign a contract without having your mer-lawyer look over all the fine print and stipulations. That one's just common sense. **

**Creativity: Or learn to write, or use sign language. There's more than one way to tell the prince you're the girl that saved him. **

"Woah" everyone breathed.

**THOMAS: Oh, now wait, did I just detect a hint of sarcasm towards a Disney movie? ANXIETY: Whoa. **

**Creativity: Well, there's always been one or two things I've noticed. Frankly, just make it easier for the princes. We could use a helping hand every once and a while. **

**ANXIETY: Or shoes. **

**Creativity: Or shoes, yes. **

**THOMAS: Well then, how about we just concede that Disney movies have a LOT of different, interesting messages within them. **

**ANXIETY: Duh, that's what I've been saying. I never said Princey was wrong. **

"He didn't" Creativity muttered confused.

"No he did not" Logic said straightening his glasses.

**Creativity: You didn't? **

**ANXIETY: No. **

**Creativity: Well, then I suppose I shall concede a few points to you. **

**ANXIETY: Great. **

**Creativity: Excellent. **

**ANXIETY: Cool. **

**Creativity: Still don't like you. **

"Of course not" Anxiety muttered rolling his eyes.

**ANXIETY: What was that? **

**Creativity: Uhh... Chim-chim-cheroo! **

**ANXIETY: Ah, Mary Poppins. Okay. **

**THOMAS: Okay... oof. Well, my personality is very weird, I'm very sorry about that. BUT! I hope that you did enjoy that little Disney debate. Maybe you all can think of some interesting messages from other Disney movies we didn't cover. If you do, please feel free to share them. And until next time, Take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT! **

"That was good" Thomas said with a smile.

"Shhhhh endcard" Talyn smirked.

Everyone laughed when they realised she was probably going to do that every single time

**Creativity: Okay, uh, how about Mulan? **

**ANXIETY: There's never a wrong time to dress in drag. **

**Creativity: Lion King! **

**ANXIETY: There's never a wrong time to dress in drag- **

**BOTH: -and do the hula! AAAAAAAAAAAAA **

"You both agreed on something!" squealed Morality.

"Yeah don't get used to it" Creativity muttered.

"Ok dinner time!" Valerie smiled.

"Oo I'll cook" Morality smiled racing to the kitchen.

Everyone else decided to go their separate ways. Thomas and friends decided to sit around the table and chat about all they have learned. The Duke decided to go set pranks up in Creativity's room. Logic decide to go finish the book on anxiety. Patton was cooking up a storm. Deciet decided to go plot in his bedroom. Anxiety looked around thought for a second then decided to go see if Morality needed any help in the kitchen.


	8. Dinner and Serious Conversations

Authors Note: The characters are not mine. This was hard to write as I kept getting distracted by things. But I got there hope you all enjoy it.

The Dinner and Serious Conversations

As Anxiety walked towards the kitchen Creativity who had been pouting while glaring at Anxiety decided to have some fun. He stuck is foot out in front of Anxiety tripping him up. Anxiety fell to the ground hard letting out a little "ooof" his head hitting the floor lightly.

Thomas and friends seeing what had happened leapt up. Thomas decided to confront Creativity while his friends went to help Anxiety up checking that he was ok.

"Creativity that is enough! I have had it with your treatment of Anxiety. If you are going to act like a child then you will be treated like a child." Thomas stated firmly.

"Whatever. Anxiety is just a monster" muttered Creativity pouting.

"Creativity quiet! I have done enough of your attitude. If you do not have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. You will go sit in that corner until I say you can come out. Think about your behaviour and how you would feel if someone treated you like this" Thomas ordered pointing to a corner of the room where there was absolutely nothing.

Creativity "humphed" and stomped over to the corner and sat down on the milking stool that appeared.

"You ok Anxiety?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah thanks Thomas" Anxiety muttered lowly dusting of his knees.

"That's good if he continues to harrass you let me know. I do not accept that kind of behaviour" Thomas let Anxiety know.

"Will do. I'm gonna go see Morality in the kitchen" Anxiety said and gave Thomas and his friends a small smile.

"Ok see you soon" they all said.

Thomas and Friends went back over to where they were to continue discussing what they had learned about the sides and sharing ideas on how to improve relations with the sides. Thomas also asked for more ways to keep Ceativity in control and teach him to not be so mean and also getting him to not be so selfish.

Anxiety entered the kitchen and saw morality moving around the room.

"What are you making? Need any help?" Anxiety asked quietly.

"I'm making homemade pizza. You can help decorate the pizza's if you want" Morality smiled widely up at Anxiety.

Anxiety walked over to the bench and saw that there were five pizza bases covered in tomato pizza paste. Above the bases were bowls filled with various toppings.

"We are going to need to do a vegan pizza" muttered Anxiety.

"Ohh yes I forgot about that. Thanks Anxiety" Morality laughed bouncing over and grabbing a vegan pizza base and spreading paste on it.

Anxiety and Morality stood their in silence for a few minutes spreading toppings over the different pizzas.

"Anxiety can I ask you something?" Morality asked wondering if he is going to mess up his friendship with his kiddo.

"Sure" Anxiety muttered wondering what this would be about.

"Well I noticed you seem to jump quite abit whenever there is a loud noise. Why do you do that?" Morality asked tilting his head to the side.

Anxiety looked at Morality for a moment before realising that Morality was genuine with his question and not being malicious.

Sighing Anxiety turned to Morality and answered.

"I don't just have Thomas's anxiety I am also his fight or flight reflex which means that I have to be aware of anything and everything that could be dangerous to Thomas. Loud noises trigger the fight or flight reflex as a scan for anything that could be a danger. Also I have my own anxieties and one of those is loud noises and staring. Makes me feel like I have done something wrong and then I start to think of all the stuff I could have done wrong."

"Oh, wow have you let Thomas know that you have your own anxieties?" Morality asked shocked.

"Nope" Anxiety muttered looking down.

"Why not?" asked Morality.

"I don't know. I just feel like he would judge me for it. I'm weak" Anxiety answered looking down and away from Morality.

Morality jump hugged Anxiety.

"You are not weak. You are strong. I want let you talk bad about yourself kiddo"

"Thanks Morality. Hey Morality can I tell you a secret? You can't tell anyone" Anxiety said looking directly into Morality's eyes to read him.

"Sure kiddo, you can tell me anything and I promise I wont tell anyone. Not even Thomas" Morality stated seriously amazed at Anxieties trust in him.

"My name is ... Virgil" whispered Anxiety.

"Thank you for trusting me. I promise I will keep your name secret until you tell everyone else yourself. My name is Patton" Morality whispered back smiling widely at Anxiety.

They shared a smile and continued with putting toppings on the pizzas just chatting and getting to know one another better. After they had done that Morality put the pizzas in the oven and turned to Anxiety.

"Hey Virge wanna help me make self-saucing chocolate pudding"

"Sure Pat" Anxiety smiled.

Together they whipped up the dessert and placed it beside the oven until the pizza's were done.

Together they set the tables and checked the fridge for drinks. There were a range of bottles of cool drinks. So they grabbed a couple and placed them on the table.

When the pizza's were done Morality went and grabbed them out of the oven.

"Can you please go get everyone for dinner" asked Morality as he placed the self-saucing chocolate pudding into the oven.

"Sure" Anxiety said.

Anxiety went into the main room and saw that Creativity was still sitting in the corner. Walking over to Thomas and his friends he said.

"Dinners ready"

"Cool, we're on our way in" Thomas smiled up at Anxiety.

Anxiety turned around and went down to the rooms. Logics room was first. He knocked.

"Enter"

Anxiety entered and looked around. The room was floor to ceiling bookshelves on every subject with a single bed tucked into the corner and a desk in the middle of the room with stacks of books upon the desk.

"Hey dinner is ready" Anxiety muttered.

"Excellent I shall be out in a second" Logic nodded to Anxiety placing a metal bookmark into the book he had been reading.

Anxiety exited the room and saw the Duke exiting Creativity's.

"Dinner is ready" Anxiety muttered shifting away from him.

"Okey dokey Anxiety" The Duke smirker and ran twirling and leaping to the dinning area.

Shaking his head slightly he walked onto the final door on the right hand side.

"Deciet dinner is ready" Anxiety called through the door.

"How awful" Deciet said opening his door and walking past Anxiety.

When Anxiety entered the kitchen he saw that everyone else was already seated, the only open spot between Valerie and Morality.

Sitting down he placed two slices of pizza on his plate and started eating listening to the conversations around him. After finishing his slices he continue to listen to the conversations.

"These pizza's are delicious. Thanks Morality" Thomas moaned finishing his last slice.

"Yeah I didn't know vegan pizza could be so good" Talyn agreed leaning back and rubbing her stomach.

"Well thanks Anxiety helped me make the pizzas and I would have forgotten about making a vegan pizza if he hadn't reminded me." He grinned at the praise.

"Really well thank you Anxiety" Talyn smiled at Anxiety.

Anxiety blushed.

"Uh your welcome" he muttered.

"Dessert time!" Morality cheered.

Everyone agreed and Morality served up some piping hot self saucing chocolate pudding. He had got the self-saucing just right and the inside was gooey. Anxiety enjoyed his bowl saving the gooey centre for last.

After finishing up. Morality got up and with the help of Lilly, Valerie, Anxiety, Logic, Terence, Joan, Talyn and Thomas quickly got all the dishes washed, dried and put aways.

Walking back into the main room everyone sat down in their chairs.

"Hey Anxiety you know how you said each side corresponds with a colour and that's how you new that the Duke was going to appear what are everyone's colours. Thomas asked, the question had been bugging him.

"Oh well Creativiy is red, the Duke's is green, Morality is light blue, Logic is dark blue and uh ... mine is ... purple" Anxiety self concious of the fact that purple is often seen as girly.

"Pffffft purple, What are you a girl?" Laughed Creativity.

"Creativity enough" Thomas growled.

Anxiety had shrunk in on himself. Morality leaned over and hugged Anxiety to him while frowning disapprovingly at Creativity.

"Creativity your continued bullying of Anxiety is tiring" Logic stated adjusting is glasses slightly.

"Lets just continue the viewing" Anxietys muttered.

Everyone relunctingly turned to the screen.


	9. I'm in a Disney Show

Authors Note: Well once again I still don't have any slaves so don't own Thomas or his friends. I also don't own the content. I am not that creative.

Im In a Disney Show

Once every at least semi-settled the screen flickered to life.

**Thomas (laughing): Oh... McGonagall y- Hi! Uhh... It's not what it looks like Heh... I only do this all the time- What? **

Everyone laughed. Thomas blushed tomato red.

**[Intro] **

**Thomas: What is up everybody! So plenty of things have happened recently that have had me asking "Is this my real life?" I got to sing "What You Own" from RENT with Adam Pascal.**

"Oh my god that has been one of my dreams" sqealed Thomas bouncing slightly in his seat eliciting small laughs from his friends and small smiles from his sides.

**Thomas: I fully disguised myself as an old man for a ComicCon convention**

"Oh my I would love to see that" laughed Joan.

**Thomas: I tried squid Gotta stop ending on the boring one But now I'm about to add to that list because you guys... I got to be in a Disney Channel show **

"That was fun, filming that" Thomas smiled.

**Creativity: WHAT?! **

**Thomas: Okay **

**Anxiety: You were there... Princey. We're both factors of his personality **

**Morality: Anxiety, leave him alone he gets excited. It's okay to express your feelings **

***Creativity Squees* **

**Thomas: I don't know why you are all here **

**Creativity: Well you know why I'm here I love Disney **

**Anxiety: So do I but I'm not like that **

"Like what McGrumpy Pants" Creativity snarled offended.

"I meant that I don't get hyper and crazed whenever the topic comes up" Anxiety answered.

**Morality: I just want to support you in everything you do **

**Thomas: Awww... **

**Morality: Plus I saw you had some leftover pizza?**

"Oh I see how it is" jokes Thomas sharing a laugh with Morality.

**Thomas: Ye-Yeah help yourself **

**Morality: If you insist! **

**Thomas: Okay, so this all started last year **

**Logic: Wait! How are you going to title this video? **

"Why bring this up now? He can title the video after he films it" Lilly asks.

"I also get overexcited about Disney that I often get ahead of myself at times" Logic muttered straightening his tie in embarrassement.

Eeryone else looked amused.

**Thomas: I'm... not thinking about that right now **

**Logic: Okay so you're telling a story So its gotta have the word "STORYTIME" in all caps followed by some big statement of intrigue **

"You are never going to live down the storytime thing haha" laughed Valerie amused.

**Thomas: No... I'm not gonna- **

**Logic: Why not? **

**Creativty: You're the "Storytime" guy **

**Thomas: I'm not gonna do that **

**Anxiety: You make wrong choices**

"The sides all agreeing on a topic uh" Terence smirked at Thomas.

"I must also really want to do the Storyime thing" laughed Thomas.

**Thomas: Wow... Wow... Its just- its not my style... I... **

**Logic: Clickbait works Thomas! You put "Storytime" and then something like... **

**Creativity: I KEPT DISNEY CHANNEL STARS FROM STARVING? **

**Thomas: I gave someone on the set a sandwich **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Logic: I ALMOST DIED ON A DISNEY CHANNEL SET? **

**Thomas: Completely untrue **

**Anxiety: THE DARK SIDE OF DISNEY! **

"That title fit the last video better" Talyn smiled enjoying these quirky antics.

**Thomas: That was the title of a video from a couple weeks ago! **

"Ha! Knew it" Talyn smirked. Everyone chuckled.

**Morality: (Muffled Screams) **

**Thomas: Would everyone just STOP! **

**Morality: Sorry, I was saying this is really good pizza **

**Thomas: I don't care. **

"*gasp* Thomas doesn't care about pizza call an ambulance he must be really sick" Anxiety said quite sassily.

"Shut up" Thomas laughed finding that he was enjoying Anxiety being sassy.

**Thomas: Okay, I'll do something like that. I'll make the title appealing you guys happy? **

**Logic (whispering): Alright, okay, alright, okay **

**Thomas: Alright we're starting the story now so buckle up **

**Creativity: Do it Please Just one? (Thomas Growls) **

**Thomas: STORYTIME! **

**Creativity: YES! **

**Morality: THANK YOU! **

**Thomas: Okay, so it was last year and we were prepping for the Ultimate Storytime tour which was less than two weeks away and I was already stressed out of my mind because you know, we had to learn the songs, I was writing and rewriting the script, we were blocking the show, recording the songs and because we were going to be on a bus for the next month I was triple timing the amount of short vids I was making each day in order to bulk up **

**Anxiety: I was working overtime **

"Yikes I remember that. I hate working hard" Anxiety muttered.

Morality hearing this grabbed and held Anxiety's hand.

**Thomas: Yes. So in the middle of all this Disney reached out asking if I would be interested in being a guest on this show "Bizaardvark" It's this cool show about two girls Paige and Frankie trying to make it big in the social media world **

**Morality: Which is kind of a coincidence because Thomas also- I just realized it's not a coincidence. I'll stop talking **

Everyone laughed including Morality.

**Thomas: Cool. So, I grew up with Disney Channel shows So many of them helped shape the views that I have today Umm...I think every generation has inside jokes based around the humor and icons that we grew up watching Uh It's got that big of an influence So... you know, to think that I could be a part of that in some small way was just really... awesome to think about **

"That would be amazing to inspire some kid to achieve their dream" Thomas smiled.

"Why would a baby goat have a dream" asked Logic confused.

"No I meant a human kid" Thomas laughed.

"Then you should use the correct terminology which is child or children" Logic answered back at him.

Anxiety just rolled his eyes at the logical side.

**Prince *Squeeing*: DISNEY! Thomas! **

**Thomas: I know... **

**Prince *Squeeing*: I mean it's just so amazing! **

**Thomas: You gonna be okay? **

***Prince Squees* **

**Thomas: Okay I'm gonna to move on while you work this out **

**Prince *Squeeing*: Okay **

"You need to chill brother" The Duke laughed punching his brother hard in the arm.

"Stop it" muttered Creativity rubbing his now sore arm.

**Thomas: Okay, so needless to say Uhh... despite all that was happening at the time I was gonna take a week to be a part of an episode So they flew me out. Uh, they escorted me onto this big lot where all these studios were Just like you'd see in the movies and they brought me to the "Bizaardvark" studio which had this really cool set and You know, I was given my own dressing room. I felt so legit.**

"You are technically legit" Lilly said. "You stared in a established serious with an established company"

"True" Thomas agreed with a broad grin.

**Logic: Explain what happens in that week Thomas It's good to understand the process of making an episode **

**Thomas: Oh! Yeah. Okay, so... Uh... First day was just a read through and I got to meet the rest of the cast Olivia Rodrigo, Madison Hu, DeVore Ledridge, Ethan Wacker and a fellow social media man Jake Paul Everyone was so super nice and welcoming and supportive Uh... I of course was super nervous **

"My Bad" Anxiety said.

"Hey now it's natural to be nervous when doing something new" Morality said with a comforting smile upon his face.

"Yeah Anxiety I don't blame you" Thoams smiled at him as well.

Anxiety started to contemplate whether or not he should tell Thomas his name. But before he could come up with a decision the footage continued.

**Anxiety: Well yeah... **

**Thomas: But they really made me feel like I had nothing to worry about And that also goes for the crew and the rest of the supporting characters for that episode including: Calum Worthy, Nick Galarza and Steve Zaragoza Just this cool combination of Disney stars and online personalities And the next two days were full on rehearsals An episode... is roughly like a theatrical stage production You get a script in your dressing room that you have to memorize.**

"Which is more difficult then I realized it would be." Thomas said.

**Thomas: A director conducts the whole rehearsal and she was so... wonderfully kind to work with and you just spend the entirety of the two days going scene by scene rehearsing until you get the best deliveries. **

**Morality: DELIVERY! Talk about the food They had food there.**

Everyone laughed at that. Of course Morality was mentioning the food.

**Thomas: They did have food there Yup But what was so fun was My character was quite an eccentric one So it was really exciting to just... keep experimenting with how I was saying the lines. When I could make somebody off set laugh that was the best feeling **

**Morality: Dad jokes, they work every time **

**Thomas: Didn't- I did not use any dad jokes **

**Morality: Well... DAD ain't right! **

Logic put his face in his hands and Anxiety snickered enjoying the dad jokes that Morality tells.

**Logic: Can you like stop for once in your life? **

**Morality: No **

Everyone laughed at that little exchange.

**Thomas: And finally! The last two days are all filming That's when the camera crew arrives You get all costumed up **

**Creativity: You got some nice duds **

**Thomas: They give you a microphone and then they go through each scene as many times as they need to get the right shots and it could be a lot of times guys I had no idea how much goes into a single episode The writing, the camera positioning the stunt work, the set building the props, the costumes the sound design, the lighting design I'm surprised they get all that done in a week It was quite an eye opener **

**Creativity: But you had a good time? **

**Thomas: Oh yeah! And even inbetween shots, anyone who's done theatre can relate to this There's always a little bit of goofing and joking and everyone in this cast was so fun and friendly And I'm really happy with the episode that we created 10/10! Would recommend I can't believe I get to check that off the bucket list "Being in a Disney show" **

**Creativity: Next step: Becoming a Disney Prince! **

**Thomas: Well... **

"I mean it would be cool but highly unlikely" Thomas sighed.

**Morality: Making your kids Disney stars! **

**Thomas: No and I don't have kids **

Everyone laughed while Anxiety giggled.

**Logic: Majoring in Disney Theory! **

**Thomas: I don't think that exists **

"Probably not" Lilly laughed.

"It could" pouted Logic

**Anxiety: Using your platform to positively affect your audience the same way Disney did with you.**

"Wow" everyone muttered with wide eyes.

Anxiety blushed trying to sink into and become one with the seat.

**Anxiety: What? I know your limits, that's all I was saying Stop looking at me like that **

"I think I was just shocked because you don't usually say such a positive thing" Thomas smiled at Anxiety.

Anxiety just shrugged still blushing in embarrassment.

**Thomas: I mean hopefully yeah I can use my platform for good That's all I truly aim for with this channel I... enjoy making people smile and feel welcome and I... hope I'm doing that.**

"It sure seems to be welcoming" Talyn smiled.

Everyone had large smiles on their faces.

**Thoams: The episode of "Bizaardvark" I am in premieres January 27th and if you watch it, I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed helping to make it And until next time... Take it easy guys, gals and nonbinary pals **

**Peace out! **

"That was amazing" Creativity smiled.

"It was wasn't it?" Thomas smiled widely. Everyone agreed.

"Shhhhhh" Talyn started but was interuppted by everyone else.

"Endcard!"

Everyone laughed.

**Logic: Okay! Okay! One more clickbait idea for this video **

**Thomas (Annoyed sigh): Okay **

**Logic: I KILLED THE ENTIRE CAST OF A DISNEY SHOW... **

"Wow thats morbid" Valerie blinked.

**Morality: with kindness! **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Logic: See that would actually work here Cause that would be the twist you reveal in the video **

**Thomas: Mmm-hmm Smart **

**Morality: Misleading compliments are just clickbait insults **

Everyone just looked at the onscreen Morality with shock as the Morality among them blushed lightly.

**Logic: Whoa... **

**Thomas: You're watching the Disney Channel and...whoop... okay... hold on... I got this... whoa How's that? **

**Director: You're fired **

**Thomas: Fair Enough **

Everyone laughed for like five minutes.

"That was great. We have time for one more episode I think before bed" Thomas said looking at his watch.

Everyone agreed and turned to the screen for the last time tonight.


	10. The Mind vs the Heart

**The Mind vs the Heart**

They all kept watching the screen smiling as it lit up.

"Here we go!" squeeled Morality.

**THOMAS: What up, I'm Thomas, this is my vlog, and all other vlogs...are just as good in their own right and need to be respected as such. **

Everyone laughed lightly.

**(air horn noise) **

Anxiety jumped slightly.

**(intro music)**

**Thomas: What is up everybody! (sigh) Okay, so, today I think I've come upon a very important breakthrough in my life: I am an indecisive mess!**

"No!" Anxiety said sarcastically.

"Shush you" Thomas blushed.

**Actually, I already knew that. The breakthrough is in possibly WHY I'm a mess, but to actually see if I'm right, I'm going to have to do a little soul-searching. So... Morality! **

**MORALITY: (sipping) What?**

"Naww that is so cute, a cat onsie" Talyn smiled.

Everyone smiled agreeing it was cute.

**THOMAS: What? **

**MORALITY: Son, you summoned ME this time! **

**THOMAS: I'm not your son. Why the pyjamas? **

**MORALITY: Well, you caught me off guard. Usually it's your pop who pops in on you! (laughs) **

**THOMAS: Again, I'm not your son. And please change, you're only half of who I need to talk to. Logic! **

**LOGIC: (sniffs) **

"Oh my god!" Anxiety laughs.

Everyone started giggling and laughing while Logic blushed embarrassed.

**THOMAS: Wow. **

**MORALITY: Nice. **

**LOGIC: I can explain. **

**THOMAS: No need, just change. **

**LOGIC: Done. **

**MORALITY: Word! **

Everyone laughed.

**THOMAS: Awesome. Now, I brought you two here because I think we need to address an issue. **

**LOGIC: What issue? You're totally fine. **

**MORALITY: Well, I would probably let him finish his thought, Teach. **

**LOGIC: Well, looking at things objectively, he's fine. **

**MORALITY: But is it right to just speak over someone, especially our little guy? **

**LOGIC: Uh, I know him better than anyone, because I know how he works, okay? So, I don't... **

**MORALITY: Any amount of time is worth spending! **

**MORALITY: It's not all about what's up here, you've gotta hear the (overlapping). LOGIC: Far be it from me to just try to simplify this problem, all I was trying to do was (overlapping). **

"You both sound like an old married couple" Talyn laughed.

Anxiety had shrunk into himself slightly at the sight of conflict. Morality seeing this started to run his thumb over Anxiety's palm to try and soothe him.

**THOMAS: Okay, okay, ENOUGH! This is the issue! Dad Guy, you kind of embody a bit more than just my morality. You also seem to have my deep emotions and empathy.**

"That is true" Morality smiled.

**THOMAS: Teacher Dude, along with my logical thinking, you also have this extreme interest in how things work, and efficiency seems to be a priority for you.**

"That is correct" Logic stated simply.

**THOMAS: So... don't you think you two kind of work against each other? A lot? **

**MORALITY: Aww, I wouldn't say that... **

**LOGIC: No, that doesn't sound accurate. **

**THOMAS: No? It seems like with any crucial junction in my life, I am always split between what either of you think is best for me. My Heart...and my Mind. **

"That's true for everyone" Joan stated.

**MORALITY: Well, what about Anxiety? He always seems to get you down. **

Anxiety looked down and away. Morality looked at Anxiety ashamed about what his on screen self had said. He squeezed Anxiety's hand in comfort and to show he doesn't agree with his on screen self.

Creativity agreed with on screen Morality "Oh course he does nobody likes a sour puss."

"Creativity enough!" Thomas demanded.

Creativity went to open his mouth to argue and found that he couldn't make a sound.

The Duke glared at Creativty and punched him in the arm. Hard.

**LOGIC: Or Princey. He literally has dreams that are delusional and highly unrealistic. **

Creativity still unable to speak looked highly offended and crossed his arms and pouted.

**THOMAS: No, those are different problems. You two butt heads so often it exhausts me. **

**LOGIC: Okay, can you provide us with some examples? **

**THOMAS: Well... **

**THOMAS: Hey, what's up? Moving, huh? Bet you're calling me for a little assistance. Ummm... **

**MORALITY: Do it! They're such a good friend, you gotta be a good friend too. **

**THOMAS: Umm... **

**LOGIC: Don't do it! You already have two things going on that day and three the next day. You need optimal sleep and rest. **

**THOMAS: UHH... **

**MORALITY: They'd do the same for you. **

**LOGIC: You don't have the time. **

**(MORALITY and LOGIC overlapping loudly) THOMAS: UHHHHHH **

Anxiety winced at the arguing.

**MORALITY: Okay. We might have been a...tad bit confusing. **

**LOGIC: I still don't think that's enough data to say- **

**THOMAS: ALSO, **

**THOMAS: Look at all these cute dogs! **

**MORALITY: ADOPT THEM! **

**THOMAS: ...What? **

**MORALITY: You NEED to adopt them who knows what might happen if you DON'T adopt them and they NEED a good home! **

**LOGIC: You are not going to adopt an animal. **

**THOMAS: Oh? **

**LOGIC: Do you have the time for one, let alone multiple, dogs? Are you here in this house enough to give it the attention and love that it needs? **

**MORALITY: (voice cracking) WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE **

**LOGIC: APPARENTLY MORE IF YOU IF YOU THINK- (MORALITY and LOGIC overlapping loudly) **

Anxiety pulled further into himslef at the yelling in the agruement. Morality leaned over and pulled Anxiety over to his chair and cuddled him. Anxiety was uncomfortable at first but soon realised that it felt really good. He glanced back up at the screen from under his bangs.

**LOGIC: ...Huh. **

**MORALITY: Okay, you... might actually have a point- **

**THOMAS: AND, **

**THOMAS: If I don't straighten up this place, even just a little, all this clutter is gonna keep getting me down! **

**LOGIC: Throw out that entire stack of papers! **

**MORALITY: Those are his notes and writings from when he was 13, Logic! **

**LOGIC: They're useless now, Morality! Do you want him to be a hoarder for the rest of his life? **

**(MORALITY and LOGIC overlapping loudly) **

Morality realising that the arguing was scaring Anxiety started rubbing his back.

**LOGIC: Okay, okay, we get it. **

**MORALITY: I had NO IDEA we were doing that! We are so sorry! **

**THOMAS: I mean, it's completely understandable, you two are just...looking out for me. The only problem is, like actual parents and teachers sometimes do, you have differing opinions on what the child needs most. **

**MORALITY: D'aww, does that mean you are- **

**THOMAS: I'm not your son. **

"You are all my children" Morality declared.

**MORALITY: Well... **

**LOGIC: What can we do to fix this? **

**THOMAS: The only thing to do: **

**ALL: Compromise. **

**THOMAS: Dad Guy. You encourage me to do what's right, and to strive to do the most good in this world that I possibly can. And I appreciate that. But, a lot of times, I spread myself too thin. I also tend to make others a priority over me, and their feelings a priority over mine. And many times that's great, it's necessary, but other times, I...need to take time to make myself the priority and make sure I'M doing okay. **

**MORALITY: Oh, of course! I never wanted you to feel like you couldn't! **

**THOMAS: And, Teach? **

**LOGIC: Ah, here we go. **

**THOMAS: You help me to keep a level head about things. You help me to prioritize and rationalize when I'm feeling overwhelmed, and that is awesome. But sometimes, doing what's right doesn't serve my own needs. Sometimes, if the situation calls for it, inconveniencing myself a bit in order to help someone else in need is the right thing to do. **

**LOGIC: Point taken. I have a lot to consider. **

**MORALITY: So, in the case of helping your friend who is moving, you could have explained your situation... **

**LOGIC: ...and made it up to them another time... **

**MORALITY: ...or you coulda cancelled something else... **

**LOGIC: ...to make time for them! **

**THOMAS: Nice! **

**LOGIC: With the dogs, you could have...maybe accommodated adopting one... **

**MORALITY: ...or share the adoption page to see if anyone else could! **

**THOMAS: LOVE IT! And how about the room cleaning? **

**MORALITY: Buy a bigger house! **

Everyone laughed including Morality. Anxiety just snickered.

**THOMAS: (concerned noise) **

**LOGIC: ...That, or you could rent a storage space so you wouldn't have to throw [your things] away if you truly couldn't part with them. **

**MORALITY: Come on though. Bigger house means more dogs! Am I right? Am I right? No? I'm getting worse? I'm sorry. **

Anxiety snickered again.

**THOMAS: All good! This is all progress. You'll probably butt heads many more [times] after this, but that's okay! At the end of the day, there's one thing you both can agree upon. You both want what's best for me- **

**MORALITY and LOGIC: ENJOY ONESIE PAJAMAS. **

Everyone laughed.

**THOMAS: Or. Or that. **

**LOGIC: I learned so much today! **

**MORALITY: Thanks for teaching your old man a lesson! **

**THOMAS: I- (growls) Well, I hope you are all able to find a healthy balance in your lives as well and until next time...take it easy, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals. PEACE OUT! **

"End scene" everyone said with a laugh.

**MORALITY: These things are just so soft and secure. **

**LOGIC: You're very correct. **

**MORALITY: Always the best for taking a little nap... **

**LOGIC: Heh. Don't you mean a little CAT nap? **

**MORALITY: (gasp) ...Did you just make a dad joke? **

**LOGIC: ...Um. No? I did not not mean to- **

**MORALITY: I AM SO PROUD **

**LOGIC: PLEASE don't be proud. Or tell anyone. **

**MORALITY: (SQUEALS)**

Everyone was chuckling.

"That was a great episode" Lilly smiled.

"It was" Thoams agreed. Everyone agreed except for Creativity. He was still upset about being muted and that he wasn't in the episode. Anxiety felt that yes it was good episode though he could have done without the yelling and the arguing.

"Whelp time to sleep" Terence said stretching as he stood. Everyone said good night as they entered their rooms. It wasn't long until they were all asleep. Except the Duke he wanted to make sure his prank would trigger properly. He snuck into Creativity's room and made sure it was set up correctly then left to bed. Snickering as he fell asleep.


	11. The Morning Incident

Authors Note: Sorry about the long abscence. I had finalisiation of the course I have been doing. So alot of stress. But I am done now yay. As always I don't own anyone in the story except for dawnlilypotter.

The Morning

Ther sun rose the next morning bright and early. The first to awaken is of course Morality. He rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses and got ready for the day.

Morality decided to cook everyone breakfast. He decided on chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry muffins. Setting to work he busied himself in the kitchen trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Slowly one by one the others awoke. Thomas and his friends moved to the dining table and sat around chat over tea and coffee, excited about what they would see today. Deciet slinked his way over to a chair and sat quietly drinking black coffee. The Duke skipped in giggling to himself while drinking his pumpkin spice latte causing Deciet to raise his eyebrows suspicious.

Logic walked in his nose in a book and sat reeading. His book callled Anxiety for Dummies. He was very interested in the infomation about fight, flight or freeze when it came to anxiety. Anxiety shuffled in with his hood up, rubbing his eyes and flopped down into an empty chair next to Thomas who glanced at him and smiled. Morality brought Anxiety a coffee and placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes down on the table.

"Thanks" murmured Anxiety.

"Your welcome Anx" Morality beamed down at him.

Suddenly they all heard a very feminine scream comming from the bedroom area. Concerned they all look towards the door leading there except the Duke who burst into maniacal laughter.

They heard Creativity stomping towards the kitchen and had to choke back laughter when they saw him. His hair was fluro orange with glitter throughout and he was wearing a bright fluro pink tank top and fluro orange short shorts.

"WHO DID THIS!" Creativity raged. "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT ANXIETY! YOU ARE A MONSTER!"

"N-n-no, i-i-it wasn't, I-I-I-I sw-w-w-ear" Anxiety stuttered backing away from the advancing side.

Creativity kept advancing until he had Anxiety backed up into a wall. Anxiety was shaking badly, eyes darting around for an escape. Thomas, his friends, Logic and Morality were trying to get Creativity to back up. Deciet had positioned himself in a way that he could pull Anxiety away if he was forced to. The Duke was glaring at his brother Creativity and was stalking up behind him taking out his mace incase he needed it.

SMACK.

Creativity punched Anxiety across the face so hard he would have fallen to the floor if Deciet hadn't of grabbed him and pulled him behind him. Morality looked shocked and about to cry at the sight of the violence. Logic moved over to Morality to stop him from trying to get into the conflict. Thomas's friends all looked shocked but the boys moved to form a wall between the two sides. The girls moved to check on the now silently crying Anxiety, a deep bruise. Thomas looked shocked but then angry.

"Creativity! That is enough!" Thomas shouted fed up with Creativity's attitude towards Anxiety. The Duke having enough of the situation used his mace to knock Creativity out.

Everyone looked at the Duke shocked then turned to check on Anxiety. Anxiety was shaking with silently tears flooding down his face as he held the side that was hit. Anxiety wouldn't look anyone in the eyes.

Morality ran over and put his arms around Anxiety pulling his face into his chest. Rubbing his back.

"It's ok now, you're safe now, I've got you" Morality murmured as he gently rocked Anxiety from side to side. Anxiety continued to cry.

Talyn came over with an ice pack and handed it to Anxiety to place on his quickly darkening bruise. Twenty minutes later Anxiety was calmed down slightly but still wouldn't speak or look at anyone. Morality got everyone to sit down and everyone started eating the now cold breakfast thinking of the mornings events.

Ten minutes later Creativity started to come round from where they left him on the floor.

"Creativity, into the loungeroom please" Thomas stated sternely.

Anxiety flinched as Creativity walked behind him to get to the loungeroom. Morality grabbed Anxiety's hand and rubbed the palm soothingly.

Thomas observed everything as he followed Creativity into the loungeroom.

"What did you think you were doing!" Thomas said firmly.

"LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ME! I'M HIDEOUS!" Creativity shouted.

"Keep your voice down. This was a prank. What proof do you have that Anxiety did this?" Thomas asked sternly.

"None, but he totally did it" Creativity pouted.

"No it was pretty clear to everyone else that he didn't do it. You are going to aplogize to Anxiety for punching him." Thomas stated.

"I will not." Creativity argued looking away.

"Well then when we are not watching the videos or eating meals you are to be confined to your bedroom. You will serve this punishment until you apologize to Anxiety and actually mean it. If we finish the videos and are sent back before you apologize you shall be grounded for three months. Go to your room and stay there. I will send for you when we start the videos. Here is your breakfast" Thomas stated firmly handing him a single blueberry muffin.

Creativity grumbled as he stomped back towards his room.

Thomas sighed running his hands down his face before walking back into the kitchen.

"Creativity will be spending all breaks in his room until further notice" he announced so that they all new about the punishment.

"T-T-T-Thomas I s-s-swear that I d-d-d-didn't prank h-h-him" Anxiety stuttered looking at the table.

Thomas walked around the table to where Anxiety sat and bent down and grabbed Anxiety's chin lightly to get him to look him.

"Anxiety I know you didn't do this. I believe you. You have no need to be scared of me I am not going to punish you" Thomas stated calmly.

Thomas gave Anxiety a small smile and was thrilled when he recieved a extremely small one back. Thomas stood back up straight and looked around at the others.

"Who did prank Creativty and why did you do it?" he asked.

"I did! He is so mean to others, especially Anxiety, so whenever he's mean to others I be mean to him. That's how it works!" The Duke smiled at Thomas.

"Your not in trouble but I do want you to tell Creativity that you were the one thta pranked him" Thomas stated.

"Of course" twirled the Duke.

"We should probably start the videos again." Lilly stated.

"Yes lets, Logic can you go and get Creativity from his room." Thomas stated.

"Of course Thomas" Logic stated.

Everyone left the kitchen to the loungeroom.


	12. Alone on Valentine's Day

Authors Note: I don't own the characters, Thomas or his friends or anything in bold.

**Alone on Valentines Day**

Everyone went to sit down when there was a flash of light just as Logic and Creativity entered the room, Creativity still sulking about his recent scolding. There where the light at flashed stood Dawnlilypotter. Creativity still had fluro hair and clothes on.

"Hi, I saw what happened this morning and I have to say I am very disappointed in you Creativity I said no fighting. Thomas I am proud of how you handled that situation. Now I have decided based on recent events to move some of the chairs." she said.

She waved her hand at the seats and Creativity's chair moved to the very end of the row with the Duke's chair between Creativity's and Deciets chairs.

"Now you should begin" Dawnlilypotter said before flashing away.

Everyone moved to their chairs in silence. The screen flickered to life.

**Thomas: Roses are red, Violets are blue. Sun flowers are yellow. Tulips come in all sorts of colours, so do Roses. I really like flowers. Daffodils are also yellow. **

Thomas, his friends and Morality all laughed slightly still tense from the conflict this morning. Anxiety stayed laying in his recliner as still as he could be and silent though his lip twitched slightly.

**Thomas: What is up everybody?! It's that time of year again: Valentine's day. Do you have a date? I don't, and I don't know where I'm going to get one, approaching people is difficult. **

"This is gonna be funny" Joan said smirking at Thomas.

**Anxiety: That's an understatement. **

**Thomas: Oh! Anxiety... Perfect, that settles it; I'm not gonna approach anyone this year. **

"I'm sorry Anxiety it seems my onscreen self is still against you" Thomas spoke quietly to Anxiety.

Anxiety just shrugged and gave Thomas a small sad smile.

**Morality: Now, don't say that! It's still possible. **

**Anxiety: Morality, don't lie to him. **

**Thomas: Yeah, meeting people is hard. **

**Logic: Doesn't have to be. **

**Creativity: Logic is right. **

**Thomas: Wow, my fanciful side is agreeing with my logical side. **

"Shock horror" Terence laughed causing Thomas, his other friends, Logic, The Duke and Morality to laugh. Anxiety gave a small smile. Deciet just sat there a little bored and Creativity stopped pouting at the thought of romance.

**Logic: Thomas, in this instance, pragmatism and optimism aren't necessarily contradictory. **

**Morality: I know big words too! Saxophone... **

"Morality is so cute" Taly smiled. Everyone and I do mean everyone agreed.

**Thomas: Okay, so you guys think there is a way to not spend my Valentine's day alone? **

**Creativity: Oh yeah! **

**Thomas: How? **

**Morality: We just need to go about it the right way! Let's put our heads together, and create a game plan. First, we'll need someone to practice on... **

**Logic: But who? **

**Morality: Each other? **

"Wow" everyone muttered glancing at Morality who was blushing.

**Thomas: No, no! How about we... use... my friend! Valerie! **

"Ooh Im in this one" Valerie grinned.

**Anxiety:Valerie? *ping* **

**Thomas: Valerie. **

**Creativity and Morality: Hey! Hey! **

**Logic: Salutations. **

**Thomas: So, explain to me how you would go about securing a date with Valerie for Valentine's day. **

**Anxiety: I've got an idea: Don't! Don't even try. **

**Morality: Now, Anxiety, if you don't wanna participate, you can just sit this one out. **

**Anxiety: That's... not exactly how I work... *ping***

"Look how confused Anxiety is" Joan laughed.

"Yeah well he's being really nice onscreen me isn't used to nice" Anxiety muttered.

**Logic: Now! I know we are all about to get into some big confusing discussion, but there is no need to overcomplicate things. I have the solution! The trick to getting a date is to just be completely upfront and honest, alright? Hello. **

**Valerie: Hello! **

**Logic: We are humans... **

**Valerie: Yes! **

**Logic: As humans one possible objective is to procreate... **

**Valerie: Yes. **

**Logic: Therefore, would you like to copulate with me? **

**Valerie: Yes! **

**Logic: There, done. **

"Wow, there is no words on how wrong that was" Terence muttered. Everyone agreed except Logic who was confused about everyones reactions.

**Morality: Wow! **

**Thoams: ... That's not how people work! **

**Craetivity: You had no tact whatsoever. **

**Logic: Fine. Hello! Do you like food? **

**Valerie: Yes! **

**Logic: Do you like romantic outings? **

**Valerie: Yes. **

**Logic: I can provide both of those things, Therefore, you would be my date. **

**Valerie: Yes. **

**Logic: Happy? **

"Oh my god no" Anxiety muttered.

"What" Logic asked looking directly at Anxiety.

"That would never work. People dont work like that. You completely forgot the emotional element" Anxiety ranted slightly.

Everyone stared at Anxiety having never heard him talking about anything so passionately.

**Thomas: Seriously? **

**Logic: Yes! And then you continue to... talk-talk-talk until eventual marriage and/or copulation. That's the process. **

**Anxiety: Yeah, if your life is a Sims game. **

**Logic: That's ridiculous. This is what it would be like if your life is a Sims game: **

***Both talk in Simmish* **

**Thomas: Stop it. Stop! **

**Anxiety: If you went about tryin' get a date that way, it would look like this: **

**Logic: Hello, do you like food? **

**Valerie: Yeah... **

**Logic: Do you like romantic outings? **

**Valerie: I mean, sometimes...? **

**Logic: I can provide both of those things,Therefore, you would be my date **

**Valerie: (Stuttering) ... I'm.. I'm uh... go. **

**Anxiety: Just saying. **

**Thomas: Yeah... **

**Creativity: Your problem is you didn't woo her with any gusto. You know what people like? **

**Morality: Bagels!**

"Keep that innocence Morality" Lilly smiled.

**Creativity: ..No, what? Maybe. Um... Poetry! **

**Logic: Poetry? **

**Creativity: Allow me to recite Shakespeare's sonnet 138. "When my love swears to me that she is (Moral Side sighs) made of truth I do believe her, though I know she lies That she might think me some untutor'd youth..." **

**Logic: Gonna stop you right there. That sonnet is about an older man and an unfaithful girl, lying to preserve their relationship. **

**Creativity: Oh. **

**Logic: Yeah... So... um, might I reccomend Shakespeare's sonnet 18? "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?.." **

**Morality: I mean, I wouldn't recommend reading someone else's words. You need to say what's in your heart! **

**Anxiety: *chuckles* Come on, if you do that, you could get all tongue tied... Jumbled... Confused. *ping* **

"True." Thomas blushed.

**Morality: Well, then you write it all before hand in a letter *laughs* "Dear Valerie, Happy "Valerintine's day" ... wow, that didn't come off quite as well as I would've liked it to. Maybe not one of my best jokes. Um, well, er..." *continues reading* **

**Creativity: He wrote this down?**

"Whats wrong with that?" Morality asked confused.

"Your supposed to edit it so it looks more polished" Anxiety answered.

"Oh" Morality answered realising where he went wrong looking a little embarrassed.

**Morality: "... but I would like to ask... Hmm, how do I put this? I would like to speak from the heart, but hearts don't have mouths... Well, that was a little weird to say..." *continues reading* **

**Logic: This was the whole problem, he was trying to circumnavigate. **

**Morality: "...Hum. Wow, uh, is it hot in here? It's a little hot in here to me... I'm getting a little bit sweaty..." **

**Thomas: Okay! I think that was... That was a bit of a failed experiment. **

**Morality: Fine! No words. **

"No!" yelled several different people. Anxiety's breathe became slightly harsher.

"What. What's wrong" Morality asked looking at everyone confused.

Thomas looked at Morality and told him "You can't just touch people. You need their permission exspecially if they are a stranger or have conditions like anxiety."

"Oh, right, gotcha" Morality said in understanding. Boy was he learning alot from these videos.

**Anxiety: No. No!**

**Thomas: What if that were a stranger? **

**Logic: You can't just touch people. **

**Morality: Okay! Then you create a gift to give them! A drawing!Here you go. **

**Creativity: But that could be just taken as a gift from a friend. **

**Valerie: Wow! Thanks! **

**Anxiety: Or worse... **

**Valerie: Wow, this is horrible. I never realized how stupid and untalented you are.**

"That's a little harsh" Talyn told Anxiety.

"Yeah sorry" Anxiety muttered.

"It's ok Anx, thats what these videos are all about. Learning from possible mistakes." Morality smiled.

"Anx?" Logan muttered.

"Yeah you know Anx, Anxiety its a fun nickname." Morality smiled at Anxiety.

Anxiety smiled at Morality. "Thanks Morality"

"Your very welcome" Morality beamed.

**Morality: *laughing* Well, I'm hopelessly crushed. **

**Thomas: Yeah, wow... **

**Morality: Look, the main point I wanted to get is that you should try to make them feel special! Don't talk about yourself so much and make sure they feel heard. **

**Creativity: Not talk about me... :( **

**Logic: But then, why would they buy what you are selling if they don't know anything about you? **

**Creativty: Agreed! There is a way to simultaneously make them feel special, AND show them how awesome you are! **

**Thomas: How? **

**Creativity: You find out what might be making their life difficult. **

**Morality: Yeah? **

**Creativity: And you kill it. **

"What!" shouted Anxiety, Thomas and all of Thomas's friends.

**Anxiety: What. *"ping" sound* **

**Creativity: You there! Young maiden, what is burdening your life? Perhaps an evil step mother? Or a dragon witch? **

**Logic: A dragon witch?**

"What would that even look like" Joan wondered.

**Valerie: Yes! This dragon witch has been ruining my life! **

**Dragon Witch: F*ck you, Valerie. **

"Wow language" laughed Lilly.

**Creativity: I SHALL SAVE YOU! **

**Thomas: Is that a samurai sword? **

***angry yell* **

***sword sounds and groans* **

**Dragon Witch: Ahh, my spleen! **

**Creativity: All saved! **

**Valerie: You made me feel special! And you are awesome! **

**Creativity: What can I say? I'm a mean spleen stabbin machine. **

**Logic: *whispering* In no reality would this be a situation. **

Offended Princey noises.

**Creativity: And afterwards you do a grand gesture! **

**Morality: That wasn't a grand gesture? **

**Creativity: You wed them! Will you marry me? **

**Valerie: Yes! *gasps* (spanish) Ay, I have waited for you so long, Tomás... Do you really love me? **

**Creativity: (Also spanish) I assure you, I love you with all my heart. **

**Valerie: *sighing* Ay! **

**Logic: How do you know Spanish?! **

**Thomas: I don't even know spanish, **

"How do you know spanish" Thomas asked Creativity.

"I know spanish and french for they are the languages of romance" Creativity spoke quite dramatically.

"Do any of yous know any languages" Thomas asked the other sides.

"Only basics in spanish, french, german, japanese and greek" Morality answered.

"I speak latin, greek and egyptian fluently and phrases of french, german, spanish and japanese" Logic answered adjusting is glasses.

"I don't speak latin, greek, german and russian" Deciet smirked.

"I speak latin, greek, russian, spanish, french and japanese" The Duke grinned manically.

"I speak greek, japanese, german, russian and latin" Anxiety muttered.

"Wow" Thomas said shocked.

Thomas's friends looked amazed at the variety of languages spoken.

**Creativity: Look, this is what you gotta do. **

**Anxiety: There is no way he could do any of that! Besides, weddings are nothing but outdated, expensive pageantry. **

**Creativity: What?! **

**Anxiety: Plus, the diamond industry is incredibly unethical. **

**Morality: What?! **

**Logic: Sure! Have you heard of "blood diamonds"? **

**Thomas: Okay, stop. Don't... You are upsetting him. **

**Creativity: So we are at a loss for what to do... **

**Logic: There's gotta be something we haven't thought about! **

**Morality: I'm feeling all types of bad **

**Anxiety: *growls* This whole thing is pointless!**

"Watch it Anxiety is losing his patience" Terence laughed.

"Shush" Anxiety muttered.

**Thomas: Yes! We already know your point of view. **

**Anxiety: Look, all I'm saying is this just a waste of time! Psyching yourself out over cheap tactics that have never been useful to you before, I mean, seriously, Thomas! In any past relationship you've ever been in, haven't they always developed when you least expected them to? **

**Thomas: Huh. You actually... have a point. **

**Logic: You were never actively searching for someone. **

**Morality: You met someone, got to know them casually, and then the feelings started there! **

**Creativity: The romance came about naturally. **

**Anxiety: I wasn't trying to... help. **

**Thomas: No, this is great! It really helps to put things into perspective! I shouldn't be trying to force things to happen just for some... day. That's probably the best thing to keep in min-... *ping* Morality, can you... leave Valerie alone for one second? **

Everyone laughed.

**Morality: Ugh *growls* **

**Thomas: And if I happen to meet someone, I don't really have anything to loose. I'll be upfront and honest, I'll speak from the heart, and make them feel heard. And when the time is right, I can work in some grand, realistic, romantic gestures. **

**Creativity: okay. **

**Thomas: Even if it doesn't work out! Isn't Valentine's day about much more than just romantic love? **

**Morality: Well, there is love for your family.**

"Which is important" Thomas said.

**Logic: Love for your work. **

"Which can also be important" Lilly smiled.

**Anxiety: Low-stake platonic love, where people don't expect as much from you. **

"That is a mood" Talyn smiled.

**Creativity: And self-love! **

"The most important of them all!" Creativity shouted loudly.

Anxiety flinched.

"Creativity watch the volume please" Thomas ordered.

"Yes Thomas" Creativity pouted. Creativity pouted he couldn't believe Thomas was taking that monster Anxiety's side and ignoring his brilliance.

**Thomas: And if that's what we need to focus on for valentine's day Valerie! The Valerie who is my amazing friend, and not a hypothetical stranger Valerie. I would like to express my platonic, friend love for you with a nice hug, yeah? **

**Valerie: Yeah! **

**Morality: Aw! **

"It's always the time for hugs" Morality beamed.

**Thomas: And as for self love; you guys, the different aspects of my personality, I suggest you all say "I love you" to each other. **

**Morality: I love you all so much! **

**Logic: I love you... **

**Morality: If I could give you all butterfly kisses, do you know what those are? With the eyelashes? **

**Logic: I love you and... **

**Morality: You make my life complete. **

"Aww Morality you are so sweet, never change" Valerie smiled.

**Logic: Your existence is inconsequencial... I mean, unimportant...I mean, good. **

"Good effort Logic" Thomas smiled realising that emotions are hard for his logical side.

**Creativity: What can I say? You are all so handsome. **

**Logic: Well, that does make sense. **

**Creativity: Just not as handsome as me. **

**Logic: That does not make sense. **

**Creativity: Well, you two have glasses, you know? Like, nerds! **

**Anxiety: *smirks* **

**Creativity: What are you laughing at, Hot Topic? **

**Anxiety: Aw, you think I'm hot. **

**Morality: Princey, tell us you love us. Now. **

**Creativity: *sighs* I love you. **

**Anxiety: I don't know how you expect me to say it. You all took turns, now you are all looking at me... **

Anxiety's leg started to jitter at how much pressure his onscreen self was under.

**Morality: Come on! **

**Anxiety: Can it just be like, an understood thing? **

**Morality: *gasps* You are implying that you love us! **

**Anxiety: No... **

**Creativity: Look! His face is so red behind that white foundation. **

**Anxiety: I hate everything about this. **

"Did you really?" asked Morality looking at Anxiety with wide eyes.

Anxiety looked up at him and sighed.

"No I didn't hate it. I was just put under alot of pressure there. It takes awhile for me to trust others and to suddenly have to tell someone you love them can be daughnting especially if your not emotionally ready to say it" Anxiety explained.

**Morality: Well, this was adorable! **

**Thomas: It was! **

**Logic: Call me when you have something a little less feelings-y. **

**Thomas: Will do. **

**Creativity: I'm gotta go bury that dragon witch body. **

**Thomas: Okay, you do that. And for all of you, whether you are spending Valentine's day with a romantic partner, friends, or alone, take the day to celebrate love in all its wonderful forms. And until next time, take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals! Peace out! **

"That was a really good episode." Valerie smiled.

"Your only saying that cause you were in it" Joan smirked.

"Shhhh endcard" Talyn muttered shushing her partner with her hands.

**Creativity: Honestly, my way would've totally worked, you guys. **

**Anxiety: Totally would not have. **

**Logic: You think you can do better? **

**Anxiety: Better than that! **

**Morality: Well, then you get a chance! *ping* **

**Anxiety: Fine. First, you take her by the hand. Then you... **

**Creativity: Oh my (*Anxiety groans*) GOD! **

**Logic: (background screams) Nice one! **

**Morality:What I do?**

Everyone laughed. Happy that the mood had lifted significantly since breakfast.


	13. Losing Motivation

Authors Note: Don't own anything in bold so yeah. Thomas owns Thomas and his friends also own themselves.

Losing Motivation

"Let's get snacks" Thomas said with a smile.

"Um why does the snack table have deodorant?" asked Talyn confused.

"Oooooh!" the Duke squeeled racing forward and grabbing ten and immediatly started eating one. "Yummy" he smiled.

"Eewwww!" Thomas and his friends all groaned before grabbing their choices.

While grabbing their choices Thomas made sure to keep an eye on Creativity to make sure he doesn't harass anyone.

"Before we start Duke do you have something to say to Creativity" Thomas asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh of course. I, my annoying brother, am the one who pranked you" The Duke laughed.

"WHAT! REVERSE IT NOW!" Creativity screamed at the Duke. Anxiety flinched subtly moving behind Logic and Morality for protection.

"Nope, not until you apologise to Anxiety and actually mean it" The Duke teased his brother smirking.

Creativity pouted but didn't make a move to apologise to Anxiety.

"Let's just get on with the series. Two more then we break for fifteen minutes. Then another three and then lunch, We will watch another two then stop for the day to hang out and get to know one another better and start learning cooking and taxes. Sound like a plan?" Thomas asked his sides and friends.

Everyone agreed moving to their chairs. More people decided to recline like Anxiety, planning to relax a bit more through the series. The ones reclining are Lilly, Terence, Talyn, Thomas, Anxiety and Morality. Thomas made sure he could still watch his other sides then turned to the screen.

After a moment of silence the screen flickered to life.

**Thomas: Hey, how many YouTubers does it take to screw in a lightbulb? One to screw in the lightbulb And another one to help stabilize the ladder during the installation. Thought that was gonna be a joke? Home maintenance is not a joke. **

Everyone laughed lightly at that, well Anxiety chuckled, loving the intros to the videos.

**Thomas: What is up everybody?! Man, you are in for a treat because for today's video, I got nothin'... **

"Why would you start filming if you don't have anything." Valerie asked confused.

"Dunno maybe I had planned to film on this day" Thomas answered.

**Logic: Um... I'm sorry, what?! **

"Oooo this episode looks to be Logic heavy already." Joan grinned.

**Thomas: I don't know, Logic, I just don't really know what to talk about... **

**[Logic]: Preposterous! There's an infinitesimal amount of things in this bizarre massive universe brimming with exciting mysteries and you don't really know what to talk about? **

"Ooo Logic misused the word infinitesimal" Morality grinned.

"Shut up" Logic blushed embarassed that he had made such a simple mistake.

**Thomas: Well... I didn't look into any topics and I just kind of flew into this video without any prep... **

**Logic: Why did you do that? **

**Thomas: I DON'T KNOW, LOGIC! I KNOW IT DEFIES... LOGIC! I'm just a textbook procrastinator **

**Logic: Oh no, you procrastinate on a lot more than just reading textbooks. **

Everyone laughed while Logic looked confused on why they were laughing.

**Logic: But more importantly, procrastination is not the cause, it is the effect a reaction due to something else going on... **

**Thomas: Wait, really?! **

**Logic: Any idea what might be causing your lack of motivation? **

**Thomas: -chortle- If I knew, I probably wouldn't be procrastinating as much **

**Logic: Then we must get to the bottom of this! What is the culprit? The game is on... **

"Logic are you a Sherlock fan?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah" Logic muttered embarrassed.

**Thomas: What're you, Sherlock? ...Yesss apparently you are. Didn't take you for the dress-up type... **

**Logic: This is strictly to get me into mindset for deductive reasoning. All business. **

"No you are just enjoying cosplay. There is nothing wrong with having alittle fun sometimes Logic" Talyn smiled over at him.

**Morality: I'll be Watson! **

**Logic: NO, YOU CAN'T PLAY WITH US! **

**Thomas: All business, huh? **

Everyone laughed.

**Morality: Sherlock always has a Watson to help with deduction! **

**Logic: Morality, you play no part in deduction. **

**Morality: LOOK! I've got a scarf too! **

**Logic: Is that... are you wearing the cardigan that is usually wrapped around your shoulders? **

**Morality: I've been waiting for this day to wear it... **

"Naww you are just to darn precious Morality" Lilly smiled over at Morality who was blushing slightly.

**Thomas: Okay, yeah, you're gonna let him play **

**Logic: -sigh- Fine. **

**Morality: YAY! **

**Logic: Now, Thomas, when you think about getting started with a video, or any other big project, what are some of your immediate feelings? **

**Thomas: You know, I would say nervousness... I wanna make sure whatever I make, people would enjoy it. **

**Logic&Morality: AHA! **

Everyone jumped.

**Logic: You deduced it, too?! **

**Morality: No! I found a dollar in my pocket! Oh, it was in my cardigan since my character was first introduced, isn't that something? Oh my goodness! **

Morality looked inside his cardigan and found the dollar showing Anxiety excited.

Anxiety just smiled. He liked it when Morality was happy.

**Logic: ANXIETY! **

**[A wild Anxiety appears] **

**Anxiety: Um... Rude much? I was just touching up my eyeshadow... **

**Logic: You actually look in a mirror to put that on? **

**Anxiety: Did you actually look in a mirror when you put THAT on? **

"OOOO burn" Joan yelled.

"How was I burned there was no fire involved?" Logic asked confused.

"Ugh he means it metaphorically Logic" Anxiety answered.

"Oh" Logic acknowledged.

**Logic:Wow. Thomas: Geez. **

**Anxiety: Can I help you? **

**Morality: Yeah, do you have any quarters? **

Everyone laughed.

**Logic: I have grounds to suspect that you are the cause of Thomas's procrastination **

**Thomas: -distracted chuckle- **

**Anxiety: Not that I'm disagreeing with you, but what are these grounds? **

"Love how calm Anxiety is being about this" Terence smiled.

"Calm on the outside, storm on the inside" Anxiety muttered earning worried looks from Thomas and Morality the only two who heard him.

**Logic: Thomas has related to me that he is ANXIOUS **

**[Anxiety is not impressed] **

"Look at that perfect resting bitch face" Joan laughed causing the others to laugh to. Anxiety just blushed.

**Logic: about how his video will turn out so, rather than start it, he is avoiding it It's you Anxiety, isn't it? You're the one causing him to worry about those things! **

**Anxiety: Avoiding things is my specialty... I'm the one who earned him his Temple Run record of 2012 **

**Morality: Ah, memories. **

**Anxiety: Can't be a bad video if you never make one. **

"Kinda true" Talyn laughed.

**Thomas: Okay, so, is there anything that can be done? **

**Logic: I would say the first thing to do is to trust yourself that you have what it takes to do the project well. **

**Morality: Whatever comes, you have to allow yourself to make mistakes. Not everything can be perfect. It's all a growing process. **

**Anxiety: And when in doubt, remember that everything we do is all pointless anyway. **

"Really Anxiety?" Thomas smiled over at his anxious trait.

"Um trying to help but not help at the same time. My walls are still up" Anxiety murmured.

Thomas reached over and squeezed Anxiety's hand lightly.

**Thomas: Bleak. But I appreciate you trying to contribute. **

**Anxiety: You're not welcome. **

**Logic: Well, case closed. **

**Morality: BRILLIANT! **

**Logic: Elementary, my dear-Daddy...no.. (ship) **

Everyone burst into laughter as Logic and Morality blushed.

"Um something you want to tell us you two?" Thomas asked.

"Um we as in Morality and myself, have been dating for two years now" Logic blushed avoiding looking his host in his eyes.

"Oh that's cool" Thomas smiled accepting the relationship which relaxind Logic.

**Thomas: Well, actually, I don't know, I mean... I'm sure there's nothing for me to be scared of but I don't know, I'm still not feeling it... **

**Morality: -GASP- **

**Thomas: Maybe you know, I can come back to this later. **

**Logic: Thomas, are you implying that LOGIC was not sound?! Anxiety's the antagonist. **

**Anxiety: I'm not ALWAYS the bad guy... **

**Morality: Aw... Of course, you're not, big guy! **

"Love how Morality is like super nice to Anxiety even if others are not so positive towards him" Lilly smiled.

"Yeah well Morality s nice to everyone" Anxiety smiled at the moral side.

Morality beamed with joy.

**Logic: Of course! That would've been too obvious. There must be something else... **

**Anxiety: Other than me? **

**Logic: Think, ponder, deliberate! **

Everyone laughed as they read the writing that appeared around Thomas.

**Logic: OF COURSE! **

**Morality: What is it?! **

**Logic: What do you need to do a video? **

**Morality: A camera! **

**Logic: Correct, but think more generally. What starts you down the path on any big job? **

**Morality: A big job application! **

**Logic: Why do I even try?! **

Everyone laughed.

**Anxiety: Can I take a stab? **

**Logic: WHO GAVE HIM A KNIFE?! **

"Why would you think that?!" Anxiety asked alarmed.

"You asked to take a stab so logically you have a knife" Logic answered.

"It's a phrase meaning can I have a go" Anxiety countered.

"Maybe we could make up some vocabulary cards for Logic with words and phrases he should know" Morality wondered out loud.

"That is a great idea Morality" Thomas smiled.

**Anxiety: An idea. He needs an idea. **

**Logic: Oh. Yes. **

**Thomas: Hmm... **

**Anxiety: And in order to do that, he needs to be creative. You're looking for his fanciful side. **

**Princey: You called? **

**Anxiety: I did not. **

**Logic: Princey, you are in charge of bringing Thomas inspiration. What happened? **

**Princey: I'm sorry, what is happening here? **

**Morality: Logic and I are playing dress-up; Anxiety's making us question our existence! And I found a dollar! **

Everyone laughed about how Morality had summed up what has happened so far.

**Princey: That dollar you borrowed from me 8 years ago? **

**Morality: Ah, yeah. **

**Princey: Thanks, you news-y hipster theater geek-Mark from Rent. **

"Creativity you have to be nicer to the others. Alot of your nick names for the others is mean or borberline mean. You act alot like a bully. What happened to being a chivalrous prince" Thomas asked meaningful making sure to make eye contact with Creativity.

Before Creativity could ponder upon Thomas's words the screen started up again diverting his attention though he vowed to think on it more later.

**Logic: And Thomas has not gotten started with his video yet and I have reason to believe YOU are the cause of our conundrum! **

**Princey: Look, I'm out there, living the fanciful dream, okay? He couldn't be struggling because of me. Why not Sunshine over here? **

**Anxiety: They already ruled me out, Sir Sing-A-Lot. **

**Princey: Ha! I like that nickname, and I'm gonna use it now! **

**Thomas: I mean, basic ideas are one thing but a good idea is what I struggle with. **

**Princey: Well if it's not a perfect idea, it's not good enough. You don't want to put out anything but your best. **

**Logic: AH! I think I see a spider behind you! No?**

"Spiders are evil" Morality whisper yelled.

"Don't worry Morality I can handle spiders" Anxiety whispered to Morality.

"Thanks Anx"

**Princey: What? **

**Logic: Okay, maybe not. It was a shadow. But see there, that's what first drafts are for. It's better to start, get it done, and improve it afterward. If you sit around waiting for inspiration to strike, consistency is unattainable. **

**Thomas: Oh, man. I do do that. **

**Morality: -giggle- Doodoo **

Everyone giggled at that. Yes giggled even the men.

**Princey: Well, I suppose you're right. I shouldn't be so picky **

**Thomas: Yeah, that has put me in some bad last minute situations before. **

**Princey: My bad. **

**Thomas: Okay, so I know just need to get started with an idea but how do I get there? I still feel like putting this whole thing off. **

**Logic: Well then, that means there's more to this than just Princey... He's just a pawn. **

**Princey: I am a knight, thank you very much. **

**Thomas: It's not like this is some big conspiracy. Why do I feel so unmotivated? **

**Logic: -sigh- **

**Thomas: It's like my heart's not in it... **

**Logic: Oh no... **

**Morality: What? **

**Logic: How could you do it? I trusted you... **

"Stop with the pronoun game and just tell us already" Talyn laughed.

**Morality: Way? **

**Thomas: What is going on? **

**Anxiety: Something good. **

**Logic: Thomas said it himself. His heart's not in it. You're basically his heart. **

**Morality: HUH?! **

**Princey: Ooh, I like dramatic twists! **

**Logic: Without you, Thomas lacks the passion to get creative and start this project! **

**Thomas: Oh, wow! **

**Morality: I don't mean to, Thomas! I-I wanna be into it! **

**Thomas: Well, okay if he's the culprit and you don't wanna be, What can we do? **

**Logic: I don't know! Why do you feel like you're lacking passion? **

**Morality: I don't know! **

**Logic: -sigh- Feelings. The bane of my existence. **

**Princey: Is it because I have a dollar and you don't? **

Everyone laughed.

**Morality: It's just that when I think about "making a video," it's just this weird, mushy vision. **

**Thomas: Well that's not.. good. **

**Morality: It's almost like the whole vision isn't there to begin with. **

**Logic: Well, yes, we established that in order to have a vision for a video, we need to encourage creativity and come up with a basic idea. **

**Morality: NO! I mean the whole vision of the creating process! **

**Logic: What? **

**Morality: This whole time, we've been trying to get at the root of what causes procrastination. I think this could all really be helped by... **

**Thomas: ...making a plan to AVOID procrastination. **

**Princey: Well, who should've done that? **

**Logic: Me. WAIT. *dunn* **

"Oh my god this episode has so many twist in it so good" Lilly laughed. Everyone agreed.

**Princey: This is a bigger ending twist than the Oscars. **

"Uh wonder what happened at the Oscars" Valerie said curious.

"Dunno but it sounds like it was dramatic" Terence answered.

**Thomas: Stop you're dating this video. Don't do that. **

**Logic: But I, I've been helping figure this out, I'm the cause of this. But I am also the solution to a problem I have caused and will inevitably resolve. Am I in a paradoxical loop where I endlessly generate a problem and try to solve it like a snake devouring its own tail in order to satiate its hunger?! **

**Thomas: OKAY, calm down time. It's a lot simpler than.. whatever you're trying to say. **

**Anxiety: That was dark, even for me. **

**Thomas: Yes, maybe I slipped up by not having you, Logic help me plan ahead to avoid this situation. So many times I finish a project at 4 in the morning My eyes tired, my brain exhausted, and I'm so proud of myself for doing so, I develop this faulty logic that I can tackle all of my projects like that. But that is such a harmful habit to get into.**

"That's true its better to work in smaller increments when your not tired that way all the information absorbs better" Logic said.

**Thomas: I could've planned ahead, working in intervals, and taking breaks in order to keep my spirits up. I could have gone to another more productive location with less distractions like a library might've helped me brainstorm and get a little more creative. And a proper plan to address a big project would definitely cut down a lot of the nervousness I feel when starting it. **

**Anxiety: But not completely. **

**Thomas: Shush. And make a face of agreement like everyone else.**

Everyone even Anxiety laughed at the onscreen version of Anxiety's face of agreement.

**Thomas: But don't feel bad, we'll do better next time. And like Morality said, we should be okay with forgiving ourselves because sometimes procrastination and mistakes happen. **

**Morality: Yeah! All that matters is we put our noodles together and make a beautiful... pasta salad. **

**Logic: You never suspect yourself... But okay! A plan shall be formulated for the next video, that is certain. **

**Princey: And look this video made itself! **

**Anxiety: And as usual, you are completely unnecessary. **

**Princey: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO SIR SING-A-LONG THAT WAY! See, now I gotta sink out all over again. Rude.**

Everyone laughed. Even Anxiety who had flinched slightly at the raised voice.

**Thomas: I do wanna thank you two for helping me. **

**Logic: Another case closed! And it's all thanks to a brilliant deduction! From Watson. **

**Morality: Who? **

**Logic: Never mind... **

**Morality: Alright, Logan! That's funny, I could've sworn I had a dollar on me...**

Everyone laughed.

"Wait he said Logan instead of Logic, What I'm confused" Thomas said looking towards his logical side for an explanation.

"Well we all have our names apart from what we are. Logan is my name. Logic is my function." Logic answered.

"Oh so what are all your names?" Thomas asked his sides.

"Mine's Patton" Morality beamed.

"Mine's Roman! Creativity answered dramatically.

"I'm Remus" The Duke laughed.

"I'm so gonna tell you my name" sniffed Deciet looking away.

"Um maybe later I'll tell you my name Thomas. There is a level of trust when telling someone your name and I have that trust with you. I'm just working on building my courage to tell you" Anxiety said looking at Thomas but avoiding eye contact.

"That's fine Anxiety you tell me your name when you are ready. And Deciet that goes for you to" Thomas said looking at his two quieter sides.

"Let's continue" Thomas said looking to the screen.

**Thomas: Why did he call you Logan? **

**Logic: That is my name. **

**Thomas: Your name is... Logan? **

**Logic: Yes. You didn't think I was just logic, did you? **

**Thomas: ... Does that mean the others have names? **

**Logic: Thomas, can you keep it down? I'm trying to make a plan. **

Everyone laughed at the avoided answer.

**Thomas: Okaaay... Well, If you all find yourselves lacking motivation or procrastinating, I hope you're able to deduce the reasons behind it and you can use any of the ways we covered to fight against it. Do your best to plan ahead and until next time... Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT! **

"That was great" Thomas smiled.

Everyone agreed.

"Endcard" everyone laughed looking to the screen.

**Princey: Wow, I felt like a side character in today's video That will not stand **

**Anxiety: Who are you calling? **

**Princey: My agent, but I've forgotten my password so it's barred. **

**Anxiety: You mean locked? **

**Princey: Sure, locked. **

**Logic: SHERLOCCKKKK **

**Logic: SHERLOCCKKKK [Morality]: AND WATSONNNN **

**Anxiety: Oh for crying out loooud! **

**Prince: Make it stoooop!**

"That his very loud" Anxiety murmured to Patton as an explaination.

"Oh well we will watch that in the future Anx" Patton smiled slightly to let him know he understood.

"Ok one more then we'll stop for a fifteen minut break" Thomas said.


	14. Sander Sides Q&A

Authors Note: Nope I checked I still don't own anything in bold, Thomas or his friends. Have fun

Sander Sides Q & A

Everyone quickly settled down to watch the next episode.

The screen flickered to life.

**Thomas: Hey, for today's opener, I'm gonna try to do my best impression of the laughy, cry-ey emoji? Here we go. **

**[drumroll as Thomas grunts, presumably in pain/effort] **

**[pop] **

**Thomas: AAAAAAAAAAA- **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?! Now, it has been a while since the last one, so I thought it was about time for another Q&A! **

**Morality: Aww... **

**Thomas: What? **

**Morality: I really wanted to do something in this video... **

**Thomas: Morality, you were just in the last one. You played Watson. **

**Morality: That was forever ago... **

**Thomas: Last week? **

**Creativity: ****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- m with Pouty McSpecs over here, and I didn't even get featured as much as HE did last time! **

Thomas frowned as he saw more evidence of selfishness from Roman.

**Thomas: You're my creative side, people still love you! Don't worry. **

**Creativity: Oh, I don't worry about that.**

"Bit full of yourself there" Talyn pointed out. Roman pointedly ingnored them vowing to think upon everything during break.

**Logan: Maybe we can help you with something in order to make up for mistakes one might have made prior? **

"Naw Logan is embarrassed" Lilly smiled. Logan blushed uncomfortable with the cooing.

**Thomas: Nah, Logic. Logan? **

**Logan: Correct. **

**Thomas: You're good! You made an honest mistake last week. And I'm feeling pretty good this week! **

**Logan: Dang. I mean, yaaay. **

Thomas and his friends laughed.

**Thomas: Okay, how about this? I'll do a Q&A... [groans of annoyance] ...with you guys! **

**Creativity: HUZZAHHHH! Morality: YAAAAY! Logan: Satisfactory. **

"Wait where's Anxiety?" Patton asked worried for his kiddo.

"Don't worry Pat, I'm sure I'll turn up at some point." Anxiety smiled at Patton.

Patton squeeled hugging Anxiety thrilled with his new nickname.

**Thomas: Okay, I'm sending out the notification to get some questions, using the hashtag "#AskSandersSides". Here we go. **

**Morality: I've never been asked questons by your followers before! **

**Logan and Creativity: Don't screw it up.**

"That wasn't very nice" Joan muttered frowning at how they automatically assumed that he would screw up.

"Oh it's just that often I get too over excited and make many many mistakes" giggled Patton embarrassed.

**Thomas: Okay! First question goes to... **

**Creativity: I'm ready go ahead. **

Everyone raised their eyebrows at how Roman thought he would automatically be asked the first question.

**Thomas:... Logan! **

**Creativity: Come again? **

**Logan: Really? **

**Thomas: What is your favorite book? **

**Logan: Ooh! "The Murder of Roger Ackroyd" by Agatha Christie. Phenomenal ending. The murderer was- **

**Thomas: WHAAAT ARE YOU DOING?! **

"Gee Logan ever here of a spoiler?" asked Anxiety.

"Yes what of it. I never understood what that word meant." Logan answered.

"Oh well it means you pass on information which is essential to the plot that the person you are talking to may not know. What if they were asking because they wanted a new book to read. By telling who the murderer is you deny them the opportunity to discover the infomation themselve which would completly spoil the book." Anxiety informed.

Everyone was taken aback slightly at how eloquently Anxiety had put that in a way the Logan would understand.

"Ah I understand know thank you Anxiety, I shall endeaver to stop giving out spoilers as the peple say" Logan nodded to to Anxiety showing his appreciation.

**Logan: What? I'm providing valuable insight into the novel. **

**Thomas: Let's just move on to the next one... **

**Creativity: I'm ready! **

**Thomas: This one for Anxiety! **

**Creativity: What?! **

**Anxiety: Whaaat...?**

"There I am" Anxiety smirked.

"Look how confused you are. So cute" Valerie giggled.

Anxiety blushed.

**Thomas: Are you the same for everybody?**

**Anxiety: What is happening? **

**Thomas: It's a Q&A and we have a question for ya **

**Anxiety: Me? **

**Creativity: Just answer it, so we can move on. **

**Anxiety: No, I'm not the same for everybody. I'm Thomas' anxiety. Everyone's works differently. **

**Thomas: Yeah, mine's just a little...heightened. **

**Anxiety: Exactly! Can I go? **

**Thomas: Nah, stick around. **

**Anxiety: You...never want me to stick around... **

"I must be becomming more accustomed to you being around. Not viewing you as such as dangerous side to have around" Thomas said smiling at his on screen self.

Anxiety smiled slightly though still was alittle worried.

**Creativity: NEXT ONE! **

**Thomas: Morality! **

**Creativity: MOTHER F- **

**Morality: -FATHER! NOW YOU! **

**Logan: BROTHER! I love word association games.**

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Morality! What is your favorite dad joke? **

**Morality: OOH! A-Ah...Why do flamingos sleep with one leg up? **

**Logan: Oh! It's a fascinating tactic. In order to preserve body heat, the- **

**Morality: 'Cause if they slept with both legs up, they would fall over! **

**[Everyone but Logan laughs] **

**Logan: But that isn't...the reason...that they- **

Everyone except Logan laughed about how onscreen Logan had reacted to the dad joke but also in amusement of the joke itself.

**Morality: You know how birds fly in a V formation and a lot of times one side is longer than the other? Do you know why that is? **

**Logan: Possibly an evolutionary adaptation. **

**Morality: 'Cause there are more birds on that side! **

**[Again, everyone except Logan laughs.] **

"Aww look at Anxiety trying to hide his amusement" Terence smiled.

Anxiety blushed. Morality beamed that even in this version of the future he was able to bring about such a positive reaction to Anxiety.

**Logan: Get me out of here, please. I need to leave. **

Everyone laughed at Logan's apparent distress over the jokes.

**Morality: Aw, what's the matter Logan? Do your socks have holes in them? **

**Logan: No they do not! **

**Morality: Then how'd ya get your feet in them?! [giggles]**

Anxiety laughed.

**Logan: [screams]**

Everyone once again laughed at Logans frustration.

**Thomas: Princey! **

**Creativity: FINALLY! Okay, let's do this. **

**Thomas: Princey, do you have any fashion tips? Also, do you have a prince or princess that you are in love with? **

**Creativity: Aah, all of my fashion advice comes from the best designer I know, Fairy Godmother. Ah, from rags to riches, she's the baddest of- **

**[Air horn sound] **

**Creativity: Sorry, that was my phone. AND she sings the whole time! It's a magical experience. **

**Morality: Bippity boppity boo-yah! [giggle] **

**Logan: That's one of those outbursts we internalize.**

"Let Patton have his fun" Thomas smiled.

**Creativity: And as for love, I am currently between princes and princesses. I am on a solo quest to help save...myself, for right now. **

**Thomas: Good for you, buddy. Alright! Let's try some group questions. First off, how are you feeling right now? **

**Morality: GOOOOO- **

**Thomas: Answer with only a song title. **

**Morality: Oh... **

**Logic: Comfortably Numb**

"That's not exactly healthy" Lilly said glancing over to the logical trait.

"I am Logic I do not understand emotions well and that can be distressing" Logan answered.

Everyone made an O of understanding.

**Creativity: All I Do Is Win**

**Anxiety: I'm Not Ok ... I Promise**

Everyone shot Anxiety worried looks. Patton taking Anxiety's hand.

**Morlaity: I am the Walrus**

**Creativity: It was "how do you FEEL?" **

**Morality: [mumbling] I am the walrus. **

**Thomas: Which pokemon would you be? **

**Morality: Togepi! **

**Logic: Alakazam. **

**Anxiety: Haunter. **

**Creativity: Jigglypuff! **

**Thomas: I would not have pegged you for that one. **

**Creativity: Their singing was underappreciated too! We would go on to perform the BEST DUETS IN ALL THE LAND! **

"And put everyone to sleep" Anxiety muttered.

"EXCUSE ME!" Roman roared.

Anxiety flinched.

"I only meant thats what Jigglypuffs singing does. It's there ability" Anxiety muttered.

"Oh" Roman sat back thinking upon that answer shaking himself out of his thoughts as the screen started up again.

**Thomas: Beautiful. Alright, here's a fun one! If you all had your own YouTube channels, what would their content be? **

**Logan: Videos analyzing the themes and pointing out inconsistencies in TV shows, movies and comic books. **

**Creativity: Epic fail compilations! Of all the horrible deaths my enemies incur after I impale them. **

**Anxiety: I would make a bunch of videos about conspiracies and cryptids. **

**Thomas: Oh, good! You'll be keeping me up even later. **

**Anxiety: It's the one thing I'm good at. **

"I'm sure that's not the only thing your good at" Thomas smiled at his Anxiety. Anxiety just gave him a small smile in return.

**Morality: My channel would have videos of me playing with goo and mixing paint! **

**Logan: Oh! Autonomous sensory meridian response videos! **

**Morality: Eh, I'm pretty sure its just me playing with goo and paint. **

**Thomas: That definitely would entertain some people. **

**Logan: Yup. **

**Thomas: Okay... Fire, Air, Water and Earth Bender. Who would get what element?**

**Creativity: Fire! **

**Morality: Because of your fiery passion. **

That garnered a few eyebrow raises.

**Logan: Earth. **

**Morality: Because you're so grounded. **

Every giggled at that.

**Anxiety: Hmm, water. **

**Morality: Because you're so deep and mysterious! **

Everyone was outright laughing now.

**Creativity: And you're a wet blanket. **

"That wasn't very nice" Patton frowned.

**Morality: And I would bend air. **

**Logan: Because you're an airhead. **

**Morality: Now, I know you intended to hurt my feelings...but I am just so darn proud of you that you made a DAD JOKE! **

**Logan: Oh, shhhhh- **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Favourite social media? **

**Morality: Facebook! **

**Creativity: Instagram! **

**Logan: LinkedIn. **

**Anxiety: Tumblr. I also still maintain my MySpace page. It'll bounce back. **

**Thomas: Morality repeat after me Adulthood.**

**Morality: Adulthood. **

**Thomas: A-DULT-HOOD**

**Morality: A-DULT-HOOD. **

**T: Awesome. **

**Logan: Name the process of becoming an adult. **

**Morality: Adultery! **

**Thomas: N-No. **

**Logan: "Adult"? More like "a dolt." **

**Morality: That stings a little bit, but you're on fire today! **

Again everyone laughed.

**Thomas: What do all of you do to relax after a tough day?**

**Creativity: Dramatically serenade myself in the mirror. **

**Logan: Puzzles. **

**Morality: Eat a cookie! And when I'm feeling dangerous... [whispers] eat a second cookie. **

**Anxiety: I usually go and sit on a surface that isn't meant to be sat on. Because when tomorrow comes I will be faced with even more challanges. And I am too overwhelmed to be worrying about what "is" and "is not" a chair.**

Everyone was looking alarmed and shooting an embarrassed Anxiety worried looks. Thomas and Patton both grabbed one of Anxiety's hands causing Anxiety to look at both of them in amusement.

**Thomas: Anxiety, I WAS feelin' good today, man. **

**Morality: ANOTHER! **

**Thomas: Ok! What was- ...my most embarrasing moment. **

**Logan: Nice try, but we will not be disclosing that information. **

**Creativity: Your honor means everything. **

**Anxiety: Ahh, I cause you to think about it too much as it is, so I'll cut you some slack. **

**Thomas: Oh...thank you, gu- **

**Morality: HE PEED HIS PANTS DURING HIS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CHORUS CONCERT! [snort] **

Everyone laughed while Thomas looked very embarrassed. Anxiety feeling Thomas's embarrassment and anxiety stopped laughing and squirmed slightly. Thomas noticing that Anxiety had stopped laughing looked over at his anxious trait in concern and curiousity.

**[various statements of "why would you do that" from everyone] **

**Morality: [giggly] It's kinda funny when you think about it! I mean...he peed his pants! **

**Thomas: Favorite bands. **

**Anxiety: Evanescence. **

**Logan: Podcasts. **

**Creativity: Beyonce! She's royalty. **

**Morality: I basically just listen to the campfire fun song from Spongebob on repeat. **

**Thomas: Alright, well only one of you named a band... **

**[Anxiety clicks his tongue] **

**Thomas: Anxiety can you say one nice thing about all of us?**

"Way to put him on the spot" Joan smirked.

"Yeah well I'll probably end up also insulting them at the same time." Anxiety blushed not meeting anyone's eyes.

**Anxiety: Oh, brother...ok, [soft music plays] Dad. You make Logic furious. And that is fun to watch. Even though you're a clueless moron the rest of the time. **

**Morality: Aw, ok. **

**Anxiety: Logic, you understand reality better than the other two, and that is very comforting. But you are still a clueless moron most of the time. **

**Logan: How dare you. **

**Anxiety: Prince. I gotta say...you do impress me. [music stops]...By being a clueless moron ALL the time.**

Thomas's friends laughed.

**Creativity: Well that wasn't remotely nice. **

**Anxiety: And Thomas. **

**Thomas: Spare me the compliment. **

**Anxiety: Cool. **

**Thomas: Logic, Spock or Data and Why?**

**Logan: Data. Spock is half human, whereas Data is a Soong-type android. No chance for icky, complicated, human emotions. For lack of a better word..."duh". **

**Thomas: Well then, let's get a little more interesting. What are all your real names?! **

**Morlaity: Oh, like Logic's is Logan? **

**Thomas: Yes! **

**Morality: Aw, well shucks! You could've asked me sooner! My real name is- **

**[Truck sound] Logan: I'm sorry, that is my text tone. **

**Morlaity: But everyone just calls me dad! **

**Creativity: And my name is- **

**[truck sound] Logan: I am just gonna put this on silent. **

Everyone laughed. They seemed to be doing that alot this episode.

**Anxiety: And I'm... ...Not gonna tell you my real name. Because I don't have to. **

"Yeah onscren me is no where near ready to share that piece of information." Anxiety muttered. Thomas squeezed his hand in reassurance.

**Thomas: ...Well that was thoroughly and utterly disappointing! Guess we'll all find out later. [clicks tongue] Next up: Which emoji best describes you all? **

**Anxiety:[clicks tongue](Purple Devil)**

**Logan: [pop](Robot head) **

**Creativity: hm (shining star)**

**Morality: daaa! (Dog head)**

**Thomas: What's your favourite disney movie and can you please sing something from it?**

**Morality: WINNIE THE POOH! ...Oh yeah. ****Winnie the Pooh...**

Lilly, Valerie, Talyn and Thomas all awwed at Patton.

**Anxiety: Black Cauldron. No songs. It's perfect. **

"A completely underestimated Disney movie" Thomas agreed.

**Logan: My favorite movie is Big Hero 6, and it contained the theme song "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy. I'm not much of a singer, so I shall recite the lyrics like a poem. [clears throat] "They say we are what we are". That's enough of that. **

Everyone huffed in laughter.

**Creativity: I can't choose amongst any of my darling babies! So I am just going to say that they are ALL my favorites and I am going to start singing the entire anthology starting with "Someday My Prince Will Come". [clears throat] ****Some...**

**Morality: ****BODY ONCE TOLD ME**** Thomas: [with M: ****The world was gonna roll me!] **

**[Anxiety and Logic joining in] ****I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed!**

Everyone laughed though most were ecstatic that Anxiety had smiled and joined in.

**Creativity: YOU KNOW WHAT? I am done! I'm done here! I am done with all of you! **

"We're down to three" Terence laughed.

**Logan: Hmm. Some people cannot handle scrutiny. **

**Thomas: Logic what is the biggest mistake you've made**

**Morlaity: OHH, he misused the word "infinitesimal" last week! **

**Logan: Shut it! **

**Morality: He thought it meant really big but it actually means really small! **

**Logan: That was one time! And how did you know what it meant?! **

**Morality: I know big words! **

**Logan: Welp! Morality corrected me today! Black is white, up is down, and I am going to go reevaluate my purpose. **

"Down to two" laughed Talyn.

**Thomas: Well, we are starting to lose our interviewees. **

**Anxiety: I dunno, I'm actually kinda getting into this. Bring it on. **

**Thomas: Alright! "If you had to kiss one of the others, who would you choose?" **

**Anxiety: Aaaaaand I'm out. **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Aww...ok, well, Morality, looks like the last question is for you! **

**Morality: Oh boy! What is it? **

**Thomas: Do you know how cute you are?**

**Morality: Don't patronize me. I'M JUST KIDDING! AHHHH! THAT'S SO SWEET! **

**Thomas: Oh! Well, you...really got me there. **

Everyone laughed.

**Morality: Alright, I'm gonna go eat a cookie! I've earned a couple today. **

"Feeling dangerous are you?" laughed Joan.

"Maybe" Patton smiled.

**Thomas: Yeah! I probably will too... Well, I hope this helped you get to know the different facets of my personality a little bit better! They are an eclectic bunch. Avideos to nd hopefully we get to learn a little bit more about them in videos to come! And until next time, take it easy, guys, gals and nonbinary pals. Peace out! Hold up! Before we go to the end card, I wanna let you know I'm still hearing from you all to see where you want me to go in Europe! **

"Oooh going to Europe" Thomas smiled excited about that.

His friends and sides smiled at his excite meant.

**Thomas: So if you haven't submitted yet, please go to the link right here, or click the link in the description. **

"End card!" Everyone yelled.

**Morality: Aww, there's so much cool stuff they've done for us online, kiddos! **

**Creativity: Oh yeah? **

**Morality: There's some really neato artwork of us all AND some writing as well! Say, what is a "ship"? **

Anxiety, Thomas and Thomas's friends eyes all widened as did the two dark sides.

**Logan: Seriously, Morality, you don't know what that is? It is a craft designed for water travel. **

**Anxiety: Even Princey knew that. **

**Creativity: Yeah, even I knew that. **

**Morality: Oh, ok! It does not look like that, but ok.**

"Ahh it probably meant ship as in relationship. Which means people are writing stories where we pair up with another side in a romantic/sexual relationship." Anxiety muttered blushing with how embarrassed he was.

"Oh so what pairing do you think there are?" Patton asked. Logan also looked interested as did Roman.

"Um I don't lnow but probably different pairings or even pairing us as a group as in all of us in an open relationship with each other" Anxiety answered avoiding eye contact blushing badly.

Remus was giggling at the images that produced in his head.

"All right fifteen minute break. Roman to your bedroom please. Everyone else do whatever you need to do.

Everyone agreed and got up stretching before going there own way.


	15. Break 2

Authors Note: Well still not into slavery or own the rights to the characters so yeah. Keep reading folks.

Break 2

Roman walked into his bedroom, frowning as he caught his reflection in the mirror, and sat on his bed to think.

A prince was supposed to be compassionate not cruel. Roman started to think upon his actions with each of his fellow sides. He ignored Deciet often pretending he didn't exist. He pretended he didn't have a brother that was pretty bad. Remus just got on his nerves alot always speaking nonsense and acting insane. He got on pretty well with Patton but who didn't it was Patton you couldn't help but like him. He argued with Logan abit before Anxiety started hanging around more and he switched his attention to what he viewed as a threat. His relationship with Logan could use some improvement.

Anxiety. Well what could he say about how he treated Anxiety. He was nasty and cruel. It's true that Thomas couldn't achieve his dreams if Anxiety held him back. But the question was why did Anxiety hold Thomas back. Roman really thought upon this. Realising he didn't have an answer as he never bothered to get to know Anxiety before treating him badly he sighed. He supposed he should have given Anxiety a chance. But he was just always so closed off. Never sharing information about himself willingly, like his name.

Roman became ashamed of himself as he thought about how he behaved last night and this morning. He should of waited to find out who pranked him first before yelling at anyone. And his use of physcial violence so casuallly actually unnerved him. As a prince he shouldn't be so quick to violence. He thought about how he would go about apologizing to Anxiety and realised he still wasn't quite ready to put his pride aside.

Roman knew one of his flaws was his pride and his belief that he has to look absolutley perfect at all times. He looked into the mirror. He still had fluro orange hair with glitter in it. Remus had pranked him well and knew where to hit him where it hurts. He sighed as he continued to ponder his situation.

He hated that he was exiled to his room during all breaks unless it was time for meals. He didn't like to be alone too much and missing out on any and all fun others might be happening. Not to mention he might miss an important discussion. He sighed as he flopped back onto his bed now bored.

Thomas's friends decide to go and sit down in the Seating area as they discussed all they had learned. And what they theorised could happen.

Logan pulled out his book and continued it. Deciet spotting the books title had lightly laughed and pullled out a complete replica of the book and started reading it as well. He and Anxiety may be at odds but maybe this book could help him figure out why. Remus decided to climb into some air ducts and spy on Roman.

Thomas decided to pull Anxiety down into his bedroom to have a little talk. Patton followed in order to support Anxiety. Anxieety started to freak out alittle when Thomas guided him away from the others and into Anxiety's bedroom. They all say on the bed. Anxiety grabbing a faux fur black cushion and hugging it to his chest.

"Anxiety first I just wanted to see how you were coping with what happened this morning?" Thomas asked trying to ease into this discussion. Patton looked over at Anxiety and looked at the deep bruise on his cheeck.

Anxiety just sighed.

"I'm doing ok now, though I probably wont be comfortable near Roman for a long time" Anxiety answered.

"And that's totally fine" Patton said hugging Anxiety's shoulders.

"I, ah, also noticed earlier that you said calm on the outside storm on the inside. What does to mean exactly?" Thomas asked curious.

"Oh um It meant that while sometimes, not all the time mind, while I look calm on the outside, that I'm still feeling anxious, uh, on the inside" Anxiety muttered unsure if he was phraasing it right.

"Oh, you know, you can let us know if your feeling to Anxious and we can take a break if need be" Thomas told Anxiety raising his chin to get their eyes to meet.

"Yeah I know ... now"Anxiety muttered.

Patton just squeezed Anxiety harder.

"Ah I was also worried about the song title to how you were feeling." Thomas asked.

"Um geez, I don't know that's future me, I probably have had a really bad week in terms of anxiety. Also at this point I have alot of people still against me in the videos. So I'm probably not feeling the greatest" Anxiety tried to explain what future him could be feeling.

"Oh well if you ever have those concerns I'm sure Patton and I are completley willing to listen even if you need to rant about something" Thomas smiled at Anxiety.

Anxiety smiled at Thomas and muttered thanks.

"I also want you to know that if your feeling too overwhelmed you can come to us even if its just to sit there quietly for awhile. Maybe we can come up with a signal that we can use that you can do to let us know if your overwhelmed." Thomas told Anxiety seriously grabbing his hand.

Anxiety just threw Thomas a smile of gratitude feeling abit overwhelmed with happiness.

They sat there for a few minutes just soaking up the peace they all felt.

There was a knock on the door. Anxiety jumped.

"Yeah!" Thomas called.

"Its been fifteen minutes" Talyn's voice floated threw the door.

"Cool we'll be out there in a sec" Thomas answered. They heard them move away from the door and down to Romans door.

"Let's go" Patton cheered, excited about what might be next.

They got up and moved to the door. Exiting they saw Roman exiting his room. Anxiety shuffled closer to Patton taking his hand for comfort. Roman saw then and spotted how dark the bruise on Anxiety's cautious face was. Shocked and feeling immensly guilty he moved quickly passed them and to his spot in the viewing room. Anxiety let a a quiet breathe and they moved into the room taking there spots ready to see what else was in store for them.


	16. Am I Original?

Authors Note: Wow I seem to be writing alot lately lol. I have alot of time now that I have finished my course. Still don't ow the rights. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a review even if it's to tell me you like it or hate it.

Am I Original?

Everyone looked to the screen as it flickered to life.

**Thomas: So a lot of people ask me how I do what I do Well, I don't know, all I can tell you is it all comes from right up here... I have a rat that hides in my hair, and directs my every move just like in the movie Ratatouille **

Everyone laughed.

**[intro music] **

**Thomas: WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?! Today, I thought we might try something a little bit new and exciting, I think you're all going to enjoy this, I am going to tell you my life's story, BUT I'm gonna do it through illustrations! And I'm calling it... [pop] "Sketch My Autobiography" **

"Um you mean a Draw my Life right?" Talyn asked.

"Must do" Thomas answered.

**Anxiety: Please tell me you're joking. **

**Thomas: Ugh, what, Anxiety, what do you have to say now? **

**Anxiety: That's literally a copy of what is known as a "Draw my Life" you just slapped a different name onto it. **

**Thomas: Ohh, I thought it felt familiar. Okay, well I'll j- I'll just call it a Draw my Life **

**Anxiety: Boring. **

**Thomas: What do you mean "Boring?" Its my life! **

**Anxiety: I know what I said. **

Everyone laughed at Anxiety's sass.

**Thomas: *Noise of strong disapproval* **

**Anxiety: And on top of that, do you reeeally want to make something that's been done before? Do you think that's what THEY want to see? **

**Thomas: Well... I don't know... **

**Anxiety: I'm gonna go ahead and say no. **

**Thomas: Unh, Why are you being like this? You were so chill the last couple of videos... **

**Anxiety: Sometimes I just gotta be me...nuh *mean* **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: UGHHH... I wanna be mad, but you're right, the idea is not original. **

**Anxiety: No. **

**Thomas: *Makes noise of frustration* What am I gonna do now? **

**Anxiety: One option- and I'm just throwing this out there, is to... hide under the covers until the sun goes away. **

**Princey: Not so fast, my chemically inbalanced romance! **

**Thomas: PRINCEY! **

**Anxiety: Oh good... Prince Underarms-stink **

**Thomas: That is an uncharacteristically schoolyard insult, Anxiety **

**Princey: Yeah, that was hardly inventive. **

**Anxiety: Creativity is not my department. **

**Princey: So Negative Nancy over here struck down the idea I gave you, is that correct? **

**Thomas: I think so. **

**Anxiety: Chalk one up for me. **

Some of the viewers chuckled at that.

**Princey: I'm gonna need you to be REAL quiet right now, because you just earned the number one slot in my dun-zo list today. **

**Anxiety: Dun-zo list? **

**Princey: We're dun-zo. *Thomas looks at Princey oddly* **

**Princey: Okay Thomas, that idea may not have made the grade but, never fear! Your CREATIVITY is here! **

**Thomas: You think we can come up with something that's new AND exciting? **

**Priney: Of course I can! I've always been here, fighting for you! Your happiness is my mission! Do you trust me? **

"Aladdin reference" Joan laughed.

**Thomas: What? **

**Princey: Do you trust me? **

**Thomas: I don't know... **

**Princey: SEE! Why not? You have kept me in the backseat for the past two Sanders Sides videos and that is criminal! You try to create art, but you shackle your creativity. **

**Thomas: Oh I don't think that's fair, you were always there playing a role. **

**Princey: A ROLE!? I am not some bread roll to hold you over while you wait for your dinner! I am the main course! **

**Anxiety: Oy... **

Everyone laughed at Anxiety's reaction.

**Princey: I ask you this Thomas, allow me the chance to really prove myself, grant me full creative control! **

**Thomas: ... You're my creativity. You have all the creative control. **

**Anxiety: No, he is talking about full-on "daydream mode", La La Land. **

**Princey: Not the time for movie references! But yes, precisely. **

**Thomas: Oh. Uhhhh. I don't- **

**Princey : If you trust me to handle this, I will be unimpeded, It will be an all-out BRAINSTORMING EXTRAVAGANZA! **

**Thomas: Well, if it can get us that idea... **

**Princey: *makes claw hands* [Pshh] [Pshh} Brainstormmm. **

**Thomas: All right, let's do it. **

**Princey: YEEEESSSS! **

**Anxiety: Oh, come on! **

**Princey: First, we're gonna need all the players, so... LOGIC! [hmph] MORALITY! [fwooh] Now we're ready. **

**Logan: I'm confused. **

**Thomas: Let me bring you up to speed, I gave Princey a little bit more creative control so that we can drum up a good idea for the video. **

**Logan: Wait- that means this is "daydream mode"!? Why am I here? I play no part in this. **

**Princey: Sucks, does it not? **

"Roman once again being abit mean there" Terence said straight faced.

**Patton: Well I'm just glad that when you called me, I had my pants on. *looks down*...No I don't. **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Uh-oh **

**Princey: OH- I'm so sorry. **

**Patton: I'll be right back. **

**Princey: Since I'm calling the shots, I need you and morality and even "Jason Toddler" over there, to assist me. **

**Anxiety: I don't agree to this. **

**Princey: Too bad. Alright, LET US- **

**Patton: Got my pants! **

**Princey: -BEGIN! Now, the video could use a little change of pace, maybe a different format, what's hot with the kids these days? **

**Patton: KNIVES! **

"What!" was said in various tones and volume all over the room. Anxiety's eyes widened.

**Thomas: ... What? **

**Patton: They use hot knives! To cut things. **

**Princey: Oh- What? Thomas:Oh, my, wow. **

**Patton: Yeah, the stuff is on fire, and the knife is GLOWING RED **

**Princey: I'm glad you brought up something that has already been done, because THAT is a good example... of a horrible suggestion. **

**Patton: Oh... **

**Princey: We are going for "pure originality" **

**Logan: Um, do you understand how rare that is? **

**Princey:Shhhhhhhhhh Thomas: Shhhhh **

"Look at that look Anxiety and Logan shared. So cute" Valerie squealed.

Anxiety and Logan blushed.

**Princey: But maybe we don't need to know what's popular with the kids these days. *yes you do* Maybe, THATS all part of the fun! Perhaps, we can be sat down, and introduced to these new and zany crazes and the viewers would get to see our first responses upon seeing them! **

"Um still not an original idea" Lily sang. Roman started pouting internally panicing at the thought of letting Thomas down. Anxiety feeling the anxiety in the room quickly located it and was a little surprised to feel it from the normally confident side. Deciding to try something he hadn't tried in a few years he closed his eyes concetrated on pulling Roman's anxiety into himself.

Roman felt himself calming down confused he looked around. Spotting Anxiety with his eyes closed but concentrating so hard he was sweating and grimacng slightly. He realised what had happened and went to say something escepicially when he saw how pale Anxiety had gotten but he caught Anxiety's eye and he shook his head. Roman vowed to say something later but turned his eyes back to the screen as it continued.

**[fwsh transition effect] **

**Patton: What is going on here? **

**Logan: They appear to be transferring yogurt from one person's mouth to the other, via straw. *...ew.* **

"That's gross" Thomas laughed. Everyone agreed. Anxiety stil felt weak and anxious.

**Princey: OH! I've heard of this before! It's called "yogurt-ing" (laughs) I've actually tried this myself. **

**Anxiety: Is this why Princey spit yogurt at me yesterday? **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: Wait a second! That's Kids React! **

**Thomas: Yep. That was definitely Kids React from the Fine Bros channel. I was in a few of their videos! **

**Logan: Not to mention the countless other reaction channels and the fact that Thomas has already done several reaction videos himself. **

**Princey: Are you serious? **

**Logan: I'm always serious. Clearly. I wear a necktie. **

**Patton: Serious people wear neckties. **

Everyone laughed.

"Why are these videos so funny" Thomas laughed.

**Thomas: Okay, well I think you're onto something with the changing format. I DID like that. **

**Anxiety: Don't encourage him. **

**Princey: NO. DO encourage me! I am heading this all up. Right now, I wear the pants in this household. **

**Patton: Oh you do? I didn't know that. **

**Logan: No, no, no, no, don't- Thomas: It's an expression.**

Everyone cracked up laughing. Anxiety rubbing his eyes as well feeling exhausted.

**Princey: Okay, so the viewers like it when you talk to the different aspects of your personality. BUT... What if those aspects got to talk directly to the viewer about what they're really thinking? **

**Thomas: Hm... Patton: Oooohh! **

**Princey: Anytime one of us needed to talk directly to the viewer, it would cut to us, in a separate confessional. And it could be done in sort of a quirky, off the cuff, let me just make up a word right now, mockumentary fashion. **

**Logan: T-That's... **

**Anxiety: The Office. **

**Thomas: That's The Office. **

**Patton: And Parks And Recreation. And Modern Family. And the British version of The Office. **

**Princey: I knew it was already a thing. I love The Office. And I love Parks and Rec. I referenced to it earlier with the whole Dun-zo list thing. But come on! I am trying here! I think sometimes people are really mean to the hot, popular persona. Especially Anxiety. He is being a real- **

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the complaint.

**Thomas: Are you really doing a cutaway right now? **

**Princey: I'm sorry, I just had to try it out. **

**Thomas: It's fine, we're just on a time limit. **

**Anxiety: What were you saying over there? **

**Princey: Nothing! **

**Logan: Alright, well. Do you have an original idea yet? Since that was what you were so keen on. **

**Princey: I'm getting to it, Logan! **

**Logan: This is what we get for making him the leader. **

**Princey: What is with your attitude? **

**Logan: I am simply positing that if you sanction some input from the rest of us- **

**Princey: No! I am in charge! This is Daydream mode! **

**Patton: Come on now, Slugger. No need for fighting. **

**Princey: Wait. That's it. FIGHTING! **

**Thomas: Wha- I- We all know I am not a fighter. **

**Patton: You're a lover. **

**Thomas: S-Sure. **

**Patton: He doesn't make hate, he makes LOVE! **

"Um no" Anxiety muttered pushing his face into the back of his recliner. He quickly pushed himself into a reclining position.

"What?" asked Patton looking at him noting his pale skin and the sweat still on his face.

"Um, that's not how you phrase that" Anxiety answered in a murmur.

"Oh. Are you feeling alright Anx?" Morality asked also noticing how tired Anxiety looked despite being wide awake at the start of the episode.

"Hmm I'm fine" Anxiety murmured before yawning.

Thomas and Patton exchanged worried looks. Roman looked down and wondered if he should speak up.

Remus was getting bored and had pulled out an adult colouring book to start colouring, clicking his tongue randomly which was making Deciets eye twitch.

**Thomas: Okay, um... **

**Princey: I'm not saying that we fight physically. Although we certainly would win. **

**Anxiety: Ugh. **

**Princey: I'm proposing that we fight VERBALLY! **

**Thomas: How is that better? **

**Patton: That also sounds not good. **

**Princey: Oh I'm talking about lyrical dueling. **

**Patton: Oh, like in 8 Mile! **

**Princey: Yes! **

**Anxiety: How do you know about 8 Mile? **

"Anxiety sounds so worried about how Patton knows about 8 mile" Talyn laughed.

"How do you know about 8 mile Patton" Thomas asked.

"Oh I heard Roman call Anxiety an emo. So I looked up movies that emos would like and that showed up so I watched it" Patton smiled.

Everyone just looked at him shocked. Anxiety was starting to drift into sleep.

**Princey: Logic! How about it? **

**Logan: Well... **

**Princey: Too bad! You're doing it. **

***Muffled shouting and stuffs* **

**[epic music starts] **

**Introduction: Aggressive bouts of beat poetry! Logan vs Princey! GO!**

Anxiety snapped awake at the loud noise. Eyes going staright to the screen.

**Roman: Ladies, Lords, and Non-Binary Royalty, Watch me as I beat this geek, And do it joyously! I'll vanquish any villain with the gall to try to toy with me, Ask the Dragon-Witch, She knows the drill, You're screwed ROYALLY!**

**Logan: Stricken with clairvoyancy, Events ocurred as I'd foreseen Your verse was weak, Your rapping stinks, Flamboyantly, Employing these, Trisyllabic rhymes, PSSH! I can match that easily, I'll beat you every time, So you do not want beef with me, Princey! I drown out lesser emcees when I flow, There's no avoiding me, Under pressure, I rise up- Holler at your buoyancy! (Patton: Woo!) Diadems are worn on Capita, I had this battle on lock like Attica!, You're through, go home Princey, Pack it up, I claimed to be the better bard, And I backed it up**

"That was so good" Lilly smiled.

Logan blushed at the praise.

**Thomas: Wow. **

**Princey: Wher-where did that come from? **

**Logan: I have an appreciation for poetry. **

**Patton: Ahhhhh! **

**Anxiety: Well it would be an opportunity missed not to acknowledge that there is an actual rapper named Logic and that was surprising. **

**Thomas: Yeah... **

**Anxiety: But, that was clearly just a copy of Epic Rap Battles of History. **

**Logan: Yes, I was going to point that out. But I didn't want to miss this opportunity. **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: Gee, Teach you really SCHOOLED him **

**Logan: And you're next, I have just decided. **

**Princey: Ugh! You're right, it's been done! **

**Patton: Oh come on. I mean, you lost but that was still fun to watch! **

**Anxiety: If it's not original, haven't we all lost? **

**Thomas: Play nice. **

**Logan: It's not original, that's a fact. There is already a channel dedicated to exclusively creating battle rap content. **

"True" Terence said. Anxiety fell into a light sleep.

**Princey: Alright, do you have a better idea? **

**Logan: Well- **

**Princey: Nope! You already did that in the motivation video! And that is based on Sherlock! **

**Logan: Darn. **

**Princey: See? It's not so easy, you commoners. **

**Patton: Okay, well maybe we can go off what is fun for you, Thomas. What do you enjoy doing? **

**Thomas: I mean, video games. **

**Princey: Video games? Of course. It's so simple. I can't believe I haven't thought of it before. You can just, record yourself playing video games and making silly commentary like so: **

**Patton: Alright, kids! Welcome back. In today's video I'll be taking on a little silly game involving a... goat? *giggles* Who comes up with this stuff? Oh... Wow, I am ba-a-a-a-d at this game. That was a sheep. **

"That was too cute" Joan laughed.

Patton noticing that Anxiety was asleep conjured a dark purple and black mink and placed it over Anxety's body. Everyone smiled even if they were confused on what could have made Anxiety so tired. It was causing a couple of flashbacks to years ago for Deciet who started to wonder if Anxiety had tried to do _that _again. He hoped not.

**Thomas: Stop. **

**Patton: Aww... **

Everyone giggled at Pattons face.

"I'm sure I let you play it later" Thomas smiled over the sleeping side.

**Princey: Oh don't tell me... **

**Thomas: Yeah it's kind of a thing too. **

**Anxiety: Let's plays. **

**Logan: Some of the most popular Youtubers do let's plays. **

**Patton: Well then maybe we should join in the fun! **

**Princey: No! It has to be original! **

**Anxiety: You tried, you failed, let's go to sleep. **

**Thomas: It's 2 p.m. **

"Anxiety is not an insomniac" Deciet smirked.

Everyone looked at the sleeping form in slight concern.

**Princey: NO! like pizza so we could be a group of a crime fighting pizza lovers. **

**Patton: I do like pizza! **

**Princey: Huh? Huh? **

**Thomas: Pretty sure that is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Anxiety: I hate this. **

**Logan: Accurate. **

**Patton: Booyakasha. **

**Princey: Ugh! And you're all in character for it too. Okay. How about music that we could lip-sync to? There lies, lies, lies, lies, lies**

**Thomas: No! **

**Anxiety: That was a and I'm so upset that I know that. **

Everyone laughed trying not to be to loud.

**Patton: I am downloading that app, right now. **

**Princey: Fine! How about six second looping vide-oh no. **

**All: Oooh... **

**Logan: Too soon. **

**Anxiety: Princey, you are done. Give it up. **

**Princey: Quiet, you...Jerky-McJerk...face. Argh I'm too busy brainstorming to think of a harmful nickname. **

**Thomas: Princey, calm down. **

**Princey: No! If I can't think of an original idea, what would you think of me? I can't... let you down. **

**Thomas: Princey, you could never let me down. **

**Princey: No? Anxiety: No? **

"Wonder why Anxiety spoke up then?" Terence wondered.

"Dunno and we probably wont find out. He is asleep" Thomas answered.

**Thomas: No! Those ideas may not have been original, but I had fun watching you all do them. **

**Patton: That's what I was trying to say. You shouldn't stress over originality, just think of it as doing what you want to do in your own unique way. **

"That's a good idea" Lilly smiled.

**Thomas: Yeah, I mean, If I try to be totally original, each and every video, I'm gonna drive myself up the wall. **

**Anxiety: But if it's not original, it's a copy. **

**Thomas: An imperfect copy. And the imperfections are what would make the content unique. We can learn and be inspired by others to create our own content. **

**Logan: Very much like how you're harkening back to Mark Earls' speech on originality right now. **

**Thomas: Astute. **

**Patton: Just remember, it's okay to be inspired by others. It's just not okay to plagiarize. **

**Logan: It's like W.H. Davenport Adams said that "Great poets imitate and improve, whereas small ones steal and spoil." **

**Anxiety: Oh so you're on board with them now? **

**Logan: Well I've always had my doubts on creating something entirely original But, I'm no defeatist.**

"Ouch looks like that comment hurt Anxiety" Talyn spoke sadly.

"I'm sure I didn't mean it to be mean" Logic wondered why Anxiety looked hurt.

"You basically called him a defeatist that can be seen as very hurtful" Morality informed.

"Oh well I will have to watch what words I use in the future." Logic answered.

**Thomas: So Princey, it's true, you can't make an exact replica. But, you know, if you wanted to evolve an idea or put your own spin on something, that's alright. **

**Princey: Thanks, everyone. Well, almost everyone. **

**Thomas: I just have to stop doubting myself so much.(Anxiety leaves) **

Everyone looked sad for Anxiety and kinda glad that the Anxiety was a sleep at the moment. Patton had a couple of tears in his eyes.

**Logan: You got this, buddy! **

**Patton: Yeah! **

**Logan: Or you don't. It could go one of two ways. **

**Paton: Yeah... **

Everyone laughed quietly.

**Princey: Thank you. I suppose. **

**Thomas: You do have this. **

**Princey: Um. **

**Thomas: What's wrong, buddy? **

**Princey: It's just... I only ever pushed you toward your dreams, Thomas. And I never said a bad word about you. Why don't you want to listen to me more? This whole thing could've been avoided if you did. **

**Thomas: Oh, Princey... I- **

**Princey: Roman. **

"Well that's another name down onscreen" Thomas smiled.

**Thomas: Roman? **

**Princey: That's my proper name. **

**Thomas: Oh! **

**Princey: It felt weird, you calling me Princey when it's serious talk time. **

**Thomas: Oh, well, Roman, you are so important to me. I genuinely don't know what I would do without you. You have gotten me through some of my roughest days. But I need the other guys too.**

"Which is why I want you to be kinder to the others" Thomas said. "Afterall we are all on the same team"

"True" Roman whispered glancing at Anxiety still pondering everything.

**Thomas: If I only ever listened to my most wonderful, romantic, fanciful thoughts... I'd be setting myself up for heartbreak. **

"That is also true" Valerie said giving a small smile.

**Princey: Alright, Thomas. I understand. I guess. **

**Thomas: But like I said, I will make an effort to listen to you more. That Draw My Life was a good idea I may still do it. Come on! **

**Princey: I guess I'll see you when you need me. **

**Thomas: Hey, Roman? **

**Princey: Yes? **

**Thomas: You're my hero.**

"That was sweet" Talyn smirked glancing at Thomas.

**Thomas: And I hope that you all continue to be inspired by this wonderful world to create your own amazing pieces of art. If you're creating with your own honest voice, then that's all the originality you need. Until next time, Take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals. PEACE OUT! **

Anxiety startled awake. Looking at tthe screen he noticed they had finished the episode but not done the end scence. He looked at the blanket covering him slightly confused as to where it came from. Though it was super comfy.

"What did I miss?" Anxiety asked causing everyone to jump.

"Um Patton played a computer game with a goat in it, he put a blanket over you, You told everyone to go tto sleep at 2pm, You all dressed as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Roman brought up Vine and we decided that as long as we put our own spin on things our content doesn't have to be 100% orginal." Thomas answered excluded that onscreen Anxiety had had his feeling hurt.

"Oh kool, End cad" Anxiety muttered pointing to the screen.

Everyone turned to watch it.

**Roman: Well, there is one thing I think we can all be thankful for, you guys. **

**Logan: Oh yeah? What is that? **

**Roman: You can't get anymore unique than all of us. **

**Patton: That's right, Roman. I didn't wanna admit I was a bit confused by that. He's such a big Disney fan, I would've thought he'd see how similar we are to the concept of Inside Out- **

**Roman: WHAT!? Oh my- **

**Patton: You think he heard me? **

**Roman: MY LIFE IS A LIE!**

Everyone burst into laughter at that.

"That was a good episode" Morality smiled.

"Yes it was" Creativity smiled.

"Shall we move onto the next episode or do you want to break for a sleep" Thomas asked Anxiety.

Anxiety blushed.

"Lets continue I'm good now." Anxiety answered despite still feeling a little tired knowing he would for the rest of the day.

"Ok next epsiode" Thomas announced.


	17. My Negative Thinking

Authors Note: Wow getting into the longer episodes now. Harder to do but so much more interesting. Still not owning anything in bold Thomas, his friends or the sides. As always drop a review I always welcome constructive critism. That is how one improves and hones there craft.

My Negative Thinking.

Everyone watched the screen as it flickered to life.

**Thomas: My name is Thomas Sanders and for my first trick, I will do my impression of a Youtube vlog intro! *inhales* Brezur zur ze. No, that's not right. Be- *intro song* zzzz Thank you. Thank you.**

Everyone laughed. They loved the intros.

**Thomas: What is up everybody? So, relatable moment time. If you've ever acted, or wanted to act, or watched High School Musical, You know that in order to be a part of a show you must first partake *short inhale* in the dreaded audition process. And earlier today, I subjected myself to yet another one of those horrible judge fests. I tried to play it off, I tried to pretend like it's old hat, to go up on stage announce my name, sing 16 bars and be done with it, but it can never be that easy CAN IT? In this most recent audition... uh... I don't know it was rough. *inhales* Mistakes were made. I don't even know if I want to think about it. *Thomas staring into nothingness* You know what? Yes, I do. Logic! **

***from phone* "El principe es stupido." **

**Logan: "El principe es stupido." **

"That's a little mean" Patton frowned. Anxiety snuggled his mink blanket.

**Thomas: Oh, I'm sorry. **

**Logan: You know you should really give us fair warning before pulling us into one of these vlogs, Thomas. **

**Thomas: Are you learning Spanish? **

**Logan: Not really. I am trying to learn a particular phrase in a multitude of languages—and you know it doesn't really matter— What can I do for you, Thomas? **

**Thomas: Okay, so I just recently had an audition— **

**Logan: Oh yes, for one of those stage productions for a professional make-belief. **

**Thomas: Yes. And the audition is over, **

**Logan: It would seem so. **

**Thomas: I either get the part or I don't. **

**Logan: Yes, that's how it works, is this new information for you? or... **

Everyone laughed at Logans confusion.

**Thomas: I just want to know. Objectively, how did I do? **

**Anxiety: You screwed up. **

**Thomas: Ah! Anxiety! **

**Anxiety: Anxiety what are you doing here? Yes? This is exactly what you do every time I pop up, let's just skip that part, we get it. You don't want me here, but I'm here and this is what I do. **

**Thomas: Oh, I don't think that's all that you— **

**Anxiety: You did a bad job, Sanders! **

"Whew little harsh there kiddo" Patton whispered to Anxiety. Anxiety looked down.

**Thomas: Alright. **

**Logan: Where specifically did he do a 'bad job'? **

**Anxiety: Try the beginning. He choked. **

**Logan: Thomas. How many times do I have to tell you, chew your food! **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas And Anxiety: No, that's too literal. **

**Anxiety: He forgot the lyrics. **

**Thomas: I forgot the song, Logan! I tripped right out of the gates. **

**Logan: Well you should watch where you're stepping. **

**Anxiety: *sighs* **

**Thomas: Just focus on the forgetting the song part. **

**Anxiety: Way more work than it should be. **

Everyone laughed at how exhasperated onscreen Thomas and Anxiety were.

**Logan: Okay, Well would it help you to know that it is not always be essential to remember one's lines? **

**Thomas: It isn't? **

**Anxiety: When is it ever okay to forget your lines? **

**Logan: In Christopher Nolan's 2008 film, the Dark Knight, When Michael Caine first saw Heath Ledger enter as the Joker, in all of his makeup, it startled him so much that it caused him to forget his lines, and that take was so organic that it was used in the final cut of the film. **

**Thomas: Yes! **

**Anxiety: That is an extremely specific and random fact to call upon for the sake of feeling secure. **

**Thomas: Whatever works! **

Everyone laughed at oncscreen Thomas's exhuburance.

**Anxiety: And that's a movie, Where you have the benefit of picking and choosing the best out of several takes. This is theater, where you only have one shot, and he threw it away. **

"Hamilton reference really Anxiety" Joan laughed.

"I like Hamilton" Anxiety muttered still exhausted.

**Thomas: Oh, you're using Lin-Manuel Miranda's words against me! Logic, say something! **

**Logan: I mean it was colorfully phrased, but it's not an unfair point. Why are you asking me for help? I'm not usually your source of positivity. Why not summon Roman? He's your self-confidence, your ego, and he loves the sing-y, arty, frivolous displays. **

**Thomas: Uh... *Thomas gesturing to nothingness* **

***Awkward silence* **

**Thomas: Uh.. **

**Logan: I'm confused. **

**Roman: I'm not camera ready! **

**Thomas: *sighs* Yeah, Princey was onstage with me the entire time today, and with the performance I gave, let's just say my ego is a bit... bruised. **

**Roman: Everything hurts! **

Thomas looked alarmed. "Does that really physical affect you guys?" Thomas asked his sides.

"No, Roman is as usual being over dramatic" Logan answered.

Thomas sighed with relief.

**Logan: Hmm. Okay, well how about Morality? That cardigan-clad clod is an unending source of delusional optimism. **

**Thomas: Hng... *Thomas pointing to nothingness again* **

***Another awkward silence* **

**Patton: Yeah, I'm taking care of Princey here, kiddos. Alright, Roman. Soup time! **

**Roman: Cream of broccoli?! I told you I hate—mm, nevermind this is delicious. **

**Logan: Oh, that is not good. A cream-based broth will upset Princey's stomach. **

"Oh, I always forget about that" Patton pouted.

"We'll help you remember" Roman reassured.

**Thomas: Logic, focus! **

**Logic: Apologies. So, uh, they are of no help to you whatsoever. **

**Thomas: No! Right now, I don't feel confident or optimistic about my chances. I was hoping that you would tell me that I did good... objectively! **

**Logan: Yikes. Unfortunately, I cannot do that, Thomas. Perhaps this time you may have to consider that you did not do particularly well. **

**Anxiety: Yeah, it was a train wreck. **

**Logan: Time out! that seemed very emotionally charged. **

**Anxiety: What are you talking about? I just said what you said only more effectively. **

**Logan: Ah, I see the issue, Thomas. **

**Thomas: What is it? **

**Logan: I now realize there is only one persona here holding sway over your feelings. And they fall quite heavily on the negative end of the spectrum. If you allow your thinking to be influenced too much by negative emotions, Then it will lead to cognitive distortions. **

**Thomas: Cong-nitis dis-portion. **

**Logan: No, cognitive distortions. **

**Thomas: haagen-dazs dispersion. **

**Logan: Getting futher away... cognitive distortions. **

**Thomas: *whispers* I don't know what you're saying. **

Everyone laughed at Thomas's mispronounciation of the words.

**Logan: It's when you think things are different than how they actually are. **

**Thomas: Oh, like imaginary! **

**Logan: Kind of, but bad imaginary. **

**Thomas: Noo! **

That caused everyone to chuckle.

**Logan: Therefore, I must do what I can to guide you towards a more accurate outlook. **

**Anxiety: Of course when it comes down to it, you take Princey's side. **

**Logan: I'm not taking his side, did I say I was taking his side? **

**Thomas: No **

**Logan: Quite honestly, I find both you and Princey to be a little too... extra. **

**Thomas: Vocab word! **

**Logan: Yes, I've been studying. **

**Thomas: So proud of you. **

"Looks like in that future we did go with vocab cards and that they are helpful" Logan observed.

**Logan: I cannot make you feel better with positive or comforting words, But I can work to bring a clearer vision of the entire situation that this corner of the room is obscuring. **

**Anxiety: I would write an angsty sonnet Illustrating my contempt for you if I actually cared enough about what you were saying right now. **

Everyone chuckled at Anxiety's reaction.

**Thomas: Okay, well Logan, what do you propose? **

**Logan: Anxiety seems to be swaying you with his reasoning, So I will attempt to do the same in the only civil way I know how: A debate. **

***Logan snaps his fingers* **

***Screen goes black* **

**Thomas: Good afternoon from the Sanders mind Palace Center, I am Thomas Sanders; your supplier of semi-humorous Tumblr posts at three in the morning, And I welcome you to the first, and hopefully only 2017 Emotionally Compromised Debate between Secretary of Logical Defense, Logan, and Supreme Dark Overlord of Negative Commerce I'm afraid I'm going to need your name. **

**Anxiety: No. **

Everyone laughed. Anxiety just chuckled due to his exhaustion.

**Thomas: Ah, worth a shot. Anxiety. This debate is sponsored by the National Essential Reasoning Department or NERD— **

**Logan: Uh, or-or we do not have to abbreviate it— **

**Thomas: ... and the Public Humiliation Foundation. **

**Anxiety: I'm a monthly donor. **

**Thomas: The format has been determined by Logan— **

**Anxiety: Rigged! **

Everyone snorted in laughter at that.

**Thomas: ... For one minute segments, centering around recent personal events that trouble me greatly, please help me. *Thomas' scream of agony* **

**Logan: Keep calm, carry on. **

**Thomas: You're right I'm an adult... me me big boy— Nope. **

Thomas's friends laughed and Thomas just looked really embarrassed.

**Thomas: Each debater will have 30 seconds to answer their question, followed by a response from their opponent, are we clear on the rules? **

**Logan: Yes. **

**Anxiety: This is stupid. **

**Thomas: Let the debate begin. Anxiety, the first question goes to you. **

**Anxiety: Too much pressure, no! **

**Thomas: Yesterday, I was texting someone who I liked very much They made me feel itty-bitty butterflies in my tummy and sunshine in my heart. **

***Both Logan and Anxiety groan in disgust * **

This caused everyone to chuckle at the matching reactions.

**Thomas: At one point in the conversation, they suddenly stopped replying to me; my question to you is, do they hate me? **

**Anxiety: Definitely. **

"Um not necessarily" Lilly said.

**Thomas: Interesting, Would you care to elaborate? **

**Anxiety:I mean why else would they not reply to you; people use their phones for everything these days. Do you honestly believe there's any chance that this person didn't see your text? You were probably just annoying them the whole time, and they were replying just to be nice and then that got boring. **

"Wow, harsh" Talyn muttered.

**Thomas: Logic, your response. **

**Logan: Thomas this sounds to me like a prime example of the cognitive distortion known as "jumping to conclusions", or inference observation confusion. There could be a multitude of reasons why they didn't reply. especially when you are unaware of how they were feeling, what was going on while they were texting, their battery life— **

**Anxiety: —How much they hate you. **

**Logan: I waited for my turn to speak, Please do not disrespect the sanctity of the rules that we just made up just now.**

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: As I was saying it is very easy for one to draw conclusions from limited data But that is a fool's errand. The information that you have is as follows: you were conversating humans typically socialize with other humans that they enjoy, and for some unknown reason the conversation abruptly ended does this individual dislike you? That's TBD. **

**Anxiety: "Totally Believable Dude". **

**Logan: "To Be Determined". **

Everyone laughed at the interaction.

**Thomas: Okay? Well those are very important things to consider, so thank you, Logan. **

**Anxiety: My argument was more convincing. **

**Logan: Falsehood. **

**Thomas: Next question we start with Logan. **

**Logan: I am ready. **

**Thomas: Last week I had planned to be super productive, get a whole bunch of tasks finally taken care of, and be ahead in life. **

**Logan: All thanks to my proposed efficiency plan that was voted on. **

**Thomas: Yes! However, certain tasks were never gotten around to, and the plan wasn't as successfully carried out as I would have hoped. Was it all a waste? **

"Not really. If you got most or even some things on the list done it was still a win" Valerie smiled.

**Logan: No, not necessarily. **

**Anxiety: That's not a straight answer. **

**Logan: Can I—can I finish? **

**Anxiety: Well are you going to answer a question honestly? **

**Logan: Can I finish my statement, I was making a statement if you let me finish *at same time* A: Are you going to answer honestly? Because I'm waiting for you to give an honest straight up answer— **

***Thomas joined the conversation making it even more impossible to hear what they are saying* **

**Logan:*mumbling going on in the backround* Listen, if you can't play by the rules, we cannot do this debate— **

***the mumbling finally stops* **

Everyone looked amused at the argueing going on onscreen.

**Anxiety: The plain answer that question, Thomas is that you did not follow through with that plan, Therefore, yes, it was a waste. See, Logan. I even used your reasoning to come to that conclusion. **

**Logan: Okay. That was your turn, now It's my turn. Thomas, did you complete all that you set out to do? No. But you're leaving out a lot of the things that you did get done. This act of ignoring the positives is called "mental filtering" and it is not healthy. Give yourself credit for the things that were accomplished. **

"That's right" Lilly smiled.

**Thomas: Thank you, Logan. **

**Anxiety: This is unfair. You're rooting against me, and you're the moderator. **

**Logan: What's the matter, Anxiety? are you worried that your silver tongue will land you in the second place? **

**Anxiety: *hissing noise* **

Everyone looked taken aback except Anxiety who looked super embarrassed.

**Logan: ... I'm sorry did he just hiss at me? **

**Anxiety: I do that when I start reaching my limit with stupid questions. **

Everyone looke amused now.

**Thomas: Bear with me, a little longer. Anxiety, this morning, I went to go get a coffee and the barista was extremely charming. **

**Anxiety: Ugh, charming. **

Roman made some offended sounds but everyone ignored him in favour of the footage.

**Thomas: Things were going really well; there was some witty banter, and then at the inevitable 'Enjoy your coffee'. I replied with 'You too'. Did I— **

**Anxiety: —You blew it and you're a moron. **

**Thomas: Yeah. That's what I thought, moving on— **

**Logan: —Wait, do I not get a turn? **

**Thomas: I don't think it's really necessary, his argument was pretty airtight. **

**Anxiety: Boom. **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: N-No, no it wasn't. See, what you just did there, what Anxiety is having you do, is called "magnifying." Taking one or a couple minuscule possibly unfortunate moments and making them out to be bigger than they were. It sounds like the rest of the exchange went how an optimal courtship should be conducted. **

**Thomas: I mean, I guess. **

**Anxiety: He just wants us to ignore the important facts, the ones that matter. **

**Logan: Falsehood. That is what you are doing. **

**Anxiety: Oh So you admit they're important. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Okay? You know what? **

**Anxiety: What you doing? **

**Logan: I am writing you a prescription for a figurative chill pill. **

Everyone burst into laughter.

**Thomas: Oh, oooh! Okay, let's move on. Last issue, I will throw out for open discussion. I posted a video recently that did not do as well as a lot of my other videos. Is this the beginning of the end for me? **

**Anxiety: Well now you can't argue with numbers. It could very well be... Time to panic and/or cry. **

**Logan: Preposterous. **

**Anxiety: Your mom is preposterous. **

**Logan: I'm ignoring you. What you're doing there, Thomas is called overgeneralizing. You're letting one less than ideal event speak for any and all future events, and that is a pointless venture. **

**Anxiety: Your mom is pointless. **

**Thomas: Let's leave the mothers out of this, all right, especially considering the fact that neither of you have a mother. **

**Anxiety: If she did exist, she'd be preposterous and pointless. **

**Logan: *voice crack* FALSEHOOD!**

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Logan would totally be a momma boy" Thomas laughed.

Logan blushed.

**Logan: Excuse me. All I'm saying is that this is not the first time a video has underperformed. In the past, has any specific video's lack of popularity ever been indicative of a trend towards failure? **

**Thomas: I guess not. **

**Logan: Your life is proven to have its peaks and valleys, but those valleys always eventually lead to peaks again. **

**Thomas: So true. **

**Anxiety: You know what I've had enough of this; none of this makes any difference, you know why? Because I'm right and you're wrong, that is why. **

**Logan: Savage. **

"Why are you complimenting him?" Talyn asked confused.

"What I was calling him an aggressive brainless savage" Logan answered them.

"Um it's a contemprary slang word used as a compliment" Terence informed Logan.

"Oh I cannot keep up with slang" Logan sighed.

"We'll get you there" Thomas said trying to cheer Logan up.

**Thomas: Wait, why are you complimenting him? **

**Logan: I'm saying that he's acting like an aggressive brainless savage. Oh, no. Is that another contemporary slang word I have to learn? **

**Thomas: *whispers* It is. **

**Logan: Okay. I cannot keep up with these. **

Everyone laughed at the practically repeated conversation.

**Anxiety: Here, I'm ready to give my closing statement. This is stupid. He's stupid. I'm out. **

**Logan: Okay, he is throwing a tantrum. I do not engage with tantrum-throwers. **

**Anxiety: Scenario over. **

***Anxiety snaps his fingers to end the scenario* **

**Logan: That was my dream space. How dare you? **

"Anxiety you should know the ettiquette for dream spaces" Logan stated confused.

"Um what ettiquette?" Anxiety asked. Thomas and his friends looked interested as well.

"Wait you don't know?" Patton asked looking over at the other sides alarmed.

"Nope" Anxiety asked.

"Who was in charge of teaching Anxiety about dream space ettiquette?" Patton asked the other sides sternly.

The other sides looked at each other unsure.

"Just tell me what is this etiquette Logan was talking about" Anxiety asked Patton.

Patton sighed.

"It should have been explained to you within your first year of developing. What Logan was alluding to was that it is considered extremly rude to cancel someone elses dream space" Patton spoke informing his dark strange son of something he really should have known.

"Oh well I'm sorry Logan. I didn't know" Anxiety spoke to Logan.

"It's fine, we'll have to go over everything a side should know later when we get back though" Logan spoke.

"Ok" Anxiety murmured.

Everyone turned back to the screen.

**Anxiety: Was it really getting us anywhere? **

**Thomas: Actually... I think maybe it did. **

**Anxiety: How? **

**Thomas: Well, when I messed up during the audition today, I thought the director immediately hated me, but that may have been me jumping to a conclusion. **

**Logan: Correct. **

**Anxiety: You forgot the song, that's the whole thing! **

**Thomas: True, but when I was given that second chance, I did pretty well. I may have been magnifying that one mistake to seem bigger than it was. I have to try not to mentally filter out the good parts of my audition. The parts I can look back on and feel proud of. **

**Logan: You learning things is the closest I will ever be to feeling love. **

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

**Anxiety: Great. So you've reasoned your way through today. Well, what's going to happen if and when you find out you are not cast in this show? **

**T: Well, I'll be bummed but I won't overgeneralize. One bad audition doesn't speak for everything that I have to offer. I'm capable of doing better, and I will. **

**Logan: Well done, Thomas! A+ for today. **

**Thomas: No, Well done to you, sir! **

**Logan: And Anxiety, **

**Anxiety: Save your insults I'm just going to deck out. **

**Logan: Actually, um, I was going to tell you that was a good debate today. **

**Anxiety: What...? W—what do you mean? **

Everyone smiled sadly at how Anxiety had reacted to the compliment.

**Logan: I mean, you did a good job. **

**Anxiety: How? I was barely trying. I hissed at you. **

**Logan: Yes, I must admit that as a fairly uncommon debate tactic. But despite you clearly not enjoying taking part, you still participated, you offered your points. And you even reasoned in your own way, and all that is commendable. **

**Thomas: *whispers* This is so pure. **

"It is" Valerie smiled.

**Anxiety: I gotta say, I—don't really know how to react to you complimenting me, kind of thought you didn't like me. Especially after last time when you called me a defeatist. **

Anxiety looked confused.

"When did he call me a defeatist" he asked warily.

Thomas sighed.

"He didn't necessaarily call you a defeatistt he justt mentioned that he wasn't one." Thomas said.

"Oh why didn't you tell me" Anxiety asked unsure.

"We didn't want to hurt your feelings" Thomas answered simply.

Patton grabbed Anxiety's hand in comfort.

"Let's just continue" Anxiety muttered.

**Logan: Well, you are wrong about a lot of things, but I don't necessarily mind your company, the other two can bring in a whole lot of sunshine and that can be unbearable, and I can't imagine having a debate with either one of them. **

"Rude much" Roman stated pretending to be offended.

**Anxiety: I guess I just kind of assumed that— **

**Logan: You jumped to a conclusion. **

***A heartfelt moment between the two* **

**Thomas: *whispers* we were just talking about this, weren't we? **

**Anxiety: Touché. Thanks. **

"Naww that was a touching moment" Lilly smiled. Everyone agreed.

**Thomas: Glad to see you guys working some things out. **

**Anxiety: We didn't work anything out. **

**Logan: He's as stubborn as ever. **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Ah, Okay, moment of reprieve over as soon as it began. But I do think that I have more of an accurate handle on the whole situation. And I hope that for any troublesome moments that occur in your lives, You are able to remember these tips so that you don't let negative thinking cloud your perception of them. Until next time, take it easy guys gals and non-binary pals. Peace out! **

"End card" everyone cheered laaughing except Anxiety who had muttered it smiling.

**Logan: It's interesting. **

**Anxiety: What? **

**Logan: Now that we're at a little bit of a standstill, I finally feel a sense of peace in this household. **

**Anxiety: I guess? **

**Logan: The atmosphere is calm. The air is tranquil and it finally feels like we are at a point of higher sophisticated thinking. **

**Princey: I'm back! Did you miss me? **

**Logan:Your mom misses you! I'm sorry while that was savage... it was a little extra. **

**Princey: What did you do to him? **

**Patton: Logic! now, where did you learn such childish humor? *tuts***

Ecveryone burst into laughter at the onscreen sides interaction.

"That was a good episode" Terence smiled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Remus screamed in boredom. Then giggled at everyones reaction.

Everyone had jumped. Anxiety startling and falling to the floor.

"Remus" cautioned Thomas shaking his head.

"Oh earlier while you were discussing dream space ettequite Patton mentioned sides developing what does that mean?" Thomas asked his sides.

"Well all sides form at different points. Techniquely we are all different ages." Logan stated factually.

"Oh so what order did youse form in." Thomas asked curious.

"I'm the eldest I was already apart of you at birth" Patton smiled.

"The me also with you at birth." Logan said.

"Me then Remus only few days apart at six months" Roman answered.

"It not me next, at age two" Deciet smirked.

"I'm literally the baby of the group. I didn't form until you were six" Anxiety muttered embarrassed.

"Wow" Thomas stated. "One more then lunch" He continued facing the screen. Anxety just sighed in exhaustion.


	18. Growing Up

Authors Note: Still not owning anything. Enjoy. Drop a review they are what keeps me writing.

Growing Up

The screen flickered to life.

**Thomas: How much do I enjoy visual puns? Well you wouldn't be-LEAF it! [crowd cheers] Thank you, thank you so much! [repeated] **

Everyone started to laugh.

**[theme music plays] **

**Thomas: What is up everybody? Oh man, so I just recently celebrated my BIRTHDAY! One more year older! Putting a stamp on another year of doing...whatever the heck I'm doing. I don't know. And how does it feel? **

**Patton: AMAZING! **

**Thomas: That's right, Morality! **

**Roman: Uhhh... **

**Logan: Uhhh... **

**Anxiety: Uhhh... **

"Three of your sides agreeing like that. That can't be good" Terence said.

**Thomas: Ugh, come on you guys, WHAT? Can't I get through one video without having some sort of...dilemma? **

"No" Joan laughed.

"Shush you" Thomas blushed.

**Anxiety: I'm not alone on this one? Nice. **

**Thomas: So thrilled to see you, Anxiety, working together with my logical side and my fanciful side. This is...really heartwarming. **

**Patton: It is! But I'm also confused! **

**Anxiety: Another year older and, yeah, you're here, but is "here" where you need to be? **

**Logan: Well, I don't think that's the dilemma. This is indeed his apartment. **

Everyone laughed.

**Anxiety: I mean―[grunts] Like, is he satisfied with where he is at this point in his life. **

**Logan: Ah, yes. That's where I was coming from. **

**Roman: I don't like it, but I too have to agree with Surly Temple here. **

**Anxiety: How many of those you got? **

"Alot aparently" Logan stated.

**Roman: Thomas, there is so much that you have dreamed of doing. Are we there yet? Nay. **

**Patton: Moo! Animal noises. Go! **

**Logan: Baaa―wait! This is not the time for word association games! **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Okay. Well, yeah. There's still lots I have to accomplish. **

**Logan: Oh, lots indeed. There's your dreams, sure. But, there's also business responsibilities, social commitments, personal health responsibilities, groceries, hygiene- **

**Thomas: I get it. **

**Logan: Oh, those are just the categories. We haven't even gotten into specifics yet. **

"Sheesh that's lot" muttered Anxiety putting his hood on.

Patton grabbed his hand and started rubbing his thumb to Anxiety's palm. Anxiety shot Patton a tired smile.

**Thomas: Okay. Well, I still have time for all of that. **

**Roman: [tsks] **

**Anxiety: [scoffs] **

**Thomas: ...Right? **

**Patton: You sure do. **

**Anxiety: I don't know. Do you? That's what a birthday brings, sadly enough. The awareness of the passage of time. How far you've actually come. How little time you have left. I mean, who knows? Any day could be your last...**

"Wow" muttered Thomas and his friends.

**T: [groaning] **

**Patton: Stop! Stop. Now, I know we tend to overthink a couple things. **

**Logan: A couple? **

**Patton: But a birthday is...a birthday! Getting older should be celebrated! **

"Exactly" Valerie grinned.

**Thomas: I don't know, Morality. Maybe they're right? I mean, we've kinda had this talk before, but with getting older, I feel more and more... out of place. **

**Patton: What do you mean by that, kiddo? **

**Thomas: I don't know. I'm just―am I really doing what I should be doing? **

**Patton: Aw, well, look who needs another lesson in adultery! **

Everyone started laughing.

**Thomas: Ok, for the last time―THAT IS NOT RIGHT. **

**Patton: I'm sorry, look WHOM needs another lesson in adultery. **

**Thomas: Somehow worse. **

Everyone somehow started laughing harder.

**Roman: Now Thomas, you know I believe in you. ...But I get a little bit restless when I think about all the adventures yet to come. When comparing yourself to your friends and what they've accomplished, how do you stack up? **

**Patton: Like pancakes―a grand slam! **

**Anxiety: Like pancakes―you fall flat. **

"Ooof. Thomas shouldn't be comparing hismelf to others. Everyone moves at their own speed and does things in there own order." Lilly said.

"True" Thomas smiled.

**Thomas: Don't you dare turn breakfast food into a negative metaphor. **

**Logan: Some of your friends are getting married, some are pursuing higher education, and some are getting serious jobs, all for the betterment of their futures. **

**Thomas: Yeah... **

**Anxiety: So...what are YOU doing? **

**Thomas: I-I... **

**Patton: ANYTHING he darn well pleases! Look everyone, Thomas and I have already had the talk on learning new things to be more responsible, and he's doing that! Getting older is not a bad thing! Independence is a celebration! It's got "dance" right in the word. **

**Logan: N-No it doesn't.**

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: I mean, think of it! You no longer have any schoolteachers to tell you what to do. **

**Logan: Was this really a necessary visual? **

**Patton: Which means YOU choose what you want to read and what to learn! **

**Thomas: [screaming] **

Anxiety jumped. His eyes widening and breathing becomong slightly harsher. Patton got off his chair and climbed into Anxiety's chair to snuggle with him.

**Patton: You and your friends can be as loud as you want without getting in trouble. **

**Thomas: So yeah, that's probably what I would sound like if I was giving birth. **

"What?" all of Thomas's friends said confused. Thomas also looked confused.

**Patton: You always have the perfect group for group projects! **

**Thomas: We've finally done it... [dramatic music plays] VOLTRON SHIRT! AWAY―oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! **

**Joan: Drop it, it's fine. **

**Thomas: Ok. Let's go! **

**[music stops] [abrupt ripping noise] **

"Yeah that was always going to be a bad idea" Thomas laughed along with his friends and sides.

**Patton: You're lucky enough to be able to work whenever you wanna work! And when you don't feel like working, you can stay up until 3 a.m. rewatching Parks & Recreation. **

**Thomas: [dopey laughter] **

**Roman: ...What were those scenarios? **

**Thomas: They were all real events, in my life. Except the 3 a.m. one. I usually stay up much later. **

**Patton: Well, yeah... **

**Logan: He cannot stay up until 3 a.m., or however late. **

**Thomas: It's like 5 a.m. **

"Go to bed Thomas!" All of Thomas's friends called shocked at such a late time.

Thomas just blushed.

"Yeah I do have to work on that" Thomas stated embarrassed.

**Logan: Oh my... **

**Roman: [gasps] Great Odin's eyepatch! **

**Anxiety: 5 a.m. The witching hour. **

**Logan: I could be wrong, but I believe that's midnight. **

**Anxiety: 5 a.m. The devil's hour. **

**Logan: Now I'm pretty sure that's 3 a.m. **

**Anxiety: Well, then it's just 5 a.m. and you need to go to bed.**

Everyone laughed at the byplay betwwen the sides.

**Logan: Exactly! He can't stay up rewatching Parks & Recreation every time he doesn't feel like working. **

**Patton: Why is that, Mr. Gloomy Gus Teacher? **

**Logan: Because...! [clears throat] ...he'll never get anything done. **

**Anxiety: Unless you want me to keep coming around to remind you of all the things you fail to do, in which case, keep it up. **

**T: [whimpers]**

Everyones eyes widened.

**Patton: He will do whatever he has to do at his own pace, and he can spend his down time however he wants. Adults get to make decisions independent of their parents, which means... See, Logic? I'm doing it too! You can eat whatever you want... You wear whatever you like... You're free to make fun, ill-advised decisions... **

**Thomas: I need you to hit me with your car for a video. **

**Joan: I've dreamed of this moment. **

**Thomas: You have? **

**Joan: Uh, no, let's go! **

**Thomas: Alright. **

"I would never agree to that, like that, by the way" Joan said looking at Thomas.

"I know" Thomas said back.

**Patton: You do chores whenever you feel like it... Play video games until your eyes are sore...AND no curfew! You can stay up until 3 a.m. rewatching Parks & Recreation. Oh, and if you ever need help from your parents, they're just a phone call away. **

**Roman: Did you ever wash that shirt? You're wearing it right now. **

**Thomas: I did not. **

"Gross" Everyone including Thomas said.

**Roman: Ewwww! Anxiety: Dude. **

**Thomas: Why did you have to show everyone that? **

**Patton: [shrugs] **

**Logan: That settles it. Morality, you are the issue here. **

"Uh oh" Anxiety muttered seeing where this was going.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Well by stating Pattons the problem Logan and Roman will probably try to work with you to supress Patton's influence to you. Making everyone job harder to do" Anxiety answered squeezing Patton's hand.

"Oh. Wait you said Logan and Roman will try to influence me to supress Patton more but what about you?" Thomas asked his anxious trait.

"I'll probably be very quiet about my opinion taking on a role of observation to see how this is affecting you and Patton" Anxiety answered.

"Oh"

Everyone sat there and thought about that for a moment before the screen started up again. Patton snuggled closer to Anxiety in comfort realising this episode may be hard on himself.

**Patton: Oh, Logan. I love this playful teasing back and forth that we do! **

**Logan: No, I'm serious right now. And always have been. And forever will be. NECKTIE! **

**Roman: You are holding Thomas back! **

**Anxiety: His heart's just not in the right place. **

**Logan: Again, that is not the issue. Anatomically, Thomas is fine. **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Anxiety: Why do you only take whatever I say literally? **

**Roman: I am always a proponent of following one's heart, BUT if it is not helping on the quest to fulfill one's longing, then what is the gosh-darn-ding-dang point? **

**Patton: Well... **

**Logan: Figures like parents or teachers were there to keep you accountable for your actions, Thomas, and without them, you lack the accountability system necessary to stay on track. **

**Thomas: Yeah...you're right.**

"See Logan is influencing Thomas alot more" Anxiety said.

**Patton: But, kiddo... **

**Thomas: That's just it! I am not a "kiddo" anymore! It's time I start acting like it. **

**Patton: I'm sorry, does... "adulto" work? **

**Thomas: How about "Mr. Sanders"? **

**Logan: I like it, very professional. **

**Thomas: Yes. Yes, it is. **

**Patton: But that's not fun... **

**Roman: Well, let's face it, Morality. Things can't always be fun if we're trying to get where we want to go. We need actual contributions from you every now and then. **

**Logan: You stand there, making your... puns, and are just needlessly... silly. All the time. **

**Roman: Perhaps it's best you just stick to knowing the difference between right and wrong, and leaving the rest to us. **

"See I have already taken a step back from this discussion slightly to observe. I saw how that affected Patton now I will try to come up with a plan to help him while both still contributing to the conversation and making look like am not" Anxiety nodded to himself.

Everyone else was just amazed at the thought process behind some of Anxiety's actions.

**Thomas: Now, what else should I do to properly grow up? **

**Logan: Well, let's re-examine your habits and see where we can make some improvements. You can't stay up until 3 or 5 - a.m. every night. Your current sleep schedule is unhealthy. You should be in bed at precisely 10 p.m. **

**Roman: You need to eat healthy in order to maintain beauty! And to, you know, be healthy. That's important too. No sweets or guilty pleasures. Only broccoli, brussels sprouts, carrots- **

"How about doing everything in moderation" Talyn said worried about the extreme changes the two sides were trying to make in their friend.

**Thomas: Ca-uh, carrots? **

**Roman: YES, carrots. And beef, pork, chicken, mmm... **

**Anxiety: No Mulan lyrics right now, man. Come on. **

"Subtley pointing out that your plan wouldn't allow you to watch children's disney movies" Anxiety said.

**Roman: So be it. [drum beat plays] Greens, greens, nothing but greens... **

**Anxiety: Into the Woods is not better! **

**Logan: You can read whatever you want, but you don't. So, maybe start looking into reading for entertainment instead of what you normally do. In fact, let's just cut out Parks & Recreation altogether. **

**Patton: Ahh...! **

**Logan: He's already seen it. **

**Roman: You need to do chores as soon as you are able to. That means wash your filthy shirt, you heathen! **

**Logan: While a decision can be fun, it can also be...stupid, and should thus be avoided. **

**Joan: Hey, Darude Sanderstorm! There's a bouncy castle out back! You wanna come? It's pretty lit. **

**Thomas: No, I would not like to bounce in a bouncy castle. I could trip and injure myself. **

**Joan: Hm, a fair point. Your logical decision-making truly is a positive influence on your companions. **

**Thomas: Let us instead start a book club. **

**Joan: Yes! **

**Anxiety: Wow. Who's the fanciful one here? **

**Logan: It's Roman. **

**Anxiety: OK, Pocket Protector. **

"That wouldn't happen. I would needle Thomas to find out whats wrong before teasing him until he relented" Joan laughed.

**Logan: And you don't need to call your parents, ever. **

**Patton: WHAT!? **

"What about to tell them you love them, or arrange catch ups" Valerie stated.

**Roman: You are an adult! You can manage everything yourself! **

**Anxiety: They never understood you anyway. **

"Subtley pointing out how much you are acting like a teenager right now" Anxiety smirked.

**Patton: Okay, this is getting a little bit...extreme. **

**Logan: Sure, some of these scenarios may not be verisimilitudinous, but... **

**Thomas: Try again. **

**Logan: Sure, some of these scenarios may not seem realistic, but in time―with effort―it can become a reality. **

**Roman: And it will make dream-chasing all the more possible! **

**Logan: Of course, you can't just wear anything you want. **

**Thomas: This smelly shirt's not cutting it? **

**Roman: No. **

**Anxiety: You need all dark clothing... **

**Logan: No ... You're a serious adult, and you need to dress like one. You'll wear a belt, tuck your shirt in, and you'll wear...a necktie. **

**Patton: [gasps] Not the necktie! **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**[dramatic music plays] **

**[music stops abruptly] **

**Thomas: Good? **

**Patton: Noooo! **

**Roman: I'm not sure if this outfit fits you. **

**Thomas: Wha- is the shirt too tight? **

**Roman: No, too square. **

**Thomas: Okay. **

**Anxiety: You are the man. **

**Thomas: Oh, well, that's kind of you, Anxiety- **

**Anxiety: No, you look like The Man. I fight The Man. I wanna fight you now. **

**Thomas: Whoa, whoa... **

**Logan: This...this is just my look. You stole my look. **

**Thomas: What are you-!? You TOLD me to dress this way! **

**Logan: Well, I didn't think we would look so similar. Plus, I wear it so much better than you, objectively. **

**Thomas: What are you talking about? We have the same face! **

**Logan: Ah, but you aren't peering through a *styling* pair of Warby Parkers. **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: Thomas, you...don't look like yourself. **

**Thomas: That's "Mr. Sanders," and this is who I am now. **

**Anxiety: Is no one going to acknowledge that he just dabbed?**

Everyone laughed at Anxiety's observation.

**Patton: But you're giving up all the things that you love! **

**Thomas: I can't keep going moment to moment doing whatever I want, because I'm not getting what I want long-term. Nobody wants to work...but we have to. Doing exactly what I want all the time, i-it's leading to a very unproductive lifestyle. **

**Patton: But... **

**Thomas: I'm doing this for both of us! This is the only way to achieve my goals. Once I have everything I want...then we'll both be happy. **

**Logan: That's right- wait, what do you mean? Is this new lifestyle not filling you with enjoyment? **

**Thomas: No, but it will...eventually...hopefully... **

**Logan: I...I don't...think we have this...quite right. Morality? What are we doing...wrong? **

**Patton: Well...I do think you're trying to do what's right... ...but life shouldn't be lived without enjoying the simple pleasures from time to time! Goals are great, but...life is short! Might as well make it short and fantastic! Like Danny DeVito... **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Wait a minute... yeah. If I'm not happy doing what I'm doing...is it worth it? **

**Roman: If you're not enjoying it, it would be very hard for me to gain inspiration and do my job. **

**Anxiety: It would give me more work to do, and I do not like to work hard. **

**Thomas: I can't sacrifice everything you bring to the table! The things that I love, the things that make me feel good, the things that make me laugh... ...the things that make life worth it! Just to work towards...something, I don't even know what- to try to fit in with what I think others are doing at my age... **

**Logan: I do... believe that you are right. But now we're back where we started! **

"Not really" Lilly stated.

**Thomas: Not necessarily. I can't go moment to moment listening to everything you want me to do. I really do need a more consistent schedule in order to stay healthy and productive. BUT, I will always make time for the things that I enjoy, and any time I'm feeling overwhelmed, or just need a break...I know who to turn to. **

**Patton: Danny DeVito. **

**Thomas: Well, you're not wrong about that, but I meant you. **

**Patton: [gasps] Awwww! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: So, OFF with this tie! **

**Logan: Careful with it, careful! **

**Thomas: And come to think of it, we need to keep in mind how much Morality contributes? He's the reason I started making videos in the first place, and see what dreams were accomplished from that? **

**Roman: That is... Wow, I am ashamed of myself! **

**Logan: I do not like being wrong. **

"It's ok to be wrong sometimes, you just need to learn from mistakes and try not to repeat them" Thomas said to his logical side.

**Anxiety: I was gonna bring that up...but it would have been too much work. **

**Patton: Well, sometimes I lead you in the right direction. Oh! Mr. Sanders? **

**Thomas: We're back to Thomas. That name was never gonna stick. **

**Patton: Thomas! I do think I have something in mind to help keep the balance between productive and fun. Something that makes you feel a little bit more mature, but still keeping the spirit of your inner child alive. **

**Thomas: Love it, love it! **

**Patton: This is your apartment, your personal space, and the place where you just like to have your down time. Well, how about you construct a cozy little Mind Palace to help you regain balance, work things out, and get things done whenever you need to? **

**Thomas: That...could work. **

**Patton: Roman, you mind lending a hand? **

**Roman: I like where you're going with this! Mind Palace, ho~! **

**Thomas: Whoa. **

**Logan: It's a little too, um...basic. **

**Patton: Yeah. **

**Anxiety: My eyes! **

"Way to bright" Anxiety muttered.

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: Sorry, I seem to have drawn a blank for a second. Let me try again. **

**Thomas: That's...better. **

**Roman: Ah, perfection! I am too good. **

**Logan: This...is... ...adequate. **

**Patton: Yeah, we each got our own little handy nooks! Even made one for you, Anxiety. **

**Anxiety: Thanks for noticing me. **

**Thomas: Morality, amazing idea! I love this. **

**Roman: Um, excuse me―I did the hard labor. **

**Thomas: Oh, you're right. Thank you. **

**Roman: But also: yes, good work Morality. **

**Anxiety: Small, dark and empty, like the cavity where my heart would be... if I had one. **

Patton made some concerned noises clutching Anxiety to him.

**Logan: Yes, I suppose you did provide a suitable upgrade from our previous setting. **

**Patton: Now we're in the perfect space to work out our issues! So, let's hear it! Who wants to go first? **

**Roman: I think we got it all figured out. **

**Logan: Yeah, I'm done. **

**Anxiety: Happy birthday. **

**Thomas: Oh, thank you. **

"At least one side wished Thomas a happy birthday" Terence smiled.

**Patton: Uh, okay, alright, cool, see you guys later. **

**Thomas: Uh, before you go, I... do want to let you know how grateful I am that no matter how old I've gotten, you've still been such a huge part of my life, Morality. **

**Patton: D'awwww, you're gonna make me all emotional! I'm glad we could come to a compromise. Like adults! How about a good old game of Patton-cake to celebrate? **

"Another name down onscreen" Thomas smiled.

Anxiety who realised that his would probably be next decided to annunce his later.

**Thomas: ...You mean patty cake. **

**Patton: Well, it's like patty cake, but this version is named after me. **

**Thomas: Oh my gosh! Your name is Pattoncake! **

Everyone laughed at onscreen Thomas including offscreen Thomas.

**Patton: Y- No, it's just Patton. **

**Thomas: Yeah, that makes more sense. Wow! **

**Patton: Tell you what, you let that sink in, and I will sink out...to get the tuna fish. It's required for Patton-cake. **

"Um what?" asked Valerie.

**Thomas: Oh. Okay. Well, as I stand here scared for what that's going to be like, let me just close by saying growing older is something you should never be scared of. It will bring new responsibilities, but those responsibilities don't necessarily mean sacrificing the things that have always brought a smile to your face. Don't abandon that inner child. Pursue the things you're passionate about because, by doing so, you may be growing older, but you don't have to completely grow up. Until next time, take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT! Before we go to the end card, I want to note that recently I was given the honor of receiving the Shorty Award for Best YouTube Comedian,**

"Oh my god that is so cool" Thomas smiled really excited for that.

Thomas's friends and sides were all proud of Thomas.

**Thomas: and I want to thank all of you out there for... your continual support and all who voted for me. I'm just blown away and overwhelmed by all the support. It just... it really encourages me to keep going with these videos, and, uh... I'm having fun with them, and I just... I can't wait to see what comes next, so thank you all so much, I love you. Yeah, and I just hope that I can keep making you smile! **

"That was an interesting video" Thomas said glancing around.

"Yeah shhhhh, Endcard" Talyn smirked.

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: Okay, I got the tuna fish! Logan, you have the two tennis rackets? **

**Logan: Yes, for some reason...? **

**Patton: And Roman, you've dipped all your fingers in candle wax? **

**Roman: Yes, it was very hot! **

**Patton: And Anxiety, you... **

**Anxiety: No, I didn't. Whatever you asked me to do, I didn't do it. **

**Patton: ...are standing there sulking in a corner, yes! Look at what a good job he's doing, everyone! Alright, we're all set! Now, get ready, because on this ride, you will get wet. **

**Logan: What!? **

**Roman: WHAT ARE WE DOING?!**

Everyone was rolling around laughing at the sides reaction to whatever Patton-cake was.

After about fifteen minutes everyone had calmed down alot.

"Alright lunch time" Thomas said.

Everyone moved into the kitchen to look at what they could have for lunch.


	19. Lunch Break

Authors Note: Don't own so yeah. Thank you all for your reviews they are what makes it possible to maintain motivation for this amazing story. I am know thinking on whether or not Sander Asides will be included. So let me know in the reviews what youse think.

Lunch Break

Anxiety sat at the table, drinking a cup of Biohazard coffee (also known as the strongest coffee in the world) hoping it would get him through the rest of todays videos. He decided on eating just a ham sandwhich from the sandwhich platter which everyone had agreed would be enough for lunch.

Remus was only eating the crust off of the sandwhiches that Patton had cut of his sandwhichs, which caused a couple of raised eyebrows from Thomas and his friends. Remus was also drinking vinegar while Patton was drinking Creaming Soda. Deceit was just eating sandwhich meats off of a small plate infront of him while sipping ona black coffee.

Logan was eating Crofters Jam sandwhich's while drinking a cup of white English Breakfast tea. Roman was making four layer sandwhich's with various meats and cheeses and drinking a latte. Roman listened to thee conversation around him having missed it during the earlier break.

Thomas's friends were talking with Thomas about what they could start learning when they had stopped for the day. They all had a range of sandwhiches and were eating different ones instead of sticking to one thing.

Roman was still thinking on what Anxiety had done for him earlier but was also very confused on how he had done but also strangely (to him at leaast) worried on the effect it had had on the other side. He tossed up whether or not to ask the other sides if they knew what exactly Anxiety had done to relieve him of his anxiety. He decided he would say something if Anxiety showed anymore negative side affects from whatever it was he did.

Deciet watched Anxiety closely. He had a bad feeling that Anxiety had done what he thinks he did. If he had he would know within five hours. If the normally insomniac Anxiety went to sleep early he would know. He would talk to Roman later to try and find out what happened from his perspective. If Anxiety had done what he thinks he did then Deciet would not be happy. Anxiety had promised after last time that he wouldn't do that again.

"Ok let's go watch these last two episodes for today" Thomas said standing up and moving towards the Viewing room.

Everyone followed him.

Anxiety sat into his chair and immediatley kicked it into a reclining position wrapping the mink blanket that Patton had conjured for him over himself, relaxing at the feel of the weight of the blanket on him. Everyone sat into their chairs wondering what would be shown next. Remus decided to sit upside down in his chair.


	20. Making Some Changes

Authors Note: Don't own anything in bold. I don't earn anything from this so obviously am a volunteer. Feel free to do your on version of this idea. Would love to read it. Drop a review even if it says you hate it. Getting onto the longer videos now. Wow they are alot of work to edit.

Making Some Changes

Everyone got comfortable as the screen flickered to life.

**Thomas: Hello everyone―and excuse me while I work on some things here in my mind palace. It's got this really weird ECHO. **

***echos of the word "echo"* **

**Thomas: It's somehow gotten worse. **

***echos of the word "worse"* **

**Thomas: It's really annoying and LOUD- **

**Unknown Voice: Listen buddy, don't blame us because your mind is so empty. **

Everyone laughed. Anxiety was feeling very hyped up from the coffee but was also hyper aware of everything and everyone in the room from the air con running to the positions of everyone in their seats. He spotted six things that could be a hazaard in the room and started fidgeting with his blanket.

**Thomas: What is up everybody?! And yes, if you remember from last time, I came up with this awesome mind palace to come to to reflect, meditate, and even work out some things in my life- **

**Roman: Um, you mean "I came up with." **

**Patton: And I helped! **

**Thomas: Yes! You are my creativity and morality, so I didn't misspeak. **

**Roman: Oh, I know that. I was just making sure that it was known that I was the side that did the most work and deserve the most credit. **

"Roman not everything needs to be about you" Thomas stated firmly.

"Yes Thomas" Roman answered glancing at his lap.

**Patton: Boy! What an ass...et to your personality, am I right? **

**Roman: I didn't know you made jokes like that. **

**Patton: What joke did I make- **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Not important, the bottom line is I now have this new space, which is awesome! Things are changing! Evolving Mutating... Nothing stays the same.. **

**Patton: Uhh... **

**Roman: They sure don't, and you're saying it like it's a bad thing. **

**Thomas: [laughs nervously] Nah I'm fine, I'm cool. y-but you know what's cooler than being cool? **

**Patton and Roman: [simultaneously] ICE COLD!**

"Ah Vanilla Ice refence nice" Thomas said.

Everyone else was laughing.

**Thomas: Alright, alright, alright. I should've rephrased that. But, I was thinking the only thing better than being cool is being... back in my place. [snaps] [snap] Ahh! Listen to that sweet, sweet non-echo. **

**Roman: Wait, what gives? Where are my star thingies?! **

**Patton: Well, this place sure looks familiar. **

**Thomas: Sorry, guys. The sudden change kind of freaked me out a bit. **

**Roman: Why?! **

**Patton: I mean it! Why does this place look so familiar? **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Th-This is- my apartment.**

**Roman: You know where this is. Why are you so off today? **

**Logan: I'll tell you why. With sudden change, the heart tends to be...confused. **

**Patton: Well, [chuckle] I'm always confused! **

**Thomas: Ain't that the truth. **

**Logan: Maybe I should clarify: more confused than on average. **

**Patton: That sounds about right! You are so smart, you could solve anything! Why don't we talk more? **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: Uh-oh. Feelings. **

**Thomas: Yup! I've become...sentimental. **

**Roman: You're always sentimental! **

**Thomas: More sentimental- **

**Sides join in: -than on average! Patton: -on avalanche! **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: But why? Is it because of that whole growing up thing? Do we need to revisit that? **

**Thomas: No, no. It's not that- I mean- maybe that started things. I think it's the changes that've come so rapidly lately. I'm taking on new formats for videos, I'm traveling a lot more. Even my wardrobe's been slightly updated! **

**Roman: That all sounds flippin' sweet, man. **

**Thomas: It is flippin' sweet, man. I guess I'm just [sigh] getting all reminiscent over what once was...and shizz. **

**Logan: Well Thomas, everyone gets homesick from time to time. **

**Patton: Do you, Logan? **

**Logan: Patton, we are all fractions of Thomas' personality―that is impossible. **

**Patton: With you, I'm always home! **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: You need to chill out. **

**Thomas: I do need to chill out. **

**Roman: Yes, yes! **

**Thomas: Patton? **

**Patton: That's my name, don't wear it out! **

**Thomas: Impossible, seeing as I just learned about it in the last vlog. **

**Patton: Truth. **

**Thomas: I don't know why these changes are causing this sudden surge of emotions, but we can deal with them, and we can keep moving forward! You with me? **

**Patton: Yeah! **

**Thomas: Awesome! **

**Roman: Epic! **

**Logan: Additional affirmation. **

**Anxiety: Wait. **

**Thomas: Awww. **

**Logan: Disappointment. **

**Roman: So close.**

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: Waddup, Anxiety? **

"Still love how Patton greets Anxiety so cheerfully whenever he appears" Talyn smiled.

"Well yeah my kiddo needs to be happy to" Patton grinned.

Anxiety blushed at Patton calling him kiddo.

**Anxiety: Just here to say, I'm on your side. **

**PattonWho's side? My side? What am I arguing? **

Everyone laughed.

**Anxiety: Quiet. Just let me do the talking. **

**Thomas: Anxiety, this isn't an argument. We're all on the same side here. **

**Anxiety: Really? I find that hard to believe. You wonder why all these changes are throwing you off? It's the lessening of steady constants in your life. **

**Patton: Oh my goodness! That's right Thomas, and you are a Taurus! **

Everyone laughed at the star sign bit.

**Anxiety: When you're in these new settings and situations, you know something is off. **

**Logan: What is? **

**Anxiety: Something. **

**Logan: You can't even give an example? **

**Anxiety: Something is off. **

**Thomas: I hate it when you're just vague! **

"Well alot of the time what is the something off is not exactly clear to even me" Anxiety says his leg jittering with energy.

**Patton: Ahh! Anxiety, what do we do? **

**Logan: Um, no. You were listening to me before. [through gritted teeth] Remember how smart I was? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Anxiety: We have a bubble. The bubble is nice here. And anything you need to do, you can get done in your familiar bubble. **

**Roman: That is not how dream-chasing works! Oh, I do not like you. **

**Thomas: I don't get it! Last time you were on my case about whether here was where I needed to be! **

**Anxiety: Yes, but lately- **

**Thomas: Are you just trying to counter everything I do? **

**Anxiety: No! It's j- **

**Thomas: Then what- **

"You really need to let Anxiety finish his sentences" Lilly said raising her eyebrow at Thomas.

"True, and I will work on that" Thomas said.

**Anxiety: Your friends! You're always away from your...friends. **

**Patton: Ahh! That's why I've been feeling more confused than beverage! **

**Logan: Average. **

**Patton: No I'm not! **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: You...care about whether or not I'm around my friends? **

**Anxiety: Look, let's not read into this and make it any more angsty than it has to be. We all know that I'm a bit- **

**Roman: Dismal. **

**Logan: Monochromatic. **

**Patton: Spicy! **

Everyone laughed.

**Anxiety: Whatever! And your really good friends... They...help me out... They provide constancy. **

**Thomas: Aww, okay fine. You and Morality have a point. **

**Logan: No. **

**Roman: No! **

**Logan: Possible alliance? **

**Roman: Sure! Nerd. **

**Logan: Great! Halfwit.**

"Wow name calling" Terence muttered.

Anxiety was still watching the episode while scanning for threats and hazaards in the room. So far he had spotted twenty hazaards.

**Logan: Thomas. Yes, friends are a positive and I can appreciate having them in your life, even though they encourage nonsensical and unsafe behavior. They also can help your overall mental health and well being. **

**Roman: But they're not going anywhere! **

**Anxiety: You don't know that. **

**Roman: Yes I do, shut up. They're not waiting on you to pursue their dreams, so you mustn't wait on them! **

**Anxiety: They could be gone at any moment. Maybe all this traveling is giving them the impression you don't need them anymore. **

**Thomas: Noooo! That's not true! **

**Patton: [worried noises] **

"Wow Anxiety has so much influence over you Thomas" Valerie said amazed.

**Logan: Uh, we're losing them! C'mon, you're the creative one. **

**Roman: Uhhh... AH! What if his friends never leave? **

**Logan: Unrealistic. **

**Roman: What if some of his friends take his sides? **

**Logan: Why did I think it was a good idea to join forces with you? **

Everyone laughed.

**[groans] [snap] **

**Thomas:[ding] You guys can shapeshift. **

**Roman: There we go. **

**Logan: Ahh... yes. **

**Roman: Being mental projections of your own personality, it kinda makes sense, don't it? **

**Thomas: Perfect! You guys can take on the forms of my friends, and I can have you with me! No matter where I go! **

**Anxiety: Uhh... **

"That doesn't sound healthy" Joan said.

Everyone agreed.

**Logan: If this will help, I am more than willing to participate. Which friend shall I be? **

**Thomas: Uhh, easy! You're inquisitive, rational, and clever. You're gonna be Joan. **

**Logan: Huh, interesting. **

**Roman: Nice! **

**Logan: My face is immediately scratchier.**

"So weird" Joan muttered.

**Patton: [muffled excitedly] Oh my goodness, that's so cute! **

**Thomas: Patton, you're a goofball with a heart of gold, so you're going to be Terrence. **

**Patton: Oof! Terrific! **

"Agreed it's weird." Terence said laughing.

Everyone else was laughing at Pattons humor.

**Logan: Different face, same terrible humor. **

**Patton: Wish that was less mean, but glad to have you aboard the pun train! **

**Logan: That wasn't on purpose. **

**Thomas: And, Roman- **

**Roman: If you don't mind Thomas, I am way ahead of you! **

**Thomas: Oh, okay. Valerie!**

"Ok that is weird" Valerie said. Anxiety started to shift in his spot. What if watching these videos made Thomas's friends hate Thomas. His breathing became harsher.

**Logan: A valorous choice. **

**Patton: Hello! Did I do that like Terrence? **

**Thomas: Pretty accurate. Why Valerie? **

**Roman: She's a dreamer, a fellow lover of Disney... ―but mostly I just finally get to sing some princess songs! **

**[Creativity sings "I Wonder" from Snow White] **

**Anxiety: You've got to stop her. **

**Roman: Excuse me, I am still a man. A manly man! A man who is manly! **

**Logan: Alright Roman, calm down. We're all still the same aspects of Thomas' personality, so "he/him" pronouns all around. **

"Well that's not confusing at all" Deceit smirked.

**Anxiety: Alright, then. You gotta stop him. **

**Thomas: Anxiety... **

**Anxiety: No. I am not playing this game! **

**Patton: Aww, c'mon Anxiety. It's fun! I'm a fun guy who's fun-sized! Like Danny DeVito! **

**Logan: It would behoove this exercise if all aspects took part. **

**Anxiety: I'm comfortable just the way I am. And besides―Thomas, this isn't gonna do any- **

"If Anxiety isn't comfortable taking part you should let him be" Lilly answered.

**Thomas: Talyn! **

**Anxiety: W-wh-why?! **

"It's weird but kind cool" Talyn said smiling towards the anxious side frowning when she saw his slightly laboured breathing which seemed to be getting worse.

**Thomas: I dunno, just similar style- **

**Anxiety: Change me back. Now! **

**Logan: I think we can all agree that you're undeniably adorable. **

**Anxiety: [softly] Nooo... **

"He is always adorable" Patton smiled bouncing in his chair slightly.

Everyone smiled at Patton except Anxiety who was getting caught up in his thoughts.

**Roman: I'm trying hard not to like you right now. But you are just too darn cuuute! **

**Anxiety: [hisses] **

**Patton: AWW, he's like a little kitten now! **

Everyone was laughing except Anxiety.

**Roman: OHHHH! **

**Logic: That is a pleasant comparison. **

**Thomas: There. So now I can be comforted with the presence of my friends wherever I- **

**Patton: Wha-! Oh, look at this! **

**Roman: What...How are you doing that? **

**Patton: I just walked over here! Why haven't we thought to do this before? **

**Anxiety: Can you stop breaking the fourth wall? **

**Logan: It's not quite a fourth wall. It's really more of a single column―in the middle of all of us. **

**Thomas: I don't want to think about that, go back to your spot. **

**Patton: Okay, I love you! **

**Thomas: I love you, too. **

Everyone laughed (still with the exception of Anxiety).

**Anxiety: I am not... O.K. with this. **

"Everyone seems to be ignoring Anxiety" frowned Joan.

"Your right, that can't be good, we will definetly be working on that." Thomas said.

**Roman: Oh deal with it, J. D.-lightful. You know. J.D.? From Heathers? I waste my best material on you. **

**Logan: So are you content now, Thomas? Can we close the book on your back-to-back dilemmas? **

**Roman: I don't know how the series would continue if we stopped having dilemmas. **

**Anxiety: Easy, Meta Knight. We're recording the episode, not the DVD commentary. **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: Ah. See, you called him out for it, but then immediately took it more meta. Let's get back on track. **

**Thomas: Yeahhh... **

**Patton: I think this could work! Might take a little getting used to, but you both deserve a "Patton" the back for this one! **

**Logan: [sigh] Did you just make a self-referential pun? **

**Patton: Oh yeah! I've been waiting to do it ever since I revealed my name. Up until that point I was- "Patton pending." **

Everyone was giggling. Anxiety's breathing was getting worse and worse but nobody seemed to be noticing.

**Logan: Time out! You don't see me or anyone else making puns about our names. [huff] **

**Patton: You're right, high five! **

**Logan: W-We're across- **

**Patton: Down low! **

**[Logic, stuttering] Morality: -gan. **

**Logan: -gan? Lo...gan. [huff] I might scream. **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: But 'cha can't because your volume's too low. **

**Logan: Don't you dare- **

**Patton: -gan. **

**Logan: You're dead to me. **

**Thomas: This is incredibly amusing...But. **

**Roman: But? **

**Anxiety: Yes, but? **

**Patton: Hehe, butt. **

Everyone laughed at Patton's imput.

**Thomas: Something is just...not... Right about this. **

**Logan: Perhaps we're not in the right alignment. **

**Thomas: ...What do you mean? **

**Logan: It means maybe this combination of friends isn't quite, uh... "Liiit". Is that the correct usage? **

**Thomas: Aw, almost. **

**Anxiety:[muttered] You gotta be joking. **

**Logan: You know I'm not. Allow me to demonstrate. [whoosh] **

**Anxiety: [gasp] **

**Logan: [Joan's voice] Perhaps- [clears throat, now Talyn's voice] Perhaps this is a better fit. **

**Thomas: Hmm... **

**Anxiety: Stop doing this. **

"Anxiety is not having any fun this epsiode" Lilly noticed.

"No he doesn't seem to be" Thomas muttered turning to look at Anxiety. His eyes widened when he saw the state Anxiety was in. Getting up he quickly sat Anxiety's chair into the upright position. Anxiety was wide eyed and breathing irreagularly. His body was also shaking strongly.

Everyone else looked on wide eyed unsure what to do to help.

Thomas with the help of Patton started working through the breathing exercises. After about half an hour Anxiety looked calmer.

"Thanks" muttered Anxiety snuggling into Patton who was sitting in Anxiety's chair with him.

"Your welcome Anx" Patton smiled.

"Yeah no problem Anxiety" Thomas smiled.

"Virgil" muttered Anxiety quietly.

"Pardon?" asked Thomas.

"My Name. It's Virgil" Anxiety now Virgil answered.

Everyone smiled glad that Virgil had trusted them enough to tell them his name.

"Thats a great name" Thomas smiled.

"Lets just continue" Virgil muttered.

Everyone agreed and turned back to the screen. Virgil put his chair back into a reclining position and placed his head on Patton's chest. Patton had decided to remain with Virgil for the rest of the video at least.

The screen continued.

**Patton: AH! Oh, okay! I just LOVE Joan with eyeshadow! **

**Thomas: He looks like a wet bandit from Home Alone. **

**Anxiety: [progressively quieter] I'll wet..your...bandit... [nearly inaudible] No, that doesn't make sense... **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: Roman, look at me! **

**Roman: NO! Now one of us has to change! **

**Patton: Woah, I'm seein' double here! Shouldn't have drank that "Roman" Coke! **

Everyone laughed with Virgil giggling into Patton's shirt. He continued to listen to Patton's heartbeat which seemed relaxing.

**Anxiety: Wow.**

**Roman: You are incorrigible! **

**Patton: Don't know what that means! **

**Logan: Guess I'm not the only one that needs vocabulary cards. **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Okay- Guys, I don't think you switching around is helping. **

**Anxiety: Of course it's not, Thomas, because that's not what you need. Do I act like Joan? No. **

**Thomas: Patton's pretty much just like Valerie, they're both loving and sweet and bubbly- **

"Aww thanks Thomas" Valerie smiled.

**Patton: I'm gonna hug you now! **

**Thomas: Okay, oh..kay... Y-you gotta go over there now. **

**Patton: Oh okay! Why is no one else doing this? **

**Anxiety: Alright. See, it doesn't feel right because we are not actually your friends. **

"Virgil's got a point. Each one of your sides is one aspect of your personality. Whereas we are humans with multiple aspects. No one side could acurately depict us" Lilly said.

**Thomas: But-! **

**Logan: We look just like them. Would it help if we attempted to behave like them? Hello. My name is Talyn. I'm short and unthreatening. **

**Thomas: Real cute. I wanna pinch your cheeks, but not quite Talyn. **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: Uh- Cats. Viking metal. Vomit. **

**Thomas: Well, now you're just naming things that Talyn enjoys. **

**Roman: That raises so many more questions! **

Everyone laughed.

**Anxiety: There's no use, Thomas. Nothing beats the real thing. **

**Thomas: Well then, what do you want me to do? I know you want me to just stay at home but change is inevitable! And, I know change is a part of life and my friends have their own lives, but they've always been there t- **

**Roman: [singing] **** I will find my way, I can go the distance **** Sorry, I just realized Terrence has a higher range than you, Thomas! **

**Thomas: ...Yup. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: El principe es estupido. **

**Roman: What? **

**Logan: It is my understanding that you speak Spanish, so I really wanted to help you get it through your thick, self-aggrandizing skull in both languages. You are vapid and slow-witted. **

"Logan that was mean" Patton said. Virgil had to stifle a giggle at the feeling of Patton's chect rumbling as he spoke.

**Roman: Wow, that was a wounding remark. I thought we agreed to work as a team on this one. Besides, I learned Spanish first so who's the stupid one now? **

**Logan: Still you. **

**Patton: Biblioteca! See? I know Spanish, too. **

Everyone giggled at Patton's spanish.

**Thomas: Nah, that's like Spanish 1. **

**Patton: Did I make you proud, Logan? You proud of me? **

**Logan: You really need to chill. **

**Thomas: Okay. So as we were saying- **

**Roman: Come on, Thomas! Life is an adventure! Embrace the change! **

**Thomas: I'm trying to, but I don't know if I can! **

**Anxiety: Not without your friends, Thomas. **

**Roman: Okay, enough of you. **

**Anxiety: Wh-? **

**Roman:[strange accent] You were too powerful as Joan! Somebody had to stop you! **

**Thomas: Why are you talking like that? **

**Roman: Why, I've always talked this way! **

**Thomas: No... **

**Roman: I mean, this is how Joan has always talked! **

**Thomas: Not them either. **

**Roman: Great kookilie-pookilies, I don't know who I am anymore. **

**Anxiety: I don't have to look like anyone to make sense. **

**Logan: He's right, we are parts of a whole―visualized aspects of your single personality. Your real friends are complicated, multifaceted individuals. None of them would fit neatly into any one of us. **

"Which is what I said earlier" Lilly said with a smile.

**Thomas: Nothing beats the real thing. **

**Anxiety: I just said that. **

**Logan: See? Am I, at all, like Terrence? **

**Thomas: No, you're not. **

**Anxiety: I'm getting real sick of this. **

**Thomas: I know you are, Anxiety. This constant change is exactly what I was trying to avoid in the first place. I guess some change is unavoidable. **

**Patton: You just need to keep the change! [coins jingle] Uh oh! I just littered those pennies! Hope the "coppers" don't come after me! [exhale laugh] **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Roman: Why did you switch with me?! **

**Patton: It was the last combo! **

**Thomas: Okay you gotta- Yup. **

**Patton: Had to happen! **

**Roman: I am frail! And breakable! **

Everyone laughed at Roman's dramatics including Roman.

**Logan: Okay, Patton in the form of Joan is not happening. **

**Thomas: Got it. **

**Patton: Okay, now you just like being Joan! **

**Logan: Falsehood. Thomas, there is administerable change and inadministerable change. **

**Thomas: That's not a real word. **

**Logan: Unadministerable change. **

**Thomas: Ehhh... **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Logan: Whatever. Change you can control and change you cannot control. **

**Thomas: I'm following. **

**Anxiety: And then there's change you can control, but shouldn't. Like changing me. **

**Roman: True. **

**Anxiety: Are you kidding me?! **

"Poor Virgils starting to get really" frustrated Valerie said.

**Roman: Sorry, I chose Valerie first. **

**Thommas: So, the change that I can't control is the fact that me and my friends are all moving in different directions. We have our own goals, our own dreams. That's something that can't, and shouldn't be changed. But, what we can control is our communication with each other. We can keep ourselves updated, vid-chat, enjoy each other's company even if we're not in the same place. I mean, some friendships even start online or by mail and it's years before they meet, if they ever do. The spirit of the friendship doesn't fade with location or any form of change, it's up to us. **

**Logan: And if you're truly not happy with the change that's happening in your life, you can exercise what agency you have over that as well. **

**Thomas: You're right! Most changes aren't too far out of my control! [small sigh] That calms me down. **

**Anxiety: Great. Well, can you use a little bit of that control to change me back now? **

**Thomas: Oh, fine. **

**Anxiety:[whisper] Finally. **

**Logan: A'right cool. **

**Patton: Aw, okay. **

**Roman: Halt! One more princess song. [to the tune from Snow White] **** I'm wishing... **** Okay I'm good. **

**Thomas: Okay. There you go! **

**Anxiety: Oh, my precious bangs. **

**Thomas:[sigh] Well it was a valiant effort. **

**Patton: Well at least it was fun! **

**Roman: Some change can be fun. And entertaining! **

**Logan: It was almost as if this whole video was an excuse to show us portrayed by your friends. **

Everyone laughed sat Virgils eye roll to the camera.

**Thomas: Sorry about all that, Anxiety. **

**Anxiety: Whatever. I'll let it slide because I do feel better. **

**Thomas: Yeah? **

**Anxiety: Yeah...? **

**Thomas: Maybe... Good enough to tell us... your name? **

**Patton: You are the last one! [quieter] And even we don't know your name so we're kinda curious... **

**Anxiety: Well... Okay. My name... [dramatic violin chord] Is Talyn! [music stops] **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Thomas: Oh..kay. **

**Logan: That is upsetting. **

**Roman: Well- **

**Patton: Wait, is it Talyn? **

Everyone laughed at Patton's confusion.

**Anxiety: No! You take turns changing me into different friends today and expect me to open up to all of you? Fat chance! Except you, Patton. You didn't do that―you're cool.**

"Whelp he will probably do that in the future" Virgil predicted.

**Thomas: Okay. Well, we deserve that. How 'bout we make it a rule not to change anybody who doesn't want to be changed.**

Everyone agreed that that would be a good rule to have.

**Thomas: And for the record, I like you all just the way that you are. Glad to have you back to your old, intimidating self, Anxiety. **

**Anxiety: Be back soon. **

**Thomas: Well, I mean I do feel better, so...thank you guys. **

**Roman: There's no replacing your friends, but there's no replacing us either! **

**Thomas: Very true. **

**Logan: We will be your constants. **

**Thomas: Yeah, you will. **

**Patton: One more hug before- [smack] Guess I can't do that anymore! No more breaking the fourth wall, huh? [laugh] Air hug? **

**Thomas: Air hug. **

**Patton: Mmmm! I feel better now, thank you! **

"Patton is just the sweetest" Talyn smiled.

**Thomas: Thank you, guys! And, I hope that you all know of the changes you have control over in your life. The friendships you have don't have to be limited by distance and if you're not comfortable with the direction you're going, there's no pressure. You can always make another change. Until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Peace out! **

"That was a great episode" Thomas smiled.

Everyone agreed.

"Endcard" everyone cheered.

**Roman: I must say, it is a relief to fill out this outfit again! **

**Anxiety: You think you do? It totally makes your butt look big. **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: I know, thanks for noticing. **

That made everyone laugh harder.

**Logan: Personally, and objectively, I thought we were quite convincing as Thomas's friends. **

**Patton: I'd have to agree with ya. I guess you could say Thomas is a man of many- **

**Logan: Don't-! **

**Patton: "Talyn"ts! **

**[screaming and groaning from all Sides] **

**Anxiety: Not AGAIN!**

Everyone laughed.

"Told ya" Virgil snickered.

Everyone smiled glad that he was in a better mood. Virgil could feel the exhaustion settling back in.

"Next episode" Thomas said. Patton went to get up to go back to his seat but Virgil who was starting to feel clingy decided to fist his hands into Pattons shirt not letting him up.

"You want me to stay here kiddo?" Patton asked.

Virgil just nodded.

"Ok" Patton said grinning and sitting back and relaxing.

Everyone looked towards the screen.


	21. Becoming a Cartoon

Authors Note: Wow working hard nearly reaching my 50,000 word goal in the last chapter so either this chapter or next I should reach it. Leave a review. And as always I don't own anything in bold or the characters in the story so please relax and enjoy.

Becoming a Cartoon

The screen flickered into action.

**Patton: I love cartoo- Oh, am I early? Ah, I'm early aren't I? Whoopsie doodles, alright, I'm just gonna sink back down See you all in a bit Roll title screen. **

Everyone laughed. Patton noted that Virgil had started to purr quietly against his rumbling chest.

**(Title screen sound) **

**Thomas: What is up everybody?! Boy, I don't know if I've quite clearly conveyed this to you guys but I really enjoy cartoons. **

**(Chorus of everyone saying " We know ") **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Okay, good to know. Anyway! Growing up my life was heavily influenced by shows like Spongebob, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Loony Toons. And even now, I'm constantly enjoying new shows like Steven Universe, Voltron, Gravity Falls. It's amazing to think about how much time and talent goes into those shows. And how much they impact whole generations. Like- the people who can make those shows must be so... so... **

**Roman: Creative? **

**Thomas: That's the word. **

**Roman: I can't believe you listed off all of those and didn't mention a single Disney movie. **

**Thomas: Well, I'm pretty sure by now people know I like Disney, Roman. **

**Roman: How would we know? **

**(Chorus of everyone saying " We know ") **

Everyone snorted.

"I like how we got the fans innvolved in this one" Roman said with a smile.

**Roman: Fair enough, but yes! Cartoons are quite magical.. **

**Thomas: Right?! I mean these teams of people can work together to create these worlds And it turn, spark the creativity of their viewers, I mean, you're my creativity, how did they make you feel? **

**Roman: Rrrandy, dandy and quite grandy! **

"Um is that a good thing?" Talyn asked.

"Yes!" Roman said.

**Thomas: See? That's pretty good... I think. **

**Logan: I don't know I always found them off-putting... **

**Thomas: Well yeah, I can see that Logan. You're my logical thinking and things in cartoons start always make logical sense. BUT THAT'S WHAT'S FUN ABOUT THEM! **

**Logan: Mm... If you wanna call fun, misrepresenting the natural world to hundreds of thousands of impressionable children, then sure. **

**Roman: Look, so much of life is dominated by your world, Logan, let Thomas enjoy the bit that's dominated by mine! **

**Anxiety: Kind of sad though. **

**Thomas: Wh-how do you have anything negative to bring to this, Anxiety? **

**Roman: WE'RE TALKING TOONS, DOCTOR GLOOM! :^( **

**Thomas: Easy, Roman. **

**Anxiety: Uh yeah, Logan wasn't a blossom of enthusiasm either, but sure! Make me the antagonist. **

**Roman: Ok, I will! **

**Anxiety: [vaguely sassy grunt] **

Everyone laughed at sassy Virgil.

**Logan: Ok, what were you saying? **

**Anxiety: [sigh] I was saying, it's kinda sad how wonderful those worlds are. **

**Thomas: Mmm, gotta say this still feels like a bit of a reach- **

**Anxiety: Can I- Can I finish my thought? Can I- Can I continue? **

**Thomas: Oh, yeah, mm-hmm, sure. **

**Anxiety: [groans] They're so wonderful...and you can never actually be a part of them. **

**Logan: Who would want to live in a cartoon wor- **

**Roman: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MY GOODNESS, THAT WOULD BE THE MOST EPIC THING! **

**Logan: Question answered. **

Everyone chuckled at the interactions onscreen.

**Thomas: Ok, OK, YES, I have thought about that once or twice, but come on! I mean, like, who doesn't? I mean that's...basically saying the real world is not...as...fun. DON'T! Don't you dare, I KNOW what you're going to say. Just. Zip it. **

**Roman: I mean wouldn't you say, Thomas, that some of your short videos were inspired by cartoons? **

**Thomas: Like, [Stitch impression] my impressions? **

**Logan: ...Was that Donald Duck? **

**Thomas: N- No... **

**Roman: Not just that, it's all throughout your comedy! Disney parodies, Spongebob absurdities, LOONEY TOONS SLAPSTICK! **

**Logan: And you populate your content with zany and goofy characters. **

**Thomas: Like who? **

**Patton: I LOVE cartoons! **

**Thomas: Wow, you were late to the vlog today, Morality. **

**Patton: Well, I just didn't wanna be too early again. **

**Thomas: What...? **

**Patton: Nothin'!**

Everyone once again laughed. Pleased at such a light hearted video.

**Anxiety: Even the faces you make. It's like you're TRYING to be a cartoon. **

**Thomas: What? When have I ever done something like THAT? **

**Anxiety: See, why would anyone need to move their face as much as you just did in that one sentence? **

Everyone was snickering at that.

**Roman: To be a cartoon...[suspenseful music] or not to be a cartoon? [whispering] That is the question... **

**[suspenseful music cuts out] Logan: I don't know if that is a question, because you cannot be a cartoon. **

**Thomas: Or can I? **

**[dramatic music] **

**[music once again cuts out] Loagn: No! **

**Anxiety: You CAN'T. What are you even looking at? **

**Patton: I dunno what they're looking at, but I am eyeballin' that fridge because there is some leftover pasta... **

Everyone was laughing.

**Thomas: OK, I will admit that being a cartoon was one of my...wilder fantasies. **

**Roman: [cool voice] It was pretty wild. **

**Thomas: BUT, maybe there's a way to make it happen, even just for a bit! **

**Patton: I have no idea where you're going with this, but I BLINDLY support you. Where'd you go.**

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: I would like a say in this. **

**Roman: Not today, Logic! **

**Anxiety: That's a good phrase to live by. **

**Roman: And away with you, Marilyn MonROSE. **

**Thomas: Ok! Booked. **

**Anxiety: Wait, what? **

**Logan: BOOK?! **

**Anxiety: What the f-?**

Everyone laughed at Logans reaction to the word book but then cracked up harder at Virgils reaction to Logan.

**Thomas: The plan is already in motion! I've got a plane to catch. **

**Roman: Godspeed, Thomas! Chase your dreams! May the wings of fortune carry you to your destina-! **

**Logan: You DO realise we're in his personality and we're going too. **

**Roman: [soft gasp] I did just now. **

Everyone giggled at that.

**Patton: AHHH, I LOVE FLYING! **

**Anxiety: But I hate flying. How does that even work?! **

**Spongebob Narrator voice: One flight to L.A. later... **

**Thomas: HEY! **

**Butch Hartman: Ummm...who are you? **

**Thomas: Thomas Sanders, how're you doin, and YOU'RE Butch Hartman! **

"Oh wow, I'm working with Butch Hartman" Thomas sighed wide eyed and smiling.

Everyone else was happy for Thomas.

**Butch: ...Yeah? **

**Thomas: Creator of Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, Tough Puppy... **

**Butch: Yes. **

**Thomas: Awesome! I'm here 'cause I kinda need your help. **

**Butch: You need me to make you into a cartoon, right? **

**Thomas: YES! **

**Butch: No. **

**Thomas: Whoa-why? **

**Butch: Do you know how many people bust in here every week asking me to make them into a cartoon? **

**Thomas: Uhh... **

**Butch: 37. **

**Thomas: Really? ...Wow. **

**Butch: Yeah, the security around here kinda stinks. **

**Thomas: But I have a really good reason! **

**Butch: And what would that be? **

**Thomas: BECAUSE I WANNA BE A CARTOON REAL BAD! **

**Butch: That's...not a good reason! **

**Thomas: Plus I have Tara Strong on the phone. **

**Tara: Butch! I wish you'd make Thomas a cartoon! **

**Butch: Tara...why?! **

**Tara: I mean, the dude seems alright. Plus he paid me 80 bucks to say this! **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Thomas: Eh? **

**Butch: [sighs] ...Ok. But I've only got a minute; there's only so much I can do on short notice. **

**Thomas: PERFECT! **

**Butch: Ok! Whenever you're ready. **

**Thomas: Oh...we're going, right now? That's...how this works? **

**Butch: Yeah, how else do you think this happens? **

**Thomas: Oh...ok. Uh, shoot! Well... Ah! I'm actually a cartoon! Man, my skin is a lot smoother like this. Ok, only got a minute, what do I do? Let's go through a day in the life of Cartoon!Thomas. First, I wake up ready and refreshed for the day. **

**[birds tweeting loudly] **

**Thomas: SHUT UP! **

**[birds chirping] Roman: Wow, rude much? **

**Thomas: Then I work out! Gotta go fast! **

**Patton: Hey, you forgot your breakfast! ACK! [Sonic ring scatter sound] Well, I "donut" wanna have that happen again! Hahaha! Ow, my leg. **

"Whoops sorrry Pat" Thomas said grinning sheepishly.

"That's ok Thomas, you got over excited." Patton smiled at on screen Thomas's enthusiam.

**Thomas: Ok! I've run off a cliff, but it's a cartoon, so as long as I don't look down- oh, darn. **

**[over-the-top sfx] **

**Thomas: [echoing] I'm still somehow alive! Then I usually make a video! **

**Logan: Puppies? **

**Thomas: Maybe! **

**Logan: Singing? **

**Thomas: Maybe! **

**Logan: Singing puppies? **

**Thomas: Yes! **

**[Thomas impersonating a howling dog, then transitioning into a melodic riff] **

**Thomas: Post! Then I usually FIGHT CRIME.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**Anxiety: Oh look, I'm the bad guy... **

**Roman: Don't worry! Everyone loves the villain. **

**Anxiety: Oh, brother. **

**Thomas: And I finish up the day creating the perfect meal with my magical wizard powers! And so the day is saved, thanks to escaping from any and all sense of actual reality! **

**Thomas, Roman, Patton & Logan: Yeah! **

**Anxiety: Yeahhhh... **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Butch: Well, there you go! **

**Thomas: Wow. That was so cool... **

**Butch: Well I'm happy to help! **

**Thomas: I wish for more time to be a cartoon! **

**Butch: Hahaha! No. **

**Thomas: Ok, I did not think that would work. Alright, thank you! BYE! **

**Butch: Sofia? **

**Sofia: Yeah? **

**Butch: Can we change the locks in the building again? I'm kinda tired of these weirdos getting in. Thank you. **

Everyone laughed at Butch's plan.

**Spongebob Narrator voice: One flight to Florida later... **

**Thomas: Phew! Just flew back. **

**Patton: And boy, are your arms ti- **

**Logan: DON'T. PLEASE DO NOT. **

**Anxiety: Why did I have to be FLYING in that cartoon. **

**Logan: Why were any of us doing any of the things that happened there? It was almost as if you were doing, um, "the most." **

**Roman: Uh, yeah, like we're gonna be animated and act like we would in the REAL world, I mean...! **

**Thomas: I will say I was ambitious. But that was a lot of fun right? **

**Roman: YES! IT WAS FUN **

**Anxiety: Eh. **

**Logan: It was interesting. **

**Patton: I liked the dog, do you remember the dog? **

Everyone giggled at Patton's love for animals.

**Thomas: Ahh. Shame it had to be over so soon. **

**Logan: Ok, Thomas. I can maybe, slightly, microscopically see how one may enjoy themselves if the world behaved like a cartoon. **

**Roman: HA! I win. **

"It's not about winning Roman it's about having fun" Patton beamed.

**Logan: BUT, at the same time the world you live in can be just as wondrous and fascinating. You may not always see it but sometimes our universe can be stranger than fiction. So much so that some people dedicate their entire lives to studying it and trying to understand it. **

**Thomas: Yeah, you are right! I shouldn't take this world for granted. It can be just as fun! **

**Logan: Ehh...Fun, fascinating, Tomato, Solanum lycopersicum. **

**Roman: Well, I suppose it wouldn't be best to exclude Logic completely. After all, the best kind of comedy in cartoons follows some line of logic. Otherwise it would just be random and that's- **

**Patton: POTATO! **

**Roman: -Never funny! **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Yeah, and the coolest thing is that the spirit of those cartoons, their comedy and the messages they may have tried to convey stuck with us, until now! And we're still paying tribute to them! And trying to follow in their creative footsteps! **

**Anxiety: Oh great. Glad to know we still got a nice little message out of this ridiculous video. **

**Logan: What exactly was the message? **

**Patton: Cartoons are neat! **

**Logan: Ok, fair enough. **

**Thomas: That's totally fair. **

**Roman: But Anxiety's the fairest of them all! Haha! Oh c'mon guys, it was a pale joke! **

Everyone laughed. Virgil felt his eyes getting heavier as he fought the urge to go to sleep again.

**Anxiety: Good one! I've had enough for the day. **

**Logan: Yes, I too have had my fair share of nonsense today. **

**Patton: Ha! He's still learnin' Thomas. Sometimes, you just gotta TOON him out! Ya know? "Toon"? **

**Roman: Ugh. **

**Thomas: Haha! **

**Patton: Like a cartoo-? **

**Fanders: WE KNOW! **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: Alright, I don't know what that was about but it was nice meetin' y'all! Alright, I'm gonna see you guys later! **

**Roman: Well Thomas, it was a lofty dream...but we achieved it. **

**Thoams: We did. If only for a minute. **

**Roman: Here's to many more! Next stop: attending wizardry school! **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Well... If you grew up loving cartoons and they still mean a lot to you, I hope you are never ashamed to admit it. They inspire new comedy, new important representation, and new ways to creatively tell stories! Most importantly, they were created and voiced by people like you and I. Here in this world with amazing imaginations. In a way, we all bring them to life. Hope you enjoyed the video. Thank you so much to the amazingly talented creator of the Fairly OddParents, Butch Hartman for helping to make this video happen. Not only did Butch help to make the fantastic animation you saw in the video, He also designed a limited edition POSTER of all the Sanders Sides, available at /ThomasSanders link in the description.**

"Wow that looks so cool" Thomas smiled looking at the poster on screen.

"Yeah and that means you must have other merch for your sides to" Joan grinned.

The sides looked at each other amazed.

**Thomas: We're only printing about a thousand of them and they're available in both signed and unsigned versions. I also did a video on his channel! It was a lot of fun and the link to that is down in the description as well. And be sure to check out everything he's working on at the Noog Network app, an app he and his team have brought to life. The link to that app is down in the description too. That's it! And until next time, take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals. Peace out! **

"That was a great episode, really funny" Valerie grinned.

"Yep" everyone agreed.

"Does that mean the next one is going to be really heavy" Virgil asked tiredly.

"Hmmm not sure. We will just have to wait and see" Thomas answered.

"Endcard" Talyn said loudly causing everyone to laugh shaking their heads.

**Thomas: Just an idea- **

**Butch: How did you get i-? **

**Thomas: I think we stumbled upon a new Nickelodeon show? **

**Butch: No. **

**Thomas: I'll let myself out.**

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, lets stop for the day and start learning other things from one another" Thomas said.

"Roman you need to go to your room but the rest of you can go wherever you want. Lets start with the basics in taxes." Thomas continued.

Everyone agreed.

Roman got up and walked to his room to think some more. Virgil decided to go to his room for a nap. Remus decided to go spy on Roman again. Logan, Deceit and Patton decided to stay and learn about taxes. Thomas, his friends and the three sides went and sat at the kitchen table to learn.

Virgil was asleep the moment his head hit his pillow.


	22. What's Happening with Virgil?

Authors Note: Hi lol leave a review. Don't own the characters in my story so relax and enjoy.

What's Happening with Virgil?

Everyone continued with what they were doing/ learning for about three hours.

Patton sat back rubbing his eyes, all these numbers and facts about paying taxes were starting to give him a headache.

"I'm going to go check on Virgil" he stated getting up.

"Ok, we're about to finish up here anyway for today" Lilly said smiling at Patton.

Patton walked out of the kitchen and down to Virgils room. Knocking on the door he frowned when he didn't get an answer. Knocking harder still nothing. Getting worried he opened the door and looked in.

Virgil was on his bed, asleep. Patton walked over and brushed the hair out of Virgils eyes. Virgil didn't even shift. Patton gave a small smile and conjured another purple and black weighted mink blanket and placed it over him. Walking quietly out of the room he shut the door.

Patton walked back to the kitchen to see everyone looking through cupboards for ingrediants and cooking utensils and crockery.

"Virgils deeply asleep" Patton said.

"Oh already" Thomas said looking at the clock on the wall which said four thirty.

"Yep didn't even wake to me knocking on his door or shift when I touched his hair" Patton said.

Deceit thought about that and realised that Virgil had indeed done what he thought he had but how to communicate this properly to Thomas and the others. It was times like these that Deceit become frustrated with his inability to talk in truths. He decided to think on it until after dinner.

They decided to let Virgil sleep until dinner and then wake him. They continued with lessons on cooking basics. They made Mediteranean Baked Sweet Potatoes for dinner.

Once it was made they set it out on the table.

"I'll go get Roman and wake Virgil up" Patton said getting up.

"Ok" Thomas said.

Patton left the kitchen and stopped at Roman's room first. He knocked.

"Come in" Roman called.

"Ok"

Patton entered the room and walked over to Roman.

"Dinners ready" Patton said.

"Ok, thanks Patton" Roman whispered.

"You should just apologise to Virgil" Patton said.

"I know and I will just give me a minute" Roman answered.

"DINNER TIME!" Remus yelled bursting out of the vent in Roman's room and running out of the room to the kitchen laughing manically.

"That was strange" Roman muttered staring after his brother.

Patton agreed. They left the bedroom and Roman walked out to the kitchen and sat at the table seeing Remus already there.

Patton knocked on Virgils door again and again there was no answer. Patton entered the room and padded over to Virgil.

"Virgil wake up" Patton murmured stroking Virgils hair. Virgil didn't even stir.

"Virgil wake up" he said louder and firmer squeezing Virgils shoulders. No reaction.

"Virgil! Virgil! Wake UP!" yelled Patton shaking Virgil. Virgil still didn't wake.

Panicking and not knowing what to do Patton ran to the kitchen for help.

He slammed open the kitchen door making everyone jump.

"Patton what -" Thomas started but was interrupted by the panicked Patton.

"Virgil won't wake up!" he yelled.

Shocked everyone ran to Virgil's room. Thomas shook Virgil hard. Virgil didn't wake or even shift in his sleep.

"What do we do?!" Thomas asked worried.

"We _don't_ let him sleep" Deceit said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean Deceit?" Thomas asked cautiously.

"First I _don't_ want to hear what Roman has to say about earlier during the video after the break." Deciet said looking intently at Roman.

Everyone looked to Roman.

"Roman?" asked Thomas.

"Um, well, during the video just before we did the reaction bit where we reacted to yogurting I started to feel a tonne of anxiety within me. I'm starting to panic when I feel the anxiety suddenly leaving me. I looked around and Virgil was sitting there with his eyes closed. Concentrating hard on something. He was sweating and paler then normal. That's all that happened" Roman answered.

"It's _not _as I thought" Deceit said.

"What do you know Deceit" Thomas asked.

Deceit looked to Remus hoping he would anwer. Remus looked at Deceit and nodded.

"Virgil has this ability but it takes alot out of him. He can pull the anxiety another side has into himslef it can actually be really dangerous. If the anxiety is to much it can send Virgil into a coma. It happened a few years ago. Virgil was in a coma for three weeks. There is nothing you can do to wake him up except let him sleep it off" Remus answered looking over Virgil.

"So we just have to leave him" Thomas asked.

"Yep" Remus answered.

"Ok well lets go eat dinner" Thomas muttered even though it felt wrong to just leave Virgil alone through this.

Everyone walked slowly back to the kitchen. Patton was the last to leave the room and he couldn't help but go back pull the blankets over Virgil properly and leaning over and giving Virgil a kiss on the forehead.

Everyone ate quietly very aware of the missing side. Deciding to go to bed early everyone left to their rooms. Patton tossed and turned for abit before deciding to go to check on Virgil.

Sneaking into Virgil's room he conjured a rocking chair by Virgils bed and sat in it. Twenty minutes later he was asleep. Five minutes later Logan crept into Virgils room. His hunch about Patton was correct. Conjuring a light blue mink he place it over Patton, checked on Virgil and went back to his own bed.


	23. The Morning After

Authors Note: Wow just under my monthly goal. That last chapter took a bit. Leave a review. Don't own the characters.

The Morning After

Virgil shifted feeling well rested for the first time in forever. Opening his eyes he looked to the side. He was shocked to find Patton asleep in a rocking chair beside his bed his glasses slightly askew with a light blue mink over him. Smiling warmly at the sight he got up and went to the bathroom. After attending to his needs he decided to slip notes under everyone doors telling them to wear onesie's today for the viewing. Having done that he quickly got into his skelleton onesie.

Deciding against waking Patton he walked into Patton's room and found his cat onesie. Taking it back to his room he placed it onto his bed with a note telling him he would be in the ktichen.

Walking into the kitchen he poured himself a cup of tea and a bowl of Fruit Loops. He was on his third bowl when Patton raced into the room, his onesie on. Patton hugged Virgil happy he was ok.

"Hey Pat" Virgil smiled.

"Oh Virge. I couldn't wake you at all" Patton said tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that popstar" Virgil said giving Patton a hug. Patton went and grabbed a bowl and a cup of tea and sat with Virgil. They both sat there discussing theories on what future videos could contain.

Twenty minutes later Logan walked in dressed in his unicorn onesie. Virgil smiled at that he hadn't signed the notes.

"Salutations Virgil, Patton. Virgil it is good to see you well" Logan greeted the pair moving to get some coffee and crofters on toast.

"Hey Logan!" greeted Patton.

"Hi" greeted Virgil.

"Any idea why someone wanted us all to wear onesie's today" Logan asked.

"Nope!" Patton smiled.

"It was me, I just thought that if my hunch from yesterday about today having some heavy episodes we should at least be comfortable." Virgil answered.

"Hmmm, that does sound like a good idea." Logan agreed.

"Oooh we should also get pillows and blankets" Patton beamed.

Logan and Virgil looked at each other and agreed. Having finished there food and still waiting on the others the three went and got there pillows and blankets and set it up in there chairs. They sat back down in the kitchen just as Thomas and his friends walked in all wearing a different onsie.

Thomas's onesie was Stitch from Lilo and Stitch.

Talyn was wearing a Charmander onesie from Pokemon.

Joan was wearing a Pikachu onesie also from Pokemon.

Valerie was wearing a an Ariel onesie from The Little Mermaid.

Terence wore a Toothless onesie from How to Train Your Dragon.

And Lilly wore a pink unicorn onesie.

Greetings were exchanged and food was grabbed. They all sat at the table.

Remus twirled and leaped into the room dressed in a racoon onesie. He grabbed a coffee and some burnt toast and started munching away much like a toddler would.

Deceit slinked in in a yellow snake onesie he had made. Grabbed a coffee and a banana.

Roman flounced in wearing a Beast onesie from Beauty and the Beast.

"Good Morning everyone!" he greeted cheerfully even though his hair was still fluro orange with glitter. Virgill watched him warily though happy he had followed his note.

Roman stopped when he saw Virgil watching him. Sighing he approached Virgil calmly and slowly keep his hands and arms at his sides.

Virgil watched warily. Everyone else stopped to watch what was happening and getting ready to intervene if necessary.

"Virgil, I am so sorry about how I have been treating you. I am sorry for tripping you, calling you names, accusing you of pranking me when I had no proof and most of all I am extremly sorry for punching you" Roman apologised putting as much of his sincerity into the apology as he could. His hair turned back to normal.

"Eh no problems Princey, all is forgiven." Virgil said.

"Ok so anyone else curious about the note to wear onesies today. I mean who sent it? It wasn't signed" Talyn asked shaking their heads.

"Um I sent it. Just thought if my hunch is correct on the heaviness of today's episodes we may as well be comfortable. Logan, Patton and I have also bought oout blankets and pillows to the viewing room.

"Oh my god yes" Thomas said excitedly. Everyone else raced to their room and grabbed their pilllows and blankets. Comming over to the seats they set themselves up. Once everyone was comfortable they turned to the screen.


	24. Accepting Anxiety Part 1

Authors Note: Now for the episode alot of you have been waiting for. I have as well. Still don't own the characters or anything in bold. Relax, enjoy and review. And a word of warning there probably will be swearing.

Accepting Anxiety Part 1

The screen flickered to life.

**Thomas: Uh, hey.. Uh- This is Thomas, and, uh- This is usually where I start off, Uh- by saying something quick and witty to begin the video.**

"Um I wonder why you are acting so weird" Joan muttered.

"Don't know" Thomas answered.

Virgil had a sense of foreboding.

**Thomas: Yeah. So yeah! Another video. This is awesome! Oh wait, actually, I usually start off this video by saying, "What is up, everybody!" But you know, I don't actually hear your responses. And, strangely enough, I'm not concerned about consistency today. You know what I wanna talk about? Eatin' food. Or you know what, actually? Maybe about that TV show I just watched. Or maybe I should just watch another TV show and eat some food. That's it. Alright, until next time. Take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals- **

"Ah fuck" Virgil said pulling his blanket up over his head.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it Virge" Patton asked reaching over and pulling the blanket down off of Virgil's face.

"Umm... Thomas's behaviour may be my fault here. I think I may have withdrawn as much of my influence as is possible" Virgil muttered.

"Well lets just see what happens" Thomas said.

"No you don't understand to pull all my influence from you leaves you and the other sides in danger!" Virgil answered.

"Calm down, I'm sure these three wont let me do anything dangerous." Thomas said rubbing Virgil's back soothing him slightly.

**Logan: Uh, if I may.. I'm going to step in for a second. **

**Thomas: Ahh, Logan's here, so I probably did something wrong. **

**Logan: What? No. You just seem to be a little.. Uncharacteristically... careless. **

**Thomas: Hm. I hadn't cared to notice. Ah- pfft, that's it, there it is, that's what you were saying. **

"So wrong" Virgil whispered.

**Logan: Yes.. I mean, you tend to start the video with at least some sort of direction before the inevitable internal conflict. **

**Thomas: They do usually follow that story arc. But, maybe, that's a good thing. You know, like, changing it up. **

**Logan: No. I mean... maybe. I don't know, you're confusing me. I think I have a vocab word for this. Uh. You good, fahm? **

"Dont go leaving out my favourite three letters in family. I L Y" Patton grinned.

Everyone smiled at him except Virgil who was still worried about Thomas.

**Thomas: Wow. That was bad, but like, you're a really good try-er, Logan. You're really good. **

**Logan: Thanks. **

**Thomas: If anybody, like, texted me.. ooh! **

**Logan: Thomas, you didn't answer the question **

**Thomas: Your question about whether or not I'm good, fam? **

**Logan: That's the one. **

**Thomas: You'd probably know when something is up because you usually provide, you know.. The explanatory exposition in my videos because all the other characters are too zany or relatable.**

"Um your probably not supposed to talk like that about your viewers" Lilly said seriously.

All of Thomas's friends and sides were worried about Thomas and Virgil. Why would Virgil try to leave? Was a question in everyone's heads.

**Logan: Okay, I'm at a loss here. Should we check on the others? **

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

**Thomas: If you want. **

**Logan: I do. I do want.. that. Are you going to- **

**Thomas: Morality! Creativity! **

**Roman: Wow. Rude. **

**Patton: You too cool to call us by our names, kiddo? **

**Thomas: Nah. That was just the easiest way to, you know.. Quickly establish what you guys generally represent, in case there are any new viewers watching. **

"Um wow" Talyn muttered.

**Logan: Jeez. Okay, I- consider taking a more nuanced approach with that explanation next time. **

**Thomas: He's my logical side. He's my logical side. **

**Roman: Uh... is everything gucci, Thomas? **

**Logan: I suppose I could've posed the question that way as well, but that is precisely why I wanted you two here. **

**Patton: You mean us three? **

**Logan: Did I say three? **

**Patton: No. **

**Logan: Then I guess I didn't mean three. **

"You guys should at least try to get Virgil involved" Thomas said.

The others looked down wondering if this was why Virgil onscreen was trying to leave.

**Patton: He's made mistakes before. **

**Logan: An uncommon occurrence. **

**Patton: Well, then you might say the amount of mistakes you've made is infinitesimal. **

**Logan: You make one mistake, and this is what happens! **

Everyone chuckled tightly still worried about Thomas and Virgil.

**Roman: Okay, time out for thee and time out for thee, focus on issues or focus on me. **

**Logan: Okay, you're right. Let's get down to business. **

**Thomas: To defeat.. **

**Thomas and Princey/Roman: The Huns! **

Everyone chuckled again.

**Logan: Please stop. Stop. **

**Thomas: Come on! **

**Roman: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. **

**Thomas: Mulan! **

**Logan: Thomas, this aloofness that you are displaying is highly... unproductive. **

**Thomas: You mean I can't make babies? What? Just kidding. **

"Oh my god" Valerie said shaking her head. Thomas was blushed.

**Logan: Can someone else please- some wh- le- Flames. On the side of my face. See- Seething.. Seething fire. **

Everyone chuckled at Logan's frustration.

**Patton: Is something bothering you buddy? **

**Roman: An unattainable dream? A hopeless romance? **

**Logan: Lack of sleep, a- a puzzling situation. **

**Patton: Having trouble with adultery? **

**Thomas: Oh yeah, you always say that instead of 'becoming an adult' or 'adulthood'. As if you didn't know the troubling definition of the word you're using, which actually means, you know, when a- **

**Roman: Wait! Pumba, not in front of the kids. **

Everyone laughed at the face Patton pulls.

**Patton: I don't know what you two are talking about, but something definitely seems to be off. **

**Thomas: You keep saying that, but honestly, I'm good... fam. Patton: Now, don't you go shortening the word family by cutting out my three favorite letters: I L Y **

Everyone chuckled about the repeated words.

**Logan: Okay, well, Patton definitely seems to be doing okay. How 'bout you, Roman? **

**Roman: Let's see, uh.. Disney references, regal appearance, general awareness that I'm better than you two...Uhh, I'm feeling pretty good. **

**Logan: Then what could be wrong here? **

**Patton: Boy, you both always act like you know all the answers.. So, it's surprising that you keep overlooking something so simple. **

Virgil smiled at Patton happy that at least one side was looking out for him even though he wasn't there.

**Roman: Oh, is that so, Patton? You're so cute. **

**Logan: And, uh- what might that be? **

**Patton: Where is Anxiety? **

"Exactly" Terence said. Everyone hoped they could find him. Or that he would come if called.

**Logan: Hmm, do you honestly think it's necessary to have him here? **

**Roman: To offer his mopey, dopey input? I- I don't like him. **

Everyone rolled their eyes at Romans continued dislike for Virgil.

**Thomas: I'm still hungry. **

**Logan: No- no. **

**Roman: Stop him. Stop him! **

**Logan: Thomas, this is highly... *sighs* We can't afford these detours..anymore. **

**Thomas: Ooh! I found some granola! **

**Roman: We're try- we're doing a- we're doing a vid here, buddy. **

**Logan: Alright. Well, at least it's something healthy. **

Everyone chuckled at Thomas's actions but were you know still worried about it and about Virgil.

**Roman: Thomas, isn't there a more important thing that you should be focusing on right now? Oh, you're just getting it all over the carpet, aren't ya? Alright, well... **

**Logan: Wh- what if you have guests over? **

**Thomas: That wouldn't happen for a while so it's not really a big deal. **

**Patton: Well, he's definitely inviting some ants over. **

**Logan: Just aunts? No uncles? **

Virgil laughed. "He meant the animal ant"

"Oh, yes that makes much more sense" Logan smiled at Virgils happiness even if it was temporary.

**Roman: Can you at least- can you take off the hoodie? Like, you look like a hot mess. Nay, not hot, cool. Nay, not cool, uncool. An uncool mess. **

**Thomas: If you want me to. **

**Roman: Oh, dear, sweet MOTHER of hairbrushes, what is your hair? **

**Thomas: I'm just letting it do its thing. **

**Roman: There's a... lot of viewers that are gonna see you like this so- **

**Thomas: Eh, they've seen me on better days, so it evens out. **

**Logan: You know, Thomas, I don't know if that makes sense. **

"It doesn't" Joan said.

**Patton: You have kind hair. **

**Thomas: Oh, thanks I guess. **

**Patton: Kind of hair that grows on a dog's butt! **

**Thomas: That's probably an accurate comparison. **

**Roman: Ugh, just put your hood back on. **

**Thomas: You're the boss, Hoss. **

**Roman: What does that mean? I'm not... Hoss. I'm Prince Roman. Ugh, okay. Well, better bring in Count Woe-laf. Any input is better than what Mr. T is contributing. **

**Thomas: Roman brought the clever nicknames to the table, I brought the oats and honey clusters to the table. **

**Roman: Put them down! **

**Thomas: Okay. **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Logan: Fine. Let's get him here. Anxiety? Hm. That's odd. **

**Roman: He's probably listening to that PG-13 music again. Anxiety! **

**Roman: Ugh. How dare he? What? **

**Patton: Now, now, try to be a little more loving. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar. Anxiety! Come on up here, kiddo. Come on up here so everyone can see that cool makeup! Well, love has failed me.**

"That is not a good sign" Thomas said.

"No it looks like I have defintely tried to leave" murmured Virgil.

"Hey now remember if you see thi mistake we can change it in the future" Patton said giving Virgil a small smile and reaching across and grabbing Virgils hand in support.

"Thanks Pat" Virgil murmured.

**Thomas: Ho-ho-ho! That can be applied to many instances in my life. The first being- **

"Um you really need to get Virgil back." Talyn said shocked. Everyone agreed.

**Roman: Steady now, Thomas. Are we really going down that road? Uh, you usually don't like talking about that kind of stuff. **

**Logan: You've got no shame. **

**Patton: Definitely not much of a filter. **

**Roman: Yes, and no fear... **

**Logan, Patton, and Roman: You have no- **

**Thomas: I have no anxiety, is that what you guys are trying to say? **

**Roman: Okay.. Well, he also has no sense of tension build-up. That's disappointing. **

**Logan: This is very disconcerting. **

**Roman: I don't know. Shouldn't a lack of fear be a good thing? **

"Not necassarily. Fear can make sure you take safety steps when doing activities that could be dangerous. Like crossing the road. The fear is what make sure that you look both ways before crossing." Logan lectured.

**Patton: *GASP* Roman, I'm surprised at you. **

**Roman: What? **

**Patton: Anxiety can be a gloomy goober sometimes, but he's still one of us. **

"Exactly" Thomas agreed.

**Roman: Is he though? Check it out. Morality, Logic, Creativity. We three, are the most important facets of Thomas' personality. Plus, we all contribute a little extra stuff too. We got along just find without him in the first two Sanders Sides videos. **

**Logan: He may not have had a physical presence, but he was always there within Thomas, to some extent. And he contributes more than what you credit him. Plus, he too, may represent more than just anxiety, even though that is a significant part of who he is. **

"That is true" Joan said.

**Roman: Even still, I just don't see why he's necessary. If Anxiety is gone, what do we have to lose? **

**Thomas: I don't fear death.**

"Oh my god" everyone said shocked.

**Patton: Wow. **

**Roman: So, you're super brave. That's good. **

**Logan: There's a difference between bravery and acting without caution. Think fast! **

**Roman: Oh, my- sweet Cole Sprouse, what- **

"Logan! Don't throw things at him." Virgil snapped and started scanning the room for hazaards vowing to reduce or eliminate as many as he could during the first break.

**Thomas: That really hurt. Was that a laptop? That, like, hurt real bad. Woah.. **

**Logan: Unalert, and without his natural defensive reflexes. Yes, it seems that Anxiety has officially clocked out. **

Virgil shifted uncomfortable with the danger he had left Thomas and the other sides in.

**Roman: Okay. Well, he can work on that. **

**Logan: Thomas, did you remember to lock your motor vehicle earlier today? **

**Thomas: I probably did, I'm not sure, but probably. **

**Logan: Weaker memory. **

**Roman: Wh- that's not a symptom of a lack of anxiety. **

**Logan: Not directly, but with the anxiety over leaving his car unlocked.. Thomas always double checks to make sure, securing that memory in place. **

"Oh god, what if his car gets stolen" Virgil muttered.

"Virgil it will be ok" Thomas and Patton said at the same time.

**Thomas and Patton: I doubt anybody will go looking through my (his) car- oh my gosh! (-goodness!) **

**Patton: You just see the best in people. **

**Logan: But he can't always afford to. **

**Patton: Ugh, yeah.. I guess you're right. **

**Thomas: Well, it sounds like I'm in trouble or something. **

**Roman: No, it just sounds like these two are worrying too much. **

**Logan: That's the thing- is anyone among us worried? **

**Patton: It's because he isn't worried and that doesn't seem right, Roman. **

**Thomas: Princey's never liked Anxiety, that's his problem. **

**Roman: That's not true. **

**Thomas: Mmm... **

"Oh flashbacks" Thomas said interested.

**Anxiety: Hey there, Princey. **

**Roman: Ohhkay, I can't stand that guy. **

**Roman: I'm trying hard not to like you right now. **

**Roman: Still don't like you. **

**Anxiety: What was that? **

**Roman: Uh- chim chim charoo. **

**Roman: To offer his mopey, dopey input.. I- I don't like him.**

At the end of the flashbacks Virgil felt so bad he felt something that hadn't happened to him in months. He sighed internally. He had beeen doing so well. Quickly but softly so as to not alarm Patton he pulled his hand back in to himself and out of Patton's and allowed the change to happen.

**Roman: Oh, now your memory works.. That's convenient. **

**Logan: It is interesting to note that Patton and I have both had our moments of seeing eye to eye with Anxiety.. But you seem to remain resolute as ever in how you perceive him. **

**Roman: Look, I am the dreamer, and the one BIG thing that gets in the way of pursuing any new adventure, is fear.**

"he is probably trying to point out safety concerns in the adventure" Valerie said.

"Hmm, you have a point" Roman said looking over towards Virgil.

Seeing what he thought was an empty seat he gasped.

"What?" Logan asked seeing the expression on Roman's face.

"Where's Virgil?" he asked.

"He's in his chair silly" Patton said looking at Roman then looking towards Virgil. Shocked when he didn't see him. He got up and pulled the blankets back. Sitting in Virgils seat was a child about four years old. The child looked up at him scared.

"Oooh hello little one. Who are you?" Patton asked picking up the child.

"Xiety" muttered the child quietly.

Everyone was shocked to realise that this was Virgil. Everyone that is except Deceit and Remus.

"He has _not _done this before" announced Deceit.

Remus just giggled but stayed back knowing how scared Virgil was of him when he was this age.

"What happened to him though?" asked Thomas.

"Regression silly" Remus grinned.

Virgil moved further into Patton's arms, he felt strangely safe here.

Patton moved back to his seat and sat with Virgil on his lap wrapping his blanket around them both.

**Thomas: Took my pants off! **

**Roman: Why? **

**Thomas: No one can see, I don't care. **

**Logan: Yup, we are getting your anxiety and shame back. I cannot deal with any more of this ridiculousness. **

Everyone chuckled at how exasperated Logan sounded. Young Virgil looked at everyone shocked at how many people there were and the weird sounds they were making.

**Patton: You put them back. Right now. **

**Thomas: Alright, fine. Well, if Anxiety's not here, where is he? **

**Roman: Ugh, probably in his room. **

**Thomas: His room? **

**Logan: Technically, it's the corner of your mind that you go to if you wanted to enhance your anxiety, for some reason.. Or if you wanted to cathartically indulge in typically troubling emotions. Think, "the mind palace," but specifically for Anxiety. **

"That's pretty cool" Lilly said smiling. Young Virgil wondered what that thing she was doing wth her mouth was.

**Roman: Where else do you think we come from? Where do we go? **

**Patton: Where did it come from cotton-eyed Joe?**

Everyone laughed at that. Young Virgil copied them then crinkled his nose when it felt weird. Patton thought he was adorable.

**Thomas: So, you all have one? Oh, my goodness- more stuff I'm learning about myself. Uh, I'd rather go to Patton's. Can we go there? **

**Logan: Nope. We need to go to Anxiety's room to check on Anxiety. This is the priority, do you remember what we just were talking about? **

**Thomas: Ah, okay. **

"We''ll probably end up in Morality's room at some point" laughed Roman loudly. Young Virgil placed his hands over his ears. That one was loud. He snuggled closer to the kind light blue one he sat with.

**Roman: So we're all going to Anxiety's room? Who knows what THAT tragic kingdom looks like? Hhmm... **

**Patton: Are you good to join us on this Thomas? 'Cause we need you to get us all there. **

**Thomas: Yeah, it sounds fun or whatever. **

**Logan: Ohhkay. I thought I would like you without your.. Never-ending assembly line of predicaments, but this is truly, truly bothersome. **

**Roman: Just focus on the things that would normally make you anxious. That is the corner of your mind where we need to go. It may be difficult to go down that road- **

**Thomas: Got it. **

**Roman: ..Yeah, okay. There is no drama in this today. **

Everyone chuckled. Young Virgil looked at them and wondered what that sound was.

**Logan: Into the unknown. Here we go. **

**Patton: Again on my own, going down to Anxiety's corner in Thomas' mind.. **

**Thomas: Oh, I guess I'm doing this too. This is new. Woah. I knew I should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque.**

Everyone huffed in laughter.

**Logan: Uh, no. This is where we needed to go. **

**Thomas: I know, I- it was just a- uhm... a joke. **

"Well that was a troublesome episode" Logan said.

"Endcard" Talyn smirked around them at the others in the room flashing a small smile when catching the eyes of Young Virgil watching her.

Young Virgil didn't know what too make of this person though they seemed very nice he couldn't place a gender.

**Roman: Wh- are- are you serious? A cliffhanger for a YouTube video? **

**Logan: Highly unusual... and frustrating. **

**Patton: Oh, I'm sure it won't be that bad. How long do we have to wait? **

**Logan: According to Thomas's schedule, just a couple of days. **

**Patton: Yay! And knowing Thomas, he'll get this video out when he says he will, right on time. **

**Logan and Roman: Riiiight...**

Everyone laughed. Young Virgil decided to copy everyone again so laughed to. It felt funny. Nice but funny.

"Well let's move straight into the next episode." Thomas said.

Everyone agreed.

"I wonder when Virgil will be back to normal" Terence asked looking over at the small side.

"It varies from couple of minutes to the longest time was three weeks" Remus grinned.

"I don't care I'm gonna make sure he is well cared for" Patton declared.

Young Virgil looked up at the side holding him with amazement. This side wanted him around. He remembered some of the other sides he had met. None of them seemed to like him. They would chase him and were very mean.

Everyone settled back into their seats all eyes went to the screen.


	25. Accepting Anxiety Part 2

Authors Note: Sorry about the wait. Life was being silly lol. So as usual I don't own anything in bold or the characters. I am female not male lol. I have loved reading the reviews as I get them. They keep me inspired to write more so keep them comming. I know alot of people have been wanting this one including me. I still haven't decided whether or not I want to include the Sander Aside episodes as well so let me know your opinions. Lets get started.

Accepting Anxiety Part 2: Can Anxiety Be Good?

Before the next episode could start a flash of light appeared startling young Virgil who snuggle his face into Patton's shirt. Out of this light dawnlilypotter appeared again.

"Sorry little Virgil" she said smiling at the small child side.

"Hi Dawn, what can we do for you?" asked Thomas.

"Well I need Virgil to be his adult self for this episode. So I am going to force the change to reverse. This will have the side affect that he will spend the entire first break as a small child." She answered.

"Oh, um, ok" Thomas said looking to his youngest side.

Dawnlilypotter waved her hand and Virgil changed into his adult self.

"Uh, What?" Virgil looked around finding himself on Patton's lap before blushing when the memories of his time regressed flooded threw his brain.

"It's ok Virge" Patton smiled at his kiddo.

Virgil slid off of Patton and climbed into his own chair. But not before muttering his thanks to Patton.

"Ok well enjoy this next episode" dawnlilypotter smiled before flashing away.

"So you regress often Virgil?" asked Thomas.

"Um not really I hadn't had one of those in months" Virgil answered.

"Oh, well we should probably continue" Thomas said.

"Yep" Virgil said looking straight at the screen avoiding the curious eyes of those around him.

The screen flickered to life.

**Voice: Previously on Sanders Sides.. **

**Thomas: Ahhh- I didn't cut together any footage for this. **

**Roman: Ugh, it's fine. I'll just perform the review myself so... Thomas started the video and was acting like an aloof moron with no filter and Logic was like "What's up?" Then, Morality and I showed up, and we were like, "What's up?" Then, we realized Anxiety wasn't here and Thomas didn't have any anxiety at all and I was like, "That's not a bad thing because I'm the dreamer." But the other two were like, "We need him or whatever.." So we were like, "Where is he?" Then we deduced that he was probably in the corner of Thomas' mind where Anxiety resides or "Anxiety's room." So we all journeyed there together to find him. Does that make sense? **

"Wait yous went to my room?!" Virgil asked panicked.

"Yeah, why?" Thomas asked confused of Virgils reaction.

"And you guys let him? You guys should know better!" Virgil said turning to the light sides.

The three sides look embarrassed.

"What? Why is that a bad thing?" Thomas asked.

"Sides can't spend to long in each others rooms because every room affects different side differently. My room would probably corrupt the other sides in order to make you more anxious" Virgil answered looking towards his host.

"Oh" Thomas said. Thomas's friends were shocked.

There was an awkard silence for a minute then the screen started up again.

**Logan: Yeah, or you know... you could just click here and watch the previous video. **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Patton: And that's what you missed on me! **

Everyone laughed again.

**Thomas: Whoa.. I knew I should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque. **

**Logan: You made that joke in the last video. **

**Thomas: I know.. It was just to re-establish where we are in the present timeline. Wow... So, this is Anxiety's room... His room sure looks a lot like my living room.. Like, what is this, the upside down world or something? **

**Logan: No, the room just varies based on whatever your present location is. **

"That's pretty cool" Joan said.

Everyone else agreed.

**Thomas: One of the darker corners of my mind, the source of all my worries and fears, and- **

**Logan: Nightmare before Christmas. **

**Thomas: Yeah, it does not get that dark. **

"Your such a dork sometimes Thomas" Terence laughed.

"That clock in the background is pretty cool" Talyn smiled. Everyone ooed when they noticed it.

**Roman: Oh. I love that. **

**Patton: Spiders! **

Patton shuddered.

**Logan: No need to worry, Patton. That is just the.. pattern on the curtains. **

**Patton: I am terribly afraid of spiders.. I would like to trade places with someone. **

**Logan: This room is literally covered in spider webs and yet, the curtains unsettle you? **

**Patton: Well, I literally don't see any spiders in those, Logan. These curtains are literally covered in them. **

"Poor Patton" Talyn cooed.

**Roman: Those are just silly cartoons, they're not even realistic. But if need be, I will destroy them for you, Patton. **

**Patton: Thanks, but let's call them what they are, Roman. **

**Roman: Spider curtain- **

**Patton: Creepy crawly death dealers. **

Everyone laughed.

"I'm calling them that for now on" Joan laughed.

**Roman: Okay.. **

**Thomas: Alright, but, like, if this is his room... Where is Anxi- **

**Anxiety: What are you doing in my room?! **

***Thomas screams* **

***Logan screams* **

***Roman screams an extremely high-pitched scream* **

**Patton: Ahh, I think one of them moved! **

Everyone laughed. Though Virgil shifted uncomfortably at the fact that most of them had screamed upon his entry.

**Thomas: Anxiety? Oh, my goodness. I'm so happy to see you. That's weird? **

**Anxiety: You literally all just screamed in unison upon seeing me. **

**Logan: Sorry. It's just- you do this thing.. where you- where you just kind of... Appear. **

Everyone giggled.

**Thomas: Wait, what am I wearing? What IS my hair? **

**Roman: Welcome back, Thomas. **

"Well that's one problem down" Lilly smiled. Everyone else agreed.

**Thomas: Thanks, Roman. Look.. (Roman: Ow.) Anxiety, you don't understand. (Roman: Come on.) **

"Poor Roman" laughed Valerie.

**Thomas: For some reason, I wasn't feeling your presence at all. **

**Anxiety: Yeah, I know. It's because I've decided to duck out. **

**Patton: Quack. **

Everyone started to snicker.

**Thomas: What- duck out? **

**Patton: Quack, quack. **

**Roman: That's a thing you can do? **

**Logan: For this video, I guess. **

Everyone laughed at the sides reactions.

**Thomas: What do you mean? **

**Anxiety: I removed myself from the equation. I quit. Decided it wasn't worth it anymore. **

Everyone was concerned about that. Virgil bowed his head embarrassed. Patton and Thomas each grabbed one of his hands to reassure both him and them. Remus started feeling antsy because of sitting still to long.

**Thomas: Why would you do that?**

"Yeah, why?" murmered Thomas quietly though Virgil heard it as did Joan.

**Anxiety: Well, it didn't seem like I was wanted. You all made that pretty clear anytime I showed up. **

"What?" Patton gasped.

**Patton: Wha- **

**Anxiety: Except you, Patton. You're a funny guy. **

"Awwwww" the girls all cooed.

**Patton: I love my dark, strange son. **

Virgil blushed while the Thomas and friends all cooed.

**Roman: Well, surely you knew that we were just preparing ourselves for the worst po- (possible) Okay, ah.. maybe I could rephrase that. We were just tensing up because we knew that something bad would- Look, it's just you're never really fun and- **

"I definetly could phrase myself better." Roman winced at how harsh that was.

**Thomas: Roman, shut up. **

**Roman: Look, I am the creative side, not the fluffy, cutesy, kind, wordsy side.. sooo.. **

**Logan: One would think that the creative side would be able to come up with a nicer way to talk to others.. **

"Ahh crap it has already started to corrupt them" Virgil sighed.

"Wait how do you know that" Loagn asked confused.

Everyone looked to Virgil curious.

"Well 1. you guys are getting antsy and moody, and 2. you guys have started gaining eyeshadow." Virgil answered.

"Uh," Logan said observing his onscreen self. He did seem to be moody and there was some eyeshadow on his eyes.

Everyone wondered how much this would affect the other sides.

**Roman: You'd think the smart side would know when to mind his own business. **

"Oh look I have eyeshadow to" Roman muttered. Thomas and his friends exchanged looks realising that this could go very badly.

**Anxiety: Okay, it's real sweet that you all decided to come for a visit, but if I wanted to stand around being insulted... I would've shown up in person, like I usually do.**

"Me trying to shoo the others out of my room before they become corrupted." Virgil stated.

**Patton: Oh, you poor, little, anxious baby.. **

"And me" Patton stated.

Everyone was laughing ast how he delivered the line while Virgil was blushing.

**Anxiety: Let's just face facts.. You're better off without me.**

"Falsehood" Logan stated causing Thomas and his friends to snicker.

**Thomas: No, NO, no, no, that is where you're wrong. **

**Logan: Very much so. I don't think any of us comprehended how much you factor into Thomas' decision making. **

**Thomas: Yeah. **

**Logan: I mean, without you, he was acting like a- um.. just a- like a big, bumbling, couch potato man.**

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: That- There's probably a nicer way to say that, but- **

**Logan: Just an unfiltered... Just gonna come out and say it, a cotton-headed, Ninny Muggins. **

"I am being seriously affected by his room" Logan observed.

**Thomas: That is enough out of you... Logic! **

**Logan: See, he's reigning me in right now because of you. **

**Anxiety: You DO talk too much sometimes.. **

"It can be slightly overwhelming to have so much information thrown at you at once" Virgil muttered.

Logan thought about that and decided to see if he could deceminate information in smaller bits.

**Logan: I never thought I'd appreciate you saying that. **

**Patton: We've already learned that Thomas listening to me too much can be a problem. Same with Roman. Probably even Logan. **

"True it's all about moderation" Lilly said with a smile.

**Logan: Easy.. **

**Patton: Now, while I still have your attention.. Do you think maybe we could switch places?**

"Aww Pat" Talyn pouted.

**Anxiety: Alright, I can't say it isn't nice to hear you all groveling, but... I actually think you were right to not want me around. I've always aimed to protect you, but lately... It feels like I've been keeping you from doing anything. **

"Aww Virgil, I'm sure thats not true" Thomas stated.

Virgil just kept quiet.

**Roman: If your only goal is to protect, then why do you act like the embodiment of a dark and stormy night all the time? **

"Because he will see me as to scary to ignore" Virgil answered even though it wasn't a question posed to offscreen him.

Everyone thought about that for a couple of seconds before the screen started up again forcing them to pay attention.

**Thomas: Roman? **

**Roman: What?! He is a creepy cookie! You're a creepy cookie, Anxiety! **

**Thomas: Roman! **

**Roman: You're like a- an oatmeal raisin cookie that's primarily composed of raisins. A raisin oatmeal cookie. No one wants that! **

**Thomas: Pump the brakes, Princey! **

**Roman: I'm sorry. **

**Thomas: You pump those brakes. **

"Good you are stopping me from being too mean" Roman said observing his behaviour onscreen and not liking what he is seeing.

**Roman: I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm feeling a little... um... Extra passionate here. **

"My eyeshadow is darker" Roman noted. The others noticed this as well as his jittery behaviour.

**Patton: When did you apply eyeshadow? **

"Oh good we have started noticing the eyeshadow" Thomas said. Everyone agreed.

**Roman: I didn't, but does it look okay? Because the prince has got to slay. **

**Patton: Of course, it looks good. Why would you think it wouldn't? Do you have self-esteem issues? Am I asking too many questions? **

"Aww I'm being all anxious like my kiddo" Patton pouted trying not to smile.

Virgil threw Patton a smile.

**Anxiety: Putting on a dark persona is the best way to get anyone's guard up... But all this reflecting and working on your issues with us has gotten me to think that... I overdo it. **

"No you do not mister" Patton stated firmly. The others agreed.

**Patton: You could never overdo it. **

**Thomas: Mmm.. well... **

**Patton: You are perfect and special just the way you are. I don't care how dark your clothes are. You shine... Bright like a diamond. **

Everyone giggled at Pattons little pep talk to onscreen Virgil. Virgil just smiled lightly.

**Thomas: You o- you okay, Patton? **

"Good we are also noticing the odd behavours" Thomas said seriously.

**Patton: I just got a lot of feelings.. **

**Roman: Hey, Patton! ..Eyeshadow buddies. **

**Patton: We are buddies.. **

"Patton seems alot more emotional" Terrence said. Everyone agreed.

**Logan: Look, Anxiety, you're a natural fight-or-flight reflex. That's what you're instilled in humans to act as. And for some people.. Yes, you're a little heightened, but what's a little extra height, right? I mean, that just means you're tall enough to ride every ride at Disneyworld. Unless you're too tall and you get decapitated on It's a Small World.**

"Oh wow" everyone muttered shocked.

**Logan: Wow. Sorry for that little tangent. I am reeling right now. The point is too much of anything can be counterproductive. **

**Anxiety: Well, yeah, but for me- **

**Logan: Hold on!**

"Rude!" Joan yelled making everyone laugh.

**Logan: Yes, I'm about to provide more exposition, Thomas. Just bear with me. **

**Thomas: Okay.. **

**Logan: The relationship between anxiety and performance can be expressed on this curve. Notice the Yerkes–Dodson curve. It's named after the psychologists, R. M. Yerkes and J. D. Dodson. They- **

**Roman: Get on with it, calculator watch! **

**Patton: Yeah, loud noises! **

"They're beccoming increasingly jumpy and moody" Valerie observed. Deciet was getting bored wondering when he would come in.

"Yep they're slowly being corrupted by my room" Virgil muttered unhappy that the light sides had put themselves and Thomas in such danger. He started scanning the room again.

**Logan: Okay, up here is where you want to be. The optimum degree of constructive tension. Yes, too much anxiety... Pushes us to this side of the curve and performance is hindered, which is less than ideal, But without you at all.. Thomas is not just on this more relaxed, laid-back side of the graph which is also... Not ideal when you're trying to get things done. He's all the way down here. **

**Roman: By the horn of a unicorn, that WAS going somewhere!**

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: I normally would have fallen asleep, but I am not feeling like my fabulous self right now. I am bitterly, jittery, and not very glittery. **

"Oh god what happened to my hair!" Roman shouted watching himself onscreen.

"Um the room increases the emo in people" Virgil laughed.

Everyone just stared at Virgil at that comment.

**Anxiety: So, with me, aren't you just always on the other side of that...Curve thing. **

**Logan: Yerkes–Dodson curve. **

"Oh god I have bangs as well as seeming very angry" Logan sighed.

"Like I said it brings out your inner emo" Virgil said looking amused at their reactions.

**Anxiety: Yeah, that. **

**Thomas: There's ways that I can work on that, Anxiety, But I'd rather work on it WITH you than without you at all. **

"Aww Thomas is being sweet" Valerie laughed. Thomas's other friends giggling slightly.

**Anxiety: How? **

**Thomas: I just need to make you feel listened to. You're like- like a really important alarm clock. Sure, the noise can be sudden and a little unpleasant sometimes,**

Everyone laughed at the face onscreen Virgil made, even Virgil.

**Thomas: But it's important for me to recognize the concern, register it, And carry on, changing my actions, if necessary. **

**Logan: You're what made Thomas double and triple-check things he needed to study before taking tests and-**

"True" Lilly smiled.

**Patton: Also, you know that feeling of tinglyness after achieving something he didn't think was possible! **

"Also true" Terence smiled.

**Logan: E equals MC scared! **

Everone laughed at that.

**Patton: Sorry, was that too loud? I was worried I wouldn't get another chance to speak and I wanted to share my thoughts before I forgot it. **

**Thomas: Anxiety... In small doses, you're what pressures me to get out of bed. To get moving, and doing stuff. I'm lucky to have you the way that I do. **

"Again true" Valerie smiled.

**Logan: Some people have anxiety that's heightened to the point where it becomes an incredibly difficult and hindering condition. Whether it's a symptom of a different issue, or an anxiety disorder... Or the unfortunate result of something someone may be going through. **

**Thomas: And I don't want to downplay any of that, But I think, maybe I could benefit from trying to understand you better. **

"I can agree with onscreen me here" Thomas smiled looking at Virgil. Virgil smiled back.

**Anxiety: I mean, it's cool to see you all trying to be helpful. Well, most of you, but- **

**Roman: Anxiety, you're...what pushes Thomas to rehearse and rehearse before performances. You are that nervousness that he feels right before going on stage, but just as he does so.. You ease up, and... You let his excitement and passion for performance take over. I think that's as good a sign as any that... You're willing to work as a team... And that you make us... Better. **

"Another truth. Also look at how cute Virgil's little smile is there" Talyn smiled. Everyone agreed it was cute (even Deciet) and Virgil blushed embarrassed.

**Roman: Was that good? Did I do good?! **

**Patton: I'm gonna cry. I just don't want to lose any of you. **

**Logan: Yerkes–Dodson! **

**Anxiety: Uh oh... **

**Thomas: Uh, what the heck is going on? **

"Finally we are going to do something about them being in my room!" shouted Virgil relieved. Patton squeezed Virgil's hand in comfort.

**Anxiety: These guys have all been in this corner of your mind for too long... It's corrupting them. All their main functions are starting to work to drive you far over to the other end of that curve. **

"What's with the double voice?" Thomas asked.

Virgil looked embarrassed again.

"It's uh, something that happens when I either want to put more power into what I'm saying so you listen to me or when I myself am feeling overly anxious" Virgil muttered cautiously.

"Oh ok" Thomas reacted calmly.

Everyone turned back to the screen.

**Thomas: What?! **

**Anxiety: Hang on. We're getting them all out of here. Thomas, remember what you've learned... Breathe in for four seconds. Hold your breath for seven seconds. Now breathe out for eight seconds. Keep it up, Thomas. That's good, keep going. **

"Hey that's the technique dawnlilypotter used with you" Joan said suddenly pointing at the screen.

"Well she has probably seen all of these before bringing us here so maybe this is where she learned it" Logan answered well logically.

"Good point" Thomas smiled.

**Roman: Okay. **

**Anxiety: That was a really risky thing you guys did. **

"Really risky" Virgil muttered.

**Thomas: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that if you were with us from the start... You'd have kept us from doing that in the first place. **

**Anxiety: Being anxious about the idea of growing more anxious. Yeah, that sounds like me. **

**Roman: You... rescued me. **

**Anxiety: Yeah, well... Fight-or-flight, am I right? **

**Logan: Incredibly right. Just like you keep Thomas away from potentially dangerous situations... You also enable him to escape from the ones he manages to get himself into. **

"Again with the truths today" Joan laughed. Everyone agreed.

**Patton: I am incredibly proud of you, Anxiety. **

***pfft* *scoffs, embarrassed* **

"Aww so embarrassed" Patton smiled cooing at his dark strange son. Virgil just blushed smiling.

**Anxiety: Whatever. **

**Patton: But I'm more proud of myself for enduring the Great Spider Threat of 2017. **

**Logan: They were just curtains, Patton. **

Everyone laughed.

**Anxiety: You all went through that for me.. **

**Roman: Ah, don't sweat it, Brad Pitiful. It was no big deal. **

**Thomas: It was worth it to regain my good ol' worrywart. **

**Logan: That's right and just like you saved us, It's the vigilant people that work the hardest to save the world. Sometimes it's better for a society to be anxious than complacent. **

**Anxiety: Another thing.. I lower all expectations for social gatherings. So, if you do actually go out.. anything remotely good, will be pleasantly surprising. **

Everyone agreed that was a good thing.

**Thomas: OH MY GOSH Patton: There you go! Roman: Yes! Logan: (?) **

**Anxiety: Not so bad.. **

**Patton: Party on, my dudes. **

Everyone laughed at Pattons silly quirks.

**Thomas: Well.. glad to have you back, Anxiety, and I promise to make sure you feel listened to... And strive for a better balance from here on out. And to all of you out there- **

**Anxiety: Wait. Oh, boy, I'm actually considering it.. **

**Thomas: What? **

"I think I am about to reveal my name in the videos" Virgil muttered.

**Anxiety: You've kinda made me want to open up to you, but big surprise, I'm really anxious about it. **

**Patton: Anxious, like your name. **

Virgil giggled at that.

**Anxiety: Yep, that was, uh... That- You're great, Patton, but actually.. on the subject of my name... **

**Roman: Shut up. **

**Logan: Oh, that's okay. No pressure if you don't want to- **

**Patton: Logan, Shut your ever-flapping gobtalker, okay?**

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: No pranks or misleading? **

**Anxiety: Not this time. Oh, man. Why did we have to have a heartfelt moment? **

**Patton: It's totally fine, this is a very accepting environment. But I have to tell you that I've been theorizing on it for a very long time. So if it's not exactly the name that I think it is... I will lose it. **

**Anxiety: Okay, promise you won't laugh though.. **

**Thomas: Of course not. **

**Anxiety: My name... My name is Virgil! Okay. It's like a band-aid. You just gotta rip it off. **

"And there we go another name down" Thomas smiled happily.

**Logan: Virgil? **

***Roman snorts* *holds back laugh* *Virgil hums anxiously* **

**Patton: Oh, but that doesn't end with "-an" or an "-on".. **

**Patton: Shouldn't it be something like, uh.. Virgan? **

**Roman Laughs.**

**Thomas: Why's that so funny? **

**Roman: Um.. because, um... It's not. **

"It's a little bit funny" Virgil muttered smiling.

**Thomas: I think it is an awesome name. **

**Logan: It's not what I anticipated, but I do like it. **

**Patton: It's different, but I like that it's different. **

**Roman: It was... unexpected, but.. it took a lot to trust us with that information... Virgil. **

**Anxiety/Virgil: You can call me Virge. **

"Look at you throwing out a nickname for us to use" Thomas said proud of his anxious side.

**Thomas: Well, this has been a day learning to embrace all of who I am, learning new things about myself... Thank you for opening up to us, Anxiety- uh, Virgil. Virge, for short. **

**Anxiety/Virgil: Whatever, I'm at least glad I can offer some help, even if sometimes I can be.. hard to deal with. **

**Logan: In Thomas' case, you are indeed manageable. **

**Roman: Yeah, and you are nothing compared to the others. **

"Roman has a big mouth" Virgil said glaring down at the red creative trait.

**Thomas: Others? What do you mean others? What others? Well, this is foreboding. **

**Roman: Ah, it's nothing. So long! **

**Logan: Farewell. **

**Patton: Auf Wiedersehen, good night. **

"Well that wasn't suspious" Terence said sarcastically.

**Thomas: What was that all about? **

**Anxiety/Virgil: Look, I know I'm the one that's causing you to be suspicious... But honestly, table that question for another day. **

**Thomas: Gotcha. And Virgil? **

**Anxiety/Virgil: It's really weird hearing you say that. **

**Thomas: Honestly, thank you for all of the good stuff that you DO provide... You can be a good guy.**

"Aww that little smile and wave" Valerie squealed wrinkly her nose up at how adorable it was.

Virgil was blushing and trying to sink lower in his seat while still feeling the happy glow of the complement his onscreen self had recieved fro their host.

**Thomas: I hope this helps shed light on some of the possible upsides of anxiety. Again, there are plenty of people out there dealing with conditions where anxiety isn't as easily manageable. And too much can, of course, be a hindrance, but for many of you... By taking time to accept it as a natural part of you.. By making it feel heard and not letting it dominate you. Hopefully, managing your anxiety will get a little easier each day... Until next time. Take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Peace out! This video went over possible upsides to anxiety, but many of us struggle with anxiety in different ways. If you're struggling with anxiety or something else, just know that you're not alone... And there are resources available to help you. Here are a few numbers you can call should you need help and not know who to turn to. Stay safe. I love you guys. **

"Love how you give contact information to places that can help people if there anxiety is becomming debillitating" Virgil smiled.

"Well of course, if they need help they need to know who they can go to to seek that help" Thomas smiled back.

"Except if they live in another country that information was unhelpful" Logan spoke up.

"Logan chill" Patton smiled over at his boyfriend before pecking him on the lips.

"ENDCARD!" Talyn burst out suddenly startling everyone and then making everyone laugh.

**Logan: Thought I saw this thing in here earlier. Is this my Alice in Wonderland puzzle book? **

**Virgil: Oh... yeah. **

**Logan: I respected your privacy for this long. Please try to respect mine. **

**Virgil: Okay.. **

Everyone laughed.

"Wait why would you have ttthe book" Logan asked confused.

"I probably read it and tried some of the puzzles. I like to read" Virgil answered.

"Oh, well you should ask" Logan said.

"Will do teach" Virgil smiled back.

**Roman: Greetings, friendo.. **

**Virgil: Yes? **

**Roman: I couldn't help but notice that you had some very nifty posters back here.. **

**Virgil: Ugh, you probably already own like 101 Disney posters. **

**Roman: Yeah, I do. But me, and these posters are simply meant to be- **

**Virgil: You can't have my sick, nasty, Tim Burton posters! **

**Roman: Ugh, fine. **

Everyone laughed.

"Why can't you just conjure one for yourself" asked Virgil.

"Probably didn't think of it" Roman blushed.

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: What? **

**Patton: Hey, kiddo. Not trying to bother you, just made you a little something for the room.. Hope to see you soon. **

**Virgil: He never really was good at art...**

Everyone laughed.

"That was sweet Pat" Virgil smiled.

"Thanks kiddo" Patton smiled.

"That was a good episode" Joan said.

"It was" Thomas agreed. Everone else agreed to.

"Well break time" Thomas announced.

Everyone watched as Virgil shrunk back to his four year old form.


	26. Little Virgil Fun

Authors Note: Here's another chapter. Review I had one lovely fan say that I made her day and I nearly cried I was so happy. As always I don't own Thomas or his friends or the sides.

Little Virgil Fun

Little Virgil looked around the room. Again he seemed to be with all these people in the weird looking room. The screen was black and everyone was looking at him.

Shifting he hid himself in the big furry blanket. He liked this blanket it was so soft and comforting. He felt safe.

Patton smiled a little has he thought abut how cute litle Virgil was.

"Hey kiddo, why don't we go play yeah?" he said picking up the bundle that was Virgil and the blanket.

Young Virgil blinked at him.

"Play? What is Play?" he asked in a whisper.

"You don't know what play is?" Patton asked.

Young Viril shook his head.

"Well we are gonna play. How about we paint a picture" Patton asked his fellow side.

Young Virgil nodded his head before placing it on Patton's shoulder and trying to ignore the stares of all the other people.

Patton took young Virgil into the kitchen and placed him on a chair. Then he conjured some paper, paint and an empty egg carton to put some paint in.

"What do we paint with?" Young Virgil asked curiously.

"Our fingers and hands" Patton smiled.

Virgil slowly dipped his finger into some dark purple paint. It felt funny but wasn't unpleasant. He then moved his finger over his paper in a wavy line. Looking over at Patton who was sat next to him to see if he was doing it right. Patton smiled at Virgil.

"Good job buddy, why don't you continue and add other colours as well." Patton smiled.

Virgil kept going adding different shades of blue, purple, black and grey to his paper before drawing a large zig zag in yellow down the middle. His hands quickly became very messy and he had some paint on his face as well.

"Done" whispered Young Virgil looking down at his picture.

"Oh Well done Virgil! This is really good" Patton enthused with a giant smile on his face.

Young Virgil beamed at the praise.

"Lets get you cleaned up bud, we will let this dry then I will put it on the fridge" Patton smiled.

Young Virgil followed Patton over to a bathroom and started washing his hand. Patton quickly washed his hands then he grabbed a cloth and wiped Virgils face for him making sure to remove all paint.

Young Virgil smiled up at Patton and showed him his clean hands and smiled with some proud when he recieved praise from Patton.

Patton guided young Virgil back into the lounge and saw that the others were gathering at there seats again.

While Patton and young Virgil had painted Remus had run through the rest of the rooms as fast as he could making as much noise as he could. Deceit had locked himself in his room to think as had Logan. Roman had satt with Thomas and his friends chatting about all they had learned about Virgil.

Once everyone was back in the lounge Thomas turned to the others.

"Let's continue" Thomas said.

Everyone agreed. Upon the agreement young Virgil grew back into the Virgil they all knew.

Everyone sat in there spots and turned to the screen.


	27. Fitting In

Authors Note: Another chapter yay. As always I am not owning anything in bold or the characters.

Fitting In

Thomas turned to Virgil and Patton.

"What did you two gett up to during the break" he asked.

Virgil blushed as he remembered the childish behaviour.

"Oh we did some finger painting" Patton smiled.

"Cool" Thomas grinned.

Everyone looked to the screen as it flickered to life.

**Thomas: Neville gonna give you up. Neville gonna let you down. Neville gonna turn around and- **

**Joan: Petrificus Totalus! **

Everyone laughed.

**(Intro Music) **

"Oo new intro" Valerie grinned.

**Thomas: What is up everybody? **

"Oh my gosh the purple looks so cool" Talyn grinned. All of Thomas's friends agreed. The sides though had varying opinions of course.

**Thomas: Goodness, can you believe how far through this year we've already gotten? Summer is basically over, school is starting back up here in America, and Halloween is just around the corner! **

**Logan: Ah, Halloween. Is that the reason for your new... um plum-pigmented pili? **

"Logan's up first" laughed Terence.

**Thomas: Logan, look at you with the purple hair. It is very becoming. **

**Logan: Becoming a nuisance? Is that what you were trying to say? How is anyone supposed to take me seriously when your head looks like Barney's unshaven armpit? **

Everyone laughed.

"Logan people will still take you seriously but everyone once in awhile it nice to just have a bit of fun" Lilly smiled at th serious side.

"I look ridiculous" Logan answered back.

"No you don't, you look hot" Patton said leaning over and pecking his boyfriend on his lips.

Virgil wrinkled up his nose at the public display of affection between the two love birds.

**Thomas: Nah, I like it and it's not for Halloween by the way. **

**Logan: Just to make me look foolish then? Huh, Thomas? Well. Congratulations on having graduated to full-time clown. **

**Patton: Congratulations on the cool colorful crown! **

Everyone laughed at Patton's enthusiasm.

**Logan: Yeah. Well, your sincere, congratulatory remark recolors my sardonic slight and makes it appear sincere. Let it be known I do not like the hair. **

"Noted" Thomas said to let Logan know he had been heard.

**Thomas: You know, for some reason, not surprised that you like it, Patton. **

**Patton: Whatever makes you happy. I see a little peri-twinkle in your iris. Two different pur- shades of purple. **

**Roman: It is a brilliant iridescent display. Though, I still say you could have gone with even more colors! Full rainbow next time! **

**Patton: gasp**

**Logan: Awful idea. **

Everyone was laughing at the reactions to Roman's suggestion.

**Thomas: Oh, I'm already full rainbow all the time. **

"Gay" Virgil called out making everyone laugh.

**Roman: What? You did not! Anyway, where's Virgil? I wanna see what good ol' "Panic! At The Everywhere" has to say about this. **

**Patton: (Gasp) Yes! **

"This should be interesting" Joan said with a smile.

**Thomas: (Chuckles) Yeah, he does have something to say. (Little baby voice) Virgil wanna come out... come out and see... see what people think of the hair? **

**Virgil: (Groan) **

Everyone laughed at Logans faces when calling Virgil and a Virgils face.

**Roman: YASS BOI. Get it. **

**Patton: YESS! (Snaps fingers) **

**Thomas: Hey, dude! That's... I don't know why I said that. What do you - What do you have to say? **

Everyone laughed at the reactions to Virgil with purple hair. But where also curious as to what Virgil would have to say.

**Virgil: Look, you know me by now. You know I'm gonna have some concerns. **

**Thomas: And that's okay. What's up?**

"I love the acceptance of Virgil's thoughts and feelings now" Valerie grinned.

"Yes that is really good" Thomas agreed happy with the new reactions towards Virgil.

**Virgil: It's just, you don't know what people are thinking or saying about it. **

**Thomas: Yeah, I will always have that little bit of nervousness about what people think of my appearance. Colored hair or not, but...honestly, I'm happy with the change-up. **

**Patton: If you're looking for a reason, Logan it makes Thomas happy. And isn't good mental health an important reason? **

**Logan: (Inhales) YEAH. **

Everyone laughed at how Logan said that including Logan.

**Roman: It certainly helped me think of a few new possibilities for the Great Selfie Games. **

**Virgil: And, I guess there is sort of a uh dark edginess to it, like one of those Crayola crayon Halloween packs. **

**Roman: That is your standard for dark edginess? **

**Virgil: I - I don't know. I'm just trying not to bring the group down here. **

**Patton: You only help to lift me up, you sweet and sour misunderstood shadow-ling. **

"Awwww." Valerie grinned.

"Patton still seems more emotional than usual" Terence said.

**Virgil: (Inhale) What? **

Everyone laughed at Virgils reaction to Patton's statement.

**Thomas: Ju- hmm, just nod and agree. He has a lot of love to give. **

**Virgil: Well all I'm saying is, Thomas, in your past it's been far easier to just blend in. When you make yourself stand out like this, yeah, it can be good, but a lot of times it can be not so good. **

**Logan: He's trying not to be harsh so as not to be too distressing but he is the source of your anxiety. This is odd. He is odd. **

**Thomas: Logan- **

**Logan: But, he does have a point. Might one's effort to find happiness in unique self-expression lead to the unhappy result of being the odd one out? **

"Standing out is not neccisarily a bad thing" Lilly said.

**Thomas: I mean yeah, I see the concern but I- I don't think that should keep us from taking that risk. If it's not hurting me, or others, sometimes being the odd one out can be fun. **

**Virgil: Speak for yourself. Being the odd one out was my whole presence here, and it was not fun. **

**Roman: Aha! That is the crux of this issue. Virgil is a little too familiar with rejection and has had his fill. **

**Virgil: What? No.**

"Someone's a little embarrased" Roman teased.

"Shut up" Virgil muttered back.

"Nope" Roman laughed.

Everyone else just watched them in amusement.

"ZUT!" Remus screamed before giggling madly.

Everyone jumped and looked to Remus.

"Brother language" Roman said sternly.

Remus blew a rhaspberry at Roman.

**Roman: He doesn't realize that sometimes standing out can feel outstanding! and I would know! **

**Thomas: Oh, well, shoot. Maybe we need to make you feel included as a valued part of me so that you don't feel wrong for being different. **

**Logan: Roman, that was... astute. **

**Roman: I know! **

**Logan: And you used the word 'iridescence' earlier. You are on a clever streak today, which is unusual for you. **

**Roman: I kno- wait, what? **

**Patton: TONKS! **

Everyone laughed and then laughed harder at onscreen Roman's reaction.

**Roman: (Screams) GOSH! I literally almost took your whole face out. **

**Thomas: Patton, you now have our attention. **

**Patton: That's what your hair reminds me of! Nymphadora Tonks. The metamorphmagus from Harry Potter. **

**Logan: Okay, both of you with your big words today, stealing my thing. No big deal.**

"Someone a little jealous" Virgil smirked. Logan just pointedly pretended he didn't her Virgil which made Virgil snicker.

**Thomas: HARRY POTTER! **

**Roman: DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE?! Right? Is that what you were quoting from like Dumbledore from the fourth movie. Like what was that? It was such a weird line translation from the book to th- the mov... No? **

**Thomas: Ah, it was more of a Harry Potter-themed idea I had just now, but that was um, that was great. **

**Roman: Aw, I know. **

**Thomas: Virgil, Harry Potter was this amazing book series that combined magic and fantasy and giant trolls and, like, troll bogeys - **

**Virgil: Yeah, I know what Harry Potter is. **

**Thomas: But it also gave us this really cool system that helps us figure out where we fit in. **

**Patton: Oh, I can SORT of see where you're going with this, Thomas. **

**Thomas: HATS off to you, Patton, eh? **

"Loving the puns" Talyn laughed. Everyone agreed except Logan.

**Patton: (In a low voice) Aragog: a ginormous spider in the Harry Potter universe. **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Thomas: Wait what? No - **

**Patton: He's bold. He's terrifying and no matter where we all fit in...we are all his prey. **

**Thomas: That... was not where I was going with that, Patton. But point well made. **

**Patton: He must be stopped. **

Everyone was laughing so hard it took about twenty minutes to get into a bit of a calmer state.

**Thomas: Hogwarts houses! In the books the students get sorted into four different Hogwarts houses based off of the qualities that they exhibit. **

**Patton: Oh, that makes more sense. **

**Logan: Okay, so you're saying this magical, some might say, nonsensical talking headwear sorting system could be of use to us? **

**Thomas: Well, although being simply a device in the books, people reading them also began to be curious as to where they may be sorted if they went to Hogwarts, and a lot of Harry Potter house quizzes appeared online. It sort of helped promote this idea that we may be different, but we're all valued and important and part of the same "school." **

"Oooo we are gonna be sorted into Hogwarts houses" Patton grinned.

"But the school isn't real" Logan said confused.

"So it will still be fun"

**Logan: But the school's not real! **

**Roman: It's a metaphor, Erlenmeyer trash. **

**Patton: Oh, SCHOOLED him! Don't be mean though. **

**Roman: Fantasy worlds are my jam, bro-ham. **

**Logan: Listen, I'm just doing my best over here... **

**Roman: BOOM **

**Logan: ...you guys. **

**Virgil: So what's the plan here? **

**Thomas: We're gonna sort you! **

**Virgil: Sort me? **

"Aww he's so cunfused" Lilly smiled.

**Thomas: Well sure! I myself am a Hufflepuff. But you all are different facets of my personality with different strengths and weaknesses. It may take some discussion, but I am sure that we can thoughtfully deduce where each of you- **

**Roman: Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Slytherin. There we go! End of Sanders Sides video. Until next time everyone... **

**Patton: Oh yayyy **

**Logan: Thank God. **

"Um no, no we are not done" Thomas said shocked.

**Thomas: Whoa! Wh-whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! **

**Virgil: Why am I a Slytherin? What are the qualifications? **

**Roman: Well, you're the...you're the dark and sinister one. **

**Thomas: Pump the brakes, Princey! That is not what qualifies a Slytherin! **

**Roman: Well all the other houses are definitely taken by us, so it's the only one he could possibly fit into. **

**Thomas: And that is a great example of what we are NOT going to do with Virgil. **

"Yeah you are supposed to be making him feel a part of the group." Valerie said.

**Logan: Okay, look fantasy is not my jam. My jam of choice is Crofters. And this video isn't even sponsored. I'm just a fan. Crofters: The only jelly I will put in my belly. **

**Thomas: What...was that? **

**Roman: Yeah, I mean, I love me a good spoonful of Crofters, but that was a little out of left field, Logan. **

**Thomas: What is happening!? **

**Logan: Fruit spreads aside... **

Everyone laughed at the tangent the two sides had gone on and Thomas's confusion.

**Logan: I've done some thinking on this fantasy organization process. This uh- Dobby Decimal System. **

**Roman: Nice. **

**Logan: Thanks. Whether or not the results of these quizzes that determine which Hogwarts house one belongs to are authentic, they can reinforce one's sense of self, so if this is necessary to help Virgil feel better about himself, then I support it. With that said, let's break down these houses. Shall we? **

**Thomas: Sure, you, uh, you have Gryffindor. **

**Roman: The brave ones! **

**Thomas: Well. Yeah, but that's an oversimplification. They're also determined and chivalrous. **

**Virgil: And this is the one Roman thinks he's in? **

**Roman: Yuh-doy. **

Everyone laughed at the byplay.

**Thomas: Then there's Ravenclaw. Typically known as the wise and clever ones. **

**Logan: Ah, that is me. Isn't it? **

**Roman: The ones who think they're smarter than everyone else? **

**Logan: Wha- I don't think I'm smarter than everyone else. I know I'm smarter than everyone else. **

**Roman: (Annoyed sigh) **

Everyone was once again laughing at the byplay but also by Virgil's face's onscreen.

**Thomas: Then there's Hufflepuff, the loyal and friendly ones. **

**Patton: Oh, is that what you think of me, Roman? **

**Roman: I mean yeah, you're the softest little puffball we got, padre. **

**Virgil: You don't have to be mean to him- **

"Aww Virgil being protective of Patton is so cute" Talyn smiled.

Virgil blushed. And Patton was beaming.

**Patton: Awww! Thank you, Roman! **

**Roman: See? **

Everyone laughed at Virgil's onscreen reaction.

**Thomas: And then there is Slytherin, who, yes, get a rep in the books for being the bad guys but they're mainly known for being ambitious, cunning, strong leaders. **

**Virgil: But that- That's not me. **

**Roman: Ye- N-no. hmm What the heck-ity heck? Five abs and one peck. **

"What?" was heard throughout the theatre. Roman blushed slightly.

**Logan: What a visual. **

**Thomas: What was that? **

**Roman: Just a little something I like to say when I'm confused so that I'm not alone in my confusion. See? It works. Virgil is not a Slytherin. **

**Patton: Oh darn! It was so close to being perfect. **

**Virgil: Well, sorry to ruin that for you. **

**Logan: You didn't ruin anything. **

**Patton: If you keep talking bad about yourself, I'm going to physically fight you! **

Everyone laughed at Patton's reaction to Virgil speaking bad about himself.

**Thomas: No. No. That is the opposite of helpful, Patton. **

**Patton: Nobody talks about my child like that. **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Okay... O- Okay,**

Everone laughed about Patton doing the watching you gesture and Virgil being taken aback.

**Thomas: buddy. They are right though, Anxiety. I mean, this is why I think it's a good exercise. Maybe this will help me to look at my aspects from different angles. Maybe it's not so simple. **

**Roman: Agh, why is it never simple? **

**Logan: Yes, for instance you Roman sound more like a Slytherin. **

"I am not EVIL!" Roman roared.

Virgil jumped at the sudden shout.

"Slytherin's are not all evil" Thomas and his friends said in unison.

**Roman: What? I do not! **

**Logan: Oh, so you don't think you're a strong leader? You don't think you're cunning? **

**Roman: I'm not evil! **

**Virgil: Says who? **

**Thomas: Slytherins are not all evil. Okay? Let's just get rid of that idea right now. **

**Roman: But- Voldemort! **

**Patton: (Hushed) Don't say his name! **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: Well okay, Patton seems more like a Ravenclaw to me! **

**Patton: Oooh... It's blue! **

Everyone laughed again.

**Logan: Um... that doesn't follow at all. **

**Patton: Indubiously. **

Everyone snickered.

**Roman: Well, he's always the one coming up with those witty puns! **

**Logan: You call those witty? **

**Patton: You call those glasses? **

**Logan: I mean, yes. I'm not sure if you're implying, something- **

**Patton: I don't think they'll pick up. They don't have a cell phone. ZING! (Laughs) **

Everyone burst into laughter.

**Logan: (Exhales) Okay, I'm gonna walk that off for a second. **

**Thomas: There it is. Good. See? This is what I mean by rethinking qualities. **

**Patton: Logan seems more like a Gryffindor. **

**Logan: You see? Patton makes statements like that and you think he is a Ravenclaw? **

**Roman: Uh.. Why is that now, Patton? **

**Patton: Because he's my hero. **

**Logan: (Clapping between each syllable) We Get It! You're Adorable! **

Everyone chuckled but agreed.

**Thomas: Patton may have a point. I mean Hermione was a Gryffindor and she was the smartest of them all. Gryffindors are also known to have short tempers which I think could apply to both of you. **

**Roman: Oh, shut up! **

**Logan: FALSEHOOD! **

**Virgil: Wow- I did not miss that. **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: Gryffindors are self-righteous and arrogant. **

**Roman: Oh, okay, Patton. I wasn't totally convinced before, but maybe Logan is a Gryffindor. **

**Virgil: I do see that. **

**Patton: Right? **

**Logan: Also, they are impulsive and have no regard for the rules. Does that sound like me? And also, that would- what? Leave Anxiety as Hufflepuff? **

**Thomas: You, I mean, you don't all have to be in different houses. **

"Yeah it is possible to have more than one person in a house" Terence grinned.

**Patton: Oh bu- w- w-, ah wo- w-, well wouldn't that be nifty? **

**Virgil: How would I be a Hufflepuff? **

**Patton: You are hardworking. **

**Roman: -working hard to make Thomas parano-vigilant! 'Paranovigilant!' Did you like that? I just made that word up just now. I'm basically Shakespeare! **

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: I don't work that hard. **

**Patton: Oh! Hufflepuffs are also modest. **  
**Virgil: Less modest, more self-deprecating. **

**Patton: What's that? **

**Virgil: I talk bad about myself. **

**Patton: I will physically fight you! **

Everyone laughed hard at that it took ten minutes for everyone to calm.

**Logan: Hufflepuffs are also known to be honest and you certainly keep things 100. **

**Thomas: That was nice Logan. **

**Patton: Yup! Honest, patient and impartial. **

**Virgil: Impartial? **

**Patton: Yep! They tend to not take sides unless given good reason to. **

**Virgil: (Laughs) One thing that I am NOT in this group is impartial. I am always bringing up the cons to anything you guys talk about.**

**Thomas: Oh, I mean I don't think that's exactly what Patton meant. **

**Virgil: I don't know... plus, I'm hardly patient. **

**Thomas: No biggie! If that's not what you feel you are- **

**Patton: We can keep this magical mishmash going. Princey can be Hufflepuff. **

**Roman: Okay, but this sorting has to make some sense. **

**Patton: Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff and he was a Triwizard champion. (Quietly) Before he died. **

**Roman: (Quietly) So was Harry and he was a Gryffindor. **

Everyone laughed at the byplay.

**Thomas: And Hufflepuffs are said to make the best companions. **

**Roman: In a romantic sense? **

**Thomas: Why not? **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: They're also particularly good finders. **

**Virgil: And you are very good at finding new ways to insult me. **

**Roman: Nooo, hey! **

**Virgil: Not this time around, relax. I noticed the effort. You're good. **

**Roman: Phew. Okay. Well Logan, you could be the Slytherin of the group. **

**Logan: Oooh. I can actually understand that. Cunning, resourceful, a strong leader- **

**Patton: A disregard for the rules. **

**Logan: Wai- wait what? No, that.. that's Gryffindor (Nervous laugh) **

**Thomas: It is Gryffindor, but it's also Slytherin. Dumbledore did say that that was a quality Salazar Slytherin valued. "A certain disregard for the rules." **

**Logan: That was a Gryffindor talking about a Slytherin. I spy an obvious bias. **

**Thomas: Okay, but it was Severus Snape who said that Gryffindors have no regards for the rules, so, hey maybe they both do, maybe just one does, maybe they both don't. We could do this all day, so let's just move on. **

**Virgil: Patton could be Gryffindor. **

**Patton: (Gasp) Oooh I look like a pirate.**

Everyone laughed though the girls cooed at how cute Patton was.

**Roman: Explain. **

**Logan: Please. **

**Virgil: I don't know He's Thomas's heart. He just seems like the most impulsive and reckless at times I mean we're constantly working to rein him in. **

**Thomas: Good point! See, that was a really good point to you. Also, valid argument, Virgil. **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: All right! So you must be a Ravenclaw. **

**Virgil: I mean, maybe. **

**Logan: If anyone else here was going to be Ravenclaw, I would think it would be you. **

**Roman: You are definitely a bit eccentric. **

**Patton: You're the common sense we need. **

**Thomas: You cause me to think through all possible outcomes to any given situation. **

**Patton: You've always been a savvy Sybill (Quietly) Trelawney. **

**Virgil: I suppose, but I don't know. I'm just the one who points out the problems. Ravenclaws are the ones who are innovative enough to actually solve the problems. **

**Thomas: What are you talking about? You've done that before! **

**Virgil: By accident. Or by drawing upon the information that you already knew. **

"That still is a valid way to solve problems" Lilly said tryng to soothe Virgil.

**Thomas: So... you're saying that one's also an uncomfortable fit. **

**Virgil: I don't think it fully sums me up. **

**Roman: (Sigh) Perhaps you're right. We found certain traits that we can relate to, but maybe it's best we stick with where we feel most comfortable. **

**Logan: Well, If we went solely by that, then this seems the most accurate to me. **

**Patton: This feels the most right for me. **

**Roman: Yeah, no surprise here you guys, ah! **

**Thomas: Virge? How you feeling? **

**Virgil: I'm not sure. **

**Roman: Well, uh... they don't all have to be different. Does Gryffindor feel best for you? **

**Virgil: One thing I feel like I'm not is reckless. **

**Roman: Ah, fair point. **

**Virgil: (Sigh) I'm not impartial and frankly, not very friendly. **

**Patton: (Quietly) I will fight you. **

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: (Sigh) I'm a problem identifier, but not a problem solver. And then there is what everyone expects me to be. But I don't feel like an ambitious cunning leader. I feel more like a play-it-safe, evasive, worrier. So, what does this mean? I- I went into this hoping to make better sense of it all but- Now I'm even more confused than ever. **

"Nawww poor Virgil" Valerie said with a sad smile.

**Thomas: So you don't quite fit into any of the houses perfectly, big deal. You know who could have been in Slytherin or Gryffindor? Harry Freakin' Potter. **

**Logan: Hermione was going to be in Ravenclaw, but exemplified Gryffindor traits more. **

**Patton: Neville wanted to be in Hufflepuff because he didn't see the Gryffindor traits in himself at all. **

**Roman: You guys are making me feel really good about my house. Thank you!**

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Point is, there are examples of people who toe the line between multiple categories. And they fit however they wanna fit. **

**Virgil: But I don't fit, that's the thing. **

**Patton: Says who?! **

**Logan: You could be a Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff tendencies, a Slytherin with Gryffindor tendencies- no wait- no, not that one. **

**Patton: You can be Raphael and Donatello. **

**Logan: Well, that's mixing metaphors. Let's not confuse the issue- **

**Roman: A water-bender and an earth-bender. **

**Logan: O-only if you were the Avatar. Wha- I thought we were talking about Harry Potter. **

**Thomas: (Low voice) You're a Greyjoy, and you're a Stark. **

**Logan: Thomas, you don't even watch Game of Thrones. How- how do you- **

Everyone laughed att Logan's confusion.

**Roman: You should though, it's so good. **

**Thomas: Yeah, I've heard. **

"Wait how can you guys have watched a show that Thomas himself hasn't" asked Terence.

Thomas and his friends looked ton the sides.

"We all have out tv's in our room that we can watch. We can also access Netflix and Stan" Logan answered pushing his glasses up his nose using his index finger.

Thomas and his friends thought that was pretty cool.

Everyone turned back to the screen.

**Virgil: I think I'm getting it guys. It's just, I wish that I was a little bit more simple to understand. **

**Thomas: Oh, who wants that? No one is or should be that simple. I mean just the fact that my Hufflepuff self is comprised of so many different aspects and passions is amazing! Figuring yourself out should be an adventure. And in the meantime, don't be afraid to stand out a little! Embrace your differences, heck, I dyed my hair this saucy shade of sangria for a change, and I like feeling a bit unique. Hopefully you can too. **

**Virgil: Well, then I'm not picking a house. I don't need to belong to a specific Hogwarts house in order to belong with you guys. **

**Patton: Awww! I'm proud of you. **

**Roman: Ten points to- ah um... uh Virgil! **

**Logan: That was an option? I didn't have to participate in this at all? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: Say Thomas, your hair and these emblems are giving me an idea. **

**Thomas: Roman. Make it work. (Mumbles) Project Runway. **

**Roman: I say we go for a bit of a change, too. **

**Patton: Ooh, how? **

**Logan: If you say Mind Palace again... (Scoffs) We haven't even been back to the one that you created in a long- oh that's nice. **

"That is very nice" Valerie agreed.

**Patton: Oh, new emblem thingy. **

**Thomas: Oh prince 2.0h my goodness. **

**Patton: Your shoulders were so boring to look at before. **

Everyone laughed at both Pattons opinion and Virgils look.

**Roman: Yeah, it's just a bit of a change, but I thought it would be nice. **

**Logan: Well, I suppose I could also participate, but I'm not gonna go as ornate or elaborate. I would just look silly. **

**Roman: I set the bar too high for you. That's okay. **

**Logan: (Clears throat) There. Nice simple logo change, clear and to the point. **

**Patton: Hey Logan! Matching logos! **

Everyone laughed at Pattons enthusiasm.

**Logan: That's... very nice Patton. **

**Patton: Mine is a heart with glasses. **

**Logan: Stealing my logo, no big deal. **

Everyone laughed at how exhasperated Logan was with Patton's antics.

**Roman: What's going on with your cardigan? **

**Logan: Is that your cat onesie? **

**Patton: Maaaybe? **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: Agh, that will not suffice. **

**Patton: Ugh, you never let me do anything fun. **

Everyone laughed again.

**Roman: Figure it out, buddy. Maybe something different for next time. **

**Patton: Virgil, your turn. **

**Virgil: Oh my goodness, do I have to? I mean, like, so many changes- I just told you my name. **

**Roman: No no, you don't have to. I just thought- **

**Virgil: I actually, agh, I actually had this idea, but, like, it's a little out there. So, um... **

"Awww Virgil's nervous" Talyn stated with a little smile upon their face.

**Thomas: Go ahead. I mean, if you don't like it you can always change back. **

**Virgil: (Sigh) Well... all right, but, um, before I do, I should probably confess that, uh- I actually really dig the purple. **

"Wow" was heard throughout the room everyone agreeing that Virgil's new look really suited him.

**Patton: WHOAAAA- **

**Logan: That design... **

**Patton: -OOOAAAAA- **

**Thomas: Get on his level. **

**Patton: -AAAAA- (Coughing fit) **

**Roman: You good, Patton? **

**Patton: I got overexcited... **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Well, I will say this much: that is- a jacket. **

**Roman: That is... magnificent how you've managed to become even angstier. **

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: Oh-kay... **

**Roman: No-no-no, if that's what you want to, uh... rock then you rock it, sir. Who needs a Hogwarts house when you have your own Hog-wild style! I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. **

**Virgil: Yeah, it is, uh, pretty Hog-wild **

Everyone was chuckling at the interaction between Virgil and Roman.

**Logan: Wonderful. I hope that you feel a little bit more like a part of this group, Virgil. **

**Virgil: I- uh, I do. **

**Logan: I'd say we can call it a day if we're done swapping looks. **

**Roman: And talking books. **

**Logan: I prefer reading on a Nook. **

**Roman: That response has me shook. **

**Patton: Would you look at the time on the... clook! **

Everyone was laughing hard at the three sides interaction.

**Thomas: Patton, the video is about doing your own thing. So- don't... do what they're doing- Honestly. Anyway, great new style Virgil. **

**Virgil: Thanks. Now I feel as big of a weirdo as the rest of these guys. **

**Thomas: That's good. You fit right in. **

**Virgil: Ah, I saw what you did there, a nice, little "bring it around full circle." That was cute. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Yeah, I couldn't help myself. If any of you feel like you don't fit in that is okay. It's also okay if whatever Hogwarts house you identify with doesn't perfectly embody you as an individual. There are many ways to look at ourselves and figuring our selves out can be an ongoing thing for many of us. Try to embrace the mystery that you are: all the things that help you relate to others and all the things that make you stand out. Until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. PEACE OUT! Before we enter the end card, just letting you know, if any of those little logos at the end of the video interested you, we now have them in shirt form. Also, in hoodie form, tank top, pins, buttons.**

Everyone was amazed at the merchandise that was being released for the sides.

**Thomas: If any of these things interest you, you can go to this website down here or click that link right over there. Any support would be great, it would help us to make future videos, but if not, don't feel obligated. No big deal. Just you guys watching is support enough, so thank you so much. **

"That was a great episode very funny" Thomas grinned.

"Endcard" Virgil said just beating out Talyn with a smirk. Everyone else laughed though Talyn pouted with a small smile on her face.

**Patton: Hey, do you think that we can wear the new stuff and the Harry Potter stuff, like, all the time? **

**Logan: It seems a bit excessive. **

**Virgil: It's not my house, but purple and green seem to go together, right? **

"It actually does" Valerie agreed.

**Roman: Boy, it's a good thing that all this Harry Potter merchandise is just a figment of Thomas' imagination that he can just freely conjure up! **

**Logan: Oh, I know. Could you imagine how much money one would have to spend in order to have all these things for one simple video? **

**Roman: (Laughs) **

**Logan: Humorous. Simply Humorous. **

**Patton: (Joins laughter) **

**Roman: (Laughing) Could you imagine? (Continues to laugh) **

**Logan: Crofters! **

**Roman: Oh my! **

**Patton: That'd be silly.**

Everyone laughed at the face Virgil made at the end.

"That wa reallly good. Alright let's get snacks" Lilly said standing up and stretching.

Everyone agreed and went and grabbed snacks from the snack table.


	28. Moving On Part 1

Authors Note: Probably the last chapter for the year. As always I don't own any characters, people or anything in bold. Drop a review I love hearing from you all. You're my inspiration to keep writing. This one was hard to write because as much as I looked online there was no reference of Thomas actually starring in a "Guys and Dolls" production. So I had to make up a scenario for it in terms of where in relation it was to the series and characters.

Moving on Part 1: Exploring Nostaligia.

After grabbing the snacks they wanted each person went and settled themselves back in there chairs. Virgil had shifted his chair closer to Patton he had a feeling about what the next episode could cover having been concerned about how emotional Patton had appeared to be in the last few episodes.

"Let's get cracking" Thomas grinned completely unaware of the worries of his anxious side.

**Thomas: This is the part of the video where I usually lead off with some sort of silly, out of context joke, but y'know by now you already know the drill. (sighs) (Drill whirring) His name's Bill.**

Everyone laughed except Virgil who had been watching for unusual behaviour and had noted that Thomas was not delviering with his usual enthusiasm.

**[Intro Music] **

Everyone oohed at the new intro.

"I love how each sides logo is their background" Talyn grinned. Everyone agreed.

**Thomas: What is up everybody?! Oh, that wasn't good... I'll tell you what's up with me, I feel like a raging dumpster fire.**

"This is obviously going to another heavy episode" Lilly muttered pulling up the hood on her onesie. Everyone else shifted uncomfortably at the thought except Virgil who had already guessed that it would be.

**Thomas: I- you know- I, I want to really get going and deliver this video with the same pep and bounce that I usually do, but I don't know, I mean, like... When you're feeling sad, you're feeling sad. **

**Virgil: I'll take Redundant Statements for 400- Wait. Am I the first one to show up? That's not good.**

"Virgil is in the house" Terence grinned.

**Thomas: Yeah, Virgil I'm not, uh, not feeling that great today. **

**Virgil: No? **

**Thomas: Yeah. **

**Virgil: Yes, you- wait, n- Yes meaning no or yes meaning you're feeling good? **

**Thomas: No no no, yes as in I agree with the first statement. **

**Virgil: My first statement was about your redundant statement. **

**Thomas: Not that first statement. **

**Virgil: You can only have one first statement, Thomas. **

Everyone chuckled at the byplay but were still worried about Thomas.

**Thomas: Alright, starting over, I feel bad. **

**Virgil: ...Okay? **

**Thomas: Is that okay? **

**Virgil: I mean, yeah it's just, nothing's coming up. You're ahead of schedule. You got no complaints from me. **

"Virgil is being real sweet" Talyn grinned. Everyone agreed.

**Thomas: That's nice. **

**Virgil: Nevermind, I do have a complaint. You're behaving strangely. **

**Thomas: Oh, well. **

**Virgil: Ok, I guess I'm going to have to kick in here for a sec. Thomas! You're wasting time on this YouTube video so you better start getting into your dilemma and stop putting it off for later! **

"Sometimes I have to be strict like that to get Thomas to actually pay heed" Virgil explained his sterner behaviour.

Everyone thought about that and were interested where else it could be used.

**Thomas: Ugh. I've just been... thinking. **

**Virgil: Thinking? About what? **

**Thomas: (exhales) Guys... **

**Virgil: What else is new? **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: ...and Dolls. **

**Virgil: Oh s***! I thought we were done with this. Uh, can everyone else get in here please? I am not equipped for this. **

Everyone snickered about onscreen Virgils expression as well as Logan's face as he appeared.

**Logan: (sighs) **

**Virgil: I didn't realize that "everyone" meant only one. **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: Patton and Roman are preoccupied. **

**Virgil: Ah. Helpful. Thomas? Care to explain? **

**Thomas: (annoyed exhale) I've been thinking about "Guys and Dolls". **

**Logan: Yes. I'm well aware. Thomas, it is time to move on. I feel like I'm-heh, listen to me, "feel like"- I feel like I'm nearly out of productive things to say on the matter. I'm just- frustrated. **

**Patton: Hi, Just Frustrated, I'm Sad. I mean... **

"Awww Patton's sad" Valerie muttered pouting.

**Logan: Patton? Are you... still wearing that cat onesie? From the previous video? **

**Patton: Aw, I literally put it back on just meow. **

**Logan: Well. That's just perfect. **

**Patton: Purr-fect? **

**Logan: You KNOW that's not what I meant. We already have one situation we have to deal with, and I told you that's not a practical garment. **

**Patton: You can try to knock me down, Logan, but I will always land on my feet...like a cat! **

Everyone laughed at Patton's puns.

**Roman: I've got it! Thomas, you write down all of your thoughts and feelings in an eloquent letter and deliver it to him in a basket full of his favorite things. **

"What?!" Thomas's friends said shocked.

**Thomas: Maybe... **

**Virgil: WHOA, whoa, whoa... what?! **

Everyone laughed at Virgil's reaction.

**Logan: He's been brainstorming all day and he has yet to come up with one productive, non-creepy idea. **

**Roman: I'm not creepy, I'm joking, alright? (laughs awkwardly) I... You just don't understand love. **

"Joking. Yeah right" Joan laughed at Roman.

**Logan: I understand that it's making you act pathetic. **

**Patton: Somebody say "cat aesthetic"? **

**Logan: Take it off. **

**Patton: Oh, that old cardigan just weighs me down! **

**Logan: That is patently absurd, surely the onesie is heavier. **

**Patton: Woulda been funnier if you had said "Patton"ly. **

Everyone giggled.

**Virgil: Can we all just focus on the issue with Thomas? Ugh... I can't believe I'm the one corralling you guys. **

**Logan: Indeed. Uh, the situation we all seem to be aware of by now is that Thomas is once again thinking about "Guys- **

**Patton: Well yeah! **

**Roman: What else is new? **

Again everyone laughed.

**Logan: - and Dolls". "Guys and Dolls". The musical. **

**Thomas: (whimpers) **

"Oh wow this is really affecting me" Thomas muttered.

Thomas had just finished the Guys and Dolls musical production about three months ago. He also didn't have any sad feelings about it now if anything he was happy. He was in a great relationships though yes they did have their arguements.

**Patton: Oh wow... **

**Roman: That too. **

**Patton: What about it though? I mean, it's a fine show. Aren't there more important to talk about? Or, better shows! **

**Thomas: (still whimpering) **

**Patton: There's a Harry Potter... play. There's a Harry Potter play... We just did. P- Harry Potter...! You wanna talk about Harry Potter play? **

"Patton's trying to change the topic" Lilly observed.

**Logan: Patton, you know full well what it means when Thomas is thinking about "Guys and Dolls". **

"Well I don't know what it means" Thomas said.

**Patton: I don't know what it means. Sue me! **

**Thomas: (laughs/cries) Ohh I get it, that's a song from "Guys and Dolls". Ahh... **

**Patton: Believe me, Logan, if anything serious is ever eating at Thomas, I'll know. **

**Thomas: There's another one, you're on a roll... (cries) **

Everyone chuckled at onscreen Patton's puns but were also worried about onscreens Thomas's reaction to them.

**Roman: Why don't we just call him? You know? We can call him right now.**

"This must have something to do with my boyfriend" Thomas muttered.

**Virgil: Stop. **

**Roman: A... text then. **

**Logan: Roman, sit down, you're rocking the boat. **

**Thomas: Oh!...My God Y-You too... **

**Logan: The dominos were all set up, I had no choice but to topple them. **

**Patton: Logan, that joke was just the cherry on topple- I am so sorry. **

"That one was not a good joke" Logan stated. Everyone agreed.

**Logan: Wow... **

**Roman: Bad... **

**Patton: Not my best! It wasn't my best. **

"Aww Pat's really not doing well" Virgil muttered grabbing onto Patton in the rooms hand in comfort. Patton in the viewing room was trying to keep his smile in place.

**Virgil: I am seriously so tired of being the taskmaster here today. Can we...? **

**Logan: Right. Thomas, why are you still feeling so dejected over something that transpired months ago? **

**Thomas: I'm sorry, guys. I... I really am, it's just... When you've been in a relationship as long as I was, It's hard to let go of those feelings. I don't know why, but it is not a problem that is so simple that it can be solved by standing here talking with you. **

"Oh it looks like my relationship failed" Thomas sighed looking down. Virgil looked over and grabbed Thomas's hand as did Joan on Thomas's otherside.

**Roman: Well maybe we don't have to let go of those feelings. There must be some sort of way to recapture the past. **

**Virgil: Do you have any chill? **

**Logan: Actually... Roman may be on to something. **

**Virgil: He is? **

**Roman: I am? I am! **

**Logan: Well, in a way. I don't mean resurrecting a long-dead relationship, so to speak. **

**Roman: So you're not talking about rekindling the fire with our former flame? **

"If the relationship failed once that wouldn't be healthy" Lilly said. Everyone agreed.

**Logan: I am definitely not talking about that. What do I look like, a Boy Scout Scout Master? I'm speaking in reference to what once was; a bittersweet longing for the past can yield positive results. **

**Thomas: I mean... (sighs) I can say the only way that I'm making myself feel better, is by remembering the good times. **

"That's a good thing but you must also allow yourself time to grieve the loss of the rlationship" Valerie said.

**Logan: A 2013 study authored by Wing-Yee Cheung, Erica G. Hepper and four of their colleagues found that not only can nostalgia make one feel better in the moment, It also has the potential for making them feel more optimistic about the future. **

"That's true for some personality types for others it can be dangerous" Terence said.

**Roman: And what better way to bring people together than by relating to one another's nostalgic memories? Say, that's a good idea for bringing together you and- **

**Virgil: Don't. **

**Roman: ...it's called a JOKE...Dude... Have you ever heard of it? I mean - **

Everyone chuckled at Roman's actions and embarrassment at being called out again.

**Thomas: In what way would it do that, Logan? **

**Logan: You can let your past, motivate your present. There were good times, you accomplished much, you won medals - **

**Roman: Won HEARTS **

Everyone laughed at the interruption.

**Logan: Let those positive checkpoints inspire you to keep going for more. **

**Patton: But what if looking at the past makes him feel kinda iffy about the -uh- present? **

**Virgil: Yeah, do you really think it's a good idea for him to be soaking in a big old tub of the past? **

"The two sides that cover emotions are agreeing on something so might want to listen to what they have to say. Emotion doesn't always follow any logic" Talyn said.

**Logan: Well, granted, there have been many different views on the concept of nostalgia. As recently as the 80's a psychoanalytic theorist described extreme nostalgia as debilitating but since then a great deal of research has contradicted this. It's perfectly normal for humans to nostalgize. They do it at least once a week. **

**Thomas: Oh yeah. I remember my grandma used to pull out this old scrapbook each weekend- **

**Logan: You see? Even now he is feeling nostalgic about an instance in which he felt nostalgic. Incredible. **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: Say what about a scrapbook filled with all the good times with- **

**Virgil: No! **

**Roman: Look up the word JOKE in the dictionary, Jack Smellington! **

Everyone laughed at the byplay.

**Logan: From what I can gather, Thomas is already experiencing that bittersweet longing for the past; I say, that instead of fighting him on this, and creating a more distressing head space in the process, we allow him to indulge in those memories. Perhaps that will help him to understand that circumstances can improve. **

**Roman: Can and will? **

**Logan: Can. Let's not jump the gun here. **

**Virgil/Patton: Can they? **

"Awww Virgil and Patton are so sweet" Talyn cooed at the two onscreen distressed sides. Everyone agreed.

**Logan: Of course they can. If you've previously experienced stretches of time during which you've felt fulfillment and happiness, then the idea that you could experience something similar in the future is not inconceivable. It's happened in the past; therefore, it's decidedly not impossible. **

"Logan's being sweet and thoughtful" Valerie beamed.

**Virgil: I'll be the first to admit this isn't the resolution I'd like us to settle on, but... I don't have much else to add. Whatever can work. There definitely seems to be room for improvement. **

"Yay we are probably visiting Patton's room" Roman grinned. Virgil wondered what it looked like having never entered another sides room though he also wondered how the room will affect everyone.

**Thomas: ROOM! **

Everyone laughed at Virgil's jumpiness at the sudden exclamation.

**Virgil: GAH! Would you, like, WARN me before one of your little...out of context epiphanies? **

**Thomas: Patton? **

**Patton: Yeah? Whoa - **

**Thomas: I'm sorry I got excited. I know that Virgil's room is where I have to go in order to heighten my anxiety, I gotta think that your room is literally sunshine and rainbows. **

**Patton: Wha... (laughs nervously) I (laughs) It's - It's not quite like that, uh... **

"He seems abit reluctant to go to his room" Lilly noted.

**Thomas: Still, you're at the core of a lot of my happy feelings. **

**Patton: I'm at the core of a lot of your feelings. **

"Thomas I think you need to listen to each sides concerns abit more. Patton is clearly reluctant to go to his room with yous" Terence said.

Thomas agreed having been paying attention to each sides facial expressions and body language throughout the video.

**Thomas: Maybe going there and enhancing those happy feelings is what I need. **

**Roman: Honestly, that does make sense. You should see it, Patton holds onto everything in the past that you've cherished. I mean, it is PEAK proud papa. **

"You've been in his room Roman?" asked Thomas.

"Well yeah his room doesn't affect me much though he often has to kick me out to get me to leave" Roman grinned.

**Thomas: Perfect! **

**Virgil: Pardon? **

**Patton: Patton! (giggles) I'm just Thought I would hop aboard at the alliteration station. **

**Thomas: (laughs) **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: But seriously my room is kind of a mess I dunno if this is a good idea. **

**Logan: Patton, don't you want to help Thomas move on? **

**Patton: Well, yeah. Of course. I would love that but I... **

**Logan: Good. Then it's decided. **

**Patton: Uh, okay. **

**Virgil: Uh... **

"I seem to be the only one to be paying attention to how reluctant Patton is" Virgil observed squeezing Pattons hand lightly.

**Roman: Another Feel Trip! **

**Thomas: Great. Let's... **

**Roman: Wait Uh. Did you, did you see what I did there? Did you see? I made it sound like I said "field" trip but I said "feel" trip. (emphasizing) Feel trip. **

Everyone chuckled as they shook their head at Roman's antics.

**Thomas: Yup it was, It was a good one... Very Romano-cheesy. **

**Roman: Romano! Okay well... Here's to hoping that nickname doesn't last! **

**Virgil: Please, Romano. Thomas are you sure...**

Everyone laughed at the byplay.

**Thomas: To Patton's room! Thinking of happy thoughts. **

**Patton: Here we go... **

**Roman: Luck be a lady tonight! **

**Logan: Enough with the "Guys and Dolls". **

**Virgil: I've got a bad feeling about this. **

**Thomas: I've got a bad feeling about everything. That's why we're doing this. **

**Virgil: Mm.. okay. **

Everyone chuckled at the interaction between side and host.

**Thomas: Whoa. I immediately have less bad feelings!**

"Wow Patton's room makes you kinda hyper" Joan laughed at his friends onscreen behaviour.

"Yeah" Thomas said in reply happy but slightly embarrassed.

**Thomas: Wait a minute... This is nostalgia nirvana in here! I am already feeling the sweet embrace of yester year. **

"Patton's room looks really cool" Talyn smiled. Most agreed. Deciet thought the room was sickingly sweet and Remus thought the room looked a little boring.

**Patton: (giggles) YEAH! Oh I'm so glad to have y'all here! Oh! I don't know why I was hesitant about it before. Hold on! Gonna show ya around the ol' Patton Palace! **

**Thomas: (happily) Is that my glowworm!? Look at how creepy it looks! Oh my goodness look at all the memories you got stored in this place, Patton! **

**Logan: There seems to be a high concentration of items encompassing your education here, Thomas. **

**Thomas: Oh ho ho man! **

**Logan: So many years of chemical engineering and science that you decided to flush down the metaphorical toilet. **

**Thomas: I forgot about everything I learned. **

Everyone laughed.

"You seem to be getting very distracted from the main issue here" Lilly said after she had stopped smilling.

**Patton: Ah, good times. **

**Logan: And hopefully more good times ahead. There's always time for you to abandon your current lifestyle and pursue a doctorate. **

**Roman: Sweet Barbara Streisand! The show memories! The performances! The attempts at dancing we think went okay but would prefer not to focus on. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: I can box step with the best of them though. (clears throat)(under his breath) Five, six, seven, eight. **

**Roman: No need to demonstrate. **

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: Oh for crying out loud! Are these all your old journal entries and stories that you wrote in middle school? These are so cringy, why would they be here? **

"I seem to be affected by Patton's room" Virgil noted.

"Oh how?" Patton asked.

"Um seem to get embarrassed more easily which in turns hightens my anxiety" Virgil answered.

Everyone thought about that. It didn't sound good and wondered how that would affect the episode.

The screen continued.

**Patton: Because they're still Thomas' work and it's very fun to look back on. N-Now don't be embarassed Virgil. **

**Virgil: You really liked drawing Yin Yangs on the margins of your notes. **

**Thomas: That, and houses A little box with a roof, and two windows, and a door. **

**Logan: Alright so we're here, now we can let the reminiscing take place, and get it out of the way. Who wants to start? **

**Thomas: Yeah, I think we already started, Logan. **

**Logan: Oh! Great, I don't know how this works. **

Everyone chuckled at Logan's cluelessness in the situation.

**Patton: Ey! Remember this? (clicks button)(The Rainforest Rap starts playing) **

**Thomas: (soft gasp) Is that... **

**Thomas & Logan: The Rainforest Rap! **

**Roman: Oh my stars, it is! **

**Patton: (Yoda voice) Spitting bars it is! (Stuttering) Y-Yoga? From Star Trek? **

Everyone laughed.

"Uh Yoda is from Star Wars" Terence said looking at Patton.

"Oh" Patton blushed at his mistake.

**Thomas: (laughs) Alright, turn it off. We don't want a copyright strike. **

"Yeah that would be bad" Logan stated calmly.

**Patton: Alright. **

**Logan: This... this is what inspired your interest in helping to preserve the rain forest. And then helping the environment... which in turn led to you pursuing chemical engineering in the first place! **

**Thomas: It seriously all stemmed from that simple little tune. What?! **

**Roman: Tropical rain forest? More like bop-ical rain forest. The song is a bop! **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: It stuck with you so much, I can still recall it to this day. Welcome to the Jungle. **

**Logan: It's so exiting! Exotic, mysterious, and we are inviting **

**Thomas,Roman: YOU ON AN ADVENTURE! **

**Virgil: Stop. Please. Too much... Embarrassing. **

"Aaannd my anxiety worsens" Virgil muttered. Patton runs his thumb over Virgil's palm.

**Thomas: AH! Man, this takes me back! **

**Patton: Hey, you remember this? **

**Thomas: My little hard covered book! Yes! Oh my goodness! Wait, I talked about my imagination, all the things I could do with it! The things I could create! Oh my goodness, the memories! This is me electrifying my brother. **

Everyone laughed at that. Remus was cackling loudly and manically causing more than one person to stop and look at him.

**Roman: (sighs contently) All the accolades you've racked up on the stage. The cheers, the laughs. Oh, look! The first community theater award you ever received, a Golden Apple. Oh! You remember? **

**Thomas: Oh my goodness, yes. I- I won best actor for playing Ko-Ko in Hot Mikado! **

**Virgil: One of the first times you were awarded for acting weird. **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: (dramatic voice) And more would follow. **

**Logan: And therefore, more faux, golden fruit may await you if you continue to pursue your nonsense art of leaping around in front of everybody, shouting about things you've never experienced. **

Everyone chuckled at how Logan stated that.

**Patton: Ah - T- Um... (stutters) uh, Thomas! I bet this might bring ya back. **

**Thomas: er- sh! (thud) Okay. This is all very nice, but you guys gotta stop handing me things all at once, okay? **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: I'm sorry! I'm sorry. **

**Thomas: (sniff) AH! That is the smell of Christmas! **

**Patton: In a box! **

**Thomas: Yeah! **

**Patton: The tree, the cookies, the eggnog that your parents made you? **

**Logan: Ah. The- unhealthy **

**Thomas: Oh! Those memories were so thrilling, and so mysterious! **

**Logan: See, there is an annual event you have to look forward to. Thomas: Yeah, but I mean, like it's different now. I mean, uh, as an adult, it it's... I don't know It's not the same as when you're a kid. **

"I love the pictures in the background the one that keeps changing" Talyn grinned.

Everyone agreed. Deceit was bored.

**Logan: Well. That... may be the case, however- **

**Virgil: Old poems you wrote? Ugh You were trying so hard to be edgy. I feel like I'm an archaeologist that dug up an ancient cringe compilation. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Look, I had a lot on my mind growing up! Especially as a teenager! **

**Virgil: (chuckles) That you did. Constantly escaping into your mind to get away from real life, Wondering when you were gonna start liking girls; Creating these other worlds where things just made more sense. **

**Roman: Ah yes, those were hectic and busy times for me! Whoa, that's about the time that you upgraded from small nuisance to giant thorn in our side! -uH, ER- *stammering* uh, for real good reason! **

Everyone laughed at Romans little panicked reassurance.

**Virgil: Yeah, it was a busy time for me too. I mean, the stakes were high. Thomas was really starting to develop as a person then. **

**Thomas: Oh yeah, that's right! ...Oh, that's funny; so I might not have had Roman create half as many as the stories and worlds as he did without Virgil giving you reason to. That's weird... **

Everyone chuckled at the expressions on onscreen Virgil and Romans faces when they glanced at each other.

**Logan: Well, fortunately, things make more sense now. Or, rather, will make more sense in the future. Right? **

**Thomas: I guess. (chuckles) I mean, that's the goal, right? **

**Logan: Developing a clearer perspective? Somewhat, yes. ...Is that not what's happening? **

**Thomas: ...I'm not sure what's happening. **

"Logan seems taken aback at that" Lilly laughed lightly.

**Patton: I'LL show you what's hippity-happening! **

**Thomas: Is that one of my Pound Puppies?! (cry of delight) Chocolate! His name is Chocolate! Oh! **

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Also right back to distraction" Valerie grinned.

**Roman: Boy, times were amazing back then. Some might say, way better. (off key recorder squeak) **

**Logan: Wait- **

**Patton: It was just so sweet and good and pure and happy and wholesome and sweet and lovely and I'm running out of things to say- **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Man, I miss all this... **

**Roman: Oh man, remember when our outfits used to look like this?! Wow! So embarrassing! **

**Patton: Oh, feels like only yesterday... **

**Virgil: We changed in the last video. **

Everyone laughed at the byplay.

**Thomas: Patton, your room is awesome! Like, I don't know why you would want to leave it! Ever! Like, heck, I don't want to leave my room half the time... **

**Logan: What? **

"Logan seems really confused by what is happening now" Joan said amused.

**Patton: Well, Ieeee... you know, I, uh... **

**Logan: Thomas, looking back at these euphoric memories sure does inspire hope for the future, does it not? **

**Thomas: Yeahyeahyeah sure. Look at this! I used to think was the coolest thing- It has buttons! **

**Roman: WHat?! Get. out!**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: I know! **

**Patton: Well I know you're gonna flip out at this! **

**Thomas: (screams of excitement) **

Everyone was laughing now. Enjoying the light hearted moment.

**Roman: Hot... (off-tune squeak) crossed... (off-tune squeak) buns... (off-tune squeak) **

**Patton: Yep, this place does have it all! **

**Thomas: It sure does! Why is that even in there?! **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: But think of everything the future has in store! **

**Virgil: (grunt) **

**Logan: ...Virgil? Are you okay? **

"Aww Logan noticed is worried for Virgil" Talyn cooed. Everyone was worried about how this seemed t be affecting Virgil.

**Thomas: Oh my goodness! I remember this too! **

**Roman: Oh my- the songs you used to put onto mixed CDs and play in the car. I mean, Disneymania much? **

Everyone noted that Logan seemed to be trying to figure out what to do to help Virgil and Thomas while also keeping his eye on Virgil's condition.

**Thomas: I must have listened to P!nk's first album, like, a hundred times. **

**Logan: Ugh! Of course! Thomas? **

**Thomas: Uh-huh? **

**Logan: It might not have been the best idea for you to come here. Ugh, such a foolish oversight on my part. You are a habitual worrier. **

**Roman: Yes, I think that we established that quite a long time ago, Specs. **

Everyone chuckled tightly at that.

**Patton: Oh, is that, uh, is that bad, for my room? **

**Logan: Well, I didn't think Thomas was too different from others, but Anxiety almost always has a seat at the table whenever he makes any decisions. So, I would say that he worries more than what would be considered the norm. **

**Thomas: Okay, but that still doesn't explain- **

**Logan: I know I told you that nostalgia can cause people to be more optimistic about their future BUT! For habitual worriers, nostalgia can have an adverse effect on their overall mood. It can sometimes cause them to look at the past compared to the present period in their lives and cause them to ruminate even more on how their present situation "pales in comparison", however incorrect that outlook may be. Their Anxiety worsens. **

**Thomas: Virgil, that's not happening, right? **

**Virgil: (demonic echo) No. **

"Whelp the echo is back" Virgil muttered to himself.

**Logan: I'm going to take that as a yes. Come on. Let's go; it's time to end this experiment- **

"Yes leave now" Joan muttered.

**Roman: Waitwaitwait, we can't go now! We haven't even started reminiscing about all the Broadway shows that he's seen! **

**Patton: And all these old photos! Look at this! **

**Thomas: They're right! Logan, we can't leave now; there's still too much to look through! **

**Logan: (exasperated sigh) I don't understand this. What is the worth of memories if they don't spur you on to make new ones? I... I am familiar with this... whole ordeal's origin, but, it is in the past now Thomas. It makes no sense to... **

**Thomas: Logan just, it's... fine. It's fine. **

"Sorry Logan I seem to be caught in the grip of the aura of Pattons room" Thomas said to his logical side.

"It's no problem Thomas I understand. I seem a little bit slow in this episode which I would assume is an effect of Pattons room upon myslef" Logic assured Thomas.

**Logic: But if you would only heed- **

**Roman: Oh hush, sub-astute teacher! **

**Logan: All of this because Patton can't let go of one person? **

**Patton: Logan, can you stop? Please? **

"Wow Patton is being really serious and a little sad" Valerie said sadly.

**Logan: You know what? Fine. If you don't want to listen to me, this is your issue to resolve. I am Outtie 50,000. **

**Roman: 5,000? **

**Logan: [Mocking voice] 5000. **

Everyone laughed.

Everyone then chuckled at the shocked faces that all the onscreen characters were pulling.

**Roman: Hey do you guys remember the 5th season of Lost? **

"Uh that's it?" Valerie asked confused.

"Shh Endcard" Talyn and Virgil said at the same time which caused everyone to chuckle at their antics.

**Patton: Oh! Do you remember the one time we did a cliffhanger? **

**Roman: (chuckles) Yeah, that was two episodes ago. **

**Virgil: Wait, what did you guys do? **

**Patton: Oh, he wasn't here for it. **

**Roman: We left the video right at the dramatic climax. People were so confused and upset! Augh! It was wild, man. **

**Virgil: That sounds awful.**

Everyone laughed at Virgil's face.

**Roman: Good thing we're not gonna do that again! (laughs) **

**Patton: Especially if we were just doing it! (laughs) **

**Roman: That would just be stupid! (continues laughing) **

**Virgil: We're doing that right now, aren't we? **

**Patton: Uh-huh. **

**Roman: Yes. **

Everyone laughed. It took them ten minutes to calm down. When they did they just sat and looked at each other for a few minutes knowing that the next episode was going to be a difficult one.

"Let's just move straight into this next episode" Thomas muttered.

Everyone agreed turning to the screen.


	29. Moving On Part 2

Authors Note: Oh look another chapter. Surprise! As always leave a review I love hearing from you all. I don't own the characters or anything in bold.

Moving On Part 2: Dealing With a Break Up

After everyone's eyes were on the screen it flickered to life.

**Roman: Oh! Remember all of the events in the last episode... **

**Logan: Patton. You know, full well, what it means when Thomas is thinking about Guys and Dolls. **

**Patton: I don't know what it means - Sue Me. **

**Thomas: Oh, I get it. That was a song from Guys and Dolls. **

**Roman: You just don't understand love. **

**Logan: I understand that it's making you act pathetic. **

**Patton: Somebody say cat aesthetic? **

**Logan: Take it off. **

**Thomas: When you've been in a relationship as long as I was, It's... hard to let go of those feelings. **

**Roman: Why don't we just call 'em? You know? We can call him right now - **

**Virgil: STOP. **

**Roman: A TEXT then.**

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Virgil: Definitely seems to be room for improvement. **

**Thomas: ROOM! Patton - you're at the core of a lot of my happy feelings. **

**Patton: I'm at the core of a lot of your feelings. **

**Thomas: Maybe going there and enhancing those happy feelings is what I need. **

**Patton: Here we go... **

**Thomas: Look at all the memories you've got stored in this place, Patton! **

**Logan: There seems to be a high concentration of items encompassing your education here, Thomas. **

**Roman: The show memories, the performances. **

**Virgil: Are these your old journal entries and stories that you wrote in middle school? **

**Logan: The Rainforest Rap. **

**Thomas: Your room is awesome! Like I don't know why you would want to leave it - ever. **

**Logan: Virgil, are you okay? Come on, let's go. It's time to end this experiment. **

**Thomas: Logan, shush it's... fine. It's fine. **

**Logan: All of this because Patton can't let go of one person? **

**Patton: Logan, can you stop? Please? **

**Logan: If you don't wanna to listen to me, This is your issue to resolve. I am outty fifty thousand. **

**Roman: Hey. Do you guys remember the fifth season of Lost? Ah, what a good use of a flashback to bring unaware viewers up to speed for this video. **

**Thomas: That was subtle. **

Everyone laughed at that.

**[ Sanders Sides Theme Music Plays] **

**Roman: Well, this is just great! Fantastic. PERFECT. No one wants to talk about Lost with me? **

**Thomas: Patton, what happened there? **

**Patton: Oh, that was nothing, Thomas. Sometimes I just get to act a little bit silly that's all - look pictures... **

**Thoma: Patton, that wasn't acting silly that was something... much worse than silly. **

**Patton: ... Feisty. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: No, the - [exhales] This looking back on simple memories is just tiptoeing around the things that I REALLY want to remember. But I - I CAN'T or I - I shouldn't. You guys, this isn't GOOD. I mean - the literal voice of reason just LEFT! **

**Roman: No! Love is not about REASON Thomas. Love is about taking a CHANCE. You took a chance when you asked a guy out three years ago, and it led to you having some of the happiest moments of your life. Now, your heart is crying out to you - Patton cry out to him - **

**Patton: What? **

**Roman: Go ahead, cry out. **

**Patton: [honk/yell?] **

**Roman: See? **

Everyone laughed at the interaction between sides.

**Roman: Now are you going to ignore his cry Thomas, or are you going to... Take a chance. **

**Thomas: Take a chance... how? **

**Roman: By picking up your phone, dialing HIS number, and CHARGING BACK into love's battlefield. **

**Thomas: Yeah... **

"Such a bad idea" Joan said.

**[Virgil grunts] **

**Him [on the phone]: Hello? **

**Patton: [gasps] That's him! **

**Virgil: [distorted voice] Hang up! **

**Thomas: AH! **

**Roman: Why did you hang up?! **

**Thomas: Virgil told me to! **

**Roman: Why did you listen to him?! **

**Thomas: He was LOUD. **

Everyone is laughing at the interactions between the three sides and the host.

**Roman: Higitus Figitus, I'm getting sick of this! **

**Patton: No no no no no no no no no no nonononononono- **

**Thomas: What do I do now?! **

**Patton: Got a sloppy situation here... **

**Roman: Oh! The back up idea! Text him! **

**Thomas: Text him what?! **

**Roman: Uh - tell him you butt-dialled him. **

**Thomas: What?! A Butt-dial?! Really?! **

Everyone laughed really hard many starting finding it hard to breathe.

**Roman: Uh - Look, I'm thinking off the fly here Thomas, and you DO have a bodacious back side. **

**Thomas: Stop. **

**Virgil: [distorted voice] No. **

Everyone laughed at the onscreen Virgil's reaction.

**Roman: I mean that thing has a mind of its own. **

**Thomas: I am NOT gonna lie to him. **

**Roman: Then let your tush do the talking. **

**Thomas: What? **

**Roman: Let your bottom do the bluffing. Keep your lips locked, let your cheeks and hips talk. **

**Thomas: My hips do NOT lie, Princey. **

Everyone laughed. It took them twenty minutes to calm down.

**Roman: I'm just saying you have a very persuasive posterior. I'm so sorry. I can't stop. **

**Patton: Now, Roman, lying is wrong. **

"Ssssuck up" Deceit hissed at the moral side.

"Deceit" Thomas warned.

Deceit fell silent and just sulked.

**Thomas: Yeah, that's a side of myself that I would prefer not to feed into. **

**Roman: Well then what are you going to do? Tell him that you called in an act of desperation? Because for MONTHS you've been quietly hoping that everything would go back to the way that it was before? **

**Thomas: I - **

**Roman: Are you going to tell him about all the times you fantasized about him calling you? Saying that he's ready to try again? Are you going to tell him that you want him back? Because that's the truth. **

**Thomas: No. **

**Roman: I didn't think so. **

**Thomas: No, I mean, no that's not the truth. I - I don't WANT him back. At least...not in that way. I - I don't wanna do that to him...because I love him. He was unhappy when he was with me. And I - I don't want him to be unhappy. The truth is, Roman, I don't want him back. **

"Ooof this is getting really heavy" Terence said solemnly.

"Yeah but at least they are no longer avoiding the issue at hand" Lilly said.

**Roman: But you do. I KNOW you do. I know all of your dreams and fantasies. I'm "The Dreamy Fantasy Guy." **

**Patton: He does... and he doesn't. **

**Thomas: [exhales] I wish I had Logan here to explain this. That can't be real, Roman. The thing that I want - that you want for me...it's impossible. You're right. I want it SO BADLY but...it's fantasy. Forcing a relationship that doesn't work to happen again after it already fell apart - restarting that cycle of heartbreak... That would be mean. To him AND to me. But that would be the reality, and I DON'T WANT that reality. **

**Roman: I - I... Oh, what did I make you DO? Patton, Virgil. I - I'm getting this all wrong, and I'm HURTING YOU in the process - **

**Thomas: Oh geez - he's calling me back. **

**Roman: PICK IT UP, PICK IT UP! **

**Virgil: [demonic voice] Don't! **

**Patton: I - I don't know - I don't know?! **

**Roman: DESTINY HAS DIALLED BACK! **

Everyone was laughing hard at the chaos. Deceit was still sulking but snickered anyways.

**Virgil: Get rid of it - get rid of the phone now! **

**Thomas: [desperate war cry] **

**[collective sounds of dissaproval] **

**Patton: I - I know you shouldn't have done THAT. **

Everyone giggled.

**Virgil: [exhales] I meant like - set it down or something... **

**Thomas: [whispers] I panicked. **

**Patton: Yeah... **

Everyone was laughing again.

**Roman: I just gotta say I am - uh - sorry, guys. I was literally in the middle of apologizing, and I just immediately took a u-turn right back into "Part of the Problem" Town. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: No, it's not all your fault, Roman. I think we're ALL in a bit of a jumble here. **

**Thomas: What am I doing here? Honestly. There are future shows to perform in. Future pictures to take. New things to write **

"Aww Virgil's working on his breathing" Talyn grinned sadly.

"Yeah it should help me calm down which should get rid of the double voice" Virgil felt the need to explain.

"Cool but you don't need to explain yourself to us" Thomas said with a small smile towards Virgil.

Virgil just nodded in acknowledment.

**Thomas: and - ...new things to learn. I know this, I KNOW I know this... So why do I look back? **

**Patton: Maybe... because... it's easier to stay here and try to be happy. **

**Roman: Possibly because it reminds you of a time when you felt...worthy of someone. **

**Virgil: [normal voice returns] You're afraid. Afraid that...you'll never feel some of these feelings again. **

"Aww Virgil is being soft and kind" Valerie grinned.

Virgil blushed in slight embarrassment.

**Patton: THAT feeling. **

**Thomas: I'm mad at myself sometimes, guys. No matter how I try, no matter how long it's been... Or what I attempt to distract myself with Eventually the train of thought always leads back to the memories tied to - We met when we both auditioned for Guys and Dolls. We were both cast and...quickly became friends. **

**Roman: Yes. **

**Thomas: Such a simple show. It's amazing how a musical as simple as that one that's not very deep could mean so much to me. It was my favorite show. But not because I particularly liked the songs or the dialogue. Honestly, I'm not really a fan. Even still - it was my favorite musical. And I can't bear to listen to its music. **

**Roman: Mmm, because of the outdated and unsavory gender roles filled out by the cast of characters. **

**Thomas: Because **

**Thomas & Virgil: It hurts. **

**Thomas: And also because of that. **

**Virgil: Yeah... **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: I still wasn't comfortable with...myself but... I just felt something for someone else that I had never felt before. Ya know? **

**Patton: No. **

**Thomas: Heck I - I don't think I ever put myself out there more for ANYONE. **

**Virgil: It was freakin' torture, man. **

**Thomas: But it was worth it. I'm sure it was. Wow, okay... when I was young my Uncle Buck- **

**Patton: Like the movie!**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Yeah, sure. **

**Patton: Say what does Buck short for? **

**Thomas: Uh...I don't know... but - **

**Patton: Because he's got little legs! [giggles] **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: Oh, like the reason he is short. **

**Thomas: You know you don't have to do that, Patton. **

**Patton: What? **

**Thomas: Try to... HIDE what you're feeling with jokes. It's okay to be sad sometimes. **

**Patton: I'm never sad! I'm your happy Pappy Patton! Just a fun-loving father figure figment. **

**Thomas: Falsehood. **

"Ooh that's a hint of Logic peeping through" Lilly grinned.

**Patton: You said yourself. I'm at the core of a lot of your happy feelings. **

**Thomas: You're at the core of a lot of my feelings... Happy or Otherwise. **

"Pat said that before we headed to his room" Virgil pointed out.

"True and I should have listened to him" Thomas said firmly.

**Thomas: When I was younger, my uncle used to take me fishing and I HATED it. It was boring, throwing the living fish in the cooler upset me - there was no escape for them or for me. On the boat, I was stranded with miles of H2-Open water in every direction. **

**Roman: There's never a bad time for wordplay. **

**Thomas: After my ex and I had been dating for some time and my family saw how serious it was, my uncle invited us BOTH out on the water with him, and I was not looking forward to it. I mean, my mind was racing. What might my uncle say, what if I said something wrong? Am I prepared to share a small space with my boyfriend and my uncle with no easy escape? **

**Virgil: [Shudders] Oof. **

Everyone chuckled at Virgil's reaction to what Thomas had said though the Virgil in the room also shuddered just thinking about the scenario.

**Thomas: The day came and it was...not bad at all. Fishing was so much better with him there. **

**Roman: Your uncle? **

**Thomas: Obviously not. **

**Roman: Well, a little clarity never hurt anybody. **

**Thomas: [clarifies] My boyfriend. **

Everyone chuckled at the byplay.

**Thomas: With him, I didn't mind floating in the middle of a mass of water. I wasn't isolated anymore. It can have a pretty BIG impact when someone can make you enjoy something you'd normally dread. That was when I really knew, ya know? From that point on, I guess I was - **

**Virgil: Don't. **

**Thomas: Hooked. **

**Virgil: You ruined it. **

Everyone laughed lightly.

**Thomas: The whole relationship was filled with those moments. They're the moments that I choose to hold on to the most. But... I- I have to be fair to myself... and recall the other moments. The moments filled with sadness, anger, and confusion. The moments where we wondered whether the paths that we were on were truly conducive to... having each other in our lives. When we ended things, it was for the best, but my heart... Er... I...never stopped loving him. **

**Virgil: I know. WE know, Thomas. But eventually... You're gonna have to move on from him. **

**Thomas: I just don't know how to. **

**Patton: Maybe... Maybe you don't - not completely. **

**Thomas: Patton - **

**Patton: But you can't stay here. Moving On is not the same as Moving Forward. What I mean is - don't focus on "Moving On," Constantly reminding yourself of where you should be in life only makes you feel more...down in the dumps.**

"True" Lilly grinned at the wisdom that Patton was showing.

**Patton: At first, this room does bring a jolt of happiness - I feel it myself whenever I come here - But...the return to the present can be... too much, sometimes. It's why I've been so... emotional lately. **

Everyone raised their eyebrows in consideration.

**Roman: Patton, I had no idea. I suppose I've been contributing to that, in some way. Thomas, you should know that though I dream big, where you are in life...It's precisely where you need to be. And the only direction to go is forward - one step at a time. Not staying stuck in one place. If you're truly destined to be with him, now is not the time to worry about it. **

**Thomas: You're right. I have to focus on me. And I have to acknowledge that ALL my feelings are valid. **

"That is important" Valerie agreed.

**Patton: You're right, kiddo. It's just... I feel guilty for still feeling this way after SO LONG. **

**Roman: Eh... You're not the only one. **

**Virgil: How you're reacting for however long is completely normal - not bad, not strange, not stupid. **

"Love Virgil being supporting of Patton" Talyn grinned.

Everyone agreed.

**Roman: You've been so accepting of all of us and our and -uh- eccentricities you're darn tootin we would do the same for you-tin I'm sorry, I had to rhyme it. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Aww, shucks. Well, I just thought it would be EASIER to avoid all those nasty feelings altogether. **

**Thomas: Patton, avoiding grief can seem appealing, But I - I don't think it's fair to our mental health. Here's a little rap that I made up, just now: It may seem scary to be that sad, but repressin' depression can also be bad. **

Everyone chuckled at the rap.

"Repression is always bad" Joan stated.

Everyone of course agreed escpecially those who had interacted alot with Remus.

**Roman: Okay, well I'll - I'll - I'll do the rhyming. In a way, grieving could be just the ticket we need to take that path forward to recovery. That was a mixed metaphor. I'm sorry. I'm not thinking... straight. Ever. I'm not straight. **

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: Just Be mindful. Being self-aware of what you're feeling and non-judgmental in the face of those feelings. Knowing that... they're normal. And that you're on the road to feeling better, could be exactly what it takes. **

"Awww Virgil is just being the sweetest thing in this episode" Valerie grinned.

Virgil was blushing and avoiding eye contact with others and Patton was happy that Virgil was helping others so willingly.

**Patton: You're right, Virgil, and I should have been more mindful of YOU. **

**Virgil: Don't sweat it. I - I just wish I could have been more help. I've always been the one who worried about losing the people that you loved. And that happened. And... I haven't known what to do since. **

Everyone smiled sadly but were happy that Virgil was being more open with everyone.

**Thomas: Virgil , you've been as helpful as you could have been. Sadness shapes a different world. **

**Patton: Gee, love is something, huh? **

**Roman: Sho'nuff. **

**Virgil: And you loved him. A bushel and a peck. **

**Thomas: Oh! My- **

**Roman: Virgil coming THROUGH with another Guys and Dolls song. Yes! **

**Patton: That's my boy. **

Everyone laughed at the byplay between everyone on the screen.

**Virgil: I couldn't resist. **

**Thomas: All right, guys. Let's get out of here. **

**[Patton exhales] **

**Patton: Are you ready? **

**Thomas: I think I am. **

**Patton: Well then... Let's go. **

**Roman: Off into the great wide somewhere... **

**Virgil: Make a note to burn some of these journals. **

**Thomas: Never.**

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Thomas: Home again, home again. **

**Roman: Haha! **

**Virgil: Whoa. That was new for me. I've never done that whole... rising up thing. How you guys do that every episode? I'm so lightheaded. **

Everyone chuckled.

"Why are you different in how you appear in episodes?" Thomas asked Virgil.

"Ah well um the um light sides rise up whereas the um dark sides well we sort of appear" Virgil muttered embarrassed that he was classed as a dark sides especially since he had been trying to distance himself from those side.

**Patton: [sighs] **

**Logan: Oh, you're back. **

**Thomas: Hey... **

**Roman: Ah, hey... buddy. **

**Patton: Logan! **

**Logan: Finally coming to your senses I see. **

**Virgil: Hey - what the heck was that? Disappearing on us? Don't you dare try that stunt again. **

Everyone chuckeld at the dramatics that Virgil was employing.

**Logan: Did you honestly think that I was fully out of the conversation? I'm not a feeling. I'm the physical representation of something deeply embedded within you. Even if it seems like I'm gone, I'll always be there to a degree. **

**Virgil: Okay. Well. Warn a dude next time. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Now, in regards to the figurative siren song that had you all spellbound Are you satisfied with your resolution? **

**Thomas: Well, it -ah- it took some soul-searching, but - um- I think we got there. **

**Patton: Um... sorry, Logan. I don't know why these things make us lose sight of you sometimes. **

**Roman: Yes, you were completely right. **

**Logan: I know. **

**Roman: Meaning you were right about initially being wrong. **

**Logan: I know.**

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: All that matters now is how we proceed. **

**Thomas: Yes. And I do think there are positives to nostalgia, all those good memories truly do encourage me to think about what lies ahead. But... I also think it's important to focus more on being mindful of who and where I am - here and now. **

**Patton: No one can REALLY plan their future. **

**Roman: But that shouldn't stop them from looking forward to it. **

**Virgil: No matter the fears. **

**Logan: You have all your past experiences that will hopefully help you and not hinder you. **

**Thomas: You guys are right. **

**Logan: And -uh - a little compromise, Patton? As much as it pains me, sometimes when the heart wants change, you must listen to it. Is this appealing to you... at all? **

"It's nice to see Logan being supportive of the others emotions" Terence smiled.

Everyone agreed.

**[Patton gasps] **

**Patton: Logan... is that a...Cat Hoodie? **

**Logan: I thought this might be less cumbersome while still catering to your -uh- eccentric standards. **

**Patton: [gasps again] You got me a GIFT?! Oh my GOODNESS! I LOVE IT! **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: It even has a front pouch to place an actual cat, if you so desire. **

**Patton: Oh, I can't. I'm allergic. **

**Logan: Then WHY the cat onesie?**

Everyone burst into laughter at Logan's reaction.

**Patton: I like cats. **

**Roman: You know what would also fit in there that you're NOT allergic to... **

**Patton: What? **

**Roman: Kaboom. **

**[Moment of complete awe] **

**Patton: PUPPIES?! **

**Thomas: WHAT?! **

**Patton: You can conjure puppies?! **

**Roman: Shhh, don't tell anyone. **

Everyone chuckled.

"As if you didn't just conure them on camera for an audience" Joan smirked.

**[Patton squeals with happiness] **

**Logan: Well, this is just too precious to process. **

**Virgil: I... Literally can't think of anything bitter or cynical to remark. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Thank you so much, Logan. **

**Logan: Of course. It's all purely for practical reasons, small steps forward and all that. **

**Patton: Roll over. Oh, he can't do it 'cause you're in my pocket, it -that's - it's okay. Aww look his little yawn, his little yawn! **

Everyone was lightly laughing at Pattons antics.

**Roman: Say... looking at all those old shows really made me miss the stage even more, Thomas. What other roles haven't we played? Sweeney Todd, Lumiere, ANNIE?! **

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: Um, he can't play...okay, well there he goes. I'm gonna brace myself to work overtime REAL soon. Later. **

Everyone chuckled at Virgils exhaspeation.

**Thomas: Getting back on stage would DEFINITELY be fun, But -uh- trying an extra course or two could also be interesting. I don't know, might try both again just to switch things up, could be fun. **

**Logan: I'm... Glad to hear you say that, Thomas. **

**Thomas: But seriously... thanks for your help today, Logan. **

**Logan: All in a day's work. Good that we got through another emotional mire. As for the course to take, please consider - **

**Both: Astronomy. **

**Thomas: Yup, right there with you **

**Logan: YES! **

Everyone laughed at Logan's excitement while Logan in the room blushed.

**[Thomas sighed contentedly] **

**Thomas: Well, Patton? **

**Patton: Yeah, Thomas? **

**Thomas: How are ya feeling? **

**Patton: Well, that's always a tough question to answer, But... this puppy sure is helping things. **

**Thomas: Honestly though - the times that we see you being silly and laughing... Some of that's real... right? **

**Patton: Well, yeah, of course, Thomas. Almost all the time it is. There's so much good in your life to remember and appreciate, as well as the bad. Those memories don't have to be forgotten, but they shouldn't weight us down. They shouldn't weigh you down because... they're just a PART of who you are. All of you is important. **

**Thomas: Will I ever feel that special feeling again? **

**Patton: I think you just got a keep in mind that you're worthy of great things - independent of anyone who comes and goes in your life. Once you realize that, You're capable of feeling those feelings on your own terms. Hey, you like rainbows, right? **

**Thomas: Uh, you know I do. I'm offended that you would ask. **

**Patton: Well you always see them best after a bit of rain. **

**Thomas: Wow... That was a - um - really nice metaphor, Patton. **

**Patton: I'm just saying cuz it looks like it's raining outside and you might get to see a killer rainbow. **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Thomas: Ah... Gotcha. Um... Well... Usually I like to end with a pretty concise conclusion on the best way to handle a dilemma. But... I - I don't know if there is such a clear answer on how best to move on. Perhaps the main thing to focus on is... Just... **

**Patton: One step in front of the other, kiddo. You can do it. I'm rootin' for ya. **

**Thomas: Okay. **

**["The Things We Used To Share" by Thomas Sanders Instrumental Plays] **

**[background music ends] **

"Well that was very sad" Terence muttered. They all agreed.

**Thomas: Before closing out the video, I just have to remark that it is roughly one year since the very first Sanders Sides video, and I just can't believe it. Thank you all SO MUCH for your continued support. Your appreciation of the videos and just allowing us to tell stories like the one you just saw. My friends and I work really hard on these videos, and we just are blown away by the response and we're so thankful for all of you, so thank you SO MUCH And if you enjoyed the Sanders Sides and you want to rep. any of them, there is tons of merch over at the merch store**

"I can't believe we are popular enough that we have merch and fans." Virgil muttered amazed.

"I know it's awesome" Patton grinned.

**Thomas: Um- and there's gonna be new stuff later on this year that I'm super excited about so if you want to check any of it out You can go to this URL Um - to stay up to date If not - no big deal, because honestly we are just grateful to have you all as viewers and supporting us the way that you do. So thank you all so much. And until next time, Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals... Peace out! **

"That was a hard epsiode to watch" Joan said. Everyone agreed.

"Endcard" Virgil managed to just beat Talyn though she said it a split second behind Virgil. Everyone laughed.

**Logan & Roman: So get up, get out. Let everyone know. We need to let the animals and the trees GROW! **

"Oh my god look in the bottom right corner. There is a fan who is wearing a hoodie with my logo on it" Virgil said suddenly. Shocked as he pointed to the large screen.

Everyone looked at it and grinned that there was obviously a positive response to these videos.

**Roman: Oh! **

**Logan: Yeah. Rainforest Rap. **

**Virgil: [groans] **

**Roman: The Rainforest Rap! **

**Logan: Save the Rainforest. **

**Roman: See? Maybe you'll think twice about interrupting us next time, Virgil. **

**Logan: We cannot be stopped - Only paused. **

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: Is it too late to be an outcast again? **

**Patton: Hey Ya! [giggles] Right? "Hey Ya"? It's a single by Outkast? The second Outkast reference in a Sanders Sides Video? I only know one song by Outkast. **

**Logan: Patton, how are you today? **

**Patton: Um, I'm doing pretty great. Feeling So Fresh, So Clean - ANOTHER Outkast song! Tricked ya! **

Everyone giggled.

**Roman: Are you really though? **

**Virgil: How do we know that you're not just...covering up? **

**Patton: Naw, you guys I'm- I'm learning not to do that. Plus, to make it easier, I realize that whenever I leave my room, I get to see all of you. Gives me something to look forward to. **

**Logan: Well. That is very good to hear. **

**Patton: Logan, you have got that "cool factor." Heck, you're making me feel cooler. **

**Logan: Oh. Um -eh- thank you. **

**Patton: Maybe it's because you're... **

**Logan: Wait no! **

**Patton: My biggest fan! **

**Logan: Ah... [continues in a groan] **

**Roman: [sighs] Things are looking up. **

**Virgil: Yup. **

Everyone was laughing really hard at the end of the video and it took a half hour to calm down again.

"Let's break for lunch and think upon these last to episodes." Thomas said.

Everyone agreed getting up and stretching and moving towards the kitchen.


	30. Lunch Time Thoughts

Authors note: Surprise! Another chapter I mean it's just lunch but yeah I am surprising myelf here lol. I don't own Thomas his friends or his sides so yeah. Please leave a review and if yuo have any questions feel free to ask. If anyone else wants to do their own version of this I really don't mind. In fact let me know and I wll read it lol.

Lunch Time Thoughts

As soon as Patton reached the kitchen he grabbed his and Virgil's finger paintings and hung them of the fridge proudly.

Virgil seeing his actions blushed in embarrssment that he had acted so childishly even if he had been a child at the time.

Everyone ate their lunches (sandwhiches again) quietly while they pondered the events of the videos so far today. It had been very emotional with the two two parters.

Thomas thought about how much he still had to learn about interacting with his sides never mind that he has no idea how he reacts to Deceit and Remus yet them having not been shown. He really needed to work on listening and acknowlegding what each side was aaying so that no one side felt ignored or forgotten. He needed to still gain the trust of Deceit so he can actually learn his name and he had to work on getting to know the rules that sides must follow.

Thomas's friends were all thinking about how much they were learning about the friend and his sides. It was interesting but they could tell there was more to learn.

Remus was antsy and wanted to move so he was eating while running around in circles making himself so dizzy he fell over three times, laughing each time.

Deceit was wondering why he was even there. He wasn't in the videos yet and he knew Virgil hated him for all the lies he told during their friendship (even though he couldn't exactly help it) and Remus was so annoying sometimes but at least he stuck around. Roman was easy to interact with and fool into telling him whatever he wanted to know. Logan was ok he neither had a positive or negative relationship with him. Patton though was such a strong side in their host that he, Deceit barely got a word in edgewise so he was thinking that drastic action may be needed to get their hosts attention.

Logan was going over everything he was learning about his fellow siddes. He was also trying to ignore that sometimes in the footage it showed him showing emotion. Emotion confused him greatly and he was always ashamed of his anger because he knew if it boiled to much he, much like Roman had earlier, could explode violently at others.

Roman was also going over everything he was learning like how to be kinder to others and also that Virgil was not such a bad guy after all. In fact he glanced at Virgil out the corner of his eyes and checked him out. Virgil was hot and he had been developing abit of a crush in the last few episodes. His brother still greatly annoyed him however but then that was brothers for you.

Virgil thought about all he was learning and smiled slightly. He was glad these videos were proving him wrong about people not liking and making fun of Thomas but he also liked that it showed him that he could trust their host and the others sides as well. Well at least Patton, Logan and Roman. He had noticed himself checking Roman out and was confused by the emotions he was feeling but was unsure how ask Patton about them when everyone was around. He saw Patton as his father and Logan he saw as a mentor/friend. He also saw that he could trust Thomas's friends.

Patton was smiling happily at the thought of his family growing closer thanks to these videos even if they showed his secret of the fact that sometimes he pretended to be happy whenever he was sad. Patton decided that he would take the lesson of the last video to heart and not hide his more negative emotions and acknowledging all his emotions a valid.

As lunch slowly winded down and everyone came out of their thoughts they all looked at each other.

"Well let's move back to the viewing room and continue" Thomas finally said standing up and putting his plate in the sink.

Everyone agreed and they slowly moved back into the viewing room and into their seats. Virgil immediatly kickked his back into a reclinging position it was greatly calming to view these from a reclined position then if he had been sitting upru=ight the entire time.


	31. 12 Days of Christmas

Authors Note: I don't own anything in bold or the characters. Wow another chapter though this is definetly the last one for 2019. I will see you all in 2020. I can't believe how far I have gotten in this story. I have almost caught up which leaves the question: What will I do then? Don't worry I have millions of idea's for fanfiction and not just Sander Sides so yeah

12 Days of Christmas

Once everyone was once again seated and looking to the screen the screen flickered to life.

**Thomas: It's the most wonderful time of the year. You'll have one hour of daylight then you can say night-night I'll be over here. It's the most wonderful time of the year. *snoring* **

Everyone laughed happy at the lighter tone for this next episode.

**(Theme Music Plays)**

**Roman: Hey, Thomas. **

**Patton: Ye-hey, Thomas. **

**Thomas: Yeah? **

**Roman: Tom. **

**Patton: Tomothy. **

**Thomas: Yeah, what is it? **

**Roman: Tommy Salami. **

**Patton: Tomalomadingdong. **

**Roman: Thomas the Dank Engine! **

**Thomas: Can you guys speak normal? **

Everyone was laughing hard at the byplay between the three people on screen.

**Roman: Why don't you... **

**Patton: If you want... **

**Roman: Jog on up here... **

**Patton: Or walk... **

**Roman: And, uh, stand where you normally stand for a Sanders Sides video. **

**Patton: If you want to. **

**Thomas: Why? **

**Roman: BECAUSE I WANNA MAKE A SANDERS SIDES VIDEO. **

**Patton: YEAH! **

Everyone giggled at the two sides enthusiasm.

**Thomas: Oh. Um... Sure. What is up everybody? **

**Patton: Yay!**

"That was quite a weird" Terence muttered.

Everyone agreed.

**Roman: Good, because it has been, like, five-ever. **

**Virgil: Yeah, it has. **

**Thomas: Yeah, I'm already doing it, Virgil. **

**Virgil: Do you know how long everybody's been waiting for another one of these? **

**Thomas: I'M ALREADY DOING IT, VIRGIL! **

Everyone laughed at the interaction between Thomas and Virgil.

**Logan: And you know what time of year it is. **

**Thomas: Cold...time? **

**Logan: We live in Florida, try again. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: The time of year where we see that soup commercial where the boy is a snowman for some reason? **

**Logan: Now you're alienating our viewers who live outside the U.S. **

**Thomas: Peppermint latte? **

**Logan: Christmas, Thomas! It's Christmas. **

**Thomas: Now you're alienating our viewers who don't celebrate Christmas. There's no winning here! **

Everyone chuckled amused.

**Roman: Ah, it's just like that old saying. "There's no winning on Christmas." **

**Logan: No one says that. **

**Thomas: Yeah, that's not a saying. **

**Roman: Pretty sure I've heard it somewhere. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: So, Thomas, given the season don't you think that some people might expect a seasonal video of some kind? **

**Roman: Don't get ahead of us, Microsoft... Nerd. **

**Logan: Oh okay, so now that you can't insult Virgil you've moved on to me. **

**Virgil: Ooh... **

Everyone was giggling.

**Roman: Eh, look... **

**Logan: It's okay, I can take it but if you keep it up, you'll have a diss track coming your way. You malodorous scent-urion. *prideful uh* **

**Patton: Burn...? **

**Roman: I don't know if that was a diss... **

**Logan: Like a Roman centurion. Or like, but also, scent. As in like a smell. **

**Virgil: Logan, buddy, um... An insult doesn't really have that punch when you have to explain it afterwards. **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: Like I was saying before I was interrupted by the Microsoft Turd. **

**Virgil: Same joke. **

**Roman: It was a variation and I can think of a Microsoft Third. Oh look, I just did. Anyway, I've been working on this amazing, incredible, epic surprise! And Patton helped a tiny bit too, I guess. **

**Patton: Mm hmm. **

**Roman: What? I mean you can't do better than this snazzy sweater. **

Everyone looked amazed and made sounds that they liked the christmas sweater.

**Thomas: Oh my goodness! You know, I want to compliment you, but you were just mean to Logan. **

**Roman: Sorry Logan. **

**Thomas: I LOVE IT! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Isn't it great? **

**Thomas: It is! **

**Logan: It looks like your regular outfit except that this is... knitted. **

**Roman: I know right? It's perfect. **

**Patton: Hey fellas, how do you like me meow, question bark. **

**Virgil: Woof, double-dog dad joke. **

Everyone laughed but did agree that they liked Pattons christmas sweater as well. Patton in the room was bouncing in anticipation of having the sweater.

**Patton: 'Cause there's cats and dogs on my sweater. **

**Thomas: Oh, that is so you. **

**Logan: It sure is. **

**Patton: But wait, there's more! **

**Roman: That's right Patton. We've got sweaters for Billy Days! **

**Patton: Logan, are you ready for yours? **

**Logan: Really? Okay, well as I'll ever be. **

**Patton: Oh, don't you sweat it. **

Everyone chuckled at Patton's puns.

**Thomas: Ooooh! **

**Logan: You know this is actually quite tasteful. **

**Roman: Sweet cheese pastries, he likes it! **

Everyone laughed at Roman's dramatics over Logan liking the sweater.

**Logan: It's a little louder than my usual taste. However, the clear influence of the De Stijl movement is particularly inspired. **

**Patton: Well that sweater is dishtyle nowadays. **

Everyone chuckled at Pattons pun.

**Logan: As I was saying, De Stijl not unlike myself with Roman or Patton was the cleaner, more moderate answer to the excesses of art deco **

**Roman: Moving on! **

**Logan: I think we did enough moving on in the last two videos. **

Everyone chuckled at the small joke.

**Thomas: Yeah... **

**Roman: Virgil! **

**Virgil: Please no. I literally wear a hoodie all year long. I don't need to downgrade to a- **

**Patton: Sweater! **

**Virgil: Okay... **

**Thomas: What's this? What's this? That sweater's pretty great! **

**Virgil: You know, actually, this is uh... Pretty chill. **

**Logan: Really? *Patton joins in* I'd say mine is rather toasty. **

**Patton: *gasp* Dad joke? **

**Logan: Never!...Intentionally. **

**Patton: Sure. **

Everyone laughed at Logan and Patton's interaction.

**Thomas: Dang! Look at all you guys looking all festive for the holidays. All right, my turn, where's my sweater? Come on, sweater time. Sweater me up! **

**Roman: *awkward noise* **

**Patton: Oh boy. **

**Roman: Yeah, we can't conjure a sweater for you. **

**Patton: Well, this is awkward... **

**Roman: We're imaginary... you're not... **

**Patton: I feel bad now...**

Everyone was laughing about that even Thomas.

"Yeah I should have expected that" Thomas grinned sheepishly.

**Thomas: No, it's fine! It's fine. Just move on... **

**Virgil: Are we good, like, we did the holiday stuff. Can I go back to my room now? **

**Thomas: I don't know. I mean, since we're all here, we might as well just keep this holiday party going. **

**Virgil: You have to stop whatever that is. **

Everyone chuckled at Virgil's attitude.

**Roman: You read my mind, Thomas. **

**Thomas: You're in my mind, Roman. **

**Roman: True. I've composed the perfect Christmas carol for the four of us. **

**Virgil: Cool. I call Ghost of Christmas Future. **

**Roman: No, not the brilliantly written classic novel by Charles Dickens which discusses classism and the futility of love and the certainty of death. Talking about a literal song. **

**Logan: Oh, no please. **

**Virgil: I so liked the original idea that I misinterpreted. **

Everyone chuckled at Logan's and Virgil's reactions to it being a literal song.

**Patton: Oh this is perfect. What better way to celebrate our first Christmas with Virgil than all of us singing a song together? What's the song? **

**Roman: It's going to be our take on the 12 Days of Christmas. **

**Virgil: So not the original version, where some rando delivers a bunch of birds and humans to a poor unassuming person who would definitely not have the living space to accommodate all of them? **

Everyone chuckled about Virgil's interrpretation on the famous christmas carol.

**Roman: No! Ours is gonna make a lot more sense.**

Everyone was chuckling.

**Patton: Can I have another one? D-do one more! **

**Roman: Or a lot less-who knows? Thomas, you can conduct it. **

**Thomas: Okay, so you can give me imaginary sheet music, but when it comes to a sweater imagination's not good enough? Got it. Ohh! I'm not bitter. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: All right, boys let's get festive! **

**[Soft piano music] **

"I love how Logan is confused about why he his wearing a scarf" Talyn grinned.

Everyone laughed.

**Patton & Roman: **** On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... **

**Virgil: Guys, I'd rather not participa- **

**Roman: Too late! We're doing it. **

"Urgh talk about being put on the spot" Virgil groaned. Everyone grinned at that but also wondered why that was a bad thing.

"Oh is being put on the spot a bad thing?" Patton asked his kiddo.

"Well it certainly raises the anxiety I would be feeling" Virgil answered kindly with a tiny bit of snark.

Everyone else thought about this.

Remus discovered that his recliner could spin in circles so was amusing himself doing that and employing the rocking feature in his chair at the same time while still concentrating on the episode. He found that his concentration level had improved with the movement. Though he nearly tipped the recliner over a few times.

**Roman & Patton: **** On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... **

**Logan: Two two-part Vids. **

**Roman: You gotta sing it. **

**Virgil: I'd really rather just duck out. **

**Patton: Quack! **

Everyone chuckled at Patton quacking.

**Roman: Rocky start, but we can still save this thing! **

**Roman & Patton: **** On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... **

**Patton: **** Three small dogs! **** [Roman: YES!] **

**Logan: Two, two-part vids. **

**Roman: No! **

**Virgil: My fight or flight reflexes are kicking in. **

"You guys need to listen to what Virgil is saying. He is obviously slightly distressed participating in this so you should be attempting to calm him before continuing" Lilly said frowning slightly.

Patton, Roman and Logan all thought upon this having seen Virgil's expression onscreen.

**Roman: Bravo, Patton. [Patton: *giggles*] **

**Roman & Patton: **** On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... **

**Roman: **** Four make-O-vers. **

**Virgil: Weird emphasis [Patton: **** Three small dogs ****] **

**Roman: At least I'm singing! [Logan: Two, two-part vids.] **

**Roman: Virgil! **

**Virgil: What? **

**Roman: Ugh! It's okay, Roman. We'll get through this. **

Everyone chuckled at Virgil's stubborness.

**Roman & Patton: **** On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... **

**Patton: **** Five...name reveals! **

**Logan: Five? **

**Roman: Yep. **** Four makeovers **

**Roman: Thomas introduced himself. [Patton: **** Three small dogs.] **

**Logan: That's a stretch but sure.**

**Roman: You missed your line. **

**Virgil: Is it too early to call it? **

**Roman: Yes, it is! Seven more days! **

Everyone chuckled at Roman's frustration. Deceit was smirking slightly at the distress in his tone.

**Roman & Patton: **** On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... **

**Logan: Six songs a sungin'? **

**Patton: **** Five...name reveals! **** [Roman: Shut up!] **

**Logan: Is this some sort of punishment for something? **

**Roman: **** Four makeovers. **

**Patton: **** Three small dogs! **

**Logan: Two, two-part vids. **

**Virgil: I just don't really get it. You know? **

**Roman: No! I don't know! **

**Roman & Patton: **** On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love game to me... **

**Roman: **** Seven slights at Virgil. **** [Virgil: Of course.] **

**Roman: Come on, the kids love it, you incredible-! [Logan: Six songs-a-sungin'] **

**Patton: **** Five...name reveals! **

**Roman: Incredible sulk!**

Everyone chuckled at the insult and Virgil's reaction to it.

**Roman: **** Four makeovers. **

**Patton: **** Three small dogs! **

**Logan: Two, two-part vids. **

**Virgil:Like...Why is this my line? I don't understand. **

"Aww poor Virgil is a little confused" Valerie grinned.

**Roman & Patton: **** On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... **

**Logan: Eight bouts of banter. **

**Roman: **** Seven slights at Virgil. **

**Logan: Six songs-a-sungin' **

**Patton: **** Five...ruined kids films! **

Everyone laughed at the changed lyric. Virgil had to be grabbed before he fell of his chair again.

"Virgil onscreen found that funny to look he is trying to hide his laughter" Terence chuckled.

**Roman: Patton! **** Four makeovers! **** Don't change the lyrics. [Patton: ... **** small dogs... ****] **

**Patton: I'm just so bored singing the same thing! [Logan: Two, two-part vids!] **

**Roman: No rewrites! **

**Roman & Patton: **** On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... **

**Patton: **** Nine Patton punchlines. **

**Logan: Eight bounts of banter. **

**Roman: **** Seven slights at Virgil. **

**Logan: Six crimes against the English language! **

**Patton: **** Five... **** [whispered] second...cookies. **

**Roman: You, jerks! Changing the lyrics! **

**Patton: **** Three small cats! **

Everyone was laughing hard again and it took twenty minute to calm them.

Thomas, his friends, Roman, Patton, Logan, Deceit and Remus also thought it was amusing that onscreen Virgil was finding it all amusing and was trying to hide his laughter.

**Logan: Two two-part vids. **

**Roman: Are you trying to rap? **

**Logan: I do not like to sing. **

**Virgil: You guys just keep talking... **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Roman & Patton: **** On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... **

**Roman: **** Ten tie adjustments. **** Patton! **

**Patton: Oh, sorry! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Patton, I'll trade you my sixth day, for your fifth day. **

**Roman: NoooOOo. **

**Patton: Haha! Sure. **

**Logan: shall be ideal. **

**Roman: For what?!**

Everyone was full blown laughing again at this point taking another twenty minutes to calm down enough for the screen to continue.

**Roman: **** Four makeovers. **

**Patton: **** Three small dogs **

**Logan: Two, two-part vids. **

**Virgil: This lyric just doesn't make any sense. **

**Patton: Come on, Virgil! You can do it! **

"Patton encouraging Virgil to do things is amazing" Joan smiled.

Everyone agreed and Patton was beaming.

**Roman & Patton: **** On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... **

**Logan: Eleven lit vocab-cards. **

**Roman: **** Ten tie adjustments. **

**Patton: **** Nine Patton Punchlines! **

**Logan: Eight bounts of banter. **

**Roman: **** Seven slights at Virgil. **

**Patton: **** Six sungs-a-songin' **

**Logan: Five... FALSEHOODS! phonated. **

"The terror or Virgil's face" Talyn laughed and cooed at the same time.

"Everyone jumped at that" laughed Thomas.

Everyone else was chuckling though Logan also looked a little bit smug.

**Roman: Wow... **** Makeovers **

**Patton: **** Three small dogs **

**Logan: Two, two-part vids. **

**Roman: Virgil...Can your gift to me be singing the line one time?! **

**Virgil: Fine. **

**Roman & Patton: **** On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... **

**Patton : **** Twelve mushy moments! **

**Logan: Eleven fire slang words! **

"Logan just dabbed again" Virgil called out laughing.

Everyone else just looked amused at Logan's antics and Virgil's reaction to Logan's antics.

**Roman: ****Ten tie adjustments! **

**Patton: **** Nine Patton punchlines **

**Logan: Eight bouts of banter **

**Roman: **** Seven slights at Virgil **

**Patton: **** Six songs-a-sungin' **

**Logan: **** Five Crofters Jams... **

**Roman: **** Four makeovers **

**Patton: **** Three small dogs **

**Logan: Two, two-part vids. **

**Virgil: And a truckload of bubba, gump shrimp **

"WHAT!" was shouted throughout the room in shock. Then everyone started laughing though Virgil's was a nervous laughter because of the almost panic attack that had ensured when everyone shouted _very_ loudly.

Patton seeing Virgil jump again at the shouting patted his hand incomfrt while still laughing.

**Logan: I'm sorry, uh... **

**Thomas: What?! **

**Roman: What? **

**Thomas: That was Virgil's line? Why didn't I see that? **

**Roman: It's imaginary, Thomas. You can't see it. **

**Thomas: You're right. There are no lyrics or lines in this **

Everyone snickered at that.

**Roman: What-come on guys? It was pretty funny. **

**Thomas: No. **

**Logan: Yeah, I don't know much about humor, but that wasn't it. **

**Virgil: Right? It... like doesn't reference any past videos we've ever done. **

**Thomas: It's more something I would laugh at to myself alone, randomly. Not for a video... **

**Roman: Look, I wrote it in a hurry. I've got a lot of stuff going on right now. **

**Thomas: Of course, Virgil didn't want to sing that **

**Roman: Well, I don't know what to tell you guys except that there's no winning on...Christmas! **

Everyone chuckled at the little tantrum.

**Patton: Guys, we're being a little mean here, okay? Let's not stifle Roman's creative whimsy. **

**Thomas: Oh...uh...true. How about we go for more positive constructive criticism? **

**Virgil: Okay... It wasn't... Good... **

**Roman: I don't like you. **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: That's not positive or constructive. **

**Logan: Fine...uh. Roman...I'm sure you could think of an even more appropriate line, for Virgil. **

**Roman: Well... Maybe... This could work... **

**Patton: Oh! That's cute! **

**Roman: **** And an Emo who's now our best... **

**All: **** Frieeeeeeend. **** [Patton: **** OooOooo **** ] **

Everyone cheered at that line agreeing that it was a better lyric for Virgil.

**Virgil: Great, I'm feeling the spirit of Christmas welling up inside me or maybe that's vomit. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Oh, you love us. Shut up. **

**Roman: Well, that was a struggle but, uh, you know we made our way through it. **

**Logan: I don't even know who the true love was in that song. Was it Thomas? Who was giving us those things? **

**Roman: Not important. **

Everyone huffed in laughter.

**Thomas: Well whatever it was, you guys did that darn thing and I loved it. I mean you all made it happen in your own ways. Maybe that's what Roman meant. There is no winning on Christmas because there isn't supposed to be anyone putting themselves before others. It's the season for giving And when we put others first... we discover what the true meaning of Christmas really is. **

**Roman: Yeah! That's totally... what I meant. Merry Christmas, everyone! **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: Don't forget to take advantage of sales during this time of year. You desperately need an iron. **

**Patton: Leave out sweets for Santa and then eat them all yourself because that's what Santa would want. **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Roman: May visions of sugarplums dance in your head and hopefully not visions of your naked Aunt Patty. **

"Remus!" Roman called looking over at his brother.

"What?" Remus asked blinking loudly at his brother.

"Why would you send me that thought to say to Thomas" Roman asked.

"Cause it's a little bit funny" Remus giggled to himself.

**Thomas: Okay! Thanks Roman for that unpleasant side comment. **

**Roman: Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Well I hope this was an enjoyable first Christmas with us, Virgil. **

**Virgil: You know what won't be enjoyable? Those three ghosts that are gonna be visiting you later tonight. **

**Thomas: No, why? **

**Virgil: What? It's my favorite christmas story. Let me be an individual, Thomas. **

Everyone snickered.

**Thomas: But you're not an individual.**

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Okay, well whatever this was I hope that you enjoyed our little Christmas celebration and I hope that you're enjoying this time of year as well. We didn't talk about much but maybe one takeaway is that when expressing a concern to someone about something they've created There's always a more positive approach, than just tearing them down because that's never constructive. That's destructive. Anyway, it's been an amazing year. May there be many awesome things to look forward to in the year ahead. And until next time take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals. Peace out! **

"That was a great episode" Thomas grinned at his friends and his sides.

"It was" Joan grinned.

"ENDCARD!" Remus screeched causing everyone to cover their ears and Virgil's breathing to start to hitch.

"Lower the volume Remus" Thomas said.

Remus just grinned at him in response blinking loudly again.

**Patton: GUYS! It's time for the Secret Santa! **

**Logan: We're right here. Okay. Virgil, I had you so I thought an appropriate gift would be this gift card for some audiobooks that you could listen to with those large headphones that you own to calm yourself down in moments of excessive alarm. **

**Virgil: Oh that's... That's all right I guess. **

"Thanks Logan that will probably help quite a bit" Virgil smiled shyly at the other side.

"No problem Virgil though I haven't got it for you yet" Logan answered back.

**Roman: Okay Logan, I had you. **

**Logan: No, that's not how Secret Santa works. **

**Roman: So I decided to write you a 400-page screenplay about you partnering up with Sherlock Holmes to solve his greatest mystery yet. **

**Logan: Roman... I mean, the cover is ridiculous, but I'm very intrigued. **

**Roman: Yeah. In it, Watson just fricking dies, and you take his place. **

**Logan: I always thought Sherlock was too good for him, He was always like, "Sherlock, I've got feelings". I mean who can relate. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Well, I had you Roman. **

**Roman: Oh goodie! **

**Patton: I made you some pasta! **

**Roman: Oh? Thank you. **

**Patton: Do you know what the secret ingredient is? **

**Roman: No. **

**Patton: Love. **

**Roman: Aww. **

**Patton: And cumin. **

Everyone laughed.

**Romn: Oh. **

**Patton: And that means Virgil has me. **

**Virgil: Ugh. Mine is stupid. Everyone else's was so good. **

**Patton: No, Virgil you know whatever it is, I'm gonna love it. **

**Roman: *mouth full* A gift is a- *chokes* is a gift. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Redundant, but Roman's not wrong. **

**Virgil: I... made you this card. I'm sorry for not doing more. **

**Patton: Oh, oh, oh. You know I'm not good at catching things. *laughs* I LOVE IT! **

**Virgil: Yeah? **

**Patton: Oooooooh! **

**Virgil: Well... Good. **

**Roman: The only thing that would make this moment better is like if somebody, had, some garlic bread... **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: God bless us Everyone! **

**Logan: None of us needs to sneezed. **

**Patton: Dad joke **

**Logan: Aw, sh-. **

Everyone was laughing though Logan was also blushing slightly at having been caught telling a dad joke.

"Well that was really good" Terence smiled.

Everyone agreed enthusiastically.

"Well one more episode then we will stop for the day" Thomas spoke.

"Everyone settled down turning towars the screen.


	32. Can Lying Be Good

Authors Note: Sorry about his brief abscence keep getting distracted by the fires on the East coast of Australia(my country). If I have any readers from there please be safe and I pray these fires will stop soon. Now I still don't own anything in bold or the characters.

Can Lying be Good

The screen flickered to life once everyone was settled.

**Thomas: For my next trick, I will transform myself into a very old man! The catch is that the trick takes about 60 years... **

Everyone laughed.

**[Sanders Sides theme music plays] **

**Thomas: WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY! Hope the year is going well for you so far! Mine has been nice... so far...up until I meSSED EVERYTHING UP! **

"Uh oh what happened now?" Thomas muttered.

**Patton: Why, what happened? **

"Was he already their or did he appear?" Virgil asked suddenly squinting at the screen.

"Uh I don't know why?" Thomas asked.

"Well remember in the second part of the Patton's room episode where I was lightheaded from rising up I said that light sides rise up and dark sides appear. So if Patton just appeared there that's not Patton" Virgil answered.

Everyone thought upon that for a moment thinking of the implications of this mabe not being Patton.

The scree started up again distracting them from their thoughts though Virgil decided to stay vigilant of any behaviours that the onscreen Patton displayed.

**Thomas: PAPA'S IN THE HOUSE!**

Everyone laughed. Though not Viirgil who was to busy trying to watch onscreen Patton's behaviours.

**Thomas: Uh, hey there Patton. I, uh... didn't see you rise up there- UM What'd you ask? What happened? Well, for lack of better words- **

**Virgil: He was a bad friend. **

**Roman: Would you stop saying that?! **

**Virgil: What? It's true. I tried to course correct but you wouldn't let me. Roman: (Overlapping) The situation was highly complicated... **

**Roman: There were many factors at stake- **

**Virgil: Whatever, you know you screwed it up- **

**Roman: -YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! **

**Thomas: Guys, guys! Settle down, please! **

**Patton: Guess who has ten fingers and is very confused? THIS GUY. [laughs] I'm silly like that! **

Everyone laughed except Virgil.

"Patton's not wearing the cat hoodie but the old cardigan very suspicious" Virgil muttered side eyeing the two sides that haven't been introduced in the series yet though mainly Deceit.

Nobody heard Virgil's muttering or saw his glares towards the other two dark sides.

**Virgil: I'm sure that Joan was also confused when they saw that Thomas' reserved seat was empty. **

"Ooooh no" Thomas said blushing not looking at Joan.

Joan just looked amused that this episode is going to be a problem involving him.

**Roman: JUST LET IT GO, CHARLIE FROWN! I'm sorry I called you Charlie Frown. It's just this senseless bickering never gets us anywhere! **

**Logan: On the contrary, bickering amongst ourselves is historically how we've resolved... ALL of Thomas' issues. Provided you have me there to help sift through the nonsense. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Oh good, Logan! Everyone's favorite character! **

Virgil growled lowly and kept a close eye on Deceit now almost sure that this is him. Virgil decides he will hurt Deceit if he hurt Patton to do this.

**Logan: Well that's... very kind of you, Patton. **

**Patton: Aww. [chuckles lightly] **

**Logan: And to ease your apparent confusion, I will review last night's proceedings, which occurred thusly: Thomas was having another mundane evening in, where he whiles away useful waking hours by consuming content he's already watched fifteen and a half times before. **

**Thomas: But, like, have you watched "The Office" bloopers? **

**Logan: As a matter of fact, I have watched it fifteen and a half times, because I AM A PART OF YOU. **

Everyone laughed except Virgil.

**Virgil: BUT, Thomas had forgotten that just a little while ago, he had told his best friend Joan that he would attend a staged reading of a play that Joan had worked so hard on. **

**Patton: You forgot? **

**Thomas: I mean... basically... **

**Roman: In his down time before the reading was to take place, Thomas was invited to hang out with this one particularly dashing fellow- which is a unique happenstance, let me tell you- and Thomas, sweet Thomas, INNOCENTLY acquiesced. **

Everyone but Virgil chuckled.

**Thomas: Yeah... **

**Patton: Well, you should have no trouble at all explaining that to them! **

"Yeah Thomas you should have no trouble tell me about this" Joan grinned at his friend.

Thomas's other friends chuckled.

**Virgil: BUT! Midway through hanging out with this dude, Thomas remembered where he was supposed to be- supporting his best friend Joan. We could have shown up during the intermission! **

**Thomas: As you can see, my anxiety started kicking in... but my hopes and dreams had something else to say. **

**Roman: This fella was so FLIPPING CUTE! I mean, who knows? He could've been the prince of your dreams, other than this Prince of your Dreams! It was worth it to stick around, and besides, you had missed the first act by that point. It was already too late! **

**Thomas: And so they continued to fight the whole rest of the night, and I never left... to go and support Joan! **

**Logan: Looking at it objectively- so you guys can sit this one out- would Joan have wanted you in attendance for only half of the reading? **

**Thomas: I don't know, it's just... being there for the sake of supporting them! And-and-and then this morning? This morning, they sent ONE text: "Where were you last night, 'F-word' face?" Look. **

"I literally typed out f-word face. I'm pretty sure I am not unhappy with you" Joan smiled at his friend sitting beside him.

**[dramatic thud] **

**Patton: *Gasp* **

Everyone but Virgil laughed at Patton's reaction.

**Thomas: I mean, what do I say? The truth is honestly so... bad. **

**Logan: Well the only alternative to the truth is a fabrication in order to ease their concerns. Ohhhh, that's what you're implying that we should do, isn't it? **

**Thomas: Maybe? **

"Don't lie I would probably be angry at you if you tried to lie to me about why you didn't come" Joan answered.

**Virgil: Lying is only gonna bring about more trouble, Thomas, you know this. **

**Roman: (Bratty tone) Then how would you describe all of the acting and performances he's ever done in his life? I mean, that was all acting, in a way, and that wasn't so bad, (mocking sounds)... **

Everyone except Virgil chuckled at Roman's dramatics.

**Virgil: ...Jeez. **

**Thomas: Well yeah, I mean I-I wouldn't want to say anything too ridiculous, but... I mean it's Joan! I just don't know how I could bring myself to lie to them. **

**Virgil: Patton, you're Thomas' Morality. What do you have to say about any of this? **

**Patton: Hmm. Well, I think there are many views on honesty that we can look at to try to help us out here. Let's look at Kant. **

**Thomas: Whoa! Good night, everybody! **

Everyone laughed though Virgil is still exempt and his glaring harder at Deceit who has started to notice Virgil's glares and shifted in his seat.

**Patton: No, Immanuel Kant. K-A-N-T! He was a 19th century German philosopher who believed you should never lie, no matter what. Because to lie to someone would be treating them as a means to YOUR end rather than their own person, with their own ends in mind. **

**Virgil: Listening, Roman? **

**Roman: Well, there goes the acting profession! I mean, never lying at all? **

Everyone but Virgil chuckled.

**Patton: Well, there's the thing. A dilemma was presented to Kant by French philosopher Benjamin Constant. Essentially, it was: what if a known murderer came to your house, asking where your friend was so they could kill them. Would you tell the truth then? **

**Thomas: NO, not Joan! Never! JOOOAAN!**

Everyone laughed though Virgil just chuckled slightly still watching the screen Patton and Deceit.

**Logan: He seems to like his friends. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Kant's response: Yeppers. You should still tell them the truth. Kant believed that you were not responsible for the actions of the murderer, and you should just keep your hands clean. **

**Virgil: Oof. **

**Roman: Yeah, doesn't sound great, huh? Virge? **

**Logan: Wow Patton, referencing famous philosophers? I'm impressed. **

**Patton: Well, I'm Morality. I gotta know my stuff. **

**Virgil: "Impressed" isn't the word I'd used. **

"What's going on there Virge" asked Talyn.

"Um probably cottoning on to the fact that his behaviour is off and trying to think if it could be something bad or if he is just sad and faking happy again. I will probabl keep an eye on him throughout the episode" Virgil answered them.

"Oh ok" Talyn muttered as they watched Virgil go back to continue glaring at Deceit. Confused they decided to think upon it and keep an eye on the situation.

**Patton: The point is, many people think Kant is just a bit idealistic. **

**Thomas: *voice cracking* The death of my friend is NOT ideal.**

Everyone chuckled but not Virgil and Talyn quickly stopped when they noticed his odd behaviour. Nudging Joan they nodded over to Virgil to see what they could make of the situation.

**Patton: So you think Kant is wrong? **

**Thomas: Yeah! **

**Roman: Therefore, it's okay to bend the truth whenever it's appropriate. **

**Virgil: And totally okay to violate the trust of your close friend. **

Everyone chuckled about Virgil had phrased that except Virgil though he did smirk quickly. Talyn and Joan looked at each other and decided if the behaviour continued much longer they would bring this to Thomas's attention.

**Roman: Oh, don't be dramatic. That's my job. Lying could mean the (To the tune of "Hannah Montana") best of both worlds! (Still singing) So Joan won't feel low because we weren't at their show! **

**Virgil: Patton, I thought you said lying was wrong. **

**Patton: Well, it's all about priorities, friendo. What's more important to us? Joan's feelings? Or honesty? **

For Virgil the use of 'friendo' confirmed that this wasn't Patton on screen and was most likely Deceit. He glared harder at Deceit and cracked his knuckles.

**Logan: Ah, that's bordering on what's known as "moral particularism". See, I know things too. **

"Lgan you shouldn't feel jealous or threatened when another side shows that they are smart because each of you are a smart in your own ways" Lilly smiled down to the logical side.

**Thomas: Okay, but I just don't know if I can lie to Joan. **

**Logan: Of course you can. You simply speak as you normally would, except rather than communicating information or an idea- let me know if I lose you- you communicate a falsehood.**

Everyone laughed but not Virgil. Joan and Talyn also stopped when they noticed Virgil was still glaring at Deceit.

**Thomas: No, I- I understand that I can functionally lie. I just don't think that I can lie to Joan without feeling like a big jerk. **

**Roman as Joan: Maybe you just need some practice. **

**Thomas: JOAN, DON'T HATE ME! **

Everyone laughed. Again except for Virgil who was still glaring at Deceit if looks could kill Deceit would be six foot under by now. Joan seeing the continue behaviour nudged Thomas and nodded towards Virgil. Thomas looked over and saw he was glaring at Deceit.

"How long has he been doing that?" whispered Thomas.

"Only a few minutes but he hasn't laughed or chuckled with everyone else" Joan whispered back.

"If it continues I will bring it up" Thomas whispered to Joan who nodded and sat back in his chair.

**Roman: Sorry, it's still me-(Roman's voice) Prince Roman. (Joan's voice) I just thought maybe we could try out lying to Joan to see how it feels. I mean, what the heck did we establish this whole shape-shifting for if we're never going to use it? **

**Thomas: No! That's not a plan. You're not Joan! I don't know how they'd react and I'd be lying to their face several times? That's just a punishment. **

**Virgil: Well, if you're considering lying to Joan, maybe you deserve to be punished. **

Everyone chuckled except, you guessed it, Virgil. Thomas frowned slightly as he watched Virgil out the corner of his eye. Virgil seemed very fixated on Deceit at all times even when he glanced towards the screen or s he slowly reached and grabbed Patton's hand.

**Thomas: Mm. **

**Logan: Thomas has a point. If we truly are considering distorting Joan's reality as a means to our end, we might need a strategy. **

**Thomas: Would you stop phrasing it that way?! **

Everyone chuckled except Virgil. Thomas kept a close eye on his anxious side.

**Logan: That is literally what is happening here, Thomas. DWI. **

**Roman: Driving while intoxicated. **

**Logan: No... "Deal With It". **

**Patton: Well, how about we work out that strategy, huh? You know, we got a good old Joan look-a-like here so all we gotta do is set the stage. **

**Roman: The? That's it! No wait- Stage? That's it! **

**Thomas: What's it? **

**Roman: All the world's a stage, Thomas! So if lying truly is no more than acting... then we shall play the part. **

"Oooh a mind palace theatre" Valerie grinned.

**Roman as Joan, rapping: Lights up, on Roman disguised as Joan inside your brain I wake up, and I gotta try to train my guy to lie to Jane! **

**Thomas: Stop! Wait, Jane? **

**Roman: Joan didn't rhyme there.**

Everyone laughed. Except Virgil.

**Roman: Welcome to the Mind Palace Theater, Thomas! Starring me- Roman- for one night (Joan voice) Joan-ly. **

**Thomas: Wait, Hugh Jackman is in this?! **

**Roman: No, his understudy is going on tonight. **

**Thomas: Who's his understudy? **

**Roman: MEEEEE! **

Everyone chuckled at Roman's atics except of course Virgil who just gave a small smile with a slight blush.

**Thomas: Of course. **

**Roman: Tonight I bring you a play in four acts! **

**Thomas: Four? That's excessive. **

**Roman: There will be a fifteen-minute intermission ...or maybe just like three fifteen-second ads that pop up in the middle of the video? Just go with it. But! Let's not forget all of the people making this possible. Logan! Our stage manager SLASH! Drama turd. **

**Logan: The correct pronunciation is drama turG. The researcher of the plays and operas being put on. **

**Roman: That's why you got the job, buddy. Also! Can't forget our awesome hardworking techie, Virgil! Our utterly delightful go-between for the operation of the lights, the set, the costumes, the props, the actors- **

**Virgil: So many things! **

Everyone chuckled at onscreen Virgil's reaction. Virgil offscreen continued to glare at Deceit but also felt his anxiety building again.

**Roman: And Patton is our amazing- **

**Patton: Director! **

**Roman: What? No, I'm the actor, director, AND writer. I'm basically Orson Welles. **

**Patton: Aww, (In the style of Roger Rabbit) Please? Right, you know how I love cartoons? **

**Thomas: Let him be director. **

**Roman: We need an audience, Thomas! Theatre is literally not theatre without an audience to laugh when I say something funny and clap when I do something awesome! **

**Thomas: You know he'll still do those things. Come on. **

**Roman: Fine! Patton, you're the director. **

**Patton: Yay! (Giggles) **

Everyone chuckeld except Virgil who glared down a now unconcofortable Deceit.

**Roman: Act One! **

**Logan: I'm not even on the- stage yet. I'm not even on the stage! **

**Roman: (Sing-song) Thoooomaaaass! It's Mother's Day, and I'm wondering where my little gifty-wifty is from my cutie oopsy-poopsy pants. Emphasis on the "oopsy", because you were a mistake. **

Everyone was laughing except Virgil. It took ten minutes for everone else to calm down though Remus was spinning so fast he was starting to feel nauseous so he stopped and was sitting there giggling to himself.

**Thomas: I have several questions here. Uh-um... *English accent* Are you my mummy? **

**Logan: "Doctor Who" reference? Fantastic. **

Everyone chuckled and Virgil sort of smiled but still kept his gaze to the threat in the room.

**Thomas: Why are you playing her like that? You know my mom. You know her. **

**Roman: It's a hypothetical scenario, Thomas, just go along with it. **

**Thomas: (Sighs) Fine. **

**Roman: Thomas! Did you get me a gift for my third-favorite holiday? My first being Groundhog Day, my second being my birthday?**

Everyone chuckled at the acting and at Virgil's facial reactions to the scene on the stage. Virgil just kept looking at the threat in the room.

**Thomas: Uhh... Did I get her a gift? **

**Logan: No. **

**Thomas: I didn't. **

**Roman: WHAT?! **

**Thomas: Uh... sorry. **

**Roman: You don't love me! **

**Thomas: No! That- **

**Roman: Shut up! You were a mistake and I hereby disown you as my son! **

"What!" everyone shouted. Virgil even looked away from Deceit temporarily to gaze in shock at the screen his breathing hitching slightly as his anxiety skyrocketed.

**Patton: And scene! Roman, that was a beautiful portrayal of a mother betrayed by her son! **

**Roman: Omigosh thank you, thank you so much! I was afraid I went a little too method with it? **

**Patton: No! It was perfect. Thomas, I didn't love your approach to the character. **

Virgil growled at the misrepresentaion of his father figure.

**Thomas: Patton... **

**Patton: I mean, that sure coulda gone better, huh, guys? Yeah? **

**Thomas: Okay, but that's not actually what would happen. **

**Roman: Oh, I- I'm sorry Thomas, do you know how any and all future events will play out, should they come to pass? **

**Thomas: Well, obviously, I don't, but I- **

**Roman: Logan, does Thomas have that information? **

**Logan: No, he doesn't. **

**Roman: Didn't think so. All right, let's run it again from the top, with more feeling this time! **

**Virgil: I thought Patton was the director. **

"Virgil standing up for Patton once again" Terence grinned. Virgil continued his watch of the threat in the viewng room.

**Roman: Ah, right right right. (Whispers) Patton! Could you tell us to run it again from the top with more feeling this time? **

**Patton: Oh! Sure. Let's run it again from the to- **

**Roman: Ohhh, how I adore Mother's Day. It's the finest day in May! Oh! My beautiful son, I didn't see you there. Have you come bearing Mother's Day gifts? **

**Thomas: Oh! Um... Agh! Darn. Um... I was on my way here, to get you your gift, but, uh, it got lost. **

**Roman: Oh, goodness, how? **

**Thomas: W-uh... Uh- ooh! A homeless lady... Um... ate it. **

**Virgil: What? **

**Roman: What? Why? **

Everyone chuckled. Except Virgil who just smiled tightly.

**Thomas: I uh... left it on a free food counter, like a doofus and, uh, she mistook it for a free food sample and ate it. **

**Roman: Oh, poor thing, was she hungry? **

**Thomas: VERY hungry! That's why I bought her lunch! Uh, we exchanged information and she told me she would call me on a payphone when the gift later, um... resurfaces. **

**Virgil: What the-? **

Everyone chuckled except Virgil. Who started cycling through his options about the amount of anxiety he was currently experiencing. He really didn't want to deage again so soon after the last time so he looked at his other options and grimaced they were all not good.

**Roman: No thank you then! I don't want it anymore. But! It's the thought that counts. I love you. **

**Patton: And SCENE. Brilliant! **

**Thomas and Virgil: Really? **

**Patton: Logan, can you tell us more about that scene? **

**Logan: That was a series of lies of commission, which is when the liar tells the subject an unmitigated falsehood. Presenting fiction as fact. **

Everyone chuckled except for Virgil.

**Roman: Fiction! Like a heartwarming fairy tale! **

**Patton: Sure! And, even if your mom still wanted the gift, you at the very least bought yourself some time. AND, beyond that, you made yourself out to be an altruist! **

**Roman: Yeah! Except, if we go that route, we should make a point to actually feed the homeless later. **

**Patton: Totally. And, most importantly, you spared your mom's feelings. Mm! **

**Thomas: Silver lining. **

**Virgil: But what if the mom finds out that he lied? **

**Logan: Well, based on Roman's characterization, it's likely that some sort of betrayal-motivated disownment would take place. **

**Virgil: WHAT?! **

Everyone chuckled at the interactions on the screen except for Virgil. Thomas was really starting to worry about what could be going through his head.

**Patton: Act Two! **

**Roman: Goshdarnit Sanders, where were you for your Sunday shift?! **

**Thomas: What's going on here? **

**Roman: I'm your boss! **

**Thomas: No, I mean like what is the scene? What is happening? **

**Patton: You lied to get off work this past Sunday. **

**Thomas: Wait, I already lied? I don't have a choice in the matter? **

**Roman: No, that's in the past. **

**Patton: You did it because your boyfriend really wanted to spend the day with you! **

**Thomas: Boyfriend? What boyfriend? How many lies are we telling here? **

Everyone laughed except Virgil.

**Patton: Action! That's not just for movies. **

Everyone chuckled except Virgil.

**Roman: Sanders! Where were ya on Sunday? We were slammed because you weren't there! I'm gonna start callin' you Thomas Slammeders! **

**Virgil: Booo. **

Everyone started chuckling at onscreen Virgil's reaction to Roman's acting. Except Virgil.

**T: Hey, Mr. Doodooface-McGee- which is your actual legal surname! **

**Roman: No- **

**Thomas: "Yes, and"**

Everyone chuckled except Virgil.

**Thomas: - I should really come clean. My boyfriend wanted to spend more time with me, so I lied in order to have a free day to share with him. **

**Roman: Whaat? You're lazy AND you're gay?! You're fired! **

**Patton: Scene! **

**Thomas: What the heck was that? **

**Roman: You don't know if your boss is a homophobe! **

**Thomas: I wouldn't've wanted to work there anyway! If he hadn't fired me, I would've quit! **

**Patton: Noted. Let's run it again, except this time the boss isn't a homophobe? **

**Roman: Not a homophobe? Awesome. **

**Patton: And Thomas? Try not to get fired. **

**Roman: Where were ya on Sunday, Thomas? You better have a good excuse, or I'll fire you... **

**Thomas: Look, Mr. Doodooface, I have worked here, at this job, selling Hot Topic merch, **

**Roman: No- **

**Thomas: "Yes, and"! **

**Virgil: Nice. **

Everyone chuckled at the interactions of the characters onscreen except for Virgil.

**Thomas: For FOUR years now! You know that if I miss a day of work... it's probably for a valid reason. **

**Roman: Hm. Good for you, Sanders! Looks like you finally grew a spine! I suppose you're right. Just don't make a habit out of it! Like your weird habit of gluing your butt cheeks together. **

Everyone burst into laughter. Virgil chuckled but nervously still not taking his eyes away from Deceit.

**Thomas: What? **

**Roman: "Yes, and"! **

**Patton: Scene! **

**Roman: Well done! I mean, I almost lost character, because the LIGHTS were too BRIGHT! **

**Virgil: I can only be so many places at once, dude! **

Everyone chuckled except for Virgil. Thomas was growing increasingly worried for him.

**Patton: Dramaturg, any notes? **

**Logan: Thomas, that technique you used right there was called a character lie. It is the act of covering up a truth by talking about oneself in order to throw off suspicion. By relying solely on your reputation, you completely evaded the matter at hand. **

**Thomas: Oh, cool. **

**Roman: Um... would you like to say anything, Patton? **

**Patton: High marks here! You all are really putting on a show. Act three! **

**(Camera shutter sound) **

**Thomas: Ah! Why?! **

**(Sound of vase breaking) **

**Roman: BROOOOOOOO! No effin' way, dude! Who broke this vase? Who broke this vase? Seriously, guys. Everyone who's here at my awesome party... this huge crowd of people that's definitely here right now... **

**Virgil: (Mumbling) Oh my go- **

Everyone was laughing really hard at Roman's over acting and Virgils reaction to that. Virgil kept his eyes on Deceit but his breathing was becoming a little harsher again.

**Roman: Somebody broke my grandma's vase. And that was the last thing she gave to me... before she died! I swear to all things football and/or skateboarding that I will find you. Don't make me cry these incredibly manly tears! Anyone can speak up here, and be a part of this scene. Especially those of us who aren't imagined, and are actually here on the stage. **

**Virgil: (Sighs) **

**Roman: Like, not the people who are imagined to be here through means of suspension of disbelief. **

**Logan: I do not understand theatre. **

Everyone chuckled except Virgil.

**Roman: Very well, I shall continue searching for the culprit in the next room! Stephanie, you wanna bake some cookies? **

Everyone chuckled except for Virgil who was still glaring at Deceit.

**Patton: Aaand scene! **

**Roman: Thomas, what was that? **

**Thomas: (Whispering) I don't- I don't know. I- **

**Roman: (Overlapping) I was giving you acting GOLD, and you were giving me NOTHING! Was it because I didn't use the red Solo cup, I mean, I thought it was cliché, but if it took you out of the moment- **

**Logan: Actually, that was an acceptable version of what is known as a lie of omission. Withholding important information that would help to elucidate the truth. **

**Roman: But he didn't say anything! Lies of omission are like, "I'm gonna say some things, I'm gonna leave something out. Say some things, leave something out." **

**Logan: Well, anything may have been important information, so, technically that's what he did. Ergo, valid technique. **

**Thomas: Interesting... **

**Roman: Uggghh... **

**Virgil: Something wrong? **

**Roman: I don't know, it's just, you know, maybe some of the sceneplay is making me feel a little icky. **

**Thomas: Wh- I thought you were fine with all of this! **

**Roman: I! Am! I'm just- I'm thinking about Patton! All of this definitely has to be a little bit strenuous on him, isn't that right Patton? **

**Patton: All right guys, it all comes down to this. You've put on one heart-stopping act after another, now, WOW me in this fourth act! **

Virgil growled a little more loudly this time causing Patton and Thomas to hear him. Seeing an opportunity to discuss whatever was causing Virgil's apparent distress Thomas turned to him and asked.

"Is something wrong Virge?"

"Uh, it's just that Patton on the screen isn't really Patton I have a feeling it is Deceit! Their have been little things like the wrong cardigan and little mannerisms that the Patton onscreen has done which tells me this definetly isn't actually Patton. And I hate to see him being misrepresented so badly" Virgil ranted.

Everyone thoought about what they had seen of Patton so far onscreen and had to agree something was up.

"Is that the only thing bothering you kiddo?" asked Patton.

"No if that isn't you where is the real you?" Virgil asked looking to Patton with wide eyes.

Patton saw that there were tears glistening in Virgils eye but that he wasn't letting them fall.

"Awww kiddo. It's going to be alright remember we can change this in the future. Take precautions so it won't happen" Patton spoke calmly trying to reassure Virgil.

Virgil just nodded mechanically and threw another glare at Deceit before sitting back, closing his eyes and thinking on his options to help him calm down.

"Also Deceit if this is you. You don't need to impersonate another side to come talk to me. It isn't nice"

Deceit just nodded his head while thinking upon everything.

**Roman: *sighs* Ah! I know. This one should be a piece of cake. Mista Thomas, whewe do babies come fwom? **

Everyone laughed though it was a little tight. Virgil still isn't laughing along.

**Thomas: Whoa! No, no. We are NOT doing this one. **

**Roman: Wh- adults do this all the time! **

**Thomas: We are not going there! No- **

**Patton: Yeah, everyone knows where babies come from. Messenger falcons. **

"I woulda said storks" Patton said with a grim smile which looked weird on him.

**Roman: Well, all right. Okay. I w- I wasn't feeling in character anyway because I don't have my SIPPY CUP! **

**Virgil: (Whispering) I don't know where it is! **

**Roman: (Overlapping) WHERE IS MY SIPPY CUP, tech? **

**Virgil: It was- it was on the prop table, did you move it? **

**Roman: No, I did not move it! I have been acting this whole time, when would I have had time to move it?! **

**Logan: Virge, hurry! **

**Virgil: Stall for time! **

**Patton: What is happening back there? **

**Virgil: It was in the green room, what was it doing in there? **

**Roman: Oh, that's right, I did move it. [chuckles] I'm so silly. I'm so silly. Oh... **

**Virgil: *huffs* **

Everyone laughed though Virigil didn't he let the change happen and grimaced slightly when he had to crawl over his blankets so that he could see. Getting a little bored he climbed onto the backrest and jumped across a few of the recliners stealthly. He sat perched on the back of Deceits chair waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

**Roman: Thank you. Mista Thomas, whewe is my pet hamsta? **

**Thomas: Oh, no, it's not-? **

**Patton: (Decapitation sound) **

"Oh my!" Patton whimpered. Logan reached over and held his boyfriends hand in comfort. Patton shot him a smile.

**Thomas: Ohh, great. Okay- Umm... well, Little...Ed. **

**Roman: That's my name, don't weaw it out! **

**Thomas: Ohhkay. Um... Your hamster... **

**Roman: Yes, what happened to my cute, fwuffy, impossible not to wuv onwy fwend in da wowwd, who awso happens to be my pet hamsta, Siw Squiggles da Bwave! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Jeez! Um... Squiggles... Um... went away! to um, a lovely little... hamster hotel! **

**Roman: Why? **

**Thomas: Ooh, uh, because... W- um, he didn't feel the same way about you. **

Everyone burst into laughter and it took them twenty minutes to calm down. Nobody could hear Virgil's laughter.

**Roman: WHAT?! **

**Patton: Okay, let's stop there. Thomas, let's try not to make the child cry? **

**Thomas: But this is, like, really sad, and I'm such a sucker for like, Joan's little pouty face... **

**Patton: Try something other than a lie of commission. **

**Thomas: Wouldn't that have just been like a little white lie? **

**Patton: Go again! **

**Thomas: Look, Ed, um... You know me! I'm your, like, what, uh... I don't know, brother? **

**Logan: Who he calls "Mr. Thomas"? I don't- **

**Thomas: Would I let anything bad happen to your hamster? **

**Roman: So whewe is he? **

**Thomas: Y- you know me! **

**Patton: Stopping again. Okay, Thomas? I didn't believe any of that. **

**Thomas: Character lies are hard to implement in this situation! **

**Roman: It really isn't simple, Patton! **

Everyone was laughing so hard. Including Virgil though no one had noticed yet except Remus who grinned and started giggling wishing he could pick Virgil up the little cutie.

**Patton: Let's try it from the top again! **

**Roman: Wiww you pwease teww me what happened to my fuwwy, squishy, beautifuw, fwagiwe but deaw companion Sir Squiggwes? Da Bwave? **

**Thomas: Hnuuuuuhhhh...! *cries* **

Everyone laughs hard. Remus decided to stand up on his recliner and rock it which nearly ahd him falling off alot.

**Patton: End scene. **

**Thomas: I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I- that scenario shoulda been a little bit easier, for me to lie, so I could... protect the kid, but... this is all just making me feel a little weird. **

**Roman: Sadly, I have to agree, I... This whole night has been a fiasco. It's curtains, for sure! **

**Virgil: Curtains? **

**Roman: No! No, I didn't- Oh, come on... whatever. Fine, end it now. *sighs* Well... All's well that ends well, I suppose. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: That did not end well. **

**Roman: Could you like not? Like... rub it in? Because sure, I'll admit it: It did not end well! **

**Logan: I thought it went well. **

**Virgil: You did? **

**Logan: Well, I really don't know. Every theatrical performance is the same to me. Whether it's "The Lion King" or "The Wiz",/ You can consider me one of Les Mis. **

**Roman: Gah, you were attacking theatre but that was a strong couplet. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Thank you. **

**Roman: I have to know, was that trochaic octameter? **

**Logan: Iambic pentameter. **

**Roman: Classic. **

**Patton: Come on guys, let's not give up now! Thomas- you don't want to make Joan mad at you, do you? **

**Thomas: No, I don't. But... I feel like I would be mad. Or... disappointed. In myself. If I were to lie to them about this. **

**Patton: You won't if it's done correctly! Right, Roman? **

**Roman: I don't know, I... I think Thomas is right. When people go to see a show, they know that it's just a show! **

**Logan: Yes! Whenever a person purchases a ticket to a show, there's an unspoken agreement between that person and the showrunners that what they're seeing isn't actually happening before them. For example, Ian McKellen didn't actually die at the end of "MacBeth". **

**Roman: Thank goodness! Oh, my goodness, that man... he shall not pass. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Virgil, buddy, uh I know you weren't too keen on it at first, but come on! Could you stand to lose the support of one of Thomas' friends? **

**Virgil: Well yeah, Thomas' friends make me feel more at ease... But Thomas lying would make me just as uneasy. And anyone who doesn't understand that should just shut up! **

**Thomas: Whoa now. **

"Virgil is being abit harsh" Terence spoke up. Everyone agreed but before they could turn to the side in question the screen continued.

**Patton: Virgil! It's me! Aren't we friends? **

**Virgil: I'm not so sure we are. **

**Patton: Thomas! I know this sounds backwards, but sometimes... lying is good! **

**Roman: Mm, but you've said before- **

**Patton: I know what I said! It doesn't matter. In this situation, it is the right thing to do... Period. **

"Yeah that is definetly not me" Patton spoke up.

Deceit felt some excitement sure now he was about to show up in the series.

**Thomas: Patton, no. **

**Patton: YES! **

**Thomas: You're wrong on this one, buddy. I think what I need to do is accept the true course of action. If I've made a mistake, it's better for me to own up to it. I'm thankful that you all helped to guide me through these other options, because it helped me to arrive at this conclusion. I need to tell the truth here. And it might... hurt to do that. But... Whatever happens happens. **

**Patton: Wow, I'm so proud of you Thomas. You're so mature. **

"Ok that was really weird looking like Patton and sounding like that" Thomas spoke up.

Everyone agreed. Virgil started getting ready to pounce.

**Thomas: Thank... you? **

**Virgil: I knew something smelled fishy here... **

**Logan: I also smell it. I told Thomas to take the trash out. **

**Virgil: No, I, it does smell bad, but I was talking about Patton.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Oh oh oh, you mean how he's clearly- (muffled speech) **

"Well that can't be good" Lilly spoke up looking a little grim.

**Roman: Oooh I get it now... **

**Thomas: I don't! What is happening?! **

**Roman: You have to give us permission first... **

**Virgil: There are sides to everyone that they'd prefer not to know about. But you are the boss, Thomas. Any information you want to know, you can know. You just... have to be open to hearing it. **

**Roman: In other words, would you like to learn something new about yourself, Thomas? **

**Thomas: I don't... know... **

**He Who Disguised as Patton: Oooh, I don't know either, Thomas! You might not like what you find. **

**Thomas: (Determined huff) Fine! Tell me! **

**Logan: (Exhale) DECEIT! **

**[mysterious music] **

**Thomas: What?! Deceit? **

"Ooh Virgil looks pissed" Valerie spoke up.

**Deceit: Who's she? Never heard of her. **

Virgil took the opportunity to pounce sinking his claws into Deceit's back when he landed upo him.

Deceit stood up yelling in pain and tried to shake whatever was on him off.

Everyone else (except Remus) couldn't see anything on him and were confused at Deceits actions. Remus was laughing manically.

Finally Deceit managed to get ahold of the thing upon his back and yank it off him throwing it away from his.

Remus dived and caught the Virgil before he hit either the floor or a wall.

Everyone stared at the little thing in Remus's hands. Everyhting was silent for 10 minutes as everyone processed what they were seeing and Deceit got his breathe back.

Remus started storking Virgil's back to calm his shaking.

Suddenly.

"Awwwww Kitty!" Patton cooed running over and picking up the small black cat and hugging it to his chest.

"Patton put the cat down you are allergic to cats" Logan spoke to his boyfriend comming over and closley observing the black feline.

"No" Patton giggled hugging the small feline to his chest.

"You are going to suffer later" Logan answered.

"It's an adorable way to suffer" Patton grinned.

Everyone crowded around the small Feline except Deceit who glared at Virgil.

"What breed is it Logie?" Patton asked.

While everyone else tried not to laugh at the nickname Logan straightened his tie and adjusted his glasses.

"Well it appears to be a small species of feline known as the Geoffroy Cat. This breed is actually a wild animal and though it is small is under the big cat heading as in not a pet" Logan answered.

"It's cute" Talyn agreed picking it up outta Patton's arms and checking to see what gender the feline was.

"It's male" Talyn spoke up.

"How did it get in here?" Thomas asked.

Deceit just sat watching the others and marvelled and face palmed at their cluelessness while Remus just laughed so hard he was on the floor.

"What do you think Virgil?" Thomas asked looking around for his anxious side. Not finding him he grew concerned.

"Where's Virgil?" he asked.

Remus was still laughing but Deceit who had got up and moved over to a wall began banging his head on the wall.

"What? Deceit stop banging your head on that wall and come and sit down" Thomas asked the two sides.

Remus got up and grabbed the Virgil-cat and held it up. Like Rafiki did to Simba in The Lion King.

Virgil-cat began to squirm trying to get put down.

"I present to you Virgil the cat" Remus said dramatically.

"What!" everyone else shouted.

"Virgil can turn into a cat" Remus said simply.

"When will he turn back" Thomas asked looking at Virgil with amazement quickly grabbing him and holding him in a more comfortable position.

"Whenever he's ready" Remus giggled jumping onto his recliner.

"Well we better continue" Terence said trying to get everyone to finish the episode.

Everyone sat back in their seat. Thomas taking Virgil with him and sitting down with Virgil in his arms. Virgil was very comfortable.

**Roman: Oh, I hate this guy and his creepy... snake face! However, he is very kind. **

**Deceit: (Sarcastically) Love the new outfit, Roman. **

**Roman: Thank you! **

**Logan: N- **

Everyone chuckled.

**Deceit: And Virgil, I adore the more intense eyeshadow. It totally doesn't make you look like a raccoon. **

**Virgil: Nice gloves. Did you just finish washing some dishes? **

**Deceit: Yes. **

Everyone laughed at the interaction between Deceit and Virgil.

**Thomas: Why didn't I know about him until now? **

**Virgil: He... had you convinced you're an honest person. **

**Thomas: But I... AM an honest person. **

**Deceit: Oh, you are, Thomas. You are a good person. Everybody says so. **

**Logan: Nobody's a completely honest person. **

**Thomas: I... try to be. **

**Logan: THAT'S a more honest statement. Given all the variations of dishonesty- lies of omission, lies of commission, et cetera- lies can be fairly difficult to avoid. According to Pamela Meyer, author of "Liespotting", on any given day, you may be lied to between ten to two hundred times. She's also stated that strangers lie three times within the first ten minutes of meeting each other! An average unmarried couple? Lies to one other in one out of every three interactions. Very few people are always honest one hundred percent of the time. They're a very rare breed. **

**Thomas: So, what, he made me think I'm a completely honest person so I didn't know he existed?! **

**Logan: You place distance between who you are and the lies that you tell. He is responsible for your doing so. **

**Thomas: Why didn't you guys tell me? **

**Roman: If you really don't want to know something, he... can keep our mouths shut. **

**Thomas: I can't believe that I fooled myself like that. **

**Logan: You don't WANT to believe it. THAT'S where his power comes from. Things that you want to believe. Things that you wish were true. And things that you wish weren't. **

**Deceit: What you don't know can't hurt you. **

**Logan: FALSEHOOD. Knowledge is an incomparably valuable multi-purpose tool that is instrumental in identifying and solving any problem! If you're worried about getting hurt, then seek knowledge. It is our greatest weapon and our greatest defense. **

**Thomas: Wow, Logan, that's... That was really lovely. And speaking of seeking knowledge, WHERE IS PATTON?! **

**Roman: HOW DARE YOU STAND WHERE HE STOOD?! **

Everyone laughed. Virgil liked the feel of the vibrations of Thomas's laughter it really helped to calm him down.

**Deceit: (Evil laugh) You foolish dummy. I am, and always HAVE BEEN, Patton. (Evil laugh) **

**Thomas: WHAT?! **

**Roman: ... No. **

**Deceit: You have no morality. **

**Thomas: (Panicked noises) **

**Logan: He's... he's lying. **

Everyone chuckled at the interzactions on the screen.

**Deceit: Sorry to break it to you, but- **

**Patton: Ow! **

**Deceit: Oh- **

**Patton: Oh, my head... **

**Deceit: Oh, that hurt- **

**Patton: Agh, okay... **

**Deceeit: I mean, it didn't hurt me. At all. Ow! **

**Patton: Hey! *laughs* Um... You're in my spot. **

Everyone was laughing at Patton's real intro into the epsiode. Virgil started to purr at seeing that the Patton onscreen was unharmed. Thomas glanced down slightly amused at the purring.

**Thomas: PATTON! **

"Aww look how happy Virgil is to see me" Patton squealed. Virgils ears flattened at the loud noise.

**Deceit: Well, this all went according to plan... **

**Logan: Surely it didn't. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: Get out of here! Jack the Fibber. **

**Deceit: All right. But you've seen the last of me... **

**Patton: Bye. **

Everyone chuckled at Pattton's farewell to Deceit.

**Thomas: Patton, I am so glad that you're back! **

**Patton: So glad that my back is what? (Laughing) Finish your sentences, Thomas. **

Everyone chuckled. Virgil hadn't stopped purring.

**Roman: Wait, how do we know this is the real Patton? Maybe this is another one of Deceit's tricks! **

**Virgil: Oh, my- enough twists. **

**Thomas: Uh, quick- how do you feel about lying? **

**Patton: It's wrong!- **

**Logan: Exactly what Deceit would say... **

"The sherlock hat is back yes" Lilly grinned.

**Patton: -with some rare exceptions! Uh, someone once posed a dilemma to Plato. What if a known murderer came to your house, and- **

**Thomas: Yep, we've already been over this. **

**Logan: Yes, and that was Kant. **

**Patton: Whoa! Good night everybody.**

Everybody laughed.

**Logan: No... Immanuel Kant. K-A-N-T. **

**Patton: Wow, I "Kant" believe you're doubting me on this. (Laughs) I know my Play-Doh. I've been eating it since I was, like, five. **

**Logan: Eating... Plato...? Oh, goodness. Are you talking about the non-toxic modeling compound? **

**Patton: Is there any other kind? **

Everyone was laughing hard and it took twenty minutes to calm down enough for the screen could continue.

**Virgil: That's for playing, not eating! **

"Aawww love it when Virgil is worried for Patton" Talyn grinned.

Everyone agreed. Virgil ducked his head into Thomas's shirt. Thomas just chuckled and scratched his head.

**Patton: Mama told me to never play with my food. **

**Roman: Definitely Patton. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: (Sighs) I'm still reeling from all of this. **

**Patton: I'm surprised I wasn't summoned earlier! I mean, here y'all are, havin' a big ol' "T" party without me! **

**Thomas: Well I thought you were here all along! Guys... Deceit told me that I was a good person. Does that mean I was lying to myself? Am I... Am I actually a bad person? **

**Patton: You know, kiddo, I don't think you are. I think maybe in that moment you honestly believed you were a bad person. **

**Logan: But belief doesn't always translate to reality. **

**Thomas: Thanks, guys. **

**Logan: Also the concepts of good and bad are arguably meaningless, because we can assign ANY preferred characteristics to either- **

**Virgil: Not a good time, Logan. **

Everyone looked happy that Virgil could curb Logan when he gets abit over excited.

**Logan: Okay, sor- stop.. **

**Roman: Oh! And. And and! You decided to tell the truth even before Deceit was unmasked like a friggin'... Scooby-Doo villain. **

**Thomas: Guess that was the real Patton shining through. **

**Patton: Shining through? But I'm not a sun. I'm a dad! **

**Logan: Oho... Maybe Deceit wasn't so bad. **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Patton: Kiddo, simply put, Deceit is an inner coach that acts with the one intention of self-preservation. **

"Exactly their are moments when one may have to lie whether to not hurt anothers feeling or to save yours or anothers life" Lilly grinned.

**Thomas: Well, this time around I'm gonna tune out that inner coach and... set things right. But, before I do, um... one more question. Are there any other Sides that Deceit has hidden away from me? **

**Patton: ... Yes. **

"Ohhhh me! Me! He's hiding me still" Remus said giggling. The others all looked at Remus amused.

**Roman: The Dark Sides. **

**Thomas: Well that's... not the answer that I wanted, in full honesty. **

**Roman: I made that name up. It's pretty cool, right? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Nice and foreboding, thank you. **

Everyone laughed again.

**Logan: Well, best of luck with Joan. Or as they say in the theatre... fracture a femur. **

**Virgil: What? **

**Logan: The actual saying is "Break a leg," but I improved it. **

**Virgil: I hate both of those equally. **

**Logan: Well... **

Everyone laughed at the byplay between Virgil and Logan.

**Roman: Patton, never stray too far! Deceit really had me doing his bidding today! Playing into my love of theatre and my love of getting what I want? Ugh! I feel so used! **

**Patton: Aww, I'll always be here, Roman! But even so, you enjoy those knights and fantastic heroes, don't ya? **

**Roman: Oh, do I! **

**Patton: Well... what would they do? **

**Roman: Ughhh... Face any and every challenge with courage and honesty... **

**Patton: That's the spirit, sorta! You got this, kiddo. Both of you. And Roman, I need my Tupperware back, so... **

Everyone chuckled at the byplay between Roman and Patton.

**Roman: Thomas? Despite the circumstances, it was... fun acting alongside you. We should do it again some time. With less plots of deception. **

**Thomas: Sounds like a plan, Roman. **

**Roman: On to valiantly and honestly achieving our dreams! (Sings vocal warm-up) Me-aaaaaaahhhh...!**

**Thomas: I hope, in some way, this provided a better understanding as to the different ways that we lie and how that may affect those around us. There are clearly many different perspectives on HOW it affects others, but when it comes to what we choose to say or what we choose not to say, it's good to remain conscientious of our actions. Pretending that we're not flawed is... irresponsible. By recognizing and working on our flaws, we're taking the best steps forward to being more true and honest with ourselves. Until next time, take it easy, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT! **

"That was a great episode" Thomas said.

Everyone agreed except Virgil who just huffed before jumping over to his chair.

"Endcard" Talyn smiled.

**Thomas: Hey, Joan? **

**Joan, on phone: Hey dude. **

**Thomas: About last night, um... I totally forgot, I'm so sorry, I didn't remember until midway through this outing I was at, and- **

**Joan, unconcerned: Oh yeah, it's chill. **

**Thomas: Really?B- uh- but it was a one-night show you had, and it- **

**Joan: Yeah, it was just a reading. **

**Thomas: But... the text sounded so serious... **

**Joan: I literally typed out "F word face". Is that- is that serious in your world? Is that a serious person thing? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Oh. Well. Um... I clearly misinterpreted the tone. (Chuckles) **

**Joan: No, but seriously, it's- it's totally okay, I just... I just hope you didn't do that thing that you do sometimes where you freak out and stand in the middle of your living room and talk to yourself for twenty minutes. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Nervous laughter) Uh... no, I did not do that. (Laughs) **

**(Deceit's laughter mingles in) **

**Thomas: You know what? Yes I did.**

Everyone laughed.

**Deceit: Oh, shoot. Well, since I'm here, I might as well present to you a couple musical puns based all around Deceit. "Lies and Dolls". "Lyin' King"... "Fibber on the Roof"... "Fibbin'"... "Jeckyll and Lied"... Totally not partial to that one. "Forgery-Second Street". "Willy Wonka and the Alternative Fact-ory". "Damn Yankin' Your Chain-ees". "The Fraud Couple". "Full of Shi-cago". "Lie Lie Birdie". "Miss Lie-gon". "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Lying". "The Untruthers". "The Producers". I think that was my strongest one. That was fun. This was a fun video. I'm so glad I did this. **

Everyone got up and stretched.

Virgil felt himself changing back into his normal self.

"Yes I'm back" he muttered.

"Hi Virgil" Grinned Thomas and Patton at the same time.

"Hi" Virgil blushed.

"Right well time to stop for the day I think" Thomas said with a tight smile. It had been a emotional rollercoaster today.

Virgil got up and immediately headed to his room to collect himself for a moment.

Everyone else also went theeir seperate ways to what they wanted to do.


	33. The Intrim

Authors Note: I don't own the characters. Sorry it took so long. I started Tafe and have been really busy adjusting to a new schedule.

The Intrim

Thomas sighed as he walked towards Virgil's room. He had put it off long enough. He and the others had continued the lessons on the tax system and how to pay them and the others were now doing the cooking lessons while he spoke to Virgil. He was pretty sure Remus was trying to get everyone to make vodka even though it would take two weeks.

Thomas stopped at Virgils door and listened for a moment he could here Virgil pacing around his room. Knocking lightly he heard the footsteps stop.

"Come in" Virgil said quietly.

Thomas entered the room to see that Virgil was standing by his desk his body was tense and he wasn't looking directly at him only looking at him through the corner of his eye and under his fringe.

"Hey Virge com sit down on the bed" Thomas said sitting down on the bed and patting the bed next to him.

Virgil shuffled over and sat down near Thomas on the bed.

"Virgil why did you pounce and put your claws into Deceit?" asked Thomas.

"I ... I ..." Virgil stuttered and then stopped and took a deep breathe before trying again.

"I feel really protective of Patton and seeing Deceit impersonate him angered me. My instincts consider him a threat. My mind was telling me that he had to have hurt Patton and a threat to you as well as the others. So the minute I had it confirmed Deceit was impersonating someone I consider my family I lost it." Virgil said trying to explain his thoughts and instincts.

"I understand Virgil but the behaviour is unacceptable. I want you to go and sit on the naughty chair for twenty minutes. I also want you to apologise to Deceit." Thomas stated calmly.

Virgil nodded his head quietly and Thomas clapped him lightly on the back and left the room to check on what the others were doing.

When Thomas entered the kitchen he noticed that Deceit and Remus were not in there and everyone was making the beginnings of a Parfait. Smilling wide he made some more, making sure to make one for Virgil, Remus and Deciet.

Virgil sighed and went to go look for Deceit to get the apology over and done with before going to the naughty chairs.

Noticing Remus's door open slightly he wondered over stopping when he heard his name and Deceit's voice.

"...Virgil?" Deceit asked.

"Oh I noticed him behind you but you know I adore chaos." Remus giggled.

"But why does he seem _love _us?" Deciet asked.

"I don't know but then again he always was scared of me and avoided me like the plague" Remus said sounding slightly down.

Virgil looked down and crept closer to the door still listening hard.

"Well _ you know who _was in charge of teaching Virgil about the sides and he obviously _succeeded_" Deceit muttered.

"I know but that makes you wonder what did they do in all that time spent alone" Remus muttered frowning darkly.

Virgil started breathing harder and moved down the hall deciding to do the time out first and tried to supress the memories that were surfacing.

Sitting down he closed his eyes and tried to keep the tears at bay and focused on his breathing.

Thirty minutes later Thomas came out of the kitchen to get the three missing sides for dinner.

Thomas walked over to Virgil.

"Virgil, times up and it's time for dinner come on"

Virgil looked up and nodded silently and got up and went to wash his hands.

When Virgil got to the kitchen he noticed everyone was there waiting for him. Head down he walked over to Deceit. Taking a deep breathe to settle his nerves he spoke.

"Deceit, I am sorry for jumping onto you and sinking my claws into your back. My actions were wrong and I apologise" Virgil said looking at Deceit directly into his eyes.

Deceit kept eye contact and could see that at least on some levels Virgil was very sincere.

"I _don't _accept your apology Virgil" Deceit smiled.

Everyone smiled as Virgil went and sat down between Valerie and Logan.

The discussions were loud around the table as dinner (lasagne) and then dessert (apple pie) was served. Nobody noticed that Virgil was a little quieter then he has been.

Once everyone had finished and dishes were done everyone, tired from the days events, decided to go to bed.

Virgil lay awake thinking about everything and wondering what else they were going to see. When he finally fell asleep at about 2am his dreams were full of bad memories from the past. Waking up suddenly Virgil looked over to his clock. 5am. He had only gotten three hours sleep.

Virgil got up and grabbed a cup of coffee not feeling very hungry by the time Patton joined him in the kitchen at two hours later he was on his eighth cup of coffee.

"Hi Virgil have you eaten?" Patton asked grabbing a bowl and a box of Coco Puffs.

Virgil just grunted still tired from his lack of sleep.

Everyone else slowly strolled into the room grabbing something to eat and drink before sitting at the table.

Once everyone was done they decided to start straight away so went into the viewing room.

"Well let's get started" Thomas smiled glancing around from his friends to his sides.


	34. Why do we Get Out of Bed in the Morning?

Authors Note: Hello everyone I'm going to try upload something at least once a month at the moment but you all know how school can be, I get a lot of Assignments and homework so yeah, we'll see. As always, I don't own Thomas, his friends or the sides and I don't own anything in bold. Feel free to drop a review I love to read them and if I have the availability to, I will answer any questions I receive honestly. The reviews keep my motivation for this story going and also make me smile upon receiving a new review.

Why do we Get Out of Bed in the Morning?

Once everyone was seated and quiet the screen flickered to life.

**Thomas: I don't really know what funny thing to do before this video, **

**so, do we want to just do impressions of sound effects? Dominic, go. **

**Dominic: *squeaking* **

**Thomas: Lamination on a book, nice. Joan? **

**Joan: Snorkel! **

**Thomas: What was that? **

**Joan: That was a diving instructor saying the word "snorkel". **

Everyone laughed at Joan's impression.

**Thomas: Gotcha. Derionna? **

***ship horn noise* **

**Thomas: Hmm. You guys are really bad at impressions.**

Everyone chuckled.

***Record Scratching sound* **

**[Sanders Sides theme music plays] **

**Thomas + Joan: What is up everybody? **

**Joan: Sorry, I thought this was my YouTube channel. **

"Whoops" Joan laughed. Everyone was chuckling at the mistake.

**Thomas: Today I'm with my friends, and we are going to be playing the Shoe Stack Challenge! You guys know how this works? **

"That sounds weird" Valerie spoke up. Everyone agreed and Thomas looked embarrassed. Virgil shifted slightly at the emotions coming from Thomas.

**Everyone else: No. **

**Thomas: Basically, we're going to start off by taking off all of our shoes- **

**Dominic: Okay? **

**Kyle: Um, I took mine off at the door. **

**Thomas: Well, go get them, Kyle. Come on. Geez.**

"Yeah how dare you take them off at the door Kyle?" Joan said sarcastically. Everyone was laughing.

**Thomas: And we're gonna stack one shoe after another in a person's arms until they can't hold anymore. **

**Dominic: What? **

**Thomas: And the last person to add their shoe to the pile to make the shoe-holder drop all the shoes has to smell every single shoe in that pile. **

"Ewwww!" Everyone cried.

**Dominic: Uh, I'm not smelling anyone's shoes. **

**Kyle: Yeah, me neither. **

**Thomas: Guys, c'mon. **

**Joan: What if the shoe holder decides to intentionally drop all the shoes to make that shoe-stacker smell all of the shoes? **

**Thomas: Well, I would hope that you all are good people and you will respect the rules of the game. **

**Joan: You shouldn't.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Okay, Derionna? You're first. **

**Dominic: Nope! Not touching anyone's shoes. **

"Yeah that's gross" Lilly laughed.

**Thomas: You- you gotta, it's the game. **

**Kyle: Um, this does NOT sound like a fun game. **

**Thomas: Well, I didn't think of anything else to do today, so- **

**Dominic: Clearly. **

**Joan: Yeah, it sounds like you just wanted to play Jenga, but you decided to shoehorn a couple other elements into it.**

Everyone laughed at the pun.

**Thomas: Well, maybe? But we still- **

**Joan: "Shoehorned"? **

**Thomas: No, yeah, I got it. But you know, we still gotta, play the game, so- **

**Dominic: Listen. Why don't we come back when you have a plan that's a little more ironed out...and doesn't involve smelling other people's shoes? **

**Thomas: Um, okay, I guess, um, bye everyone. **

**Logan: Thomas I trust that I don't have to explain to you just how weird that was. **

**Thomas: I know, Logan, I know. Not one of my better game ideas. **

**Logan: I'd say so. Where on earth did you come up with that? **

**Thomas: Uh, my house.**  
Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Of course. How did you come up with it? **

**Thomas: Ah man, it just came to me. Right after I asked my friends to come over and I hit record on that there camera. **

**Logan: What? You've known that you had to make a video today. **

**Thomas: Yeah. I did know...that. **

**Logan: Okay, so what is this about? **

**Thomas: I don't know; I guess I just wasn't...feeling it today. **

**Logan: Feeling what? And do not say- **

**Thomas: Motivated. **

**Logan: Mmmmmm. That is what I thought you were going to say. Thomas didn't we work through your motivation issues on February 28th of last year? Planning was the key to helping you. **

**Thomas: You're right, you're right, you're right, you're right, you're right, you're right. **

**Logan: Well, now you're just pandering to my fondness for being told that I'm right. **

**Thomas: You're right!**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Looks like I need to buckle down and work harder to plan things out in the future. If you all find yourselves lacking motivation or procrastinating- **

**Logan: Okay, now you're just recycling the very same monologue that you delivered at the end of the "Losing Motivation" video. You can click here to see that.**

Everyone laughed about how exasperated Logan was.

**Thomas: Ahhh, you got me again. I guess I lacked the motivation necessary to write a unique conclusion for this video. **

**Logan: Or the motivation necessary to write a more subtle joke, apparently. **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: But it'll be better from here on out. It was just today. Today was a flute. **

Everyone laughed at Thomas's mistake.

**Logan: You mean a "fluke"? **

**Thomas: I- **

**Logan: A flute is a wind instrument and a fluke is an unlikely occurrence. **

**Thomas: Ah, knowledge, that's why I love you Logan. Today was a flu- **

**Logan: Unacceptable Thomas! I will not have you lying to yourself. **

**Deceit: You called? **

Everyone laughed though Virgil shifted uncomfortable remembering what he overheard earlier and about what he had heard about the other side.

**Thomas: Gah, Deceit! Get out! **

**Deceit: *evil chuckling***

**Thomas: Leave me alone you slippery snake! Ah, really? Double birds?**

Everyone chuckled at Thomas's reaction and Deceits reaction to Thomas's reaction of him.

**Logan: See? See what happens? **

**Thomas: Yeah. He's a slimy boi. **

**Logan: Alright, well- **

**Thomas: A slimy boi, Logan! **

**Logan: I think his scales are just smooth. To the best of my knowledge, he does not excrete slime.**

Everyone burst into laughter at the interactions between Thomas and Logan.

**Thomas: No- it just- okay well. What if I really sincerely, try to plan and get motivated... With all my heart. **

**Logan: You can tell yourself that all you want, Thomas, but I think there's something more at the core of this issue. Maybe it's time that we take a look at the bigger picture here. **

**Thomas: *exhales* You're talking about that picture? **

**Logan: Yes, I still don't quite understand it. **

Everyone laughed at Logan's confusion.

**Thomas: I-I just liked it, Logan. I don't know why you're so confused by it, like, this is, like, the seventh time you've asked about it. **

**Logan: Never mind. It-It doesn't matter.**

"Oh my god Logan is so rattled by the painting" Terence laughed. Everyone was chuckling except Logan who was blushing with embarrassment.

"It's cute Logie Bear" Patton murmured to his boyfriend quietly so no one would overhear them, squeezing Logan's hand in comfort.

Virgil whose hearing was sensitive stifled a laugh at Patton's nickname for Logan.

**Logan: Now that we've looked at that, let's return to the task at hand. Although... The big picture has me thinking... If you fully understand what it's all for... could that be enough to motivate you? **

**Thomas: What do you mean by "it"? **

**Logan: All of it. Everything that you do. But, in order to look at that We will need Roman. **

**Roman: Yah! **

**Thomas: Whoa, whoa. **

**Roman: You suck at summoning, Logan! You pulled my hair! **

Everyone laughed except Logan who was again embarrassed.

"I must practice summoning a bit more" he murmured to himself.

**Logan: I apologize. I usually don't call others in. Typically, I can just work things out on my own. **

**Thomas: And yet this time you called someone...and it was Roman? **

**Roman: Oh, I know. Two tickets to Surprise City, you and me, right? I get the window seat. **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: You encompass many of Thomas's hopes and dreams. It would be foolish not to include you in a discussion concerning Thomas's hopes and dreams. **

**Roman: Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me behind my back. **

**Logan: Oh, I wouldn't talk about you behind your back. You would still hear everything I was saying. I would talk about you in another room. **

**Roman: Fair enough.**

Everyone laughed at the interaction between the three people onscreen.

**Logan: Of course, you and I have our... differences. We disagree on many things. **

**Roman: Gahhhhhh, understatement much? **

"Dramatic much" Virgil sassed.

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Wow but, there is one subject matter on which we have always agreed that Thomas needs improvement: how he spends his time. **

**Roman: True that, Pat. **

**Logan: I'm- I'm Logan.**

Everyone laughed at Roman's mistake.

**Roman: Oh shoot. I'm sorry. It's the glasses, it totally throws me off. **

**Logan: I don't believe you I think you're just being a jerk. **

**Roman: Uh-**

**Logan: Anyway, I have a hypothesis about why our efforts to push Thomas towards a more productive lifestyle have been unsuccessful. There's a disconnect between what needs to be done and Thomas' understanding of why it needs to be done. If we can manage to make the items on Thomas's to-do list serve as regular reminders of Thomas's endgame, then I believe we will see some improvement in his productivity. **

**Roman: Meaning that the tasks themselves will motivate Thomas to perform said tasks. *Gasp* Bravo, Logan. **

**Thomas: See what happens when you guys work together- **

**Roman: Gah! Thomas can you let the grown-ups work this one out. **

**Logan: It'd be better if you just listened.**

**Roman: Thank you, thank you. You're like the myth of the great man baby. Looks like a man. Acts like a baby! **

Everyone laughed hard and it took five minutes to stop and calm down enough for the screen to continue.

**Thomas: I'll be quiet. **

**Logan: So now, we are tasked with reminding Thomas about, putting it simply, why he does everything that he does. **

**Roman: Oh, well, I'll gladly explain that to you Thomas. Oh, I mean, we'll gladly explain it to you. **

**Logan: Woah, woah- what the?! **

**Thomas: AHHHH! **

**Logan: Get it- get it back! **

Everyone laughed even if some of them were highly uncomfortable with the stretchy arm thing.

**Roman: It's all about achieving ultimate fame, riches, and living in a mansion hidden by a waterfall on the side of a mountain.**

"What?" Was heard in varying tones and volumes around the room.

**Logan: Wait, what? No! Apparently, our viewpoints do not align as much as I thought what they did. **

**Roman: Oh? I'm sorry, what aspect of that picture that I just painted didn't sound perfect? **

**Logan: For starters, financial security is nice but the term riches doesn't have any set value. That makes "riches" a potentially unattainable goal. A millionaire doesn't look very wealthy standing next to... Oprah Winfrey. Every time we reach a predetermined goal, we may very well decide that said goal isn't rich enough. That's the danger with pursuing riches. It can be defined in almost any way.**

"True" Lilly agreed.

**Thomas: Totally! I mean, in The Witcher 3, if you wish for Master Mirror to make you rich, he only gives you like five thousand crowns. Like, that's rich, Master Mirror? It cost, like, two thousand crowns to get a good piece of armor. **

**Logan: I never thought I would be able to say this without seeming like a hypocrite... But you are a huge nerd. **

**Roman: Mhm. **

Everyone laughed including Thomas though he was blushing abit.

**Logan: As for your other point: notoriety does have its advantages, especially in regards to opportunities that might have otherwise been unavailable to you. It opens many doors, if you will. That said, you already suffer from severe social anxiety and the more widely recognized you become, the more frequently strangers will approach you in public when you are unprepared to socialize. **

**Thomas: *whimpering noise* **

**Virgil: You called? **

**Logan: Oh, I'm- I'm sorry. No. **

**Roman: We're just chatting. **

**Virgil: All right, all right. Just be careful what you talk about. Because I'm listening. **

Everyone chuckled.

"Ominous" Valerie grinned over at Virgil.

**Thomas: Hi, Virgil! **

**Virgil: Sup, Thomas. **

**Roman: Okay. Well what about my mansion? **

**Logan: Oh yes, of course, that. What about it? It's stupid. There's a million reasons why that's a bad idea. **

**Roman: Okay. Well then, if my ideas are all so stupid, why don't you explain why we must do everything that we do? Mr. Ssss... Smarty-pants. **

**Logan: Gladly. Thomas- **

**Roman: Geek Squad? More like squad-less geek! Hahaha. You're alone! **

Everyone chuckled at Roman's childishness. Virgil also rolled his eyes he couldn't believe he was developing feelings for this idiot.

**Logan: Well, you're lashing out like a little bratty baby. I'm going to take the figurative high road and ignore your name-calling. **

**Roman: But you just called me a little bratty baby- **

**Logan: AH DUH DUH DUH DUH.**

Everyone laughed hard for ten minutes. Logan was blushing abit.

**Logan: Thomas must do everything that he does in the sole effort to sustain a viable life span conducive to the human body. **

**Roman: What? Booooo. **

**Thomas: You don't want me to live a long, healthy life? **

**Roman: I mean like sure, whatever, but like why? What is it all for? **

**Logan: For that purpose alone, Life is an astronomically unlikely privilege and it should be taken very seriously. You must handle yours responsibly. To borrow some of the words of Alan Moore, "In human coupling, millions upon millions of cells compete to create life, for generation after generation until finally... against unfathomable odds, it is you, only you, that emerged. To distill so specific a form, from all that chaos... it's like turning air into gold." **

Everyone was shocked into silence at the poetically beautiful speech Logan had made.

**Thomas: Holy sh- **

Everyone agreed with onscreen Thomas's sentiment.

**Roman: Yes, but what is your reward for a lifetime of effort? **

**Logan: Life is the reward. I'll provide you with an illustration. Let's say that you're the type of person that really appreciates automobiles, and your Aunt Patty gifted you a Lamborghini. How would you treat? It? Would you enter into a demolition derby and destroy it? No, you would keep it clean. You would keep it safe. And you would make sure that it sees all of the necessary maintenance. Any behavior to the contrary would demonstrate a lack of appreciation for the gift you've been given. **

**Thomas: Yeah... **

**Roman: All right, listen, you want to bring visual metaphors into this? You got it. If you've been gifted this shiny car, rims of gold, windshield of diamond. **

**Logan: Windshield of diamond? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Wooooooow- **

***sound of tires screeching and car crashing* **

**Thomas: Aw. **

Everyone burst into laughter. It took a couple of minutes to calm down enough for the screen to continue.

**Logan: Yeah, that didn't sound like a very functional design plan. **

**Roman: Are you going to tend to it, protect it, and never actually take it out on the open road? Are you going to keep that noble steed cooped up in the stables for the entirety of its existence? **

**Thomas: ... Yes? **

**Roman: No! You're gonna saddle up, see the sights, and ride it into the night! **

**Logan: You're mixing metaphors. We're talking about a car, not a horse. **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: Okay, Logan. A car- your example, is a man-made method of transportation meaning it is designed to take you where you want to go. It's not a trophy, it has a purpose. Your body should be treated the same way: as a vessel that takes you where you want to go in life! UH! Never fail to impress myself. Uh! **

Everyone chuckled fondly at Roman's ego coming through.

**Logan: Well the car in your illustration just crashed, so I don't think it'll be taking you very far. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: Oh, oh, oh, also, you spoke of how our existence in exactly the form that it's taken is a miracle, right? **

**Logan: Yes. **

**Roman: We beat the odds. **

**Logan: Sure. **

**Roman: We won the friggin' existential lottery! **

**Logan: I hope you know that my agreeing to a point that I made is not a win for you. **

Everyone huffed in laughter.

**Roman: If we're so lucky to be here, then why should we play it safe now? **

**Logan: Expand on your rhetorical questions, please? What do you mean by playing it safe? **

**Roman: Play it safe, ya know? Like, settling for a life that's just "fine." You talk of maintaining this life that you've been given and that's the point of it all, but the point of life can't just be effort for efforts sake. That effort should go towards reaching some sort of peak. **

**Thomas: Some sort of beak?**

Everyone giggled at Thomas's mistake.

**Roman: What? No. **

**Thomas: OH! Like climbing a tall tree all the way up to a bird's nest. Birds have beaks and from there I will be able to take flight. **

**Roman: You know what? Sure. You took the long way around, but we got there. **

**Thomas: Yeah.**

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: A high point. Everyone's got a dream. We all remember the song from Tangled. And they're typically not easy to achieve. But! We cannot let that be a deterrent and we can't take half measures. We must hold our craft, or crafts if you want to be a Renaissance man, Thomas. **

**Thomas: Maybe. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: Everything we do must be in service to realizing our dreams. **

**Logan: Everything he does can't be in an effort to realize his dreams. What about eating? Thomas isn't Pac-man; he can't eat his way to victory. **

**Thomas: Mm, that does sound awesome though. May I try it?**

Everyone laughed shaking their heads at such a Thomas reaction.

**Logan: And as far as "reaching your peak" is concerned- **

**Thomas: Uh, it's- it's "beak". **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Whatever. There is always a chance that something will bar us from crossing the metaphorical finish line. Yes, we're lucky to be alive in the first place, but luck runs out. This life is uncertain. We can't accurately predict each twist and turn like we might be able to if this was a scripted series. **

**Thomas: Nods in agreement. **

**Roman: Thomas that wasn't dialogue. **

**Thomas: What? Oh! **

Everyone laughed at Thomas's mistake.

**Logan: One thing that is well within Thomas's ability is keeping his body healthy, so that should be the priority. Pursuing your passions is all fine and good, but at the end of the day, you must come first. The human being, not some hypothetical best-case scenario. **

**Roman: Wow. Someone doesn't like happily ever afters. Okay, Pain in the Nexas Instruments. What does Thomas putting himself first mean to you? **

**Logan: I'm glad you asked you quixotic, quarrelsome, quaaaaaaaa I'm not good at nicknames. **

**Roman: Nope. **

**Thomas: It was a good start, though. **

Everyone chuckled at the interactions.

**Logan: But to answer your question Roman, healthy habits. Take for instance the sleeping schedule we've gone over before. We've stressed its importance, but why is it important? A consistent sleep schedule helps with one's circadian rhythm, which is basically a 24-hour internal clock. One important function of that clock is ensuring hormones like cortisol and adrenaline are released about one hour before you need to wake up. This allows your body to gently wake up naturally, preparing you for when the alarm clock goes off. **

**Thomas: Wait, so is that way some days I'll sleep in but still feel drowsy? **

**Logan: Precisely! And when that's the case how can one enjoy their day? So, how to maintain your circadian rhythm: maintain your sleeping habits. This includes turning off electronic devices 30 minutes before bed. **

**Thomas: But Twitter! **

**Logan: Nope. **

**Roman: Tumblr? **

**Logan: No. **

**Thomas: Tinder? **

**Logan: No. **

**Roman: Twinster. **

**Logan: Now you are just making things up. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: Actually, no. It's an app that shows you what you'd look like if you had an identical twin. *photo click* See? Wow, my twin kind of looks like you, Logan. **

Everyone laughed at Roman's reaction the twin photo.

**Logan: Absolutely no technology 30 minutes before bed. Also, you should only associate your bed with sleep. And one other thing.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: So only use it for those two things. No working or eating in bed. **

**Thomas: Okay, well there goes Friday night pancake and pillow fights. **

**Roman: It's funny the way you phrase that sounds like you would be fighting with both pillows and pancakes. **

**Thomas: That's exactly what it was, it was as a disaster. I'm not sad to see it go. **

"That sounds fun" Patton cheered.

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: One of the most important aspects of any sleep schedule is going to bed and getting up at the same time every day. **

**Thomas: Except weekends. **

**Logan: Even on weekends. **

**Thomas: Bro!...gan. **

**Roman: Uhh, okay, dad. **

**Patton: You called? **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: Oh! Uh. No, I was just, um...making fun of Logan. **

**Patton: Sounds like all you're doing is calling him a cool guy! **

**Logan: See him? That's Patton, Roman. Alright? See this? Serious business that... silliness. **

**Patton: *Laughs* All right you guys, play nice. **

**Thomas: Love you Patton! **

**Patton: Love you Thomas! **

Everyone smiled at the interactions between Patton and Thomas.

**Logan: And Thomas, this should be an easy note, yet you do this all the time. Do NOT eat large meals right before bedtime. **

**Thomas: But a big meal makes me sleepy! **

**Logan: You may think so, but your body still has to digest that food, which makes it very difficult to fall asleep. Gastric emptying can take around four hours to complete. If you're hungry before bed, eat a small, healthy snack. **

**Roman: This snack over here is wondering if you're finished or not. **

Everyone laughed. Virgil was blushing.

**Logan: Ah, that's only one healthy habit to work on. In the same vein as my last point, a proper eating schedule can be just as beneficial to Thomas' happiness and well-being. Food is important for energy and spreading food intake to smaller meals and snacks six to eight times a day, rather than three large meals a day can prevent over-indulging. **

**Thomas: Whoa. **

**Logan: Drinking regularly is maybe even more important. **

**Roman: Aha! So, with the boring lifestyle you're proposing, Thomas has to get all boozed up to feel fulfilled! **

**Logan: No. I'm referring to oxidane, or water. The only, um... Shots shots shots shots shots shots I endorse are vaccines. **

**Roman: Wow, you can throw that vocab card away. **

**Thomas: It's a little dated. **

Everyone chuckled.

"The vocab cards seem to work well" Logan observed.

Everyone agreed.

**Logan: Research shows that just 1% dehydration can negatively affect your mood, attention, memory and motor coordination. If your blood lacks proper hydration it could become concentrated, leading to increased blood pressure and quicker exhaustion. Preventing you from performing more tasks throughout the day. **

**Thomas: Mhm, mhm. **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: Why are you drinking out of a blender? **

**Thomas: Cause it's the biggest container that I have. **

**Roman: Great, you've pushed your extremist water agenda, are we good? **

Everyone laughed again and it took ten minutes to calm down.

**Logan: We also hear that exercise is good for you, but how is it good for you? **

**Thomas: How? **

**Roman: Ugghhhhh. **

**Logan: Well, just skimming the surface, any type of regular physical activity can help reduce the risk of several diseases. Like type 2 diabetes, cardiovascular disease, and cancer. **

**Roman: He'd be getting a great deal more physical exercise if he were out there seizing opportunities rather than in here going through an endless cycle of water guzzling! **

**Logan: Wow. Roman, you're still just not understanding the idea of balance, are you? **

**Roman: Balance? You want to talk about balance? Do you know how many tasks Thomas and everyone else must complete in a day? People of all ages have school work, jobs, passions to pursue, corn... to eat. Ignore that last one. That's just scratching the surface. There's just too much stuff. There is no perfect balance. **

**Logan: It's still completely doable if you chart it out thusly. You must allocate an adequate amount of time for sleeping, your six daily meals, dental hygiene, general hygiene, exercise, work, and- um- pursuing your dreams, I guess. **

**Roman: Wow, you've really got it all worked out, huh, Logan? **

**Logan: Yes. **

Everyone chuckled except Logan who thought the plan sounded good.

**Thomas: Alright, well, we started this conversation because of the videos, how do the videos fit into this? **

**Logan: It's your job. It's a nice job because it encourages you to research various topics, garner knowledge, and apply that knowledge. However, its primary benefit is providing income. Income that should go towards feeding yourself, paying rent so that you have shelter from the elements, and so that you can afford medical help should you need it, et cetera, et cetera. **

**Roman: That's what you think the primary benefit is? **

**Logan: That is why I want him motivated to make these videos. Knowing what these videos are doing in service to his creative aspirations and to the people watching them is great and all, but being able to provide a stable day-to-day lifestyle is paramount and that should be the driving force that keeps you going. **

**Thomas: Wow. **

**Roman: Thomas! Do not let him confound you with rhetorical devices and health... facts! He literally could do that with any topic he wanted to sound important, like... Brushing your teeth. **

**Logan: If you don't brush your teeth it could lead to gum disease, digestive issues or even problems with the heart and other major organs. **

**Roman: See? **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Are you saying you don't want me to brush my teeth?**

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: No! I'm just saying that can't be the bigger picture! Yes, you can abide this day-to-day routine, but what comes after. What is it all for? **

**Thomas: Yeah. **

**Roman: Please tell me that that endless cycle isn't all that you see for Thomas, Logan. **

**Logan: If you paid attention to my pie chart you would have seen that there's time reserved for extracurricular. This is a super system. **

**Roman: Well, it sounds more like a peepee system. **

**Logan: Why didn't you say pooper system? That would have at least rhymed. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: If you spend your days tending to yourself like a houseplant, you'll never grow like a mighty elm. **

**Logan: Elms need tending. **

**Roman: ELMS TAKE CHANCES! Gotta make the canopy to get your share of the precious sun before some other tree overshadows you. **

**Thomas: There's lots of pretty imagery there. **

**Roman: Logan you have crafted this over-stuffed routine like a sculptor who builds statues out of horse dung. Do you think that if Mozart only had two minutes of piano practice a day he would have been as prodigious as he was? You can't throw away your days on mundanities. You must make your time count. Take for instance all the great artists of the Romantic era. All the wonderful works they're remembered for. One of the main things they stressed was the importance of individuality. And it takes more time than Logan's system allows to establish that. **

**Thomas: Huh.**

**Roman: Life's rewards lie in sharpening your skills, in the possibility of becoming the best at something, so that you can leave a legacy. Like Shakespeare. Or Frida Kahlo. Or Bob Ross! They're remembered for being the best of the best of the best. Like them, you should strive to leave your mark on the world. Or... beyond this world. Until you've reached the height that you want to reach in life. That must be the priority and your main driving force. **

**Logan: Meaning? **

**Roman: Meaning some sacrifices must be made. Forget sleep, you could be writing. Hanging out with friends? Eh... only specific friends that can help you on your path to achieving your dreams. **

**Thomas: But what if my dream is to care for my friends? **

**Roman: Then you will care for your friends better than they have ever been cared for in their... entire... LIVES! **

**Thomas: YES! **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: What you're suggesting is preposterous. **

**Roman: I don't know the meaning of the word. **

**Logan: It means ridiculous. **

**Roman: Really, that's what it means? Thank you. I just learned something. But also, you're wrong! Look at any romantic hero in history. Mary Shelley, Van Gogh, Edgar Allan Poe. If they failed, it was the world's fault! They were still regarded as brilliant for their time. Like them, we should cling to our passion and make our existence mean something. And nothing should be allowed to get in our way. We can't give up. Even when it's hard. Take for instance a visual metaphor of mine own. Say you were in the process of battling a mighty manticore-chimera.**

"Uh?" and "what?" was heard throughout the room.

**Thomas: Ewwwhat? **

**Logan: Manticore's and chimeras are both creatures that are combinations of several animals and you're putting them both together? **

**Roman: You bet I am. Can you even imagine what it would look like? So, you're facing this manticore chimera, and let's say you're wounded. You've got a broken leg or something. The beast doesn't care. It's not going to let up and you must persevere- **

**Logan: Uh, if you're wounded then you should probably get out of there, tend to those wounds, and come back to fight again when you're healthy. Also, why would you be fighting such a dangerous fictional beast on your own? Bring other people with you to make the feat easier. What is your obsession with making tasks harder than they need to be? If that's your dream, and then it's purely chimerical. **

**Roman: Well yes, because there's a chimera in it.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: No, chimerical: existing only as the product of unchecked imagination. **

**Roman: How can you be teaching me so many words, but also be so wrong today? Earlier, I spoke of heroes, artists and people of note, but how about these people of note? Your family. **

**Thomas: My family? **

**Roman: So many of your ancestors took chances, endured hardships, risked their lives for you to even exist today. Follow in their footsteps. You could very well be what your entire family tree was leading up to. Make them proud. **

**Thomas: Wow. **

**Logan: Listen to you. At least when I'm trying to prove my point, I use facts, rather than flowery language that lacks any real substance. **

**Roman: Easy, egghead. Over easy. This isn't just stirring imagery. It's steeped in truth. **

**Logan: Pardon me while I laugh. Ha.**

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: I feel like what you're emphasizing is what you always choose to focus on, whether it be cartoons, romance, or even Thomas's future plans: Fantasy. **

**Roman: Well yeah, Logan. That's kind of me. It's kind of my thing. **

**Logan: But why put so much importance on fiction when the world is already as wonderful as it is? Why do you have to keep making things up or dreaming about what could be, rather than appreciating what we do have here and now? You were dropped into this beautiful biosphere. You could be paying attention to it rather than missing it on your quest for high heights. You should read, explore, and learn about the world. **

**Roman: What better way to learn about and appreciate the world than by seizing all it offers to its highest achieving inhabitants? If you do the same thing day in and day out, you will find that your appreciation for this life, has depreciated over time. Like eating your favorite food for every meal of every day. That's why you need goals. **

**Logan: The goal is the healthiest life that can be achieved. **

**Roman: Yawn, Logan. Uber yawn. Thomas, if you put all your passion behind Logan's daily regiment, you will find yourself years from now having whiled away your best days at a boring desk job. Wishing for a better, more exciting life. And every day you will ask yourself: Why didn't I do more in life? Why didn't I just listen to ROMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN? **

Virgil had his hands over his ears at the volume of the yell while also rolling his eyes at how dramatic Roman was being.

Everyone else was chuckling and amused at the long drawn out yell that went for a little bit too long.

**Logan: Well, better to be healthy and safe than sick or dead. **

**Roman: 'Tis better to have risked and lost than never to have risked at all. **

**Logan: He has to be healthy before he can pursue any of the nonsense that you're suggesting. **

**Roman: Oh?! So now I'm nonsense? Well, at least I am not a bore, and a snore, times four...eyes! **

**Logan: Ugh, it was such a big mistake bringing you into this conversation at all. **

**Roman: Nerd! **

**Logan: Prep! **

**Thomas: Guys, guys, what are you still arguing about?**

Everyone laughed at the fact onscreen Thomas had stopped listening to the two arguing sides.

**Roman: Uh, um... **

**Logan: We were...discussing...the most important reasons behind why you do everything that you do. **

**Thomas: Yeah, and it worked. **

**Roman: Wait, what? **

**Thomas: I am pumped up now! **

**Logan: But we-we never decided who- **

Everyone chuckled at the two sides confusion.

**Thomas: Look, both of your arguments had some really strong points. They also each had some weak areas in there. So, of course the solution is somewhere in the middle. Making sure that I tend to my body and practice healthy habits as best as I can will help me each day. To make videos that allow me to live properly, and my health and videos are also a way to help me take chances and push forward deeper into the unknown. **

**Roman: That sounds cool. **

**Thomas: Each day is an opportunity to marvel at my daily life AND dream about what's around the bend. And I shouldn't let any of that go to waste. Thank you, guys! **

**Logan: You're...Your welcome. **

**Roman: Your welcome! **

**Thomas: You know you guys might not think so, but you two make a really good team. I'm just saying that right now. It's good. It's good. **

**Logan: Well. That's... good to hear. Now be sure to ask for Roman's help with the next game that you create. **

**Roman: H- Uh, thank you for bringing that up. I was honestly a little miffed muffet when I realized he didn't come to me for assistance on that one. **

**Thomas: Yeah, I'm sorry. I just kind of spotted my game of Jenga in the corner and then looked down at my shoes. But! Actually, you two may have helped come up with a new game for me. It's gonna require people to write out stories on big construction paper and then act it out using puppetry. **

**Roman: *gasp* I love it. **

**Logan: That sounds more like a puppet show than a game, but sure. **

**Thomas: Yeah, well, we'll see. It can be fairly common for each of us to lose our drive- our main reason for going- every now and again. In moments like these it might be helpful to take stock in our surroundings- remind ourselves of what we hope to achieve, and examine how we conduct ourselves on a daily basis. Small course corrections like these can go a long way to helping us embrace each new day with excitement and hope. Until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Peace out! **

"That was quite interesting" Thomas smiled.

"End card!" Talyn, Virgil and Remus yelled.

**Virgil: *sigh* What you up to over there, Patton? **

**Patton: Oh, I'm just appreciating that big ol' picture over there. **

**Virgil: It is strangely calming. **

**Patton: I'm glad we made a video today. They make people happy. You know, I think that's what it's all about, really. Just trying to add a little bit more goodness and light into the world.**

"Patton is jus so sweet" Valerie cooed. Everyone agreed.

**Virgil: Wow, that is really nice, Patton. Shame that Logan didn't call you up for that conversation. Seems like you would have made some good contributions. **

**Patton: Well, what are you gonna do? Every dog has its day. **

**Virgil: Patton I- I don't think that you know what that means. **

**Patton: Well... to each his own **

**Virgil: Also no. **

**P: Hmm. Well, may the force be with you. I dunno. **

Everyone laughed.

"It's good to see you Virgil so easy going with another side" Thomas grinned.

Virgil just blushed when everyone looked at him.

Roman thought that it was cute. '_wait, what?' _Roman thought shocked for a second at his thought.

"Next one" Terence called pulling everyone's attention to the screen.


	35. Crofter's: The Musical

Authors Note: Hey Everyone. I hope everyone is staying safe from this stupid virus. So, Uh here's an update. I gotta admit though that this isn't one of my favorite episodes, I mean its good don't get me wrong, but it's not in my top 10. Please drop a review I would love to here from you all even if it is just to say Hi or that you like it or love it (AliceCullen3). They light up my whole day to read and reread.

Crofters – The Musical

Once everyone was looking at the screen it flickered to life.

**Thomas: What is up everybody? Okay for anybody who is new out there on this channel, we have a pretty special relationship with a certain jelly brand... **

**Logan: Okay, look, fantasy is not my jam. My jam of choice is Crofter's. And this video isn't even sponsored! I'm just a fan. Crofter's, the only jelly I will put in my belly. **

**Thomas: Well, today, uh, I have a special announcement, and this is absolutely a hundred percent true, That's right. We have actually, officially...partnered with Crofter's.**

"Congratulations!" Thomas's friends told him. The sides were ridiculously happy.

**Logan: What?! **

**Thomas: Right? **

**Roman: Oh my, gosh peck. Yes! **

**Thomas: Right? When I first heard about it my mouth was, like...ajar! **

Everyone chuckled at the pun.

**Roman: I propose that we compose A BALLAD to celebrate the occasion! **

**Logan: I-I, hm, I can barely breathe.**

Everyone chuckled at Logan's reaction.

**Thomas: Now guys, easy, I know you two must be excited, but I don't think I can handle a musical Sanders Sides RIGHT AFTER the last video... [Deep breath] I wouldn't wanna SPREAD MYSELF TOO THIN! [Giggling] Right? Like you spread jelly? **

**Roman: Now Thomas I do appreciate the play on words, truly I do. But do not fear. It's SMEAR-ly a little jingle! **

**Thomas: Oh, you tricky minx! **

**Logan: Roman, I love Crofter's, but the idea of a musical ditty dedicated entirely to a partnership with them... ...IS AN IDEA THAT I LOVE POSSIBLY EVEN MORE! [Almost falls over] **

Everyone giggled at Logan's happiness. Patton smiling at how cute his boyfriend was being.

**Roman: [Deep inhale][Quietly] Yay! **

**Thomas: Hit it! **

**Roman: [Singing] It's hard to stay informed these days with news so intense. We're bombarded with grim black currant events. I should drop this whole serious song pretense, 'cause this song is not about all that. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: We made a partnership with Crofter's! We heard a roar across the border that we think came from their bear. We believe it meant to extend us an offer... **

**Roman: ...for which I plan to make a jam that's just as tasty as theirs! **

**Logan: [Speaking] So let me get this straight... **

**Roman: Good luck with that! **

Everyone laughed at the gay joke. That was so Thomas.

**Logan: There was no email exchange between our team and the people with Crofter's Organic? **

**Thomas: No. **

**Logan: A roar, as you described it, was heard and interpreted as a partnership offer that is believed to have been made by Crofter's bear mascot all the way from Ontario, Canada? **

**Thomas: Sure! **

**Logan: That makes perfect sense! [Singing] Dreams come true, that's news to me. How Wild...Blueberry. Who knew that our buffoonery would bear fruit so divine? Even [riffing] I... I don't have the vocabulary to describe what I'm feeling inside. But for me it's very unordinary. The first time you bought a jar, I remember the day in a local health foods grocery. **

"Your singing is really good" Valerie smiled. Logan blushed.

**Thomas: I felt like Lara Croft or Nathan Drake discovering a treasure once unknown to me. But the greatest thing is yet to be revealed! Guys, I cannot believe this is real- [Shouting] Oh sh**! [Weeping] Oh my gosh, it's all gone! It's ruined! [Shouting and weeping, anguished] IT'S RUINED- [Normally speaking] Oh, no, it's totally fine okay,**

Everyone laughed so hard at Thomas's reaction. It took twelve minutes to calm down.

**Thomas: you guys ready? Five, six, seven... [Singing] Guys, I cannot believe this is real! **

**Logan: [GASP] **

**Roman: [Speaking slowly] "Logan's Berry"? **

**Logan: [Stuttering, speechless] *faints***

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: Why is it just Logan's Berry? I like Crofter's, too! **

**Logan: I... am going to flip... my... lid. **

**Thomas: Ow! Sh**! **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: I literally said, "I love me a good spoonful of Crofter's" when we first talked about it. Play that flashback! **

**Roman: Get out of here Anxiety, you stupid Robert Downer Jr.! Anyway, as I was saying, I'm not a huge jelly guy. **

**Thomas: Oooooo... **

**Logan: [Mouth full] Yikes. **

**Thomas: Can we put that in this video? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: Wh-I am not a huge jelly guy EXCEPT for Crofter's. That's what makes it so special! Also, that was NOT the flashback I was referring to and you know it! **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: Is this made from actual loganberries? **

**Thomas: No, they weren't in season. **

**Logan: Oh. **

**Thomas: But it's blackberry and pomegranate! [Stuttering] So that's- It's awesome! **

**Logan: I.. still... love it. [Singing] Dreams come true, that's news to me. How wild... blueberry. Roman: [Singing] I'm fraught with jelly-sy (jealously). I can't believe you're telling me **

**Logan: Who knew that our buffoonery would bear fruit so divine? Roman: that he's the favored side! **

**Both: Even [riffing] I... **

**Logic: I don't have the vocabulary to describe what I'm... Roman: I don't have the vigor to bear the loss of pride that I'm... **

**Both: ...feeling inside. But for me it's very unordinary. **

**Logan: [Shovels jam into mouth] **

Logan blushed while everyone else laughed at the normally graceful sides ungreafulness.

**Thomas: [Speaking] Sorry I didn't quite catch that, Roman. You guys were kind of... singing over each other. Are you okay? **

**Roman: [Sighs] I can't help but wonder if we as a society are past the days of celebrating dashing princes and acts of bravery... *music stops* ...that are edging on stupidity.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: *music starts again* What do you mean? **

**Roman: I am not blind to the reality that Logan has steadily grown more popular than me! He's a teacher. I'm a prince! But look at him now! **

**Logan: [Scarfing jam]**

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: He's just so cool! In a way that I don't understand. **

**Thomas: Aw Roman, we were really just trying to promote a jelly here. I didn't...really plan on any heavy character development. **

**Roman: Ugh, I-I don't know, it just came up organically. [Stuttering] Organically? Like Crofter's Organic? Another pun? Excuse me. [To himself] Roman, you dunce! You made a joke and now they'll think that everything's fine. **

**Thomas: Roman? **

**Roman: Mmm?! Oh, yes, are we still doing a video? **

**Thomas: Yeah you-you know that. You didn't, like, sink out, or anything. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: You-uh, you're right. Ya-I did know that. **

**Thomas: Listen, bud, something that might cheer you up, that hopefully Crofter's won't mind me saying, is that if Logan's Berries-however you say that plural, if they sell well... Then maybe, no promises, but MAYBE... you'll get your own flavor? **

**Roman: EVERYBODY GO OUT THERE RIGHT NOW AND BUY LOGAN'S BERRY JAM. GO TO PLEASE SUPPORT IT. PLEASE? SO THAT I CAN GET MY OWN FLAVOR? **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Wha... uh... wow **

**Roman: [Clapping] C'MON, PLEASE (x6) **

**Thomas: Um, okay. Uh, MAYBE! Maybe. **

**Roman: Guys it's a GUARANTEE. I will get my own flavor. **

Everyone laughed. It took twenty five minutes to calm down.

**Thomas: No! No, it's-it's a maybe. **

**Roman: It's SO GOOD you guys! [Mouth full] It-It's so good- Say, that is a pretty flippin' finger-lickin' fruit spread! **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Oh, you like it? **

**Roman: Like it? Like it!? LIKE IT!? [Screeching] ! ? [Singing] This is Crofter's!**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas + Logan: This is Crofter's! **

**Roman: We're talking Crofters! (Thomas: Sweet, sweet Crofter's!) **

**Roman: I mean this jelly might as well be gold! It's all that I opt for! **

**Logan: 'Cause Crofter's is the only jelly I put in m ! *holds note* (Roman + Thomas: Only jelly. In my belly.) **

**Logan: [Riffing] (Roman+Thomas: Only jelly. In my belly. (x2)) **

**All: The only jelly I'll put in my belly! **

**Roman: [Riffing] CROFTER- *stops suddenly* [Speaking] Are we-are we done? We're done? Okay. **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: So that's a yes, you like it? **

**Roman: Oh, uh yeah. **

**Thomas: Oh good! Logan, how 'bout- **

**Logan: [Suction sound] Yes, it is adequate. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some very important private biscuits-I mean, business to attend to. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Fantastic. And yes, it is official. We are actually selling these... ...Logan's Berry jellies. Of course, this is our way to announce this. We have an actual official jelly that we're selling and never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would be here on this day- [Laughing] -saying that. I've never been really much of a jelly lover growing up. And, uh, this is actually so good. It tastes awesome! I'm so honored. Thank you to Crofter's for partnering with us! This is amazing, and, uh, you can get yours at **

"I have my own shop" Thomas smiled ecstatic. Everyone else smiled.

**Thomas: I can't believe this. Enjoy! And until next time... take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out! **

"That was a great episode" Lilly grinned.

"End card!" Talyn cheered. Everyone smiled waiting.

**Roman: Wow, this video was jam-packed with jelly puns. **

**Thomas: Yeah, even Logan made a few! It was honestly kind of jarring. **

**Logan: Crofter's brings out something different in me. Puns are like my figurative forbidden fruit...spread. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Okay, there you go. He's still doing it. **

**Roman: I don't mean to jelly-fish for compliments, but I made a few good ones myself! **

**Thomas: Mee-sa love jelly puns! **

**Logan: Was that Spongeboob Squaretrousers?**

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: No, that was my...JAR JAR BINKS IMPRESSION! **

**Virgil: I heard through the Concord Grapevine that you guys were making puns. **

**Thomas/Logan/Roman: Virgil! **

Virgil smothered a smile at the happiness in the voices of everyone to him appearing.

**Virgil: Yeah, Patton paid me a dollar to say that. **

**Logan: Wait, Patton knows about- **

**Patton: [Laughing] All those puns, Logan? Berry clever of you! I love it. **

**Logan: No! **

**Thomas: Patton caught you with your hand in the jelly jar! ...instead of cookie jar? **

**Logan: Well, my efforts to be taken seriously are all now fruitless. **

**Thomas/Patton/Roman/Virgil: Good one! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: No, I didn't mean- **

**Roman: Patton catching Logan punning was just the Morello Cherry on top! [Chuckling] *seriously* We couldn't find that one in the stores. **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: [Sighs] Crofter's! You're the only one who understands me.**

Everyone fell about laughing. It took a half hour to calm for everyone to calm down.

"That was a great episode" Terrence grinned.

Everyone agreed.

"Right now, it's time for a half hour break" Thomas grinned. Everyone got up and went to do what they wanted to do.


	36. The Break

Authors Note: A small break chapter lol. A second chapter today what? That's right super motivated at the moment. Please read and review.

The Break.

Deceit watched as Virgil rushed out of the room and down to the bedrooms. Sighing he turned to Remus and gestured to the bedrooms so that they could continue their conversation from earlier.

Remus and Deceit sat in Deceits room and chatted for twenty minutes before deciding just to sit with each other Remus laying across Deceits lap with Deceit running his hand through Remus's hair.

In Virgil's room, Virgil paced the room thinking about everything he had learned through all his years but more specifically in his early years and what he and learnt since being bought here to this place. So far what he had learnt in his early years was proving to be wrong. _'So, what should I do know'_. He thought. As he looked down at his phone, he saw that the half hour was up. '_I'll ask Patton and Logan to help teach me everything I should know'. _He decided as he left his room and re entered the viewing room and sitting in his chair kicking his seat back and going into his laying position.

Patton and Logan had decided to grab Roman and drag him down into Logan's room to discuss their theories on why Virgil doesn't seem to know what he should as a side.

"Well who was supposed to teach him when he formed?" Logan asked.

"I don't know" Patton whispered looking worried for the side he views as his son.

"Neither do I. I asked Deceit and Remus quietly during the last video if it was either of them and they both said it wasn't" Roman said seriously.

"We should assume that Virgil doesn't know anything and teach him everything ourselves." Logan answered.

"Yes, but only if he wants to" Patton said firmly.

They all agreed and decided to chat for the rest of the time before heading to their spots in the viewing room. Arriving at the same time as Remus and a thoroughly snogged looking Deceit. Patton giggled looking at him and saw that Virgil was already in his spot.

Thomas and his friends had decided to sit and chat about everything they were learning about the sides and also what merch Thomas could sell. At the end of the half hour when the sides came back in, they moved back to their seats.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Thomas grinned. Everyone agreed.


	37. Learning New Things About Yourself

Authors Note: Wow this took a while of straight working on it lol. Long Chapter. It is over 8,000 words nearly 9,000. So read and leave a review. I have nearly caught up to wear he is lol. I shall leave you to it.

Learning New Things About Yourself

Everyone settled down and the screen flickered to life.

**Thomas: New Sanders Sides time now! [Heavy Metal Music] MY MOM ALWAYS COMES IN MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING-**

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Oh my gosh, um... That was uh, that was an old college band I was in. Okay, here are here we go right here! Before we start the video, I'm starting a second channel! **

"Wow I am going to be busy" Thomas smiled. Everyone laughed at him.

**Joan: YAY! **

**Thomas: Oh my gosh, where did you come from? Where did you go?**

"Where did you come from, where did you go, where did you come from cotton-eyed Joe" Joan sung to themselves. Everyone chuckled at him.

**Thomas: I'm gonna talk a little bit more about that, but if you don't care you can skip to this time signature. It's called "Thomas Sanders..." **

**Joan: "And Friends". **

**Thomas: "And Friends", yes. **

**Joan: Not just me. **

**Thomas: No, more than just you. Which is cool. Friends, plural.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: And it's where I'm gonna be posting our unscripted content from here on out, as well as our short video compilations *Sneezes* **

**Joan: Excuse me.**

"Ok that was pretty cool." Terrence grinned. Everyone grinned agreeing.

**Joan: So I'm sure you're all wondering what you're gonna see on this other channel, Well I'll show you! Oh my gosh, Awkward Adventures! Voices of Unreason! Tweet Tunes, we haven't seen that one in a little while! Oh, yeah, there's the reactions. Yeah, everyone watches those. We're also gonna try some new things out too- **

**Thomas: Give me my shirt back! **

**Joan: I'm sorry- **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: *ahem* On this channel, we're gonna continue posting scripted content like Sanders Sides and Cartoon Therapy and also our music, so if you only like our scripted content We won't be clogging your subscription feeds. If you only like our unscripted content, you can subscribe to our second channel. If you like both, you can subscribe to both, either/or/and!**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Our goal is to increase frequency of posting for both channels. So if you enjoyed all that fun off-the-cuff stuff we did on this channel Be sure to subscribe to the new channel If you want to get more of that. Also stay tuned to the end to hear a special offer from this video sponsor Skillshare,**

"Ooo you have a sponsor" Lilly grinned.

**Thomas: as well as a look at a new piece of Sanders Sides merch. Ok. Sorry. I don't know- I don't know what this is doing, but that was some sort of weird promo. I'm not sure. Ok, new Sander Sides now! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: How do you do everyone? So I figured we try something new for today. Rather than, deliver unto you a game of some kind or a silly escapade, you know those usual YouTube hijinks. I thought it might be nice to have an advanced, mature discussion about world events. So... The Israeli-Palestinian conflict- Woah, no, *sighs* woo I am sorry.**

"Oh my god what's got into you know" Talyn wondered. Everyone shrugged not knowing.

**Thomas: I went right out the gate with a Heavy subject matter that I have no idea about and maybe would have been irresponsible for me to talk about with any authority. Um Okay, I am sorry. To be honest, um I've just been in kind of a weird place because of something that happened recently **

**Patton: You see, Thomas had recently eaten an old chicken wrap that had gone bad and- **

**Thomas: NO! No, *nervous laughter* Patton that is Not what I was referring to. **

**Patton: Yeah, but- **

**Thomas: Yeah, no, that was bad but I was referring to that conversation I had the other day. **

**Patton: Yeah, with your friend about the awful dia- **

**Thomas: -LOGUE! That I had with another old friend I ran into last week **

Every chuckled.

**Patton: I'll shut up about the diarrhea. **

**Thomas: No- *groans* **

Everyone laughed really hard and it took thirty-nine minutes to calm everyone down enough to for the screen to continue.

**Patton: I can't help but feel like I did something. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: So basically, I hadn't seen this friend in a while, and he asked me what I did nowadays and I told him that I'm... doing YouTube. And then came a question that was *sigh* all too familiar... "Yeah, but what do you ACTUALLY do? "Like for a living." **

"How rude" Valerie frowned. Everyone agreed that it was quite a rude think to ask. Virgil shifted at the unease that these questions would cause his host.

**Patton: Oh, yeah **

**Thomas: I know there's this whole stigma around social media and that it's looked at as just a hobby. And for many people it is! But you know for a lot of people it's their full-time gig but it's still not taken seriously. I'm not taken seriously. And you know, I've had people ask me that question millions of times before, but for some reason, this time... I don't know- it just stuck with me. And I don't know why. And it also doesn't help with this whole funk I'm in... **

**Patton: Aah! **

**Thomas: Not the good kind of funk. **

**Patton: Aww... **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Yeah, and you know, it's not like I'm not being productive or not creating. It's just I haven't been satisfied. I don't feel content with my content.**

"Nice use of graphics, very Sesame Street" Joan laughed. Everyone else joined in.

**Thomas: There are all these little things that for some reason are getting to me, but I feel bad for feeling bad because... I don't know I just feel bad. **

"Well that's not good" Thomas said. Everyone once again agreed.

**Patton: Oh Thomas don't say that. Take it from me, that's not the way to work out your feelings. **

**Thomas: But what even are my feelings right now? None of it makes sense Nothing's different! Not that I know of. Okay, the only way I can describe it is, like, someone dumped a million billion... JILLION piece puzzle in front of me and You know, it's up to me to put it together to figure out why I'm feeling this way. **

**Patton: I can't even count that high... **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Usually I go for the edge pieces first, you know, to help, like, frame it up and work inwards, but I can't find a frickin edge piece anywhere! **

**Patton: So... we continue looking for our first edge piece! **

"Love Patton's optimism" Valerie grinned. Patton beamed.

**Thomas: Yeah, well for now, my feelings have to wait, Because I have videos I have to make, even though nothing I create seems to be anything great. **

**Roman: How dare you criticize my work while also utilizing my rhyming skills!? That's like *slaps self-* slapping me in the face of my own beautifully manicured... SWORD! *Kiss* **

Everyone laughed including Roman though he was blushing abit.

**Thomas: Oh, hi Roman. **

**Roman: I'm sorry that everything I make isn't the Creation of Adam... Driver, with his perfectly huge pecs! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: No, I'm not saying that I just- I don't know what I want. **

**Roman: Well, maybe we should just take some time to explore what it is we want. **

**Logan: You know; we can't do that Roman. **

**Patton: Logan! It's Patton! **

Everyone chuckled at Patton's greeting to Logan.

**Logan: Thomas made a commitment to regularly sharing content. He must be held accountable. **

"That hand clapping gesture though" Terence laughed.

**Roman: *Sigh* Is this really a time to be harping on due dates teach? **

**Logan: This isn't just about my regard for punctuality Although I am overcome by a titillating Tingly sensation whenever deadlines are met. **

**Roman: Eww. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: If we continually fail to deliver videos in a timely manner or even fail to deliver them entirely, then... By the screams of snipped snakes at a Gorgon salon, why would the audience remain?... What?**

Everyone laughed about Logan's confusion.

**Roman: Oh, that's one of mine. **

**Logan: Ah... **

**Roman: Thank you—**

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: I DON'T KNOW why the viewers would stick around! They certainly aren't doing it to hear you talking about them so belittlingly. **

**Logan: Belittlingly? How is treating their time as valuable belittling them. (To Viewers) Are you feeling belittled? Comment below if you're feeling belittled. **

**Roman: Don't bring them into this. How dare you! (To Viewers) Sorry, everyone! Pardon Logan's rude behavior... and make sure to ring that bell. **

Everyone was laughing about the two sides arguing though Virgil was shrinking in his seat slightly and faking his laugh.

**Logan: Oh, but YOU can talk to them. **

**Roman: Yes! To clear up your bad behavior. **

**Logan: MY bad behavior? **

**Roman: You know how are our arguments should always go, Logan? Logan: My bad behavior... **

**(Roman and Logan continue fighting) Patton: (To Viewers) Uhh, hey kids, daddy and daddy are just having a little discussion. That's all. Just focus on daddy and everything will be A-OK, here we go! **

**Thomas: Uh, Guys... **

**Patton: *Gasps* I know that face. My child is returning... **

Everyone laughed. Anxiety blushed.

**Virgil: *Grumbling* **

**Thomas: Virgil's here! It's not a party... Until I have anxiety. **

**Virgil: Thomas, you have got to do something about this! **

**Thomas: Do something about what? **

**(Roman and Logan still arguing) **

**Virgil: Are you kidding? **

Everyone laughed at how exasperated onscreen Virgil was.

**Thomas: But... this is what they always do. You know that. I mean, I thought they had it a little figured out a bit ago... They had that one debate that ended pretty well, and heck they sang a song together! Virgil: Yeah, I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say maybe - MAYBE - there's still some things to work out. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Right! Like confronting his feelings, which is what I was saying! Thank you, you shadowy, but angelic songbird! **

**Virgil: You got it, Pop Star. **

**Patton: *Deep gasp* (High-pitched) You gave me a dad-themed nickname! **

Everyone chuckled loving the interaction between the two sides onscreen. Patton was beaming at how nice and open Virgil was being.

**Thomas: Guys I don't know what you're talking about, this is pretty par for the course. Sure, it's not ideal. But I don't know if it's a big deal either. **

**Roman: Oh! And another thing- Oh, when did Virgil get here? **

**Virgil: Yeah, definitely not ideal. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: I don't know, Thomas. Your heart AND your anxiety are telling ya the same thing here. **

**Logan: What, have you two formed some kind of team? **

**Patton: Only the bestest mostest dynamicist duoist- duo- in the entire Thomasphere! **

**Virgil: Got that right. **

**Patton: Ahhh! **

Everyone laughed.

***Stretching noises* **

**Thomas: *Gags* **

***Stretching noises* **

**Thomas: Guys! You gotta stop the stretchy-arm thing that's been happening lately. It's gross. Like, it's really gross. **

Everyone chuckled while the sides blushed.

**Virgil: Ahem, *finger snaps* Okay, listen up you two because I'm getting real tired of this. Roman- You get super insecure for some reason and, when that happens, the work suffers. **

**Roman: *Scoffs defensively* Wha-at? **

"De-Nile isn't just a river in Egypt" Joan laughed. Everyone else joined in while Roman blushed.

**Virgil: And Logan, you get upset anytime anyone throws a wrench into the system, or really any time things aren't working perfectly, so you start acting like a jerk and making everyone feel stupid. **

**Roman: I'm not insecure! **

**Logan: Well, someone has to bring you all into line. **

**Roman: Uh, bring ME into line? **

**Logan: I'm the one who ensures that order is maintained! **

**Roman: Without me you'd have nothing to maintain in the first place! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan and Roman: I'm the most important side here!**

"Ooooooo"everyone said.

**Thomas: Uh, so... was there a point to that Virge? Or...? **

**Virgil: Yeah, that this isn't normal. Look I'm not choosing sides here - **

**Patton: Sanders Sides!**

Everyone burst into giggles at that. Yes giggles including the males.

**Virgil: All I'm saying is that you both suck at what you do and I'm tired of having to keep lighting fires under your butts. **

**Logan: You what!? **

**Roman: I am not about to stand here... **

**Virgil: Look, it's no offence, it's just how I see it. (Roman: ...and be criticized by the dude who's always causing trouble.) **

**Logan: Do you have even the faintest idea how dangerous that is? I never even felt any heat! **

Everyone was laughing so hard they fell out of their seat and onto the floor. Logan sat there confused on why they were all laughing at his line.

"Fire is dangerous I don't see what is so funny." Logan stated plainly looking at everyone else.

"It's a figure of speech that means to put pressure onto someone so that they get things done" Virgil laughed snorting slightly.

"Ahh I understand now" Logan stated.

It took them another thirty minutes to calm everyone down enough for the screen to start playing again.

**(Roman: I will roll with your fire idiom, alright?) **

**Virgil: I'm being upfront, I'm shooting straight, even though I'm gay. (Roman: Fire can be a bad thing!) **

Everyone laughed again.

**(Logan: You're lucky that your acts of arson have seemingly settled themselves in the past...) (Roman: I mean... just watch the Jungle Book) **

Everyone chuckled at the two sides reactions to what Virgil had said.

**Thomas: See? Totally normal. (Logan: ... or you could have seriously hurt someone.) (Virgil: Do you guys think it's easy to stay calm with you two arguing all the time?) **

**Patton: Okay, okay! Calm Down Time! **

**Roman: Ooo. **

Everyone chuckled as he was handed a Dora the Explorer colouring in book.

**Patton: I think we all need a little bit of... Not Talking Time! *Nervous laugh* Alright... Here ya go, Logan. **

**Thomas: Wow. *Laughs* I mean, if only I could be settled that easil- **

**Patton: *Turns on TV* **

**Thomas: Ooh. (Parks & Rec opening is heard) **

Everyone laughed at how easily they were all settled by Patton who smiled proudly at himself.

**Virgil: I like the one with the buttons - wait, no! We do this too much!**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Yeah, I really should start watching a different show. **

**Patton: Yeah. (Turns off TV) **

**Virgil: No, I mean, yes, you should but I'm talking about this! This is part of the problem. We keep having this same problem, but instead of facing it and fixing it, we just... Find a distraction. **

"Yeah that's not healthy" Lilly said.

**Logan: Virgil's right. We argue and argue Until its utter chaos, then you distract yourself and forget about the issue until you're reminded of it again. We're trapped in a figurative Sisyphean nightmare. **

**Roman: You don't have to say "figurative" Logan. We know that we're not literally trapped in a nightmare. I drew a little outside the lines but I kind of like it. **

Everyone laughed.

"That's pretty good though" Terence smiled. Everyone agreed.

Roman smiled proudly at the compliment.

**Logan: Reality is uncertain to the point that many of history's greatest philosophical minds have spent their entire lives questioning it. A little clarity never hurt anybody. **

**Patton: Thomas, this cycle might be exactly what's causing these issues that are uptown funking you up.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Wait, so we're stuck in a loop? **

**Patton: You can say that again. **

**Thomas: We're stuck in a loop? **

**Patton: You can say that again. **

**Thomas: We're stuck in a loop? **

**Patton: You can say that agai- **

**Roman: Oh my gosh, I will kill both of you... with my bare hands! ...and this sword. **

Everyone burst into laughter at the interactions onscreen.

**Virgil: That just proved it. Loops are the worst. **

**Patton: Hey, some loops are fun! Fruit…**

"I love Fruit Loops" Patton cheered. Everyone chuckled at his exuberant behavior.

**Logan: Oh, he's done. **

**Thomas: Oh I thought he was gonna- gonna list them out. **

**Logan: No, that was his... that was his whole statement. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Okay. Well if I am in this so-called "loop"- **

**Roman: You were the first person to call it a loop. **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: How do I get out of it? **

**Virgil: The situation is pretty cut-and-dry, isn't it? You guys just cut it out. **

**Roman: I'm doing nothing wrong. **

**Logan: "Same-size". **

Everyone burst into laughter except Logan who just sat there watching them confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Well bud, you kind mispronounced it. It's actually pronounced 'same-seese'" Virgil answered looking to the logical side.

"Ah thank you Virgil, that is most helpful" Logan answered giving Virgil the tiniest of smiles.

Virgil gave his crooked smile right back at him.

**Thomas: Yeah, I gotta say I don't see anything wrong there either. **

**Virgil: Wha- you- I- **

**Thomas: Now, any other solutions on this whole loop-breaking thing? **

**Roman: Um... **

**Virgil: I mean, I don't know. I don't know. I guess, I don't know **

"Ooooo, I think Virgil needs to calm down abit" Thomas said seeing the nervous energy of his onscreen anxious side.

**Logan: If there's a problem, forego looking in my direction. If there were a line dividing this room into two segments, separating those of us who are potentially at fault and those of us who are certainly not at fault, you would find that I stand beyond the fault line. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Okay, Roman? Anything, bud? **

**Roman: You, uh, you always do your best thinking in the shower. So, uhh, get naked? Everybody get naked? Everyone, get-? **

**Virgil: No, stop. No one is getting naked. **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Guys, come on! I'm apparently stuck in this endless cycle and I don't know why I can't just break it! **

**Patton: *Gasps* Thomas! That's it! **

**Thomas: What? **

**Patton: I don't know! **

**Virgil: Then why did you- **

**Patton: No, YOU don't know! **

**Roman: I'm confused. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Virgil said this problem is cut-and-dry, But then you said you don't know why you can't break the cycle! Maybe it's because this problem is the opposite of cut and dry! **

**Logan: Intact and wet! **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: No, uh gosh words can be tough. Um... It's not just that you don't know, but it's that you don't know that you don't know. And that's okay! I mean, there's lots of stuff that I don't know that I don't know. **

**Virgil: What's he saying? **

**Thomas: I don't know. **

**Thomas, Roman, and Patton: THIRD BASE! **

Everyone burst into laughter. It took them twenty-five minutes to calm down and let the screen continue.

**Patton: Yeah, no, that's funny. **

**Logan: Oh, I think I do. Sometimes, we don't seek the answer to a question because we don't know that there's a question that we should be asking in the first place- Patton! You're... good. That was helpful. **

**Patton: Yee. **

Everyone cooed at how sweet Patton is.

"Logan other people can be smart. You can give complements" Thomas grinned.

Logan nodded his head showing that he understood.

**Thomas: Okay, so I need to be asking myself a question in order to get down to the bottom of this issue. **

**Roman: But what is the question? **

**Logan: That is the question, for now. The answer to that question is... the question. **

**Virgil: Guys, I'm barely following this. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Perhaps it's time to put on our cogitating caps. **

**Thomas: You mean our... figurative cogitating caps, right, Logan-? Nope, it's literal.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**Thomas: All right, cool. Well, keep me updated over there. All right, come on guys! We've got an issue. Something that I'm not aware of yet, something that may be unlocked with the right question. This is like... fundamental learning! How did I used to learn things? **

**Logan: Textbooks. **

**Virgil and Roman: Mistakes. **

"Dramatic much" Joan snickered.

**Patton: Puppets! **

**Thomas: What? **

**Logan: You know he always shouts out random things, Thomas, ignore it. **

**Virgil: Or we could hear him out. He's already made one valid point today. **

"Virgil's sticking up for Patton again" cooed Valerie with a large smile.

Everyone smiled at the thought.

**Roman: We're talking about hearing him out in regards to him shouting "puppets"?**

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Yeah, no really! Think about it! Thomas used to learn all kinds of new and helpful things from puppets when he was younger! Like how to count and his ABCs. Maybe, it'll be easier to work through issues when puppets are involved! **

**Logan: Fair enough, but he's an adult now. He's outgrown all of that- **

**Thomas: Patton, I love that idea. **

**Logan: *Under breath* What... **

Everyone laughed again at Logan's reaction to what Thomas had said.

**Roman: Uhh, I love it, too! **

**Virgil: Funny. You seemed so doubtful a second ago. **

Everyone burst into laughter especially upon seeing the look that Roman gave Virgil. It took a couple of minutes to calm down again. The screen continued.

**Logan: I guess I won't be needing this. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Okay. So how's this gonna work? Are we all gonna have our own puppets or- **

**Patton: *Kermit the Frog voice* YAAYYY! **

**Thomas: *Screams* **

Everyone laughed at Thomas's screen including Thomas.

**Patton: Oh! Sorry, kiddo, I- I just always wanted to do the old Kermit "YAY!" **

**Thomas: Oh. *Nervous laugh* Me too... uhm. That's what I was doing. You definitely didn't actually scare me. **

**Virgil: Ahem, you're a dork. (To Patton) Look at you.**

Everyone chuckled at Virgil's line to Thomas.

**Thomas: Yeah, cute puppet, Patton! It was- I was just a little caught off guard- just a little bit. **

**Patton: Thanks! Yeah, I figured we could do something simple and fun, you know, no need for anything too extravagant or- **

**Roman: All right, here's what I threw together. It's nothing special. Really. What do you guys think? Did I overdo the chin? **

Everyone laughed at the chin comment.

**Patton: Wow! **

**Thomas: Maybe. But you look great Roman! **

**Logan: Oh, no... **

"Logan does not look happy about this" giggled Valerie.

**Patton: Check out Jim Handsome over here, right? **

**Virgil: Woww... You are... unbelievably extra any chance you get. **

**Roman: Oh put a sock in it! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Hey Roman, fleece co- *laughs* Fleece Cumpleaños *laughs* Cause you're made of fleece? **

Everyone chuckled at Patton's antics.

**Logan: Is this- this is where- this is definitely where we're going? **

**Patton: *Gasps* Your turn Virgil? **

**Roman: Unless you'd rather be called Camilla the... Chicken **

**Thomas: Stop, Roman, only if he wants to. **

"At least your giving them the choice this time" Lilly said happy that no side would be forced to change themselves again against their will.

**Virgil: No, I-I do. If it'll help. *Sighs* Okay, how do I do this? *Strains* Well... there. **

**Patton: *Screams* So cute! **

**Roman: Sweet Coraline! **

**Patton and Thomas: Ba ba ba! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Virgil: Yes, I am a puppet. Here to take you on a magical journey through your feel-, oh this was a mistake. I can't do this.**

"Aww poor Virgil" Valerie cooed. Virgil in the room was blushing at the cooing that the woman seated a few chairs away was saying.

**Thomas: No, this is great! I really think this could work! Oh, Logan, you're up! **

**Logan: If by "up", you mean that I am not down to do this, you are correct. **

**Thomas: Wha-? **

**Roman: Oh, big surprise coming from No-Funsen Honeydew...DOO! Last second edition there. Made it, stuck the landing. **

**Patton: Aw, Logan, come on! We need you at the table if we're gonna be learning **

**Logan: Please. It has become quite clear that me co-signing all of your ridiculous antics is just a formality. When all of you decided on using puppets to address a serious issue, logic was already figuratively thrown out the window. **

**Roman: *Sigh* Again, you don't have to use the word "figuratively". We KNOW that you weren't literally thrown out of a window! **

**Logan: How? Have you been watching me constantly?**

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Don't assume, Roman! You know what happens when you assume? You make an "as" out of "su" and "me". **

Everyone burst into laughter loving Patton's version of the saying.

**Logan: *Sigh* Thank you Patton. I just don't want to concern anybody by suggesting I was thrown through a window. I wanted to communicate "Five by Five" that I'm "Five by Five". **

**Thomas: It's okay Roman. His intentions are there. I mean who does going above and beyond with clarity hurt? **

**Roman: Going above and beyond? *Laughs* More like going overboard. It's stupid. **

**Logan: *Intakes breath* *Screams* **

**Roman: OW! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh... **

**Patton: *Worried* Meep meep! **

Everyone look wide-eyed and shocked at the normally relatively calm sides reaction to being insulted.

Logan looked really embarrassed about his on-screen actions knowing how bad and explosive his temper could be.

**Roman: You hit me in the eye. You hit me in the eye, you freaking BOOKGERM! **

**Virgil: Geez, L, that was pretty rough. **

**Logan: I-I'm sorry. I don't know what that was. Maybe I should go. **

**Patton: NO! We are NOT about to leave it there, mister! We can't continue this convo...if you're gone-zo. **

Everyone chuckled tightly at that.

**Thomas: That's right! Look, Logan... You can be like one of those Sesame Street human friends! **

**Logan: Like Maria? **

**Thomas: Like Maria! **

**Logan: Okay. I mean, a more accurate comparison would be that you're our Big Bird and we're all your... Snuffleupagodes. **

**Thomas: Pre-1985! Before they canonically confirmed that Snuffleupagus wasn't imaginary! **

**Logan: Of course. *quietly* Clarity. **

**Roman: Hmph. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Okay, so... You're puppets. Care to explain to me how this is going to help? **

**Patton: Well, we could start by having an open and honest conversation about our feelings. **

**Thomas: *Deep breath* **

**Roman: Mmmm... **

**Virgil" *Grumbles* **

**Thomas: I don't think so. **

**Roman: Yeah, I don't like that. **

**Virgil: I'd rather go live in a garbage can. **

Everyone laughed about Virgil's line.

**Patton: No, really! This is important, guys! Thomas, you have to face your feelings head-on! Tell me... ****Do you ever feel like a paper bag? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Wh- I thought we were talking about a loop! **

**Patton: Well, how do you suppose we get out of the loop, Mister Looper? **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Well, I guess I don't know… But I mean... like, what do I have to feel bad about? I mean, really. Like yeah, I feel iffy with my videos. So what? **

**Roman: *Sighs* **

**Thomas: Big deal. The "problems" I have wouldn't even exist without all of the incredible privileges I've received. I should feel lucky. I asked for this. So I- I don't feel like I have a right to feel this way, but- **

**Patton: Thomas, that's ridiculous. Now, should you count your blessings? Absolutely! Lots of people are way worse off! **

**Thomas: Oh. **

Everyone burst into laughter at that taking a few minutes before calming down and letting the screen continue.

**Patton: Yeah, I should not have said that as cheery as I did. But! You shouldn't feel guilty for having feelings. Sure, sometimes your feelings may not make sense, but it's not your feelings job to make sense! You just... experience them. And you have to do your best to deal with them. **

**Thomas: Well that...makes sense. **

**Patton: Not talking about them... is not dealing with them **

"That's true" Lilly said.

**Thomas: Yeah, but I don't even know where to begin talking about my feelings because I don't understand them right now. **

**Virgil: Maybe you won't have to understand your feelings if you fix the problem. **

**Patton: Well- **

**Virgil: Logan's gonna cool it with the deadlines. **

**Logan: What? **

**Roman: *Blows kiss* Thank you!**

Everyone chuckled.

**Virgil: Too much pressure. **

**Logan: Oh, I'm sorry. Except I'm not! Are the deadlines really the cause of that pressure, or is it- I don't know... Roman's inability to perform adequately! **

**Roman: *Gasp* No! **

**Virgil: Well, it's a little of that. **

**Roman: What!? **

**Logan: Exactly, boom. **

Everyone started laughing at the interaction between the three sides.

**Virgil: Look dude, doesn't it make sense to think you have something to do with this? The issue has to do with creating content AND his pride? That's a lot of you. **

**Roman: Well, pardon me...Vomedy Central, but when were either of you the experts on creative content? Who are you to criticize MY WORK?! **

**Virgil: Oh my gosh. What is up your butt? **

**Roman: ...AN ARM!**

Everyone burst into laughter. It took fifty minutes to calm down because one of them would look into another's eyes and it would set everyone off laughing again.

**Thomas: Okay. I think it's clear... that pointing fingers is getting us nowhere. So let's avoid that. **

**Patton: Agreed- Oh! Butterfingers! **

**Virgil: *Under breath* That's not what butterfingers means.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Logan, would it be fair to say that with all this arguing, order is not actually being obtained? **

**Logan: Perhaps we are in a state of disorder because no one is adhering to my instruction. **

**Thomas: Okay, okay! Well, okay! Well, I'm happy to hear you out then. What do you think we should do, Logan? **

**Patton: Yeah, Logan, help us out! What can you tell us about learning new things about ourselves? **

**Logan: Well, it all goes back to the point YOU made earlier, Patton. Asking the right question: Why? **

**Roman: That's right. Today's video is brought to you by the letter: Y!**

Everyone started laughing again.

**Logan: No, stop it. Stop. The QUESTION, why! W-H-Y: "Why"! So much of what you feel Thomas comes down to whether or not your actions are aligning with your goals. **

**Patton: *Gasps* Oh, I think I get it! **

**Logan: What? **

**Patton: Yeah! Why do you make videos? **

**Thomas: Because they're fun. **

"Ok this is a cool affect" Thomas said with a smile. Remus was starting to get bored again and decided to watch the rest of the episode upside down. Deceit just quietly observed everything.

**Patton: Why did you make it a job? **

**Thomas: So I can support myself and so I can try bigger things. **

**Patton: Why did your old friends question stick with you? **

**Thomas: Because... Because I always wonder if I'm doing the right thing for a living. **

**Logan: Okay, interesting! Elaborate on that, and nobody do any puppet bits! **

**Patton: Well, that was from The Electric Company- **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Shh! Thomas! **

**Thomas: I don't know, I guess... you know, as far as I know, we get one life, and... I guess I have doubts about...whether or not I'm making the most of mine. **

**Logan: Okay, we're getting somewhere expand upon those doubts. **

**Thomas: Oh, man, uhh... I... I don't even know where to go from there. **

**Logan: I mean, if you asked me I could certainly list off several factors that very well could be contributing to your doubts... If you asked me I'd gladly share them. **

**Roman: Well, *sighs*. **

**Virgil: *Grumbling* **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Just let me know if you want to hear what I have to say- **

**Virgil: *Unenthusiastically* Hey, Logan, can you list off some of those factors you mentioned? **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: I'm glad you asked, Virgil! Firstly, there's no job security. I mean, people fall out of public favor very quickly. **

**Virgil: One. One cause of unease! *A la Count Von Count* AH AH AH! **

Everyone chuckled again.

**Logan: ...You're balancing a great deal of responsibilities. People have limits. Perhaps you can't continue at this pace indefinitely. **

**Virgil: Two! Two nervous thoughts! AH AH AH! **

Everyone was laughing at Virgil's puppet bit.

**Logan: Your work is inessential. Some may claim that they've been "inspired" by one thing you've said or another but who's to say they couldn't have found the inspiration they needed elsewhere. **

**Virgil: Three. Three depressing speculations... Ah ah ah...**

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: And oh, oh! I can think of another one. No one takes you seriously! **

**Patton: *Gasp* **

**Virgil: Four... Four uncomfortable characters in this room... right now.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Logan, is that really what you think? **

**Logan: Thomas, I have held back my opinions for too long. And that's obviously not benefiting you. I refuse to withhold my perspective any longer. You need to get a real job. **

**Roman: Hey, yeah... like being a movie star! **

**Logan: No! A real job! **

**Patton: *Disappointed sigh* **

**Virgil: Sheesh, ya sloppily eat some jam, accidentally make a few puns, and now you're all sensitive about not being taken seriously? **

**Logan: I'm not a joke! I mean... I... can't be thought of as such, because there will be times in which I must be heeded and given our... current circumstances... I clearly haven't been. So I'm saying what must be said. I can't tolerate this foolishness any longer. You need to change your life around. **

**Virgil: Logan, I... appreciate what you bring to the table and all, but the thing you just recommended would be a MASSIVE change in Thomas's life. So... I... kind of hate you a little bit right now and... Shut your dirty mouth.**

Everyone laughed at Virgil's reaction to what Logan had had to say.

**Logan: Typical. **

**Thomas: I don't know, Virge. Maybe he's right. Maybe that's the cause of all this. **

**Virgil: Thomas, don't start. I have plenty of hate to go around... **

**Patton: Oh, very funny, Virgil, ya cute little muffin! Thomas, you know, he doesn't mean it. **

Everyone chuckled at Patton.

**Patton: And Logan, that was...Helpful! When the chips were down you brought up some very meaty points, ya old cracker jack! But this stuff is more than just silly or cheesy, and I'm sorry I keep bringing up food. It's just the inside of this bag smells like first grade lunch in the cafeteria and so many memories! **

**Roman: Patton, *snaps* stay with us. **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: Sorry. Boy, I really MILKED that bit. Wacka Wacka! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: What I think Patton was trying to say is that Logan has just proven that he's the worst and that he's been the thorn in your side all along. **

**Virgil: Could you even contribute like an ounce of constructive input to our conversation today, Doctor Do-the-Most? **

Everyone laughed at how so over Roman Virgil was.

**Roman: Okay, why don't you just go get lost in a dryer? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Virgil: You know Roman, it's too bad your brain isn't as big as that chin. **

**Roman: Well, you smell like FOOT! **

**Thomas: Roman. **

**Roman: No, Thomas, I know. That wasn't helpful. In truth, I do feel bad. **

**Thomas: You do? **

**Roman: ...Yes. **

**Virgil: Well then maybe you should say you're sorry. **

**Roman; You're right. **

**Virgil: Oh really? **

**Roman: Logan. **

**Virgil: Okay. **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: Earlier. I made you angry. I do that quite a bit actually... I provoked you and you retaliated with violence. *Under breath* Like a stupid caveman.**

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: But! I am responsible for my actions and my actions alone. So, I'm sorry. **

**Logan: Oh, well, that's... very kind. **

**Roman: Okay, well I gave that a shot. I still feel bad. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Well, why not try expressing your feelings in a way that makes sense for you! **

**Roman: Well, that might work. Let's see... *Clears throat* Maestro? **

***Music plays* **

**Logan: Oh, uh what? No...**

Everyone laughed at Logan's reaction to the music.

**Roman: ****So you've gone and called someone stupid...****And in response, they damaged your eye.****But there is where the conflict must end. Lest you both end up blind.**

**Logan: Another song? Really? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: ****Sometimes the problems at play****are not all plain to see.****So we lash out at our loved ones****disregarding our bonds' sanctity!**

**Patton: ****There are several sides to us that may seem abstract at first until we discover where everything fits and...****People can be like a half-missing puzzle set. As we find the pieces, things make more and more sense!**

**Thomas: Nice imagery, but I'm not sure I follow... **

**Patton: Well, I'll give you an example... ****I had this problem where I'd often hide my less-than-awesome feelings so when I would feel like sobbing I'd just smile and crack jokes!****I thought that that was coping. Only joking, never showing sadness, hoping it would go away.**

**Logan: Did that work? **

**Patton:****Nope! I felt bad**

**Roman: Aw, Pat... **

**Patton: ****it's okay!**

**Thomas: How's that? **

Everyone chuckled. Some of the viewers started to tap their feet along with the music.

**Patton:****Everybody gets sad.****Even dad's that have people to care for! And therefore****You don't have to hide your pain. Life without rainy days is incomplete!**** Or, like, not even a thing, ya know? Rain goes to plants, plants feed animals, Plant-eating animals feed animal eating animals, and humans feed animals corn and inject them with hormones until they can barely walk anymo- **

Everyone's eyes were wide at the tangent Patton went on though the Patton in the room was also blsuhing.

**Thomas: Patton? **

**Patton: Yes? **

**Thomas: How does all that relate to rain? **

**Patton: Oh, right, rainy days. Forgot what I was talking about! Um, putting it simply, rain is a necessary piece of the puzzle that is... uh life. **

**Logan: *Unenthusiastically* So true... Are we done singing or is this just one of those musical interludes- **

**Virgil: On the subject of storm clouds... Cause, ya know... you need storm clouds to make... rain- I'm just gonna get into it, *clears throat* ****You once knew me as real gloomy. This weird, spooky, broody dude ****because I knew you'd listen to me as too scary to ignore.****I thought that I could take it, all the hate could just be shaken,****But when you lo... CARE for someone, not much hurts more than their scorn.**** I also felt bad. **

**Roman: Come now... **

**Virgil: ****In a different way.**

**Thomas: Different how? **

**Virgil: **** By "bad", I mean, well, "mean", but I did what I thought that I had to... ****...which is bad, too!****I don't have to act all tough.**

**Thomas: ****Sometimes love is enough.**

**Patton: ****Or what we need!**

**Logan: ****That was a quaint little review of things that we already knew. Now, can our discourse resume? There's pressing matters at hand.**

**Thomas: ****Actually, that was for your benefit.**

**Logan:**** I don't see how THAT could be relevant. **

**Patton: Logan, please! **

**Thomas:**** Our goal's benevolent.**

**Logan: ****You know me; I don't care for sentiment.**

**Roman: OMG! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan & Thomas: ****This just serves as testament to the fact that**

**Logan: ****to me you're negligent,**** Thomas: ****you have a temperament,**

**Both: ****Which is fine,**

**Logan: It just works to your detriment, you not letting me finish is proving my- Thomas: You just haven't accepted it, if you'd let them finish they'd get to the- **

**Virgil: Hey! ****You're lost.**

**Logan: ****I'm right here.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Virgil: ****it's okay.**

**Logan: ****You're acting weird...**

Everyone was once again chuckling.

**Virgil: ****I was lost once, too, but thanks to all of you, life sucks less now.**

**Thomas, Roman, & Patton: ****We're your best pals!**

**Virgil: ****No one wants to be a joke-**

**Thomas, Patton, & Roman:****But a life free of jokes is incomplete!**

**Roman: Oh my gosh guys, if we're airing out our dirty laundry, would you mind if I participated? **

**Thomas: By all means, sure! **

Everyone laughed when he was shown hanging out actually laundry.

**Roman: I'd also like to contribute to this weird, venty song! **

**Thomas: Please do. **

**Roman: *Clears throat* ****I've got an issue that feels new school. I don't want to say I'm too cool,****but, I'm just too fab for you fools and I feel like you don't get me!**

**Thomas: ****You insulted us WHILE venting.**

**Roman: ****Uh, sorry!**

**Thomas: ****It's alright, Princey.****Honestly, it didn't hurt me. It's clear YOU'RE the one that's hurting.**

**Roman: Huh? **

**Virgil: ****You feel low.**

**Roman: That's not true! **

**Patton: ****It's okay!**

**Roman: Don't assume!**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: ****You don't need to save face.**

**Virgil: ****In almost any case,**** Patton & Virgil: ****We'd embrace you.**

**Roman: That's rich... **

**Virgil: ****No one hates you.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas, Virgil, & Patton: ****Everybody's got flaws,**

**Thomas: ****But with no you at all, I'm incomplete.**

**Patton & Virgil: ****There!****Now you see**

**Patton, Roman, and Virgil: ****Everybody goes wrong and we put it in song****So it's easier to hear it.**

**Patton: ****This puzzle's tough, I'll admit,**** but in time we'll find where****everything fits.**

"That was a great song" Talyn smiled.

Everyone agreed.

**Thomas: Wow. Guys, that... really helped me feel better. **

**Logan: Wh- from th- how? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: I don't know. I don't have all of my feelings worked out, but I don't know if that would have been reasonable to expect. Although... now I know where some of the issues are originating from. **

**Roman: *Sighs* Me too. **

**Logan: Oh, DO you Roman? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: They're originating with... me. *Sigh* Logan, I know that I act like I'm not concerned with schedules or numbers or anything, but I am! I know that we have a responsibility and I want everything to be the best it can be. It's just... **

**Patton: Keep going, Roman... **

**Roman: *Sighs* It's so hard to create anything that I'm proud of when it's critiqued, so harshly...by you. **

"Aww" Valerie cooed causing Roman in the room to blush.

**Logan: What? **

**Roman: Nothing ever seems to be good enough, professional enough... Serious enough for you. **

**Logan: I...didn't realize. Well... likewise, you think I'm not concerned with the quality of the product. I do hold that as a priority. I just... well, that's... not exactly MY specialty... Wait, I- I was getting frustrated that instead of carrying on with the conversation, we were stopping to sing that random song but...the song was PART of the conversation! **

**Patton: Well, yeah! Sometimes talking about feelings can be scary or... *Deep breath* ...overwhelming. And it's easier to parcel them out in different ways! Better that than internalizing them and hoping they'll go away! **

"I love how smart Patton is being shown as this episode" Lilly smiled. Everyone agreed.

**Roman: It... did make things easier. **

**Logan: So these things that we do sometimes... While they are...silly. They can also be constructive and effective... **

**Virgil: No matter what we do, logic always has a part to play, Logan.**

"That was nice Virgil" Thomas grinned at the side sitting next to him. Virgil was blushing.

**Logan: Maybe so. Perhaps there is room for me to participate in the conveyance of ideas through... unconventional means. **

**Thomas: Logan that's exactly what I needed to hear. Knowing that, no matter the medium, information, ideas, and art can be expressed... **

**Logan: Effectually and intelligently. **

Everyone was smiling at the happy, sappy atmosphere in the episode.

**Patton: Maybe it's time to ask yourself another important question... **

**Thomas: Why did I never question people's belittling views on what I do? I always thought people were fair to not take my work seriously. I never considered the Subjectivity of what CAN be taken seriously! **

**Patton: Oh my goodness- breakthrough! I'm getting emotional! Virgil! Hug me! **

**Virgil: Oh, don't hug me. I'm scared.**

Everyone laughed Patton and Virgil included.

**Logan: All right, maybe there's some knowledge out there that I... ...wasn't privy to before. Not that I was wrong! But... I should be open to more sources. Roman... I suppose... I could... be less judgmental... with each idea... you... create. **

**Roman: Err... thank you, Logan, that, um... that helps. **

**Virgil: Thank god, I can move my arms again. **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Logan: I-I don't suppose there's anything that I could do to make it up to you? **

**Roman: Aw... Yes, you can become a puppet **

**Patton: *Squeals* **

**Virgil: Only if you want to! **

Everyone smiled at Virgil onscreen trying to look after the others mental wellbeing.

**Logan: No, you three have proven that it is a worthy form of communicating ideas. So... **

**Thomas: Whoa. **

***Mechanical noises* *Beep* **

**Logan: There, *ahem*, I am a puppet. **

**Patton: *Gasps* Wooooooow! *Hits eye* OW!**

Everyone laughed at Patton's clumsiness.

**Roman: You Iron...Giant... ...Nerd! **

**Patton: You look really good, Logan! **

**Virgil: Oh wow... you're not made of felt. **

**Logan: Of course not. I've never felt anything in my life. **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Roman: Oh, brother. **

"Ooo he mentioned me" squealed Remus loudly causing Deceit and Virgil to cover their ears.

**Thomas: Seriously, though, thank you, guys. Patton, you were right! When it comes to learning... Puppets can still be... pretty efficacious. **

**Logan: Beep boop! I'm detecting a good word that was used by: Thomas. You're right. This is actually quite... Uh, invigorating. **

Everyone chuckled and Logan blushed slightly.

**Patton: It just goes to show you that it's better to talk about your feelings than keep them inside! It's a really great way to begin to work through your issues. Mmmhmm! **

**Virgil: Well, then, uhm... While we're talking about things, Patton. **

**Patton: Yeah, kiddo? **

**Virgil: I don't always like... when you talk about me like I'm some... innocent, harmless... angel. **

**Patton: Oh. **

**Virgil: It-It just- it kind of makes me feel weird. Not in a- Not in a... wei-uh... weird...way-um...It takes away some of my uh... Thunder...**

Everyone chuckled at how awkward the characters were acting.

**Patton: Oh, okay! You got it, Virgil. **

**Roman: Look at this! Looks like Thomas wasn't the only one who needed to learn new things about himself today! *Laughs* **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: And I am always one for learning. So you're all better now, right Roman? **

**Roman: Ah... Maybe not... but I won't shy away from that fact any longer! **

**Logan: Well, you... ...have my support. High five?**

**Roman: Oh. Okay. **

***Mechanical whirring* **

***Buzz* **

**Roman: You did the stretchy arm! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Ah, it's not as gross when a robot does it! **

**Roman: Yes! **

**Virgil: Hopefully this means a little peace and quiet... **

**Thomas: Virgil I owe you and Patton for pushing me to find a solution! **

**Virgil: Like we said, a, uh... dynamic duo! High five? **

**Patton: Sock it to me! *Laughs***

Everyone chuckled.

**Virgil: Yeah... *Stretching sounds* **

**Patton & Virgil: Oh! **

**Virgil: Ok, wha- uh. Patton: Hold on. **

**Patton: I didn't know you were gonna... **

**Thomas: *Gagging* Patton: ... do it, too. Virgil: Yeah, no, I thought I'd... **

**Virgil: go in this time. Patton: Ok, hold on. *Stretching noises* **

**Patton: I got it. Virgil: Wait. Thomas: *Gagging* **

**Patton: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about that. **

**Virgil: No, it's all good. Ow. **

**Thomas: What are you... doing? No... **

**Virgil: Wait. Wait. **

**Virgil: Annnd... *High Five* Patton: Ah!**

Everyone laughed at how long it took to get a high five.

**Patton: Got it! *Nervous laughter* **

**Virgil: Ok. Yeah... figured it out. **

**Patton: It... just took a second... **

**Thomas: Good job... **

**Logan: Um... one last question... Can you tell me how to get-? **

**Roman, Virgil, & Patton:****How to get to Sesame Street!**

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: No, no! How to, uh... How to get back to my normal self. I seem to be stuck. **

Everyone started laughing.

**Thomas: Well, today was definitely a learning experience for me on multiple levels. Perhaps there's not a glaring issue that we face, but... Asking ourselves the right questions could get us to the bottom of our feelings. Problems won't be solved all at once It's unrealistic to expect that. But it is important to talk about things, especially concerning reoccurring problems, to think critically about them, not ignore them... and hope they'll pass. It's okay if nothing gets fixed right away. You've taken an important first step. You looked at the puzzle and hopefully got your hands on that first edge piece. Until next time, take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals! Peace out! **

**Everyone: BYE! **

"I love how positive and light you try and keep the final message" Talyn smiled.

Everyone agreed.

**Thomas: Before we head to the end card, I have to thank today's sponsor, Skillshare, for making this video possible! Skillshare is an online learning community with thousands of classes in design, technology, and even lessons in learning, which I think is appropriate for this video. I went on there, searched their database. I know so many of you out there are creative individuals. They have classes in art and writing and so many more. So if you are looking to improve your skills in those fields, it definitely is worth it to check out Skillshare. **

**Premium membership gives you unlimited access to high-quality classes from experts working in their field, so you can improve your skills, unlock new opportunities, and do the work you love. On top of all this skill share is less expensive than most learning platforms out there. For an annual subscription, it comes out to less than $10 a month. And the first 500 people to sign up using this link or by clicking the link down in the description will get their first two months free, so you got nothing to lose for the first two months. Definitely worth it to try it. **

**Also remember that hat that Logan was wearing early in the video? The Cogitating Cap? Well now... you can have your very own! It is now available at our store, . Hopefully if you guys visit that site, you'll find something that catches your eye. Any purchases you guys make over there help to make videos like these possible!**

Everyone smiled at the thought of people buying merch that Thomas realizes.

**Thomas: Obviously, if you don't have the funds right now to purchase anything, don't worry about it, because we appreciate any and all support you guys do provide through your kind messages, your fan art, your cosplay.**

"Wow people are cosplaying as us and making art pieces as well?" Virgil asked shocked.

Everyone else was amazed at that thought.

**Thomas: Seriously, it just boosts our morale and keeps us going, so thank you all so much for every bit of support you can and do provide. It is greatly appreciated! One more thing before the end card, you guys, I cannot end this video without giving a huge "thank you" and shout out to Adam Kreutinger and Nate Begle. Adam Kreutinger made all of the puppets you saw in this video today. He worked from designs Joan came up with and created these amazing puppets. I've fallen in love with all of them. And they were all brought to life by Nate Begle. He came in and dedicated a whole day to make this video happen. Puppeteering is way harder than you'd ever think it would be! We realized very quickly we weren't gonna be able to master puppeteering in the short amount of time we had to get this video up, so Nate stepped in and Nate is wonderful at it! You can check out everything Adam's creating right here, and everything Nate has to offer right here at their websites. Thank you guys so much for making the video everything it was. It was awesome. I loved it! **

"That was a great episode" Thomas smiled.

Everyone once again agreed. They all seemed to be good episodes' even if some were harder to watch then others.

"ENDCARD!" screeched Remus causing all of them to cover their poor ears. Virgil's heart also racing as his eyes did a quick dart around for danger.

**Roman: Ah! My favorite part of the video. **

**Patton: Oh the end card? **

**Roman: Yeah. **

**Patton: Because of our unfettered silliness? **

**Roman: Nope. Because it's almost over! **

**Both: (Laugh a la Statler & Waldorf) **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: What are they doing? **

**Virgil: *Sigh* It's a puppet bit, just ignore them. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: Boy, I can't believe Thomas worked out another issue! **

**Patton: Ahhh is there anything he CAN'T work out? **

**Roman: Yeah. His body. **

**Both: *Laugh a la Statler & Waldorf***

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: I have no idea what this is, but... Logan: This is highly entertaining. **

**Virgil: Oh boy... **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: *Yawn* Well, now that that's all settled, I'm ready for a little relaxation. **

**Patton: Well, I got some good news for ya! **

**Roman: What's that? **

**Patton: You'll get a LOT of relaxation because it'll probably be another six months until the NEXT Sanders Sides! **

**Both: *Laugh a la Statler & Waldorf* **

**Virgil: If you guys are right about that one, I'm gonna... I'm gonna, like... Frickin' lose it. **

**Logan: Agreed. **

Everyone burst into laughter as the screen flicked off signaling the end of the episode. It took a few minutes to calm down.

"Another episode down" Roman cheered.

"Next episode but let's get some snacks because that was a long one" Thomas said with a smile.

Everyone raced over to the snack table grapping as much and as many different snacks as they wanted as well as drinks.


	38. Embarrassing Phases

Authors Note: I do not own Thomas or any of his content. Wow its been awhile. My classes are back though via online. OMG the new episode is amazing though making so I can do a chapter in this is going to be challenge. Drop I like and review on this. I love hearing from you all and if you have a question ask, I will try my best to answer them in a private message.

Embarrassing Phases

Once everyone sat down and looked to the screen it flickered to life.

**Thomas: **** There are few who'd deny, at dropping lines I am the best, for my talents are denounced far and... **** ...line? **

**Joan: Wide. **

**Thomas: Wide! That's it. We'll get it, one more time. **

Everyone laughed though Virgil's lack of sleep was starting to get to him.

**(Introductory theme) **

**Thomas: **** What is up, everybody! Doodoodoodoodooo~ **** (to the tune of Jingle Bells)**

"Well someone's chipper" Joan laughed.

**Thomas: Well! It is that time of year again, the trees got no leaves! And like a refrigerated apple, the air is crisp, and cool... Except for here, in Florida. But- yeah, I'm sure that it's... nice in other places... I'm not jealous... I'm chill! Except I'm not... FLORIDA!**

Everyone burst into laughter at Thomas.

**Thomas: Frightful weather or not, those sleigh bells are still jingling, our hearts are still ring-ting-tingling, AND it is time to set our sights on that perennial favorite: Christmas! **

**Virgil: NO! **

"Ohh Virgil's in the house" Patton cheered.

**Thomas: No? You're a mean one... **

**Virgil: We did a Christmas episode last year, Thomas! **

**Thomas: I mean, yeah, Virgil. Christmas is kind of a yearly thing. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Virgil: *Sigh* It sure is, but you know what we still haven't done? **

**Thomas: *gasps* Oh my gosh! Easter? **

**Virgil: What? No! **

Everyone chuckled again.

**Thomas: St. Patty's Day? **

**Virgil: No! **

**Thomas: Aunt Patty's Day? **

**Virgil: No. **

**Thomas: New Year's Day? **

**Virgil: By the time we're on the same page, maybe. **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Halloween? **

**Virgil: Yes... yes, yes! **

**Thomas: Halloween? Halloween. Halloween! **

**Virgil: Halloween. **

Everyone laughed.

"Your costume is amazing" Terrence smiled over to Virgil.

"Thanks" Virgil smirked blushing lightly at the praise.

Roman saw Virgil's blush and wondered if Virgil knew how cute he looked when he blushed.

**Thomas: I mean, I don't care. I just- I like holidays, so I- What are you... (Virgil quietly laughs like a vampire) What are you doing? What are you doing over there? **

**Virgil: Shh, Thomas! I'm waiting for the others to show up so I can scare them right out of their pants... **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Umm... **

**Virgil: Affectionately! **

**Virgil: And then I'm going to, affectionately, scare them so freaking bad, they'll wet those same pants after they put them back ON! HAHAHAHAHA, HAHA! **

Everyone laughed. It took them twenty one minutes to calm down enough to continue.

**Thomas: Wow, Virgil, that's... that's pretty evil. **

**Virgil: Tis the season! **

**Thomas: *Chuckles* But it's not. **

**Virgil: Look, just don't mind me, okay. Just like... keep doing your thing. **

**Thomas: Well, alright! This is great because it means I get to sport my best costume yet, your spoopy neighborhood Spider-Man! Pretty great, right? My mommy got it for me. **

Everyone laughed at onscreen Thomas including Thomas even if he did blush abit in embarrassment.

**Roman: Did someone say mummy? **

**Logan: No, so you can go back down. **

**Thomas: Hey guys! Wow, clearly, I have a strong attachment to this holiday. You guys look awesome! **

"The costumes are amazing" Talyn agreed. Everyone nodded in appreciation.

**Roman: Thank you, Thomas! I put a lot of thought into my costume. **

**Thomas: How'd you settle on being a mummy? **

**Roman: What a better costume for me than zombie royalty? **

**Thomas: Fair enough. And Logan! Frankenstein's monster? Not Dr. Frankenstein? **

**Logan: I was going to be Dr. Frankenstein, but Roman said, and I quote, *sighs* "That dude sounds like a Grade D dork. You should be the scary monster instead. You know, the real Frankenstein." **

**Roman: You wrote all that down? **

**Logan: Oh, I try to jot down anything that is said to me that is unprecedentedly stupid. It is important to... keep receipts.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Lots of people don't know that the monster's name isn't Frankenstein, Logan. Stop putting people down. Stop it. Stop. **

**Thomas: Anyway, where's Patton? **

**Patton: I'm here, Thomas. I dressed as a ghost. **

**Thomas: Oh wow, amazing! **

**Patton: Just kidding! I hadn't popped up yet. **

Everyone laughed at the byplay.

**Thomas: Ah! Okay... Well, I feel like a fool. **

**Patton: Sorry I'm late, everyone. Thomas here still hasn't picked out a candy bowl for next year's trick-or-treaters, the little procrastinator! **

**Patton: And I can't decide if he should get an orange bowl with black bats, or a black bowl with orange bats! **

**Logan: Patton, what are you- **

**Patton: Or orange pumpkins! That makes more sense. That's the one, Thomas. **

Everyone chuckled at Patton's antics.

**Logan: Patton, what is this? Have you forgotten the discussion we had concerning our coordinated costume choices? **

**Thomas: Wait, coordinated costumes? **

"Thomas looks confused" Valerie grinned. Everyone laughed.

**Roman: You were supposed to be the Wolf-man, Patton! Not some measly mutt. **

**Patton: I am the Woof Man! I have the floppy ears! I've got this cute little tag with my name on it. **

"Patton is just the sweetest thing" Lilly grinned. Everyone of course agreed.

**Logan: That does not say your name on it. **

**Roman: That's Scooby Doo's tag. **

**Patton: Oh, must have gotten my name tag mixed up with someone else's. **

**Roman: *sighs* Well, someone's Scooby costume is ruined. **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: Sorry, Patton, did you say 'woof man'? **

**Patton: Uh, yeah. Woof Man. **

**Logan: It was Wolf-man. **

**Patton: Yeah! Woof Man! **

**Logan: Wolf man. **

**Patton: Woof Man! **

**Roman: Wolf-man. **

**Patton: Woof Man. **

**Thomas: Wolf-man. **

**Patton: Are you guys- are you guys messing with me? **

Everyone was laughing at the byplay between the characters.

**Roman: Patton, we all agreed that we were going to wear scary costumes. Do not spoil this belated "Hallowed-ween" for me! **

**Thomas: Wait, scary costumes? I... don't think I got the memo on that one. **

**Roman: I literally don't know how. We discussed it in your head. **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Patton: Well, Spider-Man is sort of scary. He wears a mask, so no one knows who he is- **

**Logan: Peter Parker. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: He's always fighting crime at night. Fighting is scary. Nighttime is scary. The spider on the middle of your chest is scary. Spider-Man's scary! You're scary! Go away, Spider-Man! **

**Thomas: It's okay, it's okay, Patton! It's just me. It's just me. **

**Patton: Thomas...you're Spider-Man? **

Everyone burst into laughter at Patton's reaction to Thomas's costume. Deceit started thinking that it maybe time to start considering telling everyone his name the only one he was nervous about was Roman. He knew Roman could be abit mean to others. He decided to think about it abit more.

**Roman: Calm yourself, JJ. Spider-Man's not scary. He's a hero! Scary is more like, uhh... **

**Virgil: Like THIS!? **

***growls* **

**Roman: No, not like that. Um... **

Everyone laughed at the reactions of the other characters to Virgil's entrance. Virgil pouted at the fact he hadn't scared any of them.

**Virgil: Are you kidding me? I spent all day working on this. Be afraid. Be very afraid! **

**Thomas: Oh, sorry bud. I just don't think that we find you as scary anymore. **

**Virgil: What?! **

Virgil started thinking about that he didn't know if it was a good thing or not and that made him nervous.

**Thomas: Oh, but that's good! Your part of the group now! You work with us instead of...against us? Let me rephrase that, okay? Um... **

**Logan: Wh- You're not frightening them anymore? Why not? **

**Roman: Frightening us. You're not including yourself, why? **

**Logan: I am fearless... and therefore powerful. **

**Thomas: I've seen you scared. **

**Logan: Uh- Virgil, why aren't you doing your job? (changing the topic) **

Everyone chuckled at onscreen Logan's avoidance of the subject.

**Virgil: Uh, I'm obviously trying. **

**Logan: And actively failing. Have you forgotten about the graph that I illustrated of the-? **

"Ooo that's a little harsh Logan" Thomas said looking to his logical side.

"Logan looked down and said "I will work on that".

**Virgil /Thomas /Patton /Roman: Yerkes-Dodson curve. **

**Roman: Yeah, mhm. **

**Logan: Oh, good. You remembered something that I taught you for once. Then surely you remember the optimum point of tension, signifying that it's not good to experience none of anxiety's effects. **

**Patton: I don't know about none of its effects. Virgil is still very scary. You just gotta give him a chance. Virgil, do that, you know, do that thing with your face. **

**Virgil: Oh, okay. *Virgil roars* **

**Patton: Aaaahh! Uh oh, uh oh. You scared the pants right off of me. Uh... *chuckles* **

Everyone chuckled at onscreen Patton's overdone scared reaction.

**Virgil: Oh my gosh! You guys don't think I'm scary. **

**Patton: Wh- **

**Virgil: Put your pants back on! Don't patronize me. **

**Patton: You mean "pant-ronize"? **

**Virgil: Whatever! **

"Aww Virgil seems frustrated" Valerie sighed pouting abit.

**Patton: That... just slipped out. **

**Thomas: I mean, we- we spent an entire two-part episode discussing how you weren't a malicious entity. We bonded and stuff! W- We understand now. **

**Virgil: Understand what? **

**Thomas: Your being scary was really mainly a thing when you were isolating yourself, before you knew a better way to help me. Now that we've broken down that wall, you don't have to, you know, keep up the act. **

"Ooo that was a little bit not good" Joan stated. Everyone agreed.

**Virgil: Act? **

**Thomas: Well, you know, not an act, but a phase.**

"That's worse" Lilly said with a small wince.

**Virgil: A phase? **

**Patton: Well, sure. Everyone goes through phases. They're embarrassing, but we get over them. We're all just happy you're embracing who you truly are now, so we can be pals. **

**Virgil: Listen. We may be friends, but that doesn't mean I can't scare you anymore. I'm your anxiety. That is what I do.**

"Exactly" muttered Virgil.

Thomas looked over at Virgil and winced at the slightly scared look on the sides face. Thomas reached over and grabbed Virgil's hand and started to rub his thumb over Virgil's palm.

**Logan: Well, not anymore, apparently. How hard is it to distress someone? I mean, just watch. Thomas, given human beings' limited years, there's a cap on how many things you'll be able to make in your lifetime, meaning... you probably don't have the time to create everything that you want. **

**Thomas: Oh my gosh! **

**Roman: Why would you say that? **

**Virgil: Oh, jeez, dude. **

Everyone chuckled a little at the reactions to what onscreen Logan had said.

**Logan: See? All it took was a little logic. **

**Thomas: But is it so wrong that Virgil's doing something a little different now? W- Why can't that phase be over? Y- Patton's with me. **

**Patton: The dog days are over. **

**Thomas: Take it from me, Virgil. As someone who's gone through a few phases myself, phases are like... Halloween costumes. A time comes when you wear one around but, eventually, it's time to take the costume off. The phases I've gone through are in the past. And I feel like I can finally be my real self now.**

Virgil felt a little hurt by his hosts words but tried not to show it. Patton feeling it looked over at Virgil and grabbed his other hand and squeezed it to give some comfort to Virgil.

**Virgil: Huh! Interesting perspective, Thomas. **

**(*Logan screams in a robotic voice then Roman screams loudly in a high-pitched scream. *) **

**Roman: Sorry, everyone. I hate the dark. **

**Patton: Somebody, light a match. Not because I farted. **

Everyone laughed and it took a few minutes to calm down again.

**Virgil: You know, I'm glad you brought up those phases you went through. Let's talk about those. **

**Thomas: Oh! **

***The others scream - Patton continues screaming long after the others stop. * **

***Patton chuckles* **

Everyone chuckled at how long onscreen Patton screamed.

***Patton screams***

**Roman: Oh... my... **

**Logan: What have you done? **

**Virgil: Anyone remember Thomas' ...COSPLAY PHASE?**

Everyone chuckled at how dramatic Virgil was being including Virgil.

**Thomas: Oof! Yeah, no. I was- I was not good at costume construction. **

**Logan: So you changed my costume as an example? Th- that's rude. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: I was so into that scene! Made so many different costumes, went to all the local cons... But my costumes always...fell short... compared to everyone else. **

"You shouldn't compare your costumes as everyone has different talents and incomes." Lilly said seriously.

**Roman: Oh, that absolutely defeated me! I couldn't cope with the fact that we weren't on the same level as all the other incredible cosplayers at the cons you attended. **

**Patton: Aww! That was big of you to admit, Roman. **

**Virgil: Too bad your 'big admission' is dwarfed by your... gargantuan failures. **

"Bit harsh there kiddo" Patton said quietly to Virgil. Virgil blushed.

**Patton: Yikes! Tha- Those were ugly words there, kiddo. **

**Virgil: Not as ugly as Thomas' cosplays. **

**Roman: Better-looking than your face! **

**Virgil: We have the same-! *sighs* Never mind! Just let it go, Virgil.**

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: You know, extending beyond this...Penny Dreadful theatricality- **

**Patton: Penny *Dreadful* theatricality! I see what you did there. **

Everyone chuckled at the byplay between Logan and Patton.

**Logan: Pun not intended! There is something interesting to be said about all this talk of phases. **

**Thomas: Yeah? **

**Logan: Yes, I can't help but be reminded of Erik Erikson's- **

**Patton: What a name! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: -theory of psycho-social development! **

**Patton: What a name! **

Everyone briefly laughed.

**Logan: Particularly the fourth psycho-social crisis, entitled "Industry versus Inferiority". **

**Roman: Catchy. **

Everyone chuckled at Roman's input.

**Logan: During this phase, one aims to gain a sense of competence when developing skills. If unsuccessful, one could develop feelings of inferiority. However, a mixture of failures and successes could lead to a more agreeable balance of competency and modesty. **

**Roman: Oh my gosh, he's so right! I'm so modest.**

Everyone chuckled rolling their eyes at Roman's ego.

**Thomas: So, cosplay is something that made me feel inferior. **

**Logan: Potentially, but remember, you were also trying your hand at other trades during that phase. Singing, film-making, etc., with which you felt more successful, and your proficiency at said skills provided a necessary counter to your more... embarrassing efforts. **

**Thomas: Well, maybe I was wrong to be embarrassed by my cosplay. Well, not wrong! But yeah, I had fun. I did it because I was passionate about the characters. Going to conventions gave me a chance to meet people that liked the same geeky stuff as me. So, what if I didn't have the means to create a film quality costume? **

**Roman: I shouldn't have given up so easily! **

**Patton: Oh, but you can always get back into it! **

**Virgil: Would you really want to revisit that? You should just let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. **

Everyone chuckled at Virgil's dramatics.

**Patton: Easy there, Kylo-Friend. **

Everyone chuckled at the nickname. They wondered how he came up with it. (A/N: remember they were taken in 2016 Kylo Ren wasn't around till 2019.)

**Roman: Oh my gosh, a nice nickname? I hadn't thought of that. **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Patton: You shouldn't give up on things just because they're hard, or if you're not good at them right away. **

**Thomas: You know, you're right! And- I feel like I've also probably improved since then, with all the costuming for videos. That time in my life might have been an essential stepping stone in order to get to where I am today. **

**Virgil: Stepping stone? More like throwing stone! (hisses) **

**(Impact sound) **

**Thomas: Ow! **

**Virgil: Oh, sorry! **

Everyone laughed at the interaction between side and host.

**Thomas: What, why? **

**Virgil: I did not mean to actually hit you - that was just supposed to scare you. **

**Thomas: Gosh! **

**Virgil: But I bet now you're going through another phase... of pain! Sorry again, though. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: You know, Virgil, this isn't... so scary. You just... diminished my costume quality, that's all. **

**Virgil: Careful! Or it'll be Thomas' girl phase next. **

**Logan: Ugh, you mean when he feigned an attraction towards women? **

**Thomas: You mean the first 23 years of my life? **

**Roman: *laughs***

**Logan: That's right. **

**Roman: You were so repressed! **

Everyone laughed at that including Thomas and his sides.

**Thomas: It was very hard for me. **

**Patton: Oh, I bet Virgil has a ton more to scare us with! How about me next, you bat-winged cherub? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Ah, I mean, you... bad... boy? **

**Virgil: *sighs* All right. *snaps fingers* **

**Roman: Hot DOG! **

**Patton: Oh, no... Not the- **

**Virgil: Yes, Patton... the EMO PHASE! **

**Patton: But this was maybe the scariest phase in all of Thomas' life! **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Thomas: Well...scary is a little harsh... **

**Patton: No, Thomas, you were such an angsty teenager. And you know how teenagers scare the living poop out of me. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: Oh, Patton, you don't have to make emo song references... …"But It's Better If You Do". **

**Logan: I agree with Patton; this is a HORRIFYING period to revisit! Through all of the relentless waves of hormones and emotions...no one could understand me. **

Everyone laughed at the dramatics Logan was showing. Logan was blushing. He had hated the emo phase so much.

**Thomas: Yeah, I was really going through some stuff when I was younger. There was a LOT to get a handle on. **

**Logan: Well, that's what you get when you let your heart win. **

**Roman: **** Whoa... **

**Patton: Oh yeah, Paramore! **

**Roman: *over-the-top riffing* **

**Virgil: Okay, you can stop. **

**Roman: -Making the song a hundred times better? Maybe. I can try.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Oh, the ill-fitting hairdos I wore... and all the bracelets, too. How did I wear so many bracelets? Who let me do that? **

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: Being old enough to comprehend depressing realities, but still too young to wrap your head around why things are the way they are, resulted in you becoming... a little try-hard. **

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: You only made things worse for yourself by dressing in a way that was so wannabe edgy... You were just... making it way too easy to insult you. **

**Roman: Hypocrite say what? **

**Virgil: What? **

**Roman: Ohhh my gosh, I can't believe it worked. **

Everyone laughed though Virgil was also blushing embarrassed.

**Virgil: Shut up! Also, what were you thinking going to events like Warped Tour? You hate crowds! **

**Logan: Hmm, now I don't want to overload anyone with information... **

**Roman: Since when?**

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: -BUT this also sounds like one of Erikson's stages of psychosocial development: "Identity versus Role Confusion". **

**Patton: Hmm. **

Everyone chuckled at Patton's head tilt, especially as he was wearing a dog costume.

**Logan: This stage describes one's search for personal identity and a sense of self - trying to figure out who you are. It's a time for exploring and seeking a figurative place where one "belongs" in society. If one doesn't have an easy time during this stage, they could experience an identity crisis and... experiment with different lifestyles. **

**Virgil: An identity crisis that clearly hasn't ended. I mean, what am I, other than a highly condensed ball of angst whose style is a relic from that time in your life? **

**Patton: *gasps* Oh my gosh, yeah! And now we're basically style twins! Ohh, look out, everyone, just a couple of cool guys coming through! **

Everyone laughed at Patton's enthusiasm.

**Virgil: Okay, Patton. **

**Patton: Um... sorry.**

"Aww Patton's trying to respect Virgil's boundaries" Valerie grinned cooing at the thought.

**Thomas: Well, I mean... maybe that angst is still with me to some extent, but... you work with us now. You're not... in the driver's seat anymore, you... have a seat at the discussion table. I was absolutely frightened out of my mind back then, but... only because I was...trying to understand difficult feelings for the first time. **

**Patton: Hooo, glad that's over with! **

**Roman: Patton, what do you think we're doing every time we meet up? **

**Patton: Catching up? **

Everyone laughed at Patton's answer except Patton who looked around confused.

**Thomas: And then I found a... a healthy way to express myself. **

**Logan: Screaming lyrics. **

Everyone chuckled. Remus was getting bored so he started rocking his chair violently again.

**Thomas: Yeah, lyrics that resonated with me, and made me feel... less alone. And Virgil, going to concerts made me feel like there was a place for me in society, and I really needed that at the time. Honestly, that was a time where I developed a lot of the values... I still believe in today. **

**Patton: Plus, the music is still pretty darn cool. **

**Virgil: Well, that goes without saying. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Hmm… I don't think I really have any other embarrassing ph- mm, "embarrassing" phases. **

**Roman: Huzzah! And that means my beautiful costume can remain untouched. **

**Virgil: *evil laughter* Princey, Princey, Princey... so naive. *finger snap* **

**Logan: Ah, his... burlap sack phase? **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: Oh, I get it! It's Vine. **

**Roman /Thomas /Patton /Logan: *overlapping realization* **

**Virgil: Yes, the VINE PHASE! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: Wow. Virgil, I hate to say it...…but this is a miserable failure on your part. The Vine phase wasn't scary. On the contrary, I'm rather proud of all the work we did. **

**Virgil: Oh, ALL the work...? **

"Never say that there is always a couple of pieces I would be happy never to see again" Thomas said groaning.

***Throwback Vine Time! * **

**Past Thomas: **** Myyyyy milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, WHOO, it's better than yours! **

"That was one of them" Thomas groaned.

**Thomas /Logan /Patton: *screaming* **

**Roman: Put it away, put it away, put it away NOW!**

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: It's okay! It's okay. We're on YouTube now, where we're safe from all the bad decisions I've- I've always- I've always made things... that I can be proud of on YouTube. **

**Roman: Thomas, don't invite something else! **

**Virgil: Oh, Thomas... Vine may be dead, but it still haunts you like a malevolent apparition. Those were some of the earliest years in developing your voice as a creator... But no matter what you do, no matter what you try... you will never grow past it. **

**Roman: No! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Virgil: Your tombstone will read: "Here lies Thomas Sanders. Remember him? He was the Storytime Guy... on VINE!" **

**Thomas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

Everyone laughed at Thomas's reaction including Thomas.

**Patton: Why "no"? **

**Thomas: Because… I don't know! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: If people were to remember your Vines years down the line... I think that'd be pretty neat. **

**Thomas: Oh my... god, you're awesome!**

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: Uh, Logan! Did Derekson have anything to say about this? **

**Logan: You mean Erikson? **

**Patton: Oh! That's right! The only sons I can keep straight are my own. **

Everyone laughed again.

**Logan: *sighs* As a matter of fact, Patton, yes. The "Generativity versus Stagnation" stage does share a few notable qualities with Thomas' Vine phase. **

**Thomas: Well, why don't you "generate" an explanation for us, Logan? **

**Logan: Holy sh*t. **

Everyone burst into laughter at how done onscreen Logan sounded.

**Logan: Well, it has to do with one's desire to create and be involved in the community. The function of this stage is... ideally, to figuratively "make your mark" on the world, through creating or nurturing something that will outlast you. **

**Roman: Oh my gosh, I was literally talking to you about this same thing a while ago! Me and this Erikson guy... **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Wow, so wait- I was doing exactly what I needed to be doing! I was taking part in an online community and I... accidentally stumbled into making something that was bigger than me, just by doing something that I enjoyed? That's so... freaking cool! And sure, I made mistakes all the time, but, you know, I'm better now, right? **

**Virgil: I don't know. Are you? **

**Thomas: I don't know. Am I!? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: Alright, I believe I understand the intended outcome of Virgil's methodology. If you had never made that horrendously bad Vine- **

**Patton: Okay, now you guys are just being mean. The Vines aren't that bad. **

**Past Thomas: **** My humps, my humps, my humps, my humps, my lovely laaaaaaady lumps. OOH! **

"Oh my god" Thomas groaned. His friends all chuckled at his embarrassment.

**Patton: Gah! **

**Roman: STOP IT! **

**Thomas: We did not need another example. **

**Patton: Most of them weren't that bad. **

**Logan: Yeah. **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: Ya boi has delivered some ill-conceived content, but that was part of his development. Similarly, if we hadn't endured those various cringe-inspiring periods of your life, then you wouldn't know the things that you know now. **

**Thomas: Or... be the person that I am today. **

"Ding, ding, ding. He finally gets it" Virgil said with a smirk.

**Virgil: Yeah, duh. It's not that I haven't changed, but when you reduce a piece of my history to just a "phase", you ignore everything that I went through. Who I was when I scared you all the time... is no less real than who I am now. Past phases are the foundation of who you've become. **

Everyone smiled at how concise Virgil had put that information.

***Everyone gets switched back to their normal Halloween costumes* **

**Patton: Oh, here's my name tag! It says "Pawton"!**

Everyone smiled about how wholesome Patton was.

**Virgil: So if you remove that foundation... **

**Thomas: What's left standing? **

**Patton: Huh. **

**Thomas: Sorry if we tore you down a little bit, Virgil. **

**Patton: A pun-infused touching moment? That is so my aesthetic! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Virgil: Look, dealing with me... will never be a walk in the park, and you can't pretend that it will be. When you try to deny me, I get frustrated and I lash out. Y-You talk about how I work with you now. That's great, but... I need you to work with me, too. **

Everyone smiled that Virgil could state what he needed to the others and to Thomas whereas when they had started he couldn't.

**Thomas: You're right. You're right. I-I... I don't suppose there's anything I can do to... remedy the situation? **

**Virgil: Eeh, don't worry about it... I'll get even with you. **

**Thomas: What? What does that mean? What are you gonna do? When are you gonna do it!? **

**Virgil: It's already done. **

**Roman: Dear ZEUS! **

**Logan: Dear Newton! **

**Patton: DEEEEAAAR JOOOOHN!**

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: Thomas, do you remember your...FEDORA PHASE!? **

**Thomas: *screams* **

***Virgil laughs evilly as Patton faints* **

Everyone laughed at Virgil's evil laughter and Patton fainting.

**Virgil: Alright, now we're even. **

**Thomas: You DON'T bring up a guy's fedora phase, Virgil! There's gotta be a LINE! **

**Virgil: Not even if that guy belittled someone's past hardships? **

**Thomas: Fine! I wore a fedora, or seven! It was one week! You could barely call it a phase! My head is not built for hats! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: Does the fedora thing tie into the lesson in any way? **

**Virgil: No! I just had a point to prove... I still got it. **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Thomas: Yeah, you certainly do. **

**Virgil: Don't question me again, Sanders! **

**Thomas: AAH! **

Everyone chuckled at how easily Virgil scared Thomas.

**Roman: If he's going back to being scary, can I go back to calling him names? **

Everyone chuckled rolling their eyes fondly at Roman's input.

**Thomas: No, no, you have to be nice. **

**Logan: I'm just glad he didn't go into the girl phase. You with a girl defies all... me. **

**Thomas: Yeah, no, it wasn't fun for anyone. **

**Patton: Thomas... I feel kind of confused now. I always try to show Virgil love and support, but... lately... I feel like I always... inevitably... do something wrong. **

"It's about moderation and allowing me to reach out. You can still show me love and support but toning it down abit" Virgil muttered to Patton.

Patton nodded to show he understood.

**Thomas: Aww, Patton, I... I understand. There's a lot that Virgil could do that I don't want him to do. He knows exactly how to push my buttons. But... He is who he is. All we can do, is... try to listen to him, as best as we can... and adapt to his needs. It's not an easy thing to navigate, so we're going to run into problems... But if it's any consolation, Patton, I can see how hard you try... and I think... you're doing a really great job. **

"You are" Virgil said smiling at Patton. Patton smiled back at Virgil.

**Thomas: Whoo! Well, my nerves are shot. Um... I guess the takeaway from this is that... Phases, although... sometimes embarrassing, aren't inherently... artificial. They're... the building blocks of the person you are now. We're constantly growing, and our experiences... shape us. Embrace where you are in your life right now. Whoever you are right this minute... You're real. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Until next time, take it easy, ghosts, ghouls and non-binary... ghouls? I don't know, I was trying something. Take it easy, guys, gals and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT! **

"That was a great episode" Terrence smiled. Everyone agreed.

"End card" Talyn smirked. Everyone huffed in laughter.

**Virgil: **** Have yourself... a scary little Christmas... **

**Deceit: Very well done, Virgil. You're so... evolved. **

**Virgil: Deceit... real classy of you to sneak up on a Side in the middle of housekeeping. **

**Deceit: Well... classy is my middle name. Seriously, it's on my birth certificate. You can look it up for proof. **

**Virgil: Yeah, maybe- maybe in Opposite Town. **

**Deceit: *over-the-top laughter* Good one! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Virgil: Alright, alright, you're overselling it now. **

**Deceit: Oh, you are hilarious, Virgil! You always have been! **

**Virgil: What are you doing here? **

**Deceit: Hmm... a bunch of talk about Halloween, a season for dressing up and pretending to be something or someone else... You're right - a master of deception such as myself has no place in that kind of discussion. **

Everyone chuckled at Deceit's sass. Deceit smirked.

**Virgil: Okay, me being able to elicit fear doesn't take away from the fact that I've grown. So don't even try me with that, Harvey Dense. **

**Deceit: Clever retort, and condensing statement, and cool costume. Are you supposed to be Scarecrow in Joel Schumacher's canceled third Batman film? **

**Virgil: You know this is what I normally wear. **

**Deceit: I've never seen that outfit in my life. Stylish clothing aside, just be sure to... keep up that personal growth, Virgil. Who knows? Maybe soon... you could be rid of us all... Oh! What th- I was... ...totally not looking for this. **

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: Yeah, you better run. **

**Deceit: What was that? **

**Virgil: Nothing! Get out! **

Everyone laughed at Virgil's reaction to Deceit. Virgil huffed a little about Deceit being in his room. Remus was giggling at random thoughts that flitted through his head.

"Alright onto the next episode" Thomas smiled. Everyone nodded and settled back.


	39. Selfishness vs selflessness

Authors Note: Oh my god this chapter is 8,042 words with just the script guys. So sorry for the time away my motivation went on a very long holiday. It came back and then I got physically and mentally exhausted so I am taking more time for self-care. This is another chapter I had difficulty with due it not being one of my favourite episodes so I hope you enjoy it anyway. Feel free to drop a review on the chapter or even drop some self-care ideas I'm still learning lol.

Selfishness vs Selflessness

Once everyone was settled. The screen flickered to life.

**Thomas: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on! Before we get started, this video is brought to you by Hello Fresh! You can get started cooking like I did with eight free meals. That's $80 off your first month of Hello Fresh by visiting and using our specialized promo code thomassanders80. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna make some real good, Hello Fresh salsa verde enchiladas. So... **

"Wow, I am actually learning to cook with a food delivery service" Thomas grinned.

Everyone smiled at the onscreen Thomas's reaction.

**Virgil: Is your door locked? Did you leave the stove on? What do you think people say about you when you leave the room? **

Everyone laughed at onscreen Virgil's' actions while Virgil in the room just smirked to himself.

**Thomas: (offscreen) Virgil! Uh uh! I know you were not giving other people anxiety! You are my anxiety! (onscreen) No one else's! Trifling ass-ailant of my emotions. Sorry, he's still bummed that I went back to brown hair. (to Virgil offscreen) I said I might dye it again soon.**

Everyone laughed.

**(****Opening theme ****) **

**Thomas: Whoo! Whaaaaat...is up, everybody! Guess who just got a callback for an Alfred Hitchcoppolucas movie? **

Everyone cheered.

"That isn't a name of a real director." Logan stated.

"I know, I probably did it that way so that the actual director wouldn't get angry with me" Thomas smiled at his logical side.

"Ah that does make sense" Logan agreed.

**Roman: (blows party horn) Yes! (Thomas: Yeah!) **

**Roman: Our chance to be on the silver screen **

**Thomas: Ooh ooh! **

**Roman: And step one on our path to a glorious egot! **

**Patton: Egot what now? **

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: (in Cockney accent) 'e got a lot of trophies coming his way. (returns to usual accent) That's my Cockney accent, in case the role requires that. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: I'm gonna do a handstand. That´s what I'm gonna do. **

"Oh my god that looked ridiculous" Joan laughed.

**Patton: Wow! O- wh- wh- when is the callback? **

**Thomas: April, lucky number, 13th **

**Patton: Ooh... **

"That doesn't sound good" Virgil muttered tugging at his sleeves.

"It'll be okay bud" Patton whispered grabbing one of Virgil's hands.

Virgil gave Patton a small smile. Patton internally squealed.

**Thomas: Ooh, why are you saying 'ooh' like that? **

**Roman: Fear not, Thomas. I'm certain he means 'Ooh, yay, so soon'. **

**Patton: Mm, too soon and not late enough. He has a prior engagement, -related engagement that day. **

**Thomas: Ah, the wedding. **

"Wonder who is getting married" Talyn smiled.

**Roman: Oh, come on. **

**Thomas: How is that already almost here? I can't miss that. **

**Patton: Well, can you reschedule the callback? **

**Roman: Reschedule a callback? (laughs incredulously) Oh, Patton, that's- that's adorable. **

**Thomas: The callback date is inflexible. **

**Patton: (sighs) Same as the wedding date. **

**Thomas: Yeah. **

**Patton: And Lee and Mary Lee really want you to be there. **

"Lee and Mary Lee are still together nice." Thomas smiled.

**Thomas: Yeah. **

**Patton: And they've always been there for you when you needed them. **

**Thomas: Yeah. **

**Patton: And you were really excited to go, too. **

**Thomas: ...Yeah. **

**Logan: Speaking for someone is a disagreeable practice, Patton. If Thomas would rather go to the wedding, then I, the brilliant Logan, think we should hear it straight from the horse's mouth. Thomas, the floor is yours. Wedding or callback? **

Virgil got a bad feeling and looked closely at the onscreen Logan.

'His tie is wrong, is Deceit impersonating someone again' he thought growing more uncomfortable. He started to fidget and looked down towards Deceit to see him lazily looking up at the screen a little bored. He wondered how long it would take the others to notice.

**Thomas: Straight from the horse's mouth? **

**Logan: Indeed. Information obtained directly from its original source. **

**Thomas: I know that. But Logan would think that that meant a literal horse spoke it, and, of course, a horse is not a good source of information as humans have not yet developed a means of communication with horses. **

Everyone chuckled.

"I do know some idioms" Logan stated feeling slightly insulted.

"Sorry Logan" Thomas smiled at his logical side.

"That is quite alright Thomas" he answered.

**Logan: I... okay, give me a little credit. I know some idioms and, uh-**

Everyone chuckled at a repeated idea except for Virgil who was hoping they would realize soon.

**Patton: And Logan wouldn't have to point out that the floor is Thomas'. Obviously, it's Thomas'! Thomas owns this whole apartment. **

Everyone started laughing really hard at that including Virgil who almost rolled of his chair again. It took about twenty minutes for everyone to calm down again. Virgil was still trying to hide is chuckles as the screen continued.

**Roman: Okay, can I just say it? He's, ummm, frickin' (snapping fingers) Deceit. **

"Good" Virgil stated and ignored all the questioning looks.

**Logan: LIES! **

**Thomas: Yes, definitely. Deceit, just come on out, just show yourself. **

Everyone chuckled at how casual onscreen Thomas was being.

**Deceit: (menacing laugh) Alright. Alright. Guilty as ch- **

**Virgil: Hi! Hello! What do you want? **

Everyone laughed at onscreen Virgil's interruption while Virgil in the room just smirked. Deceit huffed.

**Deceit: Thank you, Virgil. I love how you just ruined my dramatic introduction. Mwah, mwah. So good. **

**Virgil: Well, your face ruined my day. So, we'll call it even. **

Everyone laughed at the interaction between the two onscreen sides. Though Deceit hid how much that comment hurt him.

**Roman: Your old tricks are tired, Deceit. You have to step up your game, man. **

**Deceit: Roman, please don't tell me how to do my job better. **

**Roman: I mean, the wrong tie was a dead giveaway. As an actor, may I say, the little things make a huge difference. **

**Deceit: Roman, enough! **

**Virgil: No. Seriously, Roman, enough. **

Everyone chuckled at the onscreen interactions.

**Thomas: Just get lost, you, um, (snapping fingers) Roman. Nickname. **

**Roman: Dr. Trickle and Mr. Lies. **

**Thomas: What he said! **

**Virgil: Glad he didn't leave it at Dr. Trickle. **

Everyone laughed.

**Deceit: Oh, what, so I can't join in and give my honest opinion? **

**Thomas: No! I honestly don't believe you can give your honest opinion. **

**Deceit: Come on! I don't only speak in lies. **

**Roman: Oh, that's definitely a lie. **

**Thomas: Let's give them the old liar liar. What color is my shirt?**

"That's a bad question you are wearing a patterned shirt" Lily laughed.

"True" Thomas muttered.

**Deceit: Red! I mean blue! **

**Roman: Oh! **

**Thomas: Mmm... **

**Deceit: Sometimes it's just a matter of- Self-control. Bad Deceit. Oh, sorry, Deceit. I'm just kidding. **

Everyone chuckled at the sass.

**Thomas: WelI I guess there are different shades of blue and yellow and red in it. So, that was not a good test to lead with. **

**Virgil: Okay, Thomas, even if he can tell the truth, that doesn't mean he can be trusted. **

**Thomas: Mm, you're right. **

**Deceit: Virgil's very right. You can't trust me! It's not like I'm trying to look out for you or anything. **

**Virgil: Yeah, when I think of trustworthiness, I immediately think of someone who consistently disguises themselves like a member of Team Rocket. **

Everyone chuckled. Deceit just huffed.

**Deceit: Oh, and no one has ever done any good with dishonesty at someone else's expense. It was pretty despicable when the Allies misled the Germans about the date and location of their D-day landings. An operation which led to the eventual liberation of Europe from Nazi control. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: ...Alright, he can stay. **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: Hm? Roman: (incredulous laughter) **

**Roman: Wait, seriously? **

**Thomas: Sounds like he's against Nazis, so... Why not hear him out? You know?**

**Virgil: That...cannot be where the bar is! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Deceit: Well, the bar for skipping an important opportunity should be higher than a...social engagement. **

**Patton: Come on, a wedding is more than just a social engagement! **

**Virgil: He knows that. **

**Deceit: Do you want the part in the movie or not? **

**Thomas: I mean- **

**Deceit: Do you want the part or not? **

**Roman: Of course, he does! **

**Patton: Thomas made a commitment to be there for his friends' commitment. It would be wrong for him to go back on that. **

**Deceit: Wrong? **

**Patton: Yeah! **

**Thomas: Yeah... **

**Patton: Deceit, standing in the spot of one of my four best friends.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Deceit: Why would that be wrong? **

**Patton: Because Thomas gave his word, but you wouldn't know anything about words, would you, mister? **

**Deceit: I don't know what you mean. **

**Patton: Giving your word is an act of honesty between- **

**Deceit: What? I can't understand you; I don't know anything about words.**

Everyone laughed at Deceit's sass. Deceit just sat there smirking.

**Patton: Okay. Alright. We got a smart aleck over here, huh? **

**Roman: I mean... things come up; you know? If Thomas' Aunt Patty were in the hospital, then he would get a free pass to miss the wedding. Why should it be any different when something good comes up? **

**Virgil: Are you seriously siding with Deceit? **

**Roman: Are you seriously so close-minded to think that everything said by someone you don't like is automatically untrue? This is a big deal for Thomas! Maybe Mary and Lee will understand. **

**Thomas: Uh, it's actually Mary Lee and Lee. **

**Deceit: Not confusing at all. **

Everyone chuckled at that agreeing.

**Patton: Roman, this is their big day! We have to be there for them. **

**Deceit: We don't have to do anything. But if you think they'd be cross about your absence I didn't mind Roman's little 'Aunt Patty in the hospital' excuse. **

**Roman: Oh, I mean, well, I wasn't- **

**Patton: No, lying is already bad enough! **

**Deceit: (gasp) **

**Patton: Lying to a friend is out of the question! **

**Assorted voices: But what about us? What about us? **

**Deceit: Wow, guys, it's so cool how you never listen to Roman. **

**Virgil: Why is he still here? **

**Roman: Why am I still here? **

**Deceit: Wooow. **

**Virgil: I meant Deceit! **

**Patton: Whose underwear is this? **

Everyone started laughing hard at the interaction and exploded into further laughter at the underwear comment. It took twenty-eight minutes to calm everyone down enough for the screen to continue.

**Thomas: I mean... it's not really hurting my friends if they think I'm gone for a better reason. **

"Bad idea Thomas. If your friends find out you lied to them it would hurt their feelings" Terence said wincing.

"I know" Thomas sighed wondering what he had been thinking about.

Virgil's knee started bouncing.

**Patton: Not hurting them? **

**Roman: Better reason? Hitchcoppolucas, director of Psycho-Godfather-Wars! **

"Yeah not a real movie" laughed Valerie.

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: What is this wacky talk? You don't mean any of this. I'm your morality, I wouldn't be here if you did! **

**Thomas: Right, right. Yeah, you're right. I... I don't mean that. **

**Patton: And Roman, I thought you fought for honor! Why are you pushing Thomas to be dishonest? **

**Roman: Yeesh! I would have stayed in my room if I knew Dad was gonna take us on a guilt trip. **

Everyone chuckled at onscreen Roman's comment about Patton.

**Deceit: Do you know who else is here? Me! So perhaps Thomas isn't so innocent. (gasp) **

Everyone chuckled at his dramatics.

**Patton: Well... Nobody's perfect... Except for Thomas! He loves his friends. **

**Deceit: You can defend him all you like, but you can't change the facts. **

"Mindpalace again yay" Talyn cheered smiling. Everyone started smiling as well.

**Patton: Oh my gosh! **

**Deceit: Is Thomas an innocent little lamb? Let's let them be the judge of that. **

**Roman: Oh, I can do judgy. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: We are back in the mind palace and that means I can summon... ...anything. **

Everyone smiled.

**Virgil: I'm too emotionally unstable for jury duty. Can I be excused? **

Everyone laughed.

**Deceit: Oh, come now, Virgil, jury duty is so much fun! **

**Patton: My butterfingers! **

Everyone chuckled. Though Patton did so with a little pout.

**Deceit: Hopefully he's better at defending than he is at...existing. **

**Patton: I hope so too! **

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: I'm a little confused as to what this is all about. **

**Patton: Basically, Deceit is trying to prove that you care more about yourself than your friends, but don't worry, kiddo, we'll show him. **

**Thomas: Okay... Cool. I mean, you've never steered me wrong before, right? **

**Deceit: Does everyone understand their parts? **

**Roman: Um, I broke my gavel. **

**Deceit: I don't care. **

Everyone laughed.

**Deceit: Wonderful! Now, could we have the honorable Justice Roman read off the charges, please? **

**Roman: Oh! (chuckles) Well, all right.(clears throat) The state of Thomas Sanders v. Thomas Sanders in the name and by the authority of the state of Thomas Sanders, Deceit, prosecuting for the state of Thomas Sanders, under oath information makes that Thomas Sanders, count one, did unlawfully and rudely conspire to waive support of Lee and Mary Lee who were then and there characterized as friends. Count two, did unlawfully, and with malice of forethought falsely impersonate a better person. Count three, did unlawfully and surreptitiously prioritize his own desires and designs. Count four, did willfully and without authorization, engage in a scheme to defraud Lee and Mary Lee. Count five, did leave his dirty underwear all over the gosh-darn floor like a gosh-darn animal. **

**Thomas: I'm sorry... what was that last one? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Yeah, the underwear couldn't be Thomas'. He would never- **

**Roman: Objection! I can confirm that Thomas does leave his filthy underwear on the floor after tearing them off the moment his guests leave the house! **

**Thomas: That's...true.**

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: Objection! Judges don't object. **

**Deceit: Objection. Neither can the jury. **

**Roman: Well, that settles it. Thomas is guilty. (pounds gavel) **

**Virgil: What are you- the jury decides if he's guilty! What am I doing? I don't care. **

Everyone laughed at the interactions onscreen.

**Roman: Okay. Well, that sucks! What does the judge even do? **

**Patton: His best! **

"Aww Patton is just the cutest" Valerie squealed.

**Deceit: I know it's a lot to ask, but just keep reading. Underwear aside, being so charged, Thomas Sanders, how do you plead? **

**Patton: Not guilty! **

**Thomas: ... Not... guilty? **

**Deceit: Ooh, said with the confidence of a man who has his hands stuck in the cookie jar, in a cookie factory, and his pants are down, and they're on fire. **

**Thomas: We get it! **

**Deceit: (cackles) **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roman: Uh, Prosecution, your opening statement. **

**Deceit: The only thing opening should be Thomas's mouth because he's about to be served his just desserts. **

**Thomas: Oh, actually, I just learned, from a podcast, that 'just desserts' has nothing to do with the dessert that we eat. It's actually- **

**Roman: (interrupting) Ugh! Alright. Listen, listen. Logan's not here. So, let's act like it. Alright, Defense. **

"Rude!" Logan stated loudly.

"Sorry" Roman muttered.

**Patton: I would just like to say that I am rubber, your glue, whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you. That is all. **

**Deceit: Curses! **

**Roman: That was brutal, dude. That was brutal.**

Everyone laughed.

**Roman: Prosecution, your first witness. **

**Deceit: I would like to call Logan to the stand. **

**Logan: A...ffidavit!**

Everyone giggled.

**Patton: Logan! I'm a lawyer now. **

**Logan: Wait a minute. You guys are doing a courtroom scenario... ...without me...? Unacceptable! **

**Roman: Well, maybe you shouldn't have been impersonated. Did you ever think about that? **

**Logan: Impersonated...? Deceit! **

**(overlapping voices) Thomas: Yeah, yeah. Roman: We know! Patton: Can't say I'm happy about it. **

**Roman: Who do you think impersonated you? **

**Logan: You know? **

**Virgil: I know! **

**Logan: Why is he still here? **

**Thomas: He doesn't like Nazis. **

**Logan: That...can't be where the bar is. **

**Roman: Guess he does know some idioms. **

Everyone was laughing at the end of this onscreen interaction.

**Thomas: The enemy of my enemy is... my friend? **

**Deceit: And that is always true, without exception. **

**Logan: Alright, go on. **

**Deceit: Let's just get this out of the way for everyone. **

**Roman: Hello! **

**Deceit: Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth under pains and penalties of perjury? **

**Deceit: I know I do. **

**Logan + Roman + Patton: I do. **

**Virgil: Whatever. **

**Thomas: I do. **

**Patton: Okay, so, we kiss now or...?**

Everyone laughed at onscreen Patton

**Deceit: So, you are Thomas' stinky poo poo side, correct? **

**Logan: What? No. I am Thomas's logical side. **

Everyone laughed at the onscreen interaction between the two characters.

**Deceit: Oh, right, of course, but that's kind of an oversimplification. You see to a lot more than ensuring that Thomas is thinking logically. **

**Logan: Do I? I do. Yes. **

**Deceit: Yeah, we'll come back to that. Are you aware of Thomas' callback for the new Alfred Hitchcoppolucas film as well as the wedding that shares the callback's scheduled date? **

**Logan: I am. **

**Deceit: Do you think some logic could be employed to assist with this dilemma? **

**Logan: Yes, there's always room for me. (loud coughing) Sorry, there was something in my throat there. **

Everyone laughed at that except for Logan who was confused on why I was so funny.

**Deceit: I know, that's what I said, but Patton insisted we leave you alone. **

Everyone chuckled at the lie.

**Patton: Objection! Misleading the witness! **

**Roman: I'm gonna allow it. **

**Thomas: Why? **

**Roman: I mean, did you see Logan's face? All right, all right, all right, you're right, no lying, Deceit. Come on, even if it's funny. Don't, don't, don't, uh-huh... I might... Don't do it. **

Everyone chuckled at Roman's reaction to Deceit's action.

**Deceit: Apologies. So, Logan, what does Logic have to say on this matter? **

**Logan: Well, Thomas has more to lose if he misses the wedding. **

**Deceit: What? How? **

**Logan: Up until very recently, this callback didn't even exist to Thomas. Therefore, missing this opportunity is akin to him never having gotten the call back in the first place. There's no real impact. I find that Thomas winning the callback... Winning the callback? Is that how that should be phrased? **

**Deceit: Yes. **

**Logan: Thomas winning the callback is highly improbable. **

**Deceit: What does he lose if he misses the wedding? **

**Logan: Potentially his friends. I found that Thomas's friends mean a great deal to him. **

**Deceit: Sure. But what are your thoughts on the matter? **

**Logan: Well, Thomas has several friends and they all tend to distract him from his responsibilities, so... perhaps two less isn't so bad. **

Everyone chuckled at how awkwardly onscreen Logan said that while the Patton in the room was tearing up about the possibility of losing friends. Virgil looked over to Patton when he heard a slight sniff. Smiling sadly, he gave Patton's hand a squeeze in comfort ad grinned at the small smile he got from Patton.

**Deceit: I feel like 'which event could cost us more to miss?' is a less interesting question than 'which event has more to offer us?' Don't you?**

**Logan: I don't feel anything. **

**Deceit: Oh, of course you don't. **

**Logan: That said, the callback has more to offer. The only thing the wedding has to offer Thomas is a potential increase in depression. Whereas, this film could radically shift Thomas's trajectory in life. A huge reward from an opportunity that, statistically, Thomas won't get again. Not with legendary auteur Alfred Hitchcoppolucas as the director. **

**Deceit: And, if you want to talk statistics, half of all marriages end in divorce, so- **

**Logan: Actually, that's an outdated statistic, divorce rates have been declining for the past 35 years- **

Everyone chuckled slightly.

**Deceit interrupting: Earlier, you mentioned that you have responsibilities other than Thomas's logical thinking. Would you please name a few for the court? **

**Logan: Let's see. I am the primary overseer of Thomas's language center. I am the director of activities for Thomas's right arm. **

**Deceit: Just the right? **

**Logan: The left arm is managed by Roman. **

**Thomas: Ah! Roman! **

Everyone laughed.

**Logan: It's real mature, Your Honor. **

**Roman: It was Exhibit B for 'bird' after exhibit A for 'ayyy, look at this nerd!' Looks like I'm guilty of arson because I burned you.**

Everyone was laughing so hard that it took five minutes to calm down again.

**Logan: There's also my passion project...the development of a life management system in order to form a more productive, punctual Thomas. **

**Deceit: You ensure that Thomas is punctual? **

**Logan: I make an effort. I keep a daily planner and a calendar, both of which are used to record important events. **

**Deceit: How's that working out for you? **

**Logan: It isn't. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Deceit: Mmm. Do you recall when Thomas was informed about the... the wedding thing? **

**Logan: I do. It was six months four days three hours and one minute ago. **

**Deceit: So, he's known for a while. And when did Thomas hear about this callback? **

**Logan: Two hours, 15 minutes, 45 seconds, 46 seconds, 47 seconds- **

**Roman exasperated: Today! **  
**Logan: Today. **

Everyone chuckled in amazement at Logan's memory skills. Logan just looked proud at his memory.

**Deceit: Good, good. For the record of the court, what day is the wedding? **

**Logan: It was April 13th. **

**Deceit: And would you mind sharing with the court what you have scheduled in your calendar for that day? **

**Logan: Not at all. **

**(Patton gasps) **

**Deceit: Uh-oh! Where's the wedding? **

**Thomas: He tampered with the evidence! **

**Patton: Objection! That is...bad for my case? **

**Roman: Patton, I hate to break it to you, but...you know, that's kind of his job. **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: Yeah, I didn't think that would work... and it didn't. **

**Logan: I can't believe you're letting Patton be one of the lawyers. He doesn't- He doesn't even know the rules. **

**Patton: I know the rules, and it looks like it's time for us to make a plea bargain. **

**Thomas whispering: What does that mean? Patton! **

**Logan: No, thank you. **

**Patton: 'Plea' change the calendar? **

**Deceit: Objection! I'm sorry, but that's bribing the witness. **

**Logan: And harmful for your teeth. **

Everyone chuckled at Logan's disgust for the Butterfingers.

**Patton: Oh, no, I wasn't trying to do that. I was just trying to...um... ...sweeten the deal? **

**Deceit: Wow! Thomas, it seems these days your moral compass is pointed south...towards hell! **

**Patton: Lemony Cricket and Jiminy Snicket! That one was just hurtful!**

Everyone chuckled.

**Deceit: He's clearly manipulating the witness into doing what he thinks is best. Wait a minute. Who was it that was called a Scooby-Doo villain for doing the exact same thing? Oh, yeah, it was me...disguised as Patton. **

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: So, he didn't want to play by the rules of your game. Big deal! This whole thing is probably rigged anyway. It was set up by a liar! **

**Deceit: Takes a liar, to know a liar. **

**Roman: Ooh! This guy's good! **

**Patton: He just said he was a liar! **

**Deceit: I didn't say 'liar', I said... 'lawyer'. Totally different. **

Everyone laughed.

**Virgil: Will you let Patton make his case! **

**Deceit: Your Honor, will you control the one angry man over there? **

**Roman: (laughing) One angry man? That's so good! That's... that's rich! **

**Deceit: I thought you'd like that one. **

Everyone laughed though they felt sorry for the frustration that onscreen Virgil was experiencing which was obviously heightening his anxiety.

**Patton: Logan, remember that thing about when you said it doesn't make much of a difference if Thomas misses the callback? **

**Logan: Yes. **

**Patton: That...was good. I liked that, so I just wanted to bring that back up for the jury. And... that's all I got! **

**Roman: If you say so. You accomplished nothing!**

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Well, that...could've gone worse, right? Could that have gone worse? **

**Patton: I'm sorry, Thomas. **

**Thomas: Oh, hey, buddy, no, it's okay. You'll figure it out. **

**Patton: I don't know if I will. **

**Thomas: Hm, come on! You don't mean that. **

**Patton whispering: I have no idea what I'm doing. **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Thomas: Sure, you do. Come on. This is like a frickin' courtroom where the truth comes to...hang out, and that's what you stand for. Truth. **

**Patton: But I don't know what's true at this point. I just know what I want to be true. I want to believe you're an honest person, but... Deceit's right! He's here... and that means something.**

"Aww poor Pat" Lilly smiled sadly.

**Thomas: Are you serious? I've been following your lead this whole time. I'm in the dark here, Patton, and I need something to light my way! **

**Patton: I'm sorry... but I don't know the way. **

**Thomas: I don't want to be a bad person. **

**Patton: Okay, then I'll do whatever I can to make sure you're not. **

**Roman: All right, Logan. You can go. **

**Logan: I implore you to reconsider my involvement in this scenario. **

**Roman: I mean, we already have our roles...**

**Deceit: I'm afraid this is a benched trial for you. **

**Logan: (from far away) Really? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Deceit: I'd like to call my next witness to the stand. Virgil. **

**(Virgil makes raspberry noise) **

**Deceit: Hmm, very well. You don't usually have anything helpful to add anyway. **

**Virgil: Okay, ask me your questions. **

**Deceit: You are in control of Thomas's fears, are you not? **

**Virgil: Oh my god! We all know each other; who are these clarifications for? Cut to the chase! **

Everyone laughed really hard at onscreen Virgil's reactions to onscreen Deceit. It took fifteen minutes to calm down enough for the screen to continue.

**Deceit: Is it true that you once said that 'weddings are outdated overly expensive pageantry?' **

**Virgil: Yeah, well, I also once swore to Thomas that the drink he left alone in the other room for ten seconds was definitely poisoned and, if he drank it, he would die. I'm not exactly a beacon of truth. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Deceit: So, you've changed your mind, then? **

**Virgil: Next question. **

**(Deceit chuckles) **

**Deceit: Very well. As Thomas's anxiety, do you have any relevant information about his norepinephrine levels in regards to these two conflicting commitments? **

**Virgil: I think it's ridiculous that anyone is entertaining any of this. Guys, he's a liar. You literally know him as Deceit. **

**Deceit: Glass houses, Virgil. You yourself said that you are not a beacon of truth. **

**Virgil: Yeah, because I'm wrong a lot. **

**Deceit: Oh, so you've never been reluctant to share anything with the group, then? **

**Virgil: Don't. **

**Deceit: What? I just meant your name. **

**Virgil: Don't! **

**Deceit: Maybe that's why it's so easy for you to recognize me for what I am. Like I said before...it takes a liar to know a liar. **

**Patton: Objection! He's weaseling the witness! **

**Logan: The correct term is 'badgering'.**

Everyone chuckled at the correction.

**Roman: (pounding gavel repeatedly) Order! Order in the court! Go ahead, Patton. **

**Patton: Thank you, Roman. OBJECTION! He's badgering the witness. **

**Deceit: Roman? It's 'Your Honor' to you. **

**Roman: Hmm, sustained. **

**Deceit: You do what you gotta do, Your Honor. I have no further questions. **

**Patton: Hi, Virgil. Do you happen to know Thomas's feelings about how skipping the wedding might affect his friends?**

Everyone chuckled at how onscreen Patton delivered his line.

**Virgil: He's pretty nervous. Obviously. **

**Patton: Oh, okay. Well, I bet he's even more nervous about lying to his friends about why he's skipping the wedding. **

**Deceit: Leading the witness. **

**Roman: Sustained. **

**Patton: Okay, how does Thomas feel about lying to his friends? **

**Virgil: I'd say he's even more nervous about lying to his friends about why he's skipping the wedding. **

**Patton: Why do you think that scares him so much? **

**Virgil: Because he could get caught in a lie. **

**Patton: Why is that so scary? **

**Virgil: I don't know. Um... It could hurt Mary Lee and Lee. **

**Patton: But will they punish Thomas? **

**Roman: AAAAOOOOO!**

**Virgil: (yells in frustration) How old are you? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Will Thomas get in trouble? **

**Virgil: No- **

**Patton: So, what's the big deal? I mean, why is it so bad if they get upset? **

**Virgil: I-I don't know- **

**Patton: I mean, if they're not gonna hurt Thomas back, then why are we worried about 'em? Ow! **

**Virgil: Because... **

**Patton: Because...? **

**Virgil: Because it sucks! Because it hurts Thomas when he hurts his friends! **

**Patton: Why? **

**Virgil: I don't know! Because he's Thomas! **

**Patton: THAT'S RIGHT! He is, I rest my case! Yeah, until the next witness. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Roan: All right, next witne- oh. **

**Deceit: Your name is Roman, correct? **

**Roman: The one and lonely! What? Freudian slip... **

**Deceit: So, Roman, can you spell your name for the court? **

**Roman: Ha! Easy. Really obviously muscular and nice. R-O-M-A-N! **

**Deceit: Ooh, I'm afraid that's wrong. It's actually spelled W-R-O-A-M-M-I-N. **

**Roman: No, it is not! **

**Deceit: Take him away, he's a fake! **

**Roman: What?! I am not! That- I'm the real Roman! (Deceit shrieking with laughter) **

Everyone was laughing at the interactions between the two onscreen characters.

**Deceit: I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Oh, you know I love you. **

**Roman: Oh, ha-ha... Yeah, totally... um... **

**Deceit: Alright, actual first question. Is it not one of your many duties to help Thomas achieve his hopes and dreams? **

**Roman: Yes! It is my sworn duty. **

**Deceit: And how has that been going for you? **

**Roman: Like doodie... It feels like no matter how hard I fight or how much progress I make, something more important always comes around to knock us back to where we started. **

**Deceit: So, the wedding is more important? **

**Roman: Uh, yeah...? **

**Deceit: Why? **

**Roman: Well... It marks the end of Lee and Mary Lee's quests for the holy veil! We get to watch Mary Lee marry Lee merrily and their life becomes a dream! **

Everyone laughed at that it took a few minutes to calm everyone down.

**Deceit: So, let me get this straight... The best thing for us to do is sit with a crowd of strangers, watch two people shove cake into each other's mouths, make out, and tell each other how much they love each other while dressed like a butler and a princess. **

**Roman: (defeated sigh) **

**Patton: (offscreen) You're darn right! **

Everyone chuckled at onscreen Patton's input.

**Deceit: Level with me here. Is Thomas secretly in love with Lee? **

**Roman: No. **

**Deceit: So, he doesn't plan on objecting to their union as part of a dramatic declaration of his undying love for Lee? **

**Roman: No. **

**Deceit: Who is more important in this friendship? Lee and Mary Lee or Thomas? **

**Roman: Ah, I see what you're doing! You're trying to trick me into saying that Lee and Mary Lee are more important, but I know that everyone's equal! **

**Deceit: And yet, we're prioritizing the wedding over the callback, and therefore their wants over ours. **

**Roman: ...Yes. **

**Deceit: One last thing! Stay with me here. Say you had a stereotypical relationship between a man and a woman. **

**Roman: You lost me. **

Everyone laughed at the gay joke.

**Deceit: Okay, let me simplify. When two people want different things, what is the most fair solution? **

**Roman: Compromise? **

**Deceit: Very good! Now, in this situation, what is the compromise? **

**Roman: Hmm. Okay. Thomas goes to the wedding, but he's totally skipping their next major life event if he wants to. **

"Why don't you just talk to Lee and Mary Lee about what is going on maybe you can take a moment to do the call back and then go to the wedding or something along those line" Terence suggested.

"I don't know but that is a good solution" Thomas agreed.

**Deceit: Okay, do you think everyone would be happy with that? **

**Roman: I? Don't think anyone would be happy with that. **

**Deceit: Huh? So maybe fair isn't always ideal. That seems to be how they see it, anyway. It would be fair if both parties got to have their special days but ideally for them, they get to have their big day and Thomas has to watch. No further questions. Smirk. **

**Thomas: Did he just say smirk? **

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: (quietly) My turn... Roman... Imagine if you will. **

**Roman: Done. **

**Patton: You've met an extremely handsome and wonderful prince; the second most handsome prince in the world! **

**Roman: Wait, why can't I meet the first most handsome prince? **

**Patton: Because that's you, you knucklehead! **

**Roman: Ohohoho... oh, you need to- you need to chill! **

**Deceit: (hissing) Sssssuck up! **

Everyone laughed at the interactions between the onscreen sides.

**Patton: Now you're marrying that Prince! Congratulations! (Roman: Score!) Who do you want at your wedding? **

**Roman: Liza Minnelli.**

**Patton: Ring, ring, ring! Who is this? (gasp) What? No, I'll tell him. She said she's going! **

**Roman: Yay, Liza!**

**Patton Oh, what's that? Terrible news? Okay. She cancelled. **

**Roman: That b*tch! **

**Patton: Her puppy's sick! She had to go to the vet, you monster! **

**Roman: (sigh) Family emergency, I get it. Don't love it, but I get it. **

**Patton: Oh, she lied! I just checked your snapchat and she's at a burlesque show! **

**Roman: Well, I guess life really is a cabaret, Miss Minnelli. **

**Patton: Alright, and... conclude. That was just a scene. It was all just a scene. Now. How would you feel about that? **

Everyone laughed at the little acted out scene onscreen.

**Roman: It wouldn't bother me. Her not being there doesn't change the fact that it's my big day. **

**Patton: You wouldn't miss Liza... May... Minnelli? **

**Roman: SOOO I would be devastated. But ya know what? She's her own person, and she has her own life. I can't take that from her! Her being at the wedding is for me and if I forced her to be there when she didn't want to go, then I would be the selfish one. Next witness. **

**Patton: Okay. Okay. Well... Deceit. Um... Let's get this over with! **

**Deceit: Do, let's. **

**Patton: So, Deceit... If that is your real name... **

**Deceit: It is.**

**Patton: You always seem to have some bigger plan. Some... agenda. **

**Deceit: Doesn't everyone? **

**Patton: Well, not everyone is so secretive... about theirs. **

**Deceit: Everything has a purpose, and sometimes fulfilling your purpose requires keeping things close to the chest. **

**Patton: Well, you're under oath, which I think means you gotta tell us. Why the courtroom scenario? Why pick a setting where the truth comes to hang out? **

**Thomas: Oh we're-we're goin' with that.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Deceit: Oh, honey, the truth hangs out in the courtroom? Ha! That's a laugh and a half. **

**Patton: No, that's a statement. Logan, that's a statement, right? **

**Logan: Yeah, that's a statement. I don't know what he's talking about. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Deceit: Courts and laws are some of the higher powers in society, and society is made of lies. Society itself is a lie! **

**Patton: Then what's the truth? **

**Deceit: You get enough people to share a piece of land and breathe the same air and you've got a society. Why? It's just a bunch of people in the same general area. It's an abstract concept, as real as the monster under your bed! But we obey these rules or get punished for breaking them. All in the name of society. It's absurd and terrifying. **

**Patton: Okay... what does any of this have to do with Thomas? **

**Deceit: I don't want Thomas to be disadvantaged in a world where you can die for not following the laws made in the name of a lie. **

**Virgil: Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was so edgy and over-the-top. We're talking about a wedding here. **

**Deceit: Am I being over-the-top? **

**Virgil: Yes. **

Everyone laughed at onscreen Virgil's reaction to what onscreen Deceit was saying.

**Deceits: I thought we were having a discussion about rights and wrongs, shoulds and shouldn'ts. In a society? Those labels are deadly serious. **

**Patton: (stammering) Okay. Um, let me ask you another question. **

**Deceit: No, let me ask you a question. Do you know of Max Stirner? **

**Patton: Uh, I know Max Sternest. He's really hard on his kids! Thank you, everyone! Try the Mindpalace buffet! **

Everyone chuckled.

**Logan: (from afar) I know! I know! Ooh, ooh oh oh oh! **

**Deceit: Go ahead Logan. **

**Logan: Max Stirner was a racist, drunken anarchist philosopher who squandered most of his wife's inheritance on his failed milk sternum! **

**Patton: ...Oh. **

**Deceit: We're just going to focus on the philosopher part today. (clears throat) A central aspect of Stirners view of the world is that there is nothing greater than an individual. The 'powers above' are like boogeymen, except we believe in them! And in some cases, we fear them. So, with that in mind, why is going to the wedding more important than the callback? **

**Patton: Because it feels better to give something to someone else than take something for yourself. **

**Deceit: But Thomas won't enjoy giving the bride and groom his time because it costs something very important to him. Not only does this go against your claim, but it discourages Thomas from performing more acts of selflessness in the future. Try again. **

**Patton: The wedding is more important because Thomas should support his friends. **

**Deceit: Why are their wants more important than Thomas'? **

**Patton: They're not, but... friendship is more important than acting in our own self-interest. **

**Deceit: And there it is! We found our boogey man. Friendship. That is the abstract that is being treated as greater than the individual. Another idea that is central to Stirner's philosophy is egoism; or putting it simply, acting in your own self-interest. **

**Patton: That's wrong. **

**Deceit: No, you're wrong. See, the way Max Stirner saw it, everyone is an egoist and you either know it or you don't. **

**Patton: Wow, this Stirner guy sounds like a bummer to the max. **

**Deceit: On the contrary- **

**Patton: You get it? 'Max' Stirner? He gets it. **

**Deceit: On the contrary. Stirner was rather starry-eyed. He believed that no one was more important than anyone else, and if everyone understood everyone else to be equals, then maybe we could have a society where you could either work with others towards a mutual benefit, or be left to your own devices. If that's what you wanted. **

**Virgil: Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say he thought all people were equal? Because Logan said he was racist. **

**Deceit: And I said we're not focusing on that today. **

**Patton: That's, that's what- that tripped me up too. **

**Thomas: Racism is... literally the opposite of seeing all people as equal.**

Everyone chuckled at the onscreen interactions.

**Deceit: Look, the point is, Thomas is an unconscious egoist and this dilemma is actually between something that serves him versus something else that serves him. Between looking and feeling like a good friend and a dream come true. If Thomas wanted to be seen as a good friend more than he wanted the role of a lifetime Well, then I'm all for that. But I just don't buy it. I'm through with my questioning. **

**Logan: (from afar) Uh, correction; that was more like lecturing. **

**Roman: Yeah, it almost feels like you're not sitting this one out. **

**Patton: All right now, it's my turn to cross-examine the witness. **

**Lawyer Patton: What do you know?! **

**Witness Patton: I know nothin'! **

**Lawyer Patton: Where were you when the underwear was left on the floor? I need the truth! **

**Witness Patton: You can't handle the truth! **

**Lawyer Patton: Please stop yelling at me! **

**Witness Patton: Okay! Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. **

Everyone was laughing at onscreen Patton interviewing himself.

**Lawyer Patton: It's okay, I just- I don't know if I'm cut out for this whole lawyer thing. **

**Witness Patton: Of course, you are. I mean, yeah, you cracked under pressure, but nobody's perfect! The important thing is you're trying your best. **

**Lawyer Patton: Wow. Thanks, kiddo. **

**Witness Patton: Kiddo? I'm old enough to be your father. **

**Lawyer Patton: Oh! (laughing) No more questions, no more questions.**

Everyone laughed again.

**Deceit: And now, I'd like to call Thomas Sanders to the Stander's. Nailed it. Hey, Thomas, isn't it kind of annoying how a royal wedding can absorb all media attention and potentially distract from more important matters that people need to know about? **

**Thomas: Um... I guess so? I mean, the last royal wedding probably wasn't the most important thing going on in the world at the time. **

**Deceit: Okay, would you show an eight-year-old an R-rated movie? **

**Thomas: Jumping around a bit here... uh... probably not? **

**Deceit: Would you agree with a law that bans parents from letting their children watch R-rated movies? **

**Thomas: Uh, ah... I don't know! I guess not? It would be up to the parents on how they want to raise their kids- what is happening? **

**Deceit: So, it's okay to have values, but not to universalize them. **

**Thomas: Wha- I think some things are universally wrong, but for less important things Sure. I mean, you can't decide what's right or wrong for someone else. **

**Deceit: Less important things like weddings. **

**Thomas: Okay- **

**Deceit: You said that the Royal Wedding, the Royal Wedding wasn't that important? That's royalty. Not little Lee and Mary Lee's inconsequential nuptials. **

**Thomas: Okay. Alright Well, my personal value is that I should go to the wedding. **

**Deceit: But there are values that come naturally to us and there are some that are instilled in us. You don't speed while driving because you don't want a speeding ticket, not because you feel in your heart that speeding is wrong. **

**Thomas: No, well, what if I fear- **

**Deceit: Similarly, you fear being perceived as a bad friend. But you don't want to go to the wedding at all. Do you? Admit it. **

**Thomas: I plead the sixth. **

**Deceit: Oh, sweetie. It's 'I plead the fifth.' **

**Thomas: No! The sixth amendment! The accused is guaranteed the right to a speedy public trial by an impartial jury! Virgil hates the prosecutor, and that's not impartial! Lawyered. **

Everyone chuckled at Thomas's defense.

**Logan: That's right. **

**Deceit: Well, Roman wants me to win, so **

**Roman: What, me? No! Come on. **

**Deceit: I know you're lying Roman. Like I said, everything has a purpose and you're denying yours. You want that call back so bad, and it will crush you if we miss it. So, with conflicting conflicts-of-interests all around, I feel like it all kind of evens out. **

**Thomas: No! That's worse! **

**Logan: Yeah, this is a kangaroo court. **

**Patton: Oh, I wish! That sounds so much cuter than this mock courtroom where the principles of law and justice are being disregarded. **

Everyone laughed.

"Never change Pat" Virgil laughed looking at the moral side.

**Deceit: Okay, seriously, we're not going to perfectly nail every detail. This isn't even a real courtroom. You're sitting on the couch with your eyes closed. **

**Thomas: That's fair. But why say it? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Deceit: Stop stalling and admit it. What am I doing here right now, Thomas? Am I the snake come to trick you into sinning, or have you had your mind made up since the moment you received the news about the callback? You didn't even forget about the wedding, did you? It was all an act! **

**Thomas: Fine! I want to go to the callback! I was planning on playing word crush on my phone during the wedding ceremony to keep my mind off the fact that I'm single. I don't want to go! I'm afraid to go. And on top of that, a dream come true fell into my lap scheduled on the same day. Anyone would want to go to the callback! So, yeah. I tried to force myself to forget about the wedding, and now I want to lie to my friends so they don't hate me for not supporting them. I'm a liar. I'm a liar. **

**Deceit: (offscreen, laughing) Ha-ha! Yes! Prosecution rests or whatever. Let's just call it here and put him out of his misery. **

**Roman: Does the juror have his decision? **

**Virgil: Yeah, I hate to say it but, the defendant is... guilty. On all charges. **

**Deceit: Who knew convincing people to do something they really want to do could be so easy? **

**Roman: This is a downer. **

**Thomas: Well, your honor, What's your sentence? **

**Roman: Sentence? I don't know. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.**

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: No, a sentence for the verdict. I've been convicted of the crimes and now as judge, you have to give me a sentence of punishment. **

**Roman: Hey-oh. I hereby sentence you- **

**Deceit: That's not really necessary. I think now you see that all of this is- **

**Roman: -To one day at the Saint Clifford's Chapel on the day of Lee and Mary Lee's wedding. (gavel pound) **

**Deceit: Wait, what?**

Everyone chuckled at onscreen Deceit's reaction to the sentence given.

**Roman: It's my sworn duty to help Thomas achieve his hopes and dreams. But Thomas wouldn't dream of attaining his hopes through deceitful means. **

**Deceit: But that's not true! **

**Virgil: And you're a beacon of truth? **

**Deceit: Oh, did I say that? I missed the part where I said that. **

**Thomas: I don't understand. You got what you wanted. You proved that I'm not as honest as I'd like to believe. **

**Deceit: But you're still missing the point! Didn't it seem kind of ridiculous taking this matter so seriously to the point of settling it in a legal setting? **

**All: (murmuring) **

**Patton: It seemed pretty important. **

**Roman: I do that kind of stuff all the time... **

Everyone chuckled.

**Deceit*inhale* Wheeew! Okay, let me put it this way. Life... *sniffff* …is like a pinata. **

**Patton: Colourful and full of stuff that makes you happy? **

Everyone chuckled at onscreen Patton.

**Deceit: Sure, and you want that stuff that makes you happy, right?! **

**Patton: Do I! **

**Roman: Do I. **

**Deceit: Well, in order to get that stuff, you must attack the pinata. But you're wearing a blindfold right now. You can keep playing with the blindfold on if you like the game better that way, but if you take it off, it's easier to get that stuff you want. **

**Thomas: Attack the pinata? **

**Roman: I believe he's suggesting that you beat someone up and rob their unconscious body, right? **

**Deceit: (angrily) No! **

**Roman: No? **

Everyone was laughing so hard it took forty-five minutes to just calm down because people would keep catching each other's eyes and trigger each other's laughter again.

**Deceit: I'm trying to teach you a lesson, but it's literally impossible **

**Logan: Falsehood. **

**Patton: Oh my gosh! **

**Logan: Why don't you just leave the teaching to me? **

**Thomas: (offscreen) Aha! There he is. **

**Deceit: Great. Well, I'm sure Thomas's friends would love to know that he's forcing himself to attend their wedding. It's clear you all don't want to listen to reason, but hear this. I'll always be a part of you. **

**Patton: Oh! Look at the little tongues!**

Everyone chuckled at Patton's reaction to Deceit's logo.

**Deceit: I'm not going anywhere, and there are smarter ways to get people to do what you want, anyway. **

**Logan: He said he wasn't going anywhere. This is a classic lie.**

Everyone laughed lightly.

**Thomas: Bye, Deceit. Why don't we invite him around more often? **

**Patton: Boy. I'm rattled. (laughs) Like a rattle snake? **

**Roman: Patton, that joke was terrible. in a way that was... Slitherto un dreamt of (hitherto undreamt of) **

**Patton: Oh! Oh! **

**Roman: I gotcha. **

**Patton: I'm glad that was a joke. For a moment there, I was devastated. **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Roman, I just. Uh, I want to thank you for helping to set me straight. Despite the cost. I know that that wasn't easy for you. **

**Roman: It wasn't, but you're welcome. Well, It's back to the drawing board for me. If 'e got (EGOT) a chance at any top-tier accolades, then I need to get back to work. **

**Thomas: Alright, don't work too hard, Roman. **

**Logan: And just like that, as quickly as he arrived, he was gone. **

**Thomas: Yeah, Deceit's a weird one. **

**Logan: No, I was talking about myself. It's still difficult to believe that my participation was as restricted as it was. It was Deceit's doing, I'm sure. I would have been a more than worthy foil. Unlike him, I'm skeptical about whether a society could function without some sort of system of laws by which all of its citizens abide. **

**Thomas: Well, of course you feel that way, you love rules. **

**Logan: Love is a strong word, but I do appreciate order, and I'm glad to see that the figurative scales of justice have reached equilibrium on this day. **

**Patton: Oh, 'scales of justice'! Logan, you're better at this than I am! **

**Logan: For the love of Archimedes, I will never intentionally make a pun!**

Everyone laughed about onscreen Logan's exasperation about puns.

**Virgil: Well, unlike the tardy teacher, I don't have an issue with strong language. I freaking hated everything about this. **

**Patton: Oh, I was afraid of what you meant by 'strong language'.**

Everyone chuckled.

**Virgil: Do not allow him or any of his friends to stick around that long ever again. **

**Thomas: Okay, but what if- **

**Virgil: Ever again! Cool? **

**Thomas: Cool. **

**Patton: Very cool! **

**Virgil: Then we're all cool here. Now. I'm gonna go be cool somewhere else, huh? **

Everyone chuckled.

**Patton: Sorry for lying to you, Thomas. **

**Thomas: Lying? What do you mean? When did you lie? **

**Patton: Earlier, I kept telling you how you felt even though I didn't know the truth, and I turned out to be wrong. **

**Thomas: Well, you thought what you said was true. **

**Patton: No, I hoped it was true. Saying something is a fact when you don't have the facts straight is... dishonest. **

**Thomas: Well... It's okay. I know you were just trying to make sure I did the right thing. **

**Patton: And I really believe you are doing the right thing here, Thomas. **

**Thomas: I think I am too. I just wish that what felt right didn't also hurt me. **

**Patton: Well, here's the thing, kiddo. People hurt all the time. By going to the wedding, you're making sure that two of your friends aren't hurt by the absence of someone they really care about. Do you know why you're doing that? **

**Thomas: Because it's right? **

**Patton: Because you can't help but imagine putting yourself in other people's shoes! **

**Thomas: What if their shoes are stinky?**

Everyone laughed.

**Patton: Well, out of all the shoes to put yourself in, those are the most important. That tendency is a beautiful part of you! You shouldn't give it up for anything. And who knows? Maybe one day you'll get to marry the second most handsome prince in the world. And I'll bet Lee and Mary Lee will remember when you were there for them, and they'll be there for you. **

**Thomas: Thanks, Pat. **

**Patton: Don't mention it, kiddo. Ding! Going down! (laughter) **

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Whew! Well, nothing like a day that starts with me getting good news and ultimately leads to me questioning if I'm a bad person. I mean, I am selfish at times, and I am well aware now of my capacity for deception, but... Patton's right. I do also have empathy, and I should acknowledge and celebrate that as well. Empathy isn't a blindfold. It's our ability to understand and share the feelings of others. Sometimes what seems right might also seem difficult, but listen to your empathy because you might be sparing yourself some future guilt by doing good for someone else. Until next time, take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out. **

"Great episode but quite heavy and long" Talyn said.

Everyone agreed.

**Thomas: Before we go to the end card, FOOD! Do you like that? Do you like the food? Do you like food that tastes like it's from a restaurant, but you don't like leaving the house or paying a lot of money? Well say hello... fresh... Say hello to Hello Fresh. You can make your own restaurant quality food! 'But I don't know how to cook!' Well, don't you worry, person with a silly cartoon voice!**

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: With Hello Fresh, the meal planning, the shopping, and the prepping is all done for you! They make it easy as heck! So, you eat good as in tasty, but also good as in healthy. Take these freaking salsa verde enchiladas! I just made these TODAY! And it was snappy, scrumptious, and super simple. If you're like me, you're so busy chasing around neighborhood cats all day that you've had no time to plan for dinner! With Hello Fresh delivering pre-measured ingredients and an easy-to-follow recipe card, you don't even have to sweat it! Chase around homeless cats to your heart's content!**

Everyone laughed.

**Thomas: Trust me, this is a fantastic way to get out of your comfort zone and cook meals you never thought you could! Like, I never thought I'd be able to say I've made prosciutto-wrapped chicken on a bed of risotto with truffle oil, but now I'm a gosh-darn prosciutto wrapped chicken on a bed of risotto with truffle oil MASTER because Hello Fresh made it easy. In fact, you guys know how often I'm sharing my hello fresh creations on Twitter. If you get Hello Fresh using the special offer, please tweet them at me! I would love to see what you guys are creating. Maybe retweet them out so that everybody can see what you guys are cooking. Now, Hello Fresh is only $6.99 per serving that's less than I pay for delivery and with this special offer, you'll get your first eight meals free! That's $80 off your first month of Hello Fresh! Just go to and enter the promo code thomassanders80 and get the most meal for your moola! **

"End card!" cheered Talyn.

Everyone chuckled.

**Thomas: Well, at least after all that, I still have these delicious butter fingers. **

**Logan: No, Thomas. Candy has no nutritional value. **

**Roman: Let the dude have some candy! He's had a tough day! **

**Logan: Oh, do you want him to have a tough life? **

**Roman: It's made with peanuts. Those are protein-packed legumes! **

**Logic: Yeah, it's also made with molasses, corn syrup and sugar. He needs to eat his Hello Fresh salsa verde enchiladas for actual sustenance. **

**Thomas: Guys. **

**Logan: Ooh, apologies Thomas. I thought you were looking in that direction. **

**Roman: Now look what you've done! Y-give him the candy! **

**Logan: No! **

**Roman: Give him the candy!**

**Logan: He doesn't need it! **

**Thomas: Guys, I don't even want it anymore, please**

Everyone was laughing so hard at the end of the end card that it took a further twenty minutes just to calm down.

"I think that is a good point to stop for lunch. Then we will do three more episodes than stop for the day" Thomas said standing up and stretching.

Everyone agreed standing up and heading to the kitchen to get lunch.


End file.
